The Malfoy's Servant
by Leanora
Summary: What if Dobby wasn't the only servant to the Malfoys. What if there was also a girl who worked for them. And what happens when she goes to Hogwarts? She never exactly agreed with their views in the first place. OC x DM not romantic situation.
1. Prologue

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it!**_

**Prologue:**

Night had fallen quickly that evening. It was a dark, cold night. February 18th, to be exact. As the winds blew heavily, a tall man with a serpent head cane and long, blond hair was slowly walking up the driveway that led to the house. He rapped three times on the door, and no sooner had he done that, then a man with short, brown hair opened the door. The man paled upon seeing the man with the cane.

"It's time," said the man with the cane.

"I have given her three years to recover, and for you and your wife to mull over this decision. Hand her over."

The other man stayed silent for a moment, the opened the door fully and said,

"Come in. My wife is with her at the moment. She will be ready shortly."

"She is ready now", said a women with dark, curly hair. Her hand was holding a much smaller one. A girl of four years old looked up at the man, curiously, but at his glare, shrank back behind her mother.

"Please," she begged the man, "Please, take care of her."

"Oh, I fully intend to". And with that, Lucius Malfoy grabbed the little girl's hand, and took her away from her parents, and back to Malfoy Manor.

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	2. Getting Ready

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to xoxLewrahxox, and Brittany009.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Getting Ready **

It was two weeks before Draco Malfoy was supposed to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and would be receiving his letter any day now. Ariella could only hope that a) she would receive a letter, and b) she would be allowed to go _if _she received a letter. These were Ariella's thoughts as she folded laundry on a clear August Saturday. It had been 7 years since she had last seen her parents and newborn sister, and 7 1/2 years since she had been taken from them. She just hoped they were alright. No contact was the hardest part about her situation.

"Miss, they is needing you upstairs right away!" said the wide - eyed house elf, Dobby. Ariella nodded once to the elf and sighed as she got to her feet. _Or not_. Living with the Malfoys was definitely the hardest part.

As Ariella entered the sitting room, (where she had assumed the Malfoys were at this moment), she kept her head down, and quietly, but clearly asked Lucius,

"Yes, sir?"

"We have just received Draco's letter from Hogwarts," replied Lucius. Then, his voice turning unusually colder, he continued

"We have also received one for you." Ariella looked up at this, her eyes shining hopefully. Lucius wasn't done though.

"My family and I have talked about it, and we have decided that you may indeed attend Hogwarts, as we see it fit that you carry on with your job there. You will automatically be placed in Slytherin, as that, we can presume, is where Draco will be sorted. From there on, you will do exactly as you do here: you will follow his orders without question or debate. Is that understood?" Lucius glared at Ariella menacingly as she looked up straight into his eyes, and replied

"Yes, sir", unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Good", replied Lucius coolly, "Then go get dressed. We leave for Diagon Alley in five minutes".

And with that, Ariella ran out of the room, and all the way up to her room, on the very top floor of the Manor. She couldn't wait! She quickly got dressed, and then grabbed her small money pouch, and ran back downstairs just in time to see the Malfoys preparing to leave by the Floo Network.

**_At Diagon Alley_**

"Draco, I will get your books, while you go straight to Madame Malkin's and start to get your robes fitted." Lucius said to his son once they were all there. "Meet me in front of Olivander's when you are done, so that you can get your wand. As for you," Lucius said, turning to Ariella, "You shall go to Gringotts, get your meager amount of money, and then proceed to Madame Malkin's. Then you are to go to Flourish and Bott's to get your books, then meet us at Olivander's. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir", replied Ariella, before going straight to Gringotts.

Once she got to Madame Malkin's, however, she realized that Draco was talking to someone. She also realized that she would have to wait her turn, as that someone was on the only other fitting pedestal. She went inside, and sat down to wait her turn. Harry, as the other person's name turned out to be, suddenly turned and waved to someone. As Ariella turned, she saw the biggest man she had ever seen, _and_ Draco's disgust for the man. Harry then left with the man, and she stepped up to the other pedestal.

"What an oaf!" she heard Draco complain, "And they expect _him _to take care of the grounds at Hogwarts? _What_ is the world coming to?" Ariella didn't answer. She didn't think Draco would like her answer for one thing, and for another, she didn't really think that he wanted her opinion.

As she reached Olivander's, Ariella saw the Malfoy's waiting for her. _Uh-oh_, she though, _this can't be good._

"What took you so long?" demanded Narcissa?

"Sorry, ma'am, but there was a line and..."

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear excuses. Meet us back at the Manor in no more than an hour, and have dinner on the table by 7:30." When he was done speaking, Lucius turned on his heal, and Narcissa and Draco followed. Ariella sighed a breath of relief. An hour to herself! This was a miracle!

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	3. Getting Set

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to xoxLewrahxox, Expecting Rain, and Singerinthesilence.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Getting Set**

It was the night before Ariella and Draco would be leaving to go to Hogwarts, and Ariella couldn't wait! At the moment, she was preparing to serve dinner to the Malfoys. Just then, she heard a loud _Pop! _and Dobby appeared a few feet away from her. Smiling at the house elf, she asked him if he would please bring Narcissa's plate out to her, as she herself was carrying both Lucius' and Draco's.

"Yes, miss, of course. Dobby will do that right away!" Shaking her head, Dobby and Ariella headed into the dining room. Keeping her head down, she set the plates in front of the respective people, and went to stand in the corner until she was needed. Unfortunately, her mind decided to drift, and she didn't hear Lucius calling her until he yelled:

"FOR THE LAST TIME! We are done with dinner, and would like drinks and desserts!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry!" said Ariella, looking a bit embarrassed.

After finishing up serving the Malfoys dessert, and washing the dishes, Ariella ran up to her room to finish packing. All of her school supplies was already packed, but she wanted to add a couple of personal items. First, she put in a picture of her and her sister, which had been taken the last time she saw her parents. Her sister was 2 weeks old in the picture, and she was 4 1/2. Ariella smiled slightly, before putting the picture into a safe compartment in her trunk. Next came all of her "fun" reading material, most of which, were by muggle authors. She only had two or three of these, actually. Then she put in a small calender and prayer book, reminding her when all of the holidays were. Finally, she took out of a secret compartment beneath her bed 2 items. First, was a jewelry box, very small, but what was contained inside was important. It was some extra money, both muggle and Wizarding, and she knew that she couldn't let the Malfoys find it. The next item was a single, maroon box. Inside were three necklaces that Ariella treasured above anything else, (with the exception of maybe the picture she had packed earlier). One was a locket, with a picture of her and her parents when she was still little. Second was a silver, circle necklace that said "Strength" in English, and one other language. The final necklace was an enclosed, 3-D circle, and in the middle, was a little star, that, when you moved, the star spun. Ariella packed both boxes, and went to sleep, still dreaming and wondering what Hogwarts was going to be like, and wondering if she would ever be accepted, and fit in.

**_Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. I promise that the next chapter won't be._**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	4. Going

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to The Queen of Confusion, savsROCKSloud, and padfootprongslily.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Going**

Ariella woke up early the next morning, quickly got dressed, and ran downstairs to fix up breakfast for the Malfoys. After serving the Malfoys, Ariella ran upstairs to finish getting ready. The next thing she knew she was dragging her belongings down the stairs, and on her way to meet the Hogwarts Express. Ariella couldn't stop smiling!

**_The Hogwarts Express_**

Upon reaching Platform 9 3/4, Draco sent Ariella ahead to find an empty compartment. She turned to say good-bye to his parents, and, upon her speaking these words, received a glare from Lucius, (no surprise there), and an ever so small smile from Narcissa, (which _was _a surprise). Ariella quickly returned the smile, then headed off in the opposite direction for the train. She struggled with her luggage a bit, but eventually got it on to the train, and then went off to find an empty compartment, as ordered.

Five minutes later, Draco came into the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle, and two other people she didn't know. Turning to Ariella, Draco sneered and said,

"This is Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson," pointing to each in turn, "I expect them to be treated with respect. Well, go on then. I don't need you, and I won't until we get to Hogwarts, so go find yourself another compartment." Ariella simply nodded, relieved that she didn't have to spend the ride with Draco, and went to find some place else to sit.

As she wandered down the corridors, trying to find a seat, she thought about what how easily Draco had made friends, and wished it could be that easy for her. _Stupid Pure-blood families._ She finally found a compartment that, surprisingly, was empty. It was smaller than the rest, made almost as if it knew she wanted to be alone. She pulled out her book at began to read.

All of the sudden, she heard some kind of commotion going on outside, and she poked her head out. Draco and his friends were talking to the black haired boy from Madame Malkin's, and a red haired boy with freckles. When the black haired boy (who was apparently Harry Potter) refused Draco's offer of friendship, she smiled to herself at his reaction, but not before he caught her. _Oh great. Here we go again._

"Find this amusing, don't you?" Draco sneered, turning to her.

"No," Ariella replied, looking down. (Though this time, it wasn't out of respect so much as so he wouldn't see her expression).

"Good," Draco replied with a note of finality in his voice, and then without further ado, he turned on his heel, and strode off. Ariella shook her head, and retreated to her compartment to wait out the rest of the journey.

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any _****_suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	5. The Sorting

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to The Queen of Confusion, and padfootprongslily.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

**Chapter 4:**

**The Sorting:**

As Ariella got off of the train, she could just make out a voice calling out

"First years, this way! Come on, hurry up now!" As she got closer, she could see that it was the same man who Harry Potter had gone with that day at Diagon Alley.

"Follow me, please, will ya, and keep up!" he said. They were taking the boats up to the school, since they were first years. Ariella quickly found a boat. As they got closer, she could just make out lights here and there in the distance. Then all at once, a huge castle loomed over them.

"Wow!" breathed Ariella, and she looked around. She was in awe. _This_ is where she would be learning magic and living? _It _was amazing!

They were soon led inside, and waited there for a few moments, before a tall women with glasses and a bun came to stop in front of them.

"I am Professor McGonagall. Now, before you go into the Great Hall, you should know how this is going to work. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuf, and Ravenclaw. You will stand in front of me until I call your name. Then you will sit down on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat upon your head. You will then go sit with whichever house you are sorted into. While you are here, Hogwarts is your home, and your house is your family. You will earn points for your triumphs, and lose them for rule breaking. Let's go inside now." Professor McGonagall ended her speech, but then turned back around right before the doors and asked,

"Which one of you is Ariella Lyons?" Ariella raised her hand.

"Come here please," said the Professor.

"You will go straight to the back corner, and wait until the proper person is sorted. Then you will join you new house. I believe that is the arrangement you planned out prior to arrival?"

"Something along those lines, yes ma'am."

"Good." And without a moment's hesitation, they entered the Great Hall, and once again, Ariella was in awe. _It's so beautiful! _she thought. She then proceeded to go to a secluded corner right near Slytherin table to wait for the right moment to go there. No one seemed to have noticed her. That was good.

After the Sorting Hat's song, (which was a little weird), Professor McGonagall took out a long piece of parchment and started to unroll it. She read the first name with it.

"Hannah Abbot" A shy looking girl came up and sat upon the stool. Next thing she knew, the Great Hall was filled with the Sorting Hat's voice yelling

"HUFFLEPUF!" A round of cheers sprang up from the Hufflepuff table as Hannah went to take a seat. And so the sorting began. Finally, Professor McGonagall called out:

"Draco Malfoy". Draco sat down on the stool. No sooner had the Sorting Hat touched his head then it yelled

"SLYTHERIN!" A huge roar of approval came from the Slytherin table, and Ariella saw Snape clapping. too. When the next name was called, and the girl was sorted into Hufflepuff, Ariella made her move. Everyone was too was too wrapped up in the sorting to realize that someone else had just joined the Slytherin table. Looking at who was around her, Ariella groaned. _This was going to be a long seven years_.

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any _****_suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	6. Classes and Midnight Duels

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

**Chapter 5:**

**Classes and Midnight Duels:**

After dinner, the Slytherin prefects led them to the dungeons where the common room was. It wasn't at all what Ariella was expecting. On the walls, torches lit the room, and there were couches, and there was lots of open space. It looked really inviting, and warm. Everything was in either a deep green, silver, or black.

"Girls through the door and go to your left, boys to the right," the prefect was saying. Ariella wasted no time in going to her dormitory. She shared with Pansy Parkinson, whose face resembled that of a pug, Millicent Bullstrode, who looked like she was already friends with Pansy, and who had black hair, and some other girls. Ariella found her bed, got changed and went to sleep, excited at where she was, and for classes to start in the morning.

Ariella had Charms first, with the Ravenclaws, and took to it immediatly. She enjoyed learning new spells. It made her feel as if she actually _could_ do something. Immediately after Charms was double Potions with the Gryffindors. She immediately went to the back of the class. She saw, as Professor Snape began to speak, that Harry Potter was already taking notes. Apparently, Snape noticed too, for he called him out on it, and then ridiculed him. She couldn't believe, (alright, she could,) that Professor Snape would do that. Apparently, Snape favored his Slytherins.

After Lunch, she had Herbology, (Ravenclaw) and then History of Magic, (Hufflepuff). Finally, came Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. She noted, that as with her Potions class, a girl with bushy brown hair, and large teeth, whom she believed was Hermione Granger, was the first one with her hand in the air.

Nothing really exciting happened until dinner that night. Out of no-where, she saw Draco Malfoy walking toward Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. She groaned, but followed. She got there just in time to hear Draco asking Harry whom his second would be. She smiled a bit at the two Gryffindor boys before turning a glare on Draco, but he had already turned around and was walking out of the Great Hall.

Around eleven-thirty that night, after Ariella had finished her homework, she looked up, and realized that Draco still hadn't come down to leave for the duel. And then it hit her. _How_ could she have been so _stupid_. Of course Draco wasn't going to show up, but he probably tipped off Filch that there would be people in the Trophy Room that night. It was too late to try and catch them, but she quick wrote them an owl, and hoped that it would reach them in time.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Draco isn't planning on coming tonight. It's a trap. He's alerted Filch to the fact that there are going to be people in the Trophy Room tonight. _

_Hope you get this in time, and don't get caught._

_Sincerely,_

_A Friendly Classmate_

Then, without any more wasting of time, she ran up to her room, and sent her owl. She only hoped it wasn't too late.

**_Sorry about the short and boring chapters. I promise I'll try to make them better, which should happen in the next chapter or two. _**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	7. In Trouble?, Halloween, and Classes

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to xoxLewrahxox, Clydelives, and xXxDragonxPhoenixXx.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 6:**

**In Trouble?, Halloween, and Classes**

The following morning, Ariella went into the Potions classroom, put Draco's books on his desk, walked to the back of the room, took her seat, and then looked over to the Gryffindor side of the room. Her eyes quickly found Harry and Ron. They looked exhausted. As her eyes traveled a bit in front and in back of them, she noted that both Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom looked tired as well. But before she could ponder this anymore, Professor Snape strode into the classroom. At that same moment, Ron caught her staring, pointed this out to Harry, who turned, and both boys glared at her. Ariella immediately looked forward to the front of the room to see which potion they would be concocting today.

As Ariella scooped up Draco's books and headed out of the classroom, spared one more glace at the Harry and Ron before leaving for what was the rest of an uneventful morning. She still didn't know anything about what had happened the previous night, and that bothered and concerned her.

_Then came Lunch_.

After serving Draco his "platter" of food, Ariella had just began to pick at her own plate, when she overheard the tired foursome from class discussing something. Ariella's ears pricked. She could make out Ron's voice as he said,

_"But why the Bloody hell is there a three-headed dog inside the school? Are they mad?"_

A three-headed dog? Her mind immediately thought of Cerberus, (the three-headed dog who, in Greek Mythology, guards the Underworld). So there was a three-headed dog in the school, guarding something. But what? She was willing to bet anything that it was in that forbidden corridor on the 3rd floor. These were Ariella's thoughts as she continued her day, and for a couple more weeks. At least they hadn't gotten in trouble.

No news came, and while Ariella was doing well in her classes, nothing really exciting ever came of them, except for more homework then she knew what to do with. September came and went, the weather turned chilly, leaves changed color, and October was almost over, and nothing else had really drastically changed or happened.

_Then came Halloween_.

As Ariella entered the Great Hall on the night of Halloween, she was struck in awe. There were jack-o'lanternssuspended in mid-air, a full moon shone on the enchanted ceiling, and all around, everything was in orange, and black, and decorated for the holiday. It was amazing. The food was all Halloween based, too! Pumpkin pie, and gourd filled cups. Everything was going great until the doors opened, and in ran Professor Quirrel, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"TROLL! T-TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS!" he managed to yell, before collapsing.

Then several things happened at once. Everyone started getting up out of their seats, screaming, panicking, meanwhile, Ariella didn't see why everyone was panicking so much. Trolls though large, were extremely stupid, and wouldn't be able to reach them unless it was already up on their floor, and not in the dungeons like Professor Quirrel had said, or had broken everything with its massive body, which didn't seem likely, as they were all standing on solid ground.

"SILENCE!" said Professor Dumbledore over the crowd, and everyone froze.

"Prefects will escort their houses back to their dormitories, and teachers, come with me to the dungeons."

Ariella followed the rest of the students out of the door to the Great Hall, only to see, out of the corner of her eye, Harry and Ron breaking free from the group. She hurried after them, but when she reached the girl's bathroom where they were headed, she stopped outside, and cautiously looked in. She saw Hermione crouched in a corner under some sinks, Harry being held upside down by the Troll, and Ron standing in the thick of things, looking unsure of what to do. Ariella took out and raised her wand and said,

"_Wingardiam Leviousa_"

As the Troll went to swing his club at Harry, it didn't go with him, but hung suspended in mid-air. When the Troll looked up, Ariella had the club drop onto the Troll's head, and down went the Troll. Harry got out of the way in time, and all three looked more shaken than injured, with the exception of a few minor scratches. Ariella heard footsteps coming, so she hurriedly put her wand back in her robes, and sped down the nearest corridor and down to the Slytherin common room. She didn't stop until she got to her room. There, she collapsed on to her bed, relieved that no one had gotten seriously injured. She just hoped they wouldn't be in trouble. But as luck would have it, (she found out the next morning by looking at the point glasses), it seems that Gryffindor gained five points from last night's ordeal. _If this is how the rest of the year was going to be_, Ariella pondered, _then it was sure to be a good one_. She couldn't wait to see what November would bring!

**_Sorry about the short and boring chapters. (If they are boring in your opinion.) I promise I'll try to make them better, which should hopefully happen in the next chapter or two. _**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chpater. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	8. Dumbledore's Request

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to The Queen of Confusion, sillyvampiregirl, Clydelives, kwisy, Expecting Rain, CyberDog101, Celeste Belle, and jadekate._**

**_This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it!_**

**Chapter 7:**

**Dumbledore's Request**

It was the second week in November, and it was getting quite chilly out, especially in the dungeons. Ariella walked to breakfast that morning feeling a bit tired after a strenuous night of homework...and other stupid tasks. She walked quickly to her the Slytherin table, got Draco's usual foods on a plate, set it in front of him, and began to dish out some food for herself. About half-way through breakfast, the screeches of owls flying into the Great Hall hit the ears of everyone present, but Ariella didn't look up. At least, she didn't look up until a gray-speckled owl landed right in front of her. Ariella stared in astonishment and surprise. _A letter for her? But she never got anything in the mail!_ Curiously, she took the letter from the owl, and opened it. It read:

_Dear Miss Lyons,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a brief chat today at one-o__'clock._

_Hope to see you then._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts - _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I like Sherbert Lemon Drops._

Ariella folded the letter back up, and wondered what the Headmaster could possibly want. She hadn't broken any rules as far as she knew. She looked up at the teacher's table, and saw Professor Dumbledore smile at her. She smiled back. Surely she wasn't in trouble. With that in mind, she headed off for a morning of Potions, Herbology, and A History of Magic.

After Lunch, Ariella went to the Headmaster's office entrance.

"Sherbert Lemon Drops" she said to the gargoyle, and then stepped onto the staircase leading up to the office. Once there, she knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Enter," she heard a voice call from inside. Ariella pushed open the door and stepped inside. She stared in amazement. It was a very big office, the walls were filled with portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses, and then there was a phoenix. Finally, Ariella's eyes came to rest of Professor Dumbledore, who sat behind a great desk .

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked.

"Please, take a seat," replied Professor Dumbledore.

"I take it you are liking Hogwarts?" he questioned.

"Oh, yes sir, very much!" Ariella said, rather enthusiastically.

"Good. Now I'm going to get straight to the point. I understand that you work for the Malfoy family, is that correct?" Ariella sobered immediately as she answered

"Yes, sir". Dumbledore continued,

"And I presume, then, that you have not had any contact with your family?"

"That is correct." replied Ariella. A short silence met her reply as Dumbledore paused for a moment to think. After another moment, Dumbledore's voice broke through the silence.

"Miss Lyons, I have a small favor to ask of you."

"Yes Professor?" Ariella questioned.

"I need you, not right now, but when the time is right, to go to Harry Potter and tell him of your life, and what you have gone through and experienced up until that point in you life. He will need to know that he is not alone. That someone else has gone through similar experiences as him. I believe that he of all people will be the most understanding. You will make a powerful ally to him. Now, just so you know, this may not happen for a couple of months, or a couple of years. Do you accept?"

"Yes Professor, I do," Ariella replied, her voice steady and sure. Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you my dear. That is all for now. You may go back to your classes." Ariella stood up to leave, but after a few steps, hesitantly turned back to him.

"Professor?" Dumbledore looked up.

"Yes, Miss Lyons?"

"How will I know when the time is right?" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling beneath his half-moon spectacles.

"I will let you know," Dumbledore answered.

"Alright, thank you Professor. Have a good day."

"And you as well." Dumbledore replied as Ariella turned and left the room.

**_Sorry about the short and boring chapters. (If they are boring in your opinion.) I promise I'll try to make them better, which should hopefully happen in the next chapter or two. _**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	9. Holiday Time

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allmysoul, SydneyIsQueen, and Celeste Belle._**

**_This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it!_**

**_Just so you all know - I have just posted the first chapter of my new fan-fic - Mysterious Last Name. I would appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks!_**

**Chapter 8:**

**Holiday Time**

The weeks after Ariella's meeting with the headmaster flew by quickly amidst the classes, bundles of homework, and ordering around. Sooner than thought possible, Christmas break came. Draco was staying at Hogwarts for the winter break, and so, by default, was Ariella. It was the day before Christmas Eve. Ariella had the day circled on her calender. Ariella had spent all day following Draco's orders and doing homework. (The usual). It was 6:30 p.m. Ariella started to make her way up to her dormitory, only to be stopped by Draco. _Of course, _Ariella thought.  
"Where are you going? I didn't say you could leave." he questioned her.

"I'm going up to my dorm. You didn't say that I had to stay either. Good night." And with that Ariella strode upstairs, leaving a shocked Draco down below.

As she reached her bed, she knelt down beside it, and pulled out her truck. She then opened it and reached inside. She then took out a gold Chanukiah, (pronounced Ha-new-KEY-ah) two candles, one blue and one white, some matches, and some chocolate. She set the Chanukiah on her window sill, placed the candles in them, lit the Shamash, set the prayers, and lit the other candle. She then cast a spell to prevent anything catching fire, and to prevent the Chanukiah from tipping over. Then she opened one of the chocolate coins, put it in her mouth, savoring the taste. She then grasped the three necklaces that were upon her neck, and, if you looked closely in the dim light of the room and the fire, you could just make out a single tear from each eye running down her face.

The next morning, she got to sleep in late for what felt like the first time in ages. Then she took her time getting up and ready for the day. Finally, she went down to the common room, and, not feeling hungry, sat down in a chair to wait for Draco, (whom she assumed was still at breakfast). She was proved wrong, however, when he came into the common room through the door that led to the dorms. He spotted her immediately.

"I'll have some hot chocolate. Marshmallows included." He said to her simply. Ariella got up from her seat, and slowly went to a back corner where she kept materials for when Draco wanted drinks, etc. like this. Within minutes, she had a steaming mug of hot chocolate, with ten mini marshmallows in it. She brought it over to Draco. It was silent for a few moments before he questioned her accusingly.

"Have you done any of the homework that has been assigned for over break yet?"

"I'm done with the Charms essay, and half-way through the Transfiguration essay. I was going to go to the library to finish the Transfiguration essay, and to look up some information for the Potions and History of Magic essays that we have to do. After that, all I have to do is the paragraph on counter-jinxs for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Why? Would you like to copy again?' Ariella replied.

"Yes," Draco replied, a sneer on his face.

"I'll give them to you in a few days then, when I'm all done."

"Fine. but no later then January first," was Draco's reply.

"Fine. I'll be done by then anyway." "And with that said, Ariella got up, and went to her dormitory to gather a few things before heading out for that day's work.

Ariella returned at the end of the day, exhausted, but knew that there were two more things that she had to do that night. Well, one she _had_ to do, and one that she _wanted _to do. She first grabbed a small wrapped package, which contained a small box of chocolate and set of unbreakable vials. Then she ran downstairs to place it under the tree in the Slytherin common room. The note on the outside of the package read:

_Merry Christmas Draco! From, Ariella_

Then, running back upstairs, she wrapped two other gifts. One for Harry, and one for Ron. Inside each was a little box that contained foiled wrapped chocolate coins. The notes in each said:

_Dear Harry/Ron,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_From, A Friendly Classmate_

And with that, she sent her owl to the Gryffindor common room, where the two boxes lay under the tree waiting for morning. Before going to bed, Ariella lit the Shamash, and used that to light two other candles, one pink, one yellow, on her Chanukiah.

Ariella woke up to the sound of squeals, laughter, and screaming. Everywhere, people where opening and exchanging presents. She sighed and groaned, pulling the covers back over her head. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall back asleep. So instead, she got dressed, gathered her things, and headed out to the library for another day of homework. No one disturbed her, since it _was_ Christmas Day. And that was just the way she liked it.

On her way back from the library, however, she (quite literally) bumped into Harry and Ron.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" yelled Ron.

"Sorry!" Ariella quickly apologized. It was then the two boys noticed what exactly she had dropped.

"Where were you anyway? And why do you have all of the homework assignments with you?" Harry questioned.

"The library. I was doing homework." Ariella replied. The two boys gaped at her.

"On Christmas! Jeez, you're worse then Hermione!" Ron said in shock.

"Yes, well, I'd better be going." And with that, Ariella turned away, but not before calling over her shoulder to the two boys.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah!" Harry replied, distracted. Then turning to Ron, he asked,

"Did we just have a _civil_conversation with a Slytherin? And was she _actually_ being nice?"

"I guess so," Ron replied, "but it's probably just an act since it's Christmas. But what the bloody hell was she doing homework for on Christmas?"

"Beats me," Harry said. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving!" Ron replied, and with that, the two boys headed off to the Great Hall, forgetting all about their encounter with Ariella.

Meanwhile, Ariella emerged from behind a gargoyle statue, smiling, as she made her way back to the Slytherin common room for the rest of what turned out to be the best holiday she could possibly remember.

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	10. 12

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Celeste Belle.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it!**_

**_Just so you all know - I have just posted the first chapter of my new fan-fic - Mysterious Last Name. I would appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks!_**

**Chapter 9:**

**12**

The next few weeks passed quickly, and soon they were well into January. Ariella woke up on Thursday, January 20, feeling excited. She gathered her books, and glanced in the mirror before heading down to breakfast. Her hair was down for the first time in months. She smiled, and made her way down to breakfast.

After breakfast, she made her was to her classes. That morning, Ariella had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and History of Magic. It wasn't until she was on her way to Lunch that anyone acknowledged her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Draco said behind her. Or rather, drawled.

"Isn't today something special?" he asked. Ariella's heart sped up. Had he _acutally_ remembered?

"Yeah, it is," she replied excitedly.

"You want to know why?" Draco questioned. Ariella's heart stopped, and her smile quickly vanished. She didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"Because today you get to open a present."

Ariella's heart started again as Draco handed her a small box. She opened it, but was very dissapointed to find that inside, there was a note telling her excatly what he wanted for dessert, (she often made him food insteead of him eathing the desserts from the Great Hall, though _why_ Ariella didn't know). He wanted a triple fudge brownie with candy in it. Ariella sighed, and went off to work on the brownies.

It was 10:30 when Ariella finally got upstairs to her room. There, she pulled out a spare brownie that she had smuggled off from the batch she had made for Draco, put a candle in it, and whispered:

"_Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me." _She then blew out the candle, and took a bite of the brownie. This had to be one of the worst birthdays yet, and _that_ was saying something. No one had remembered. Not that she expected them to. She hadn't told anyone. But still. It wasn't like there was anyone to celebrate with.

After finishing her brownie, she got into bed, put on her favorite soundtrack CD, held her necklaces, looked at the picture of her and her sister, and fell asleep to the sounds of music (no pun intended), and with tears running down her face.

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	11. The End of the Year

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to CyberDog101.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

**_Just so you all know - I have just started writing a new fan-fic - Mysterious Last Name. I would appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks!_**

**Chapter 10:**

**The End of the Year**

It was finally the last week of school, and Ariella was dreading the end. She really didn't want to go back to Malfoy Manor. She thought that she had done well on her final exams, and her classes as a whole. As she sat down as the Slytherin table for Lunch that day, she thought that she heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussing something about Snape and a Stone. Intrigued, she listened, and learned that they were planning on going up to the room with the three-headed dog in it that night. She decided right then and there that, if she could get away from Draco, she would go and see what they were up to.

Ariella did manage to get away that night, but as she was about to reach the door, she heard Peeves coming, and had to duck in to an empty room in order to avoid detection. She then made her way to the locked door, muttered

"Alohomora", and quickly went inside, closing the door behind her. The dog, unfortunately for her, was awake, and before she could escape, raised a giant paw, and one of his claws caught her on her arm. She screamed, before crumpling to the ground in pain, and passing out.

When Ariella awoke, the first thing she did was muffle a cry of pain. Her arm was hot, and searing, but calmed down a minute later. Then she opened her eyes, for she had shut them tight against the pain, and looked around. All around her, there was white. White curtains, sheets, pillows, you name it.

"Oh good, you're finally up dear," said Madame Pomfrey.

"Here, take this, it will help with the pain," she continued, handing Ariella a cup of greenish-purple liquid. Ariella made a face, but drank the substance. She immediately felt better.

"May I go?" she asked the medi-witch.

"Alright, but be careful with your arm."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you." And with that, Ariella walked down to the Great Hall for the end of term feast.

Once there, she took her usual place beside Draco. Professor Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements. By the time he was done, Gryffindor had won the House Cup, and everyone was clapping loudly, including herself. Well, _almost _everyone. Draco had such a sour, weird look on his face that Ariella couldn't help but laugh out loud. She was happy for Gryffindor, and especially happy that the trio, for the most part, seemed to be alright.

This had been a great year, and she was _definitely _looking forward to next year.

**_Sorry I skipped so much, but I wanted to move the story along._**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	12. The Express,Grades,and Summer Encounters

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to The Queen of Confusion, Dani4ever, sweet19gurl, PhoenixFeatherQueens, Clydelives, and One Of The Fallen.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I have just started writing a new fan-fic - Mysterious Last Name. I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 11:**

**The Express, Grades, and Summer Encounters**

Ariella walked quickly behind Draco up to the Hogwarts Express. He was chatting, or rather _bragging _about what he was going to do that summer, which included practicing Quidditch in his life-size pitch in the backyard. They boarded the train, and it was only then, as they were filing into a compartment, that Draco noticed her.  
"What are you doing here?" he snarled.

"I'm supposed to stay with you unless told otherwise, _remember_" she retorted back.

"Well, I certainly don't need you here. Get away from us, and don't bother us again on the ride back. Meet me by my parents when you get off. Now, get out of my sight." Draco finished speaking, and Ariella was only to happy to oblige. She wandered down the hallway, looking for an empty compartment. She found one, and quickly ducked inside. With nothing else to do, Ariella took out her quill, ink jar, and Potions book, and started on the 3 feet essay that Professor Snape had assigned to them. (She had decided that packing _all_ of her school things was a bad idea, since she would probably be bored on the ride home.)

Not less then five minutes later, the door to her compartment opened, and looking up, she found herself looking into the faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"If you need somewhere to sit, you're more then welcome to join me." she offered the trio.

"Thanks, but we don't accept seats in the same area as a low-life Slytherin such as your self. Come on Harry, Hermione, let's go find somewhere else." Ron retorted back, disgust etched on his face. Ariella looked hurt for a moment, but then started to gather up her belongings.

"Well, in that case, you can have _this _compartment, and I'll go find another." The look on the three Gryffindors' faces was priceless. They were all shocked as she pushed through them into the hall. Unfortunately, she tripped, sending all of her work onto the floor. Ariella groaned as she bent down to pick up her work.

"Is that...are you..is that _homework_ that you were working on?" Hermione asked, looking shocked. Even _she_ didn't start on homework so soon.

"Yeah, the Potions essay to be exact. Now, if you don't mind, _I'm _going to another compartment, before someone sees you with a low-life _Slytherin _such as myself. Have a good holiday." she said, spitting the word Slytherin out. And with that, Ariella turned on her heal, and stalked off, leaving three, very astonished Gryffindors to themselves.

Ariella quickly found the smaller compartment that she had been in on the ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. That seemed like so long ago. She sat down and banged her head against the back of the seat. She was so _stupid_. All she wanted was to be accepted, to have _friends_, and three people who she really wanted to _become_ friends with, she had just made really angry at her. Things were _not_ going her way that year. And they certainly weren't going to get any better during the summer. Ariella sighed, then got out her Potions essay, and continued to work on it.

The sky was darkening quickly as the Hogwarts Express pulled up into the station. Ariella quickly packed up her things, grabbed her trunk, and made her way outside to find Draco's parents. Despite the small argument on the train with the trio of Gryffindors, she felt pleased with herself. She had managed to finish her Potions, Charms, _and _History of Magic essays. She still had a good amount left to do, but now it would be a whole lot less. She suddenly spotted Lucius and Narcissa in the distance. She slowly made her way over to them. As she approached, Lucius gave her a small nod as acknowledgement, and Narcissa, a small smile. She smiled back, and stood waiting for Draco. He finally came after saying good-bye to his friends, and then they were off, back to Malfoy Manor.

Upon reaching the Manor, Ariella reached the kitchen only to find that dinner was already well into preparation.

"You can start up again in the morning. We figured you must be tired." Ariella had whirled around at the voice.

"Th-Thank you." Narcissa smiled briefly at the girl, nodded, and left. Ariella stood stunned for a moment, before grabbing her trunk, and heading upstairs to her room.

Throughout the next few days, things started to go back to "normal", whatever normal was around here. _Then came grades._

Ariella was in her room. She had just finished washing the breakfast dishes. All of the sudden, she heard raised voices downstairs, and the next thing she knew, the door to her room swung open, and there stood an enraged Lucius.

"Do you want to explain this to me?" he demanded, anger and rage filling his voice. He was waving some papers in his hand.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about sir," Ariella replied, trying to keep calm.

"I want to know how is it that you beat Draco in practically _every_ class this year. He _should_ have been the best, but _you _interfered. You and that little mudblood Granger. Tell me...." But he was cut off as Ariella sprang to her feet, at the same time shouting,

"Don't CALL her that! She's one of the nicest people I know, and smartest at that. If Draco didn't beat us, well then it's probably because he didn't care. Either that, or that's his best! So..."

"_Crucio!" _Lucius yelled, cutting her off. Ariella fell to the floor, writhing in pain, screaming. No one else in the house could hear her, however, because Lucius had put a silencing charm on the room. After a few more moments, he lifted the spell. Then, leaning down close to her ear, he said

"I don't take insults to my family from _anyone_, especially not someone like _you_. And next year, you are to make sure that you are _not_ ahead of my son. It's insulting, being shown up by a mere _servant_."

And without another word, Lucius turned and walked out of the room, leaving a very shaken girl on the floor, the pain only starting to go away. She slowly got to her feet, determination showing on her face. She _would_ do her very best in class, and if Draco was behind her, well, then, oh well for him. She only had one question left as she made for the bathroom to grab a pain killer. _What _was_ that spell? _Unfortunately for Ariella, that may have been the first time that the Cruciatus Curse was placed upon her, but in certainly wasn't the last.

Towards the end of July, Ariella got up like any other normal day. But, as she was to discover, it was _far _from normal. Well, sort of. That morning, Dobby was supposed to be helping her, but when he didn't show, Ariella headed to the house elves "room" to find out why. When she got there, however, he wasn't there. Puzzled, she turned to leave, but hearing a _Pop_, spun around to face Dobby.

"Dobby, where were you?" she questioned the house elf.

"Er, um, well Mistress..." but Ariella quickly cut him off.

"_Don't _call me mistress, Dobby. I am _not _your mistress," then, in a calmer voice, she said,

"Please tell me where you were. I won't be mad." Dobby paused for a moment, then said:

"Dobby was warning Harry Potter, Miss, that he's in danger if he goes back to Hogwarts. Dobby had to. Dobby..." but was once again cut off by Ariella.

"I understand. I'm glad you did. But Dobby, what is ..." but trailed off at the look on the house elf's face. Ariella nodded, thanked him, and went to the kitchen to start preparing lunch, all the while trying to figure out what Dobby meant.

The next exciting thing to happen that summer was the trip to Diagon Alley at the end of August. Florish and Bott's to be exact. After what had happened last summer, she was really hoping that today wasn't going to be too horrible.

After seeing Harry get pulled uncomfortably to the front of the room for a picture with Gilderoy Lockhart, Draco met him, Ron, Hermione, and a red-haired girl, at the front of the store, taunting the group. _Typical, _Ariella thought, _we're not even _at_ school, and he starts on them. It's only because he's jealous. He _has _been complaining to his father all summer about "how it's not fair" and all that crap. Oh, I_ so _don't want to hear it."_ She suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice, saying to Draco

"Leave him alone." It was that little red-haired girl. _Go whatever her name is!_. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a crashing sound. Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Weasly were fighting. If the situation weren't so serious, she would be laughing right now. Finally, the two men were pulled away from each other. _Finally, _she thought _someone is standing up to them_. It was then that Ariella suddenly noticed that in the red-haired girl's cauldron, there was a small, black book stuck into another. One that looked similar to something that Lucius owned. _Something weird was going on here_._Is this what Dobby meant? _But she didn't have anymore time to think about it, because just then, all the books that the elder Malfoy had originally been carrying were stuck down hard into her arms. When his back turned, she glared at him. The opposite group caught this look and looked surprised. Then Lucius turned back to the general area where she and Draco were standing, beckoned to Draco, and left. She followed, not needing to be told, but smiled, and waved, at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the red-haired girl, (doing the best she could with the books in her arms), and left.

Ariella smiled to herself as she thought _Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all_.

**_Please let me know if you think this chapter was too long. I'll try and make most chapters in between previous chapters and this chapter as far as length goes._**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	13. Back at the Burrow

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Dani4ever, One Of The Fallen, The Queen of Confusion, Celeste Belle, Allen Pitt, Allmysoul, CyberDog101, PrimiGrl, justplaincrazy8 and skydiamonds91.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I have just started writing a new fan-fic - Mysterious Last Name. I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks!**_

**_Many of you are asking what the trio think of Ariella, so this chapter is for you! (And no, they don't know the truth!)_**

**Chapter 12:**

**Back at the Burrow**

Mr. Weasly seemed to be doing alright after his skirmish in Flourish and Bott's earlier that day, save for a few black and blues. The mood downstairs was happy and light. Fred and George were yet again joking around, this time their sister.

Upstairs in Ron's room, however, a serious discussion was taking place. Harry, Ron, and Herimione were tyring to figure out who exactly Ariella was.

"Did you see her glare at Mr. Malfoy right before they left? It was right after he dumped the pile of books into her arms." asked Harry.

"Yeah, I did, and she doesn't seem so bad," Hermione said. "She _did _offer us a seat ont he ride home, and gave it up when _you_" glaring at Ron, "said that you didn't want to sit with her. And from the way she said Slytherin on the train, it doesn't seem like she actually _wants_ to be there, not that it looks like she belongs there, judging from the way she's been acting mind you."

"But you're forgetting something Hermione," Ron said. "She's always with _Malfoy_. She follows him around, and does whatever he asks. It's like she's his servant or something."

"She isn't _always _with Malfoy. She wasn't on the train, and she wasn't on Christmas either," pointed out Harry.

"Oi! Yeah, I almost forgot! Listen to this Hermione, not only was she doing homework on the train, but we ran into her on Christmas. You'll never guess where she had been! She had been at the library! Doing _homework!_ On CHRISTMAS! She worse than you!" Ron finished.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said sarcastically. "She seems nice enough. I think that we should give her a chance. She's been really nice to us, and besides, it doesn't seem as if she has too many friends..."

"She doesn't seem to have _any_ friends." Ron cut in.

"As I was saying," Hermione continued, "I've only seen her get one or two letters this year. And as far as being with Malfoy goes, she doesn't actually seem to be talking to him, or joining in the conversations he has with his friends, she just seems to be there. I think we should give her a chance." Hermione finished speaking, and Harry agreed with Hermione immediately - he knew what is was like not to be liked and not to receive any letters. Ron, however, was a bit more hesitant.

"I don't know, Hermione, a Slytherin?"

"Come on, Ron" Harry said. "She really doesn't seem that bad. Besides, Hermione, didn't you say that you found her unconcsious in the room with Fluffy? It seemed like she was trying to help us last year." The witch nodded.

"Yeah, and I noticed on the ride home that her arm was bandaged because of it. Ron, she didn't even know us well, and she was trying to help us."

Ron finally gave in.

"Fine, but I still don't like this, and if we find anything else out about her that we don't like, I'm not going to continue this. Now, can we go downstairs and eat? I'm STARVING!"

"FOOD! Is that _all_ you can think about?" Hermione asked, exasperated. The trio laughing, headed downstairs for dinner, all seriousness of their prior conversation forgotten.

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	14. Back at School and Strange Sounds

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, Erebwen, Celeste Belle, justplaincrazy8, Catastrophe Cullen, panneler-san, The Queen of Confusion, and BlondeGirly123.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I have just started writing a new fan-fic - Mysterious Last Name. I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 13:**

**Back at School and Strange Sounds**

Ariella was just packing up a few stray belongings when she heard the door open and close behind her, and immediately was filled with a feeling of dread. She spun around and looked up to see Lucius Malfoy, smiling, (well, smirking really). Now she _knew_ that something was wrong.

"I just thought that we would have a little chat to remind you what's expected of you." Lucius' cold voice filled the room. Ariella simply nodded.

"You will do as Draco says, no questions asked. Understood?"

"Yes, sir" Ariella replied quickly.

"And second: grades. I don't want you beating my son. It's humiliating. Maybe this will serve as reminder to you." And with those words, Lucius pulled out his wand, pointed it at Ariella, and yelled:

"_Crucio!_" And for the fifth time that summer, Ariella felt the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. But once again, Lucius had put a silencing spell on the room, so that as the young girl screamed and writhed in pain, no one but those present in the room could hear her. Lucius released the spell after a moment longer, and knelt down close to her ear.

"If I get word that you are disobeying me, you will have more than with to deal with" he threatened. Then he stood up and stalked out of the room, leaving a barely conscious Ariella on the ground.

As Ariella sat at the Slytherin table, she was more than happy to be back at Hogwarts. She glanced over to the Gryffindor table, and noticed that neither Harry or Ron were there. _That's odd_. she thought, but shrugged it off. Maybe they got held up, though as it was the first night there, she didn't see how that was possible. She turned her attention back to the sorting in time to see the little girl with red hair that she had seen in Flourish and Bott's go up to the stool. She was the last of her year to be sorted. Her name was Ginny Weasley, which explained the red hair and why she was with Ron at Flourish and Bott's.

A few days later, Ariella trudged into the library. _Not even back for _one_ week, and she already had hours worth of homework to do._ She quickly sat down at a table and started on her Transfiguration essay first.

A few tables over, three Gryffindors were watching her. Finally, one of them got up and walked over to her.

"Excuse me, Ariella?" Ariella's head jerked up to meet the eyes of Hermione Granger.

"Yeah?" she replied cautiously.

"We, were, well, wondering if you would like to join us." Hermione said. A large smile spread across Ariella's face as she replied.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Hermione sighed a breath of relief, and returned the smile, as the two girls walked over to where Harry and Ron were seated.

"Er, hi," Harry said awkwardly.

"Hi," replied Ariella. There was an awkward silence, in which everyone looked down at whatever assignment they were working on. Ariella decided to break the silence by asking something that had been nagging at her for a few days.

"So where were you two on the first night? I didn't see you at the welcome back feast." The two boys looked sheepish, and exchanged a glance before turning back to answer her. It was Harry who spoke first.

"Well, for some reason we couldn't get through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4, so we "borrowed" Ron's dad's car, and we flew here..."

"You WHAT?" interrupted Ariella.

"Flew here," said Ron, picking up where his best friend had left off. "And when we got here, we sort of had a crash landing. Literally.l We landed in the Womping Willow." Ariella's eyes widened, but didn't say anything as Ron continued. "The bloody tree nearly killed us!"

"Wow! Well, that _one_ way to get to Hogwarts, I suppose." She said with a laugh when Ron finished speaking. The others joined in, but the two boys' expressions quickly turned into glares as they saw someone behind her.

"Malfoy," Ron said coldly.

"What do you want?" Meanwhile, Ariella had, as soon as she had seen their expressions, taken out both her Charms, and History of Magic essays. Before Draco could reply, Ariella, without looking up or turning around, held up the two essays behind her. Draco snatched them, then stalked away. The three Gryffindors just stared at her, before Ron finally spoke up.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" he asked. Ariella looked up, startled, as she had been lost in thought for a moment.

"Huh, oh, er, nothing." She replied hurriedly.

"He wasn't even _nice_ to you. And _you're _in his house." Hermione pointed out. Ariella looked straight at her, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's Draco, what do you expect? And if you could please _refrain _from reminding me that I'm stuck in Slytherin, I appreciate that, thank you very much." She said. The trio looked startled at her response, but said nothing. After a moment of silence, Ariella spoke again, but a bit uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. I'm, er, just going to go now. I've got to get something from my dorm anyway. I'll see you later, I guess."

"Er, alright. Bye then," Harry said, as Ariella gathered up her books and left. Then, turning to his two friends, asked,

"What _was _that all about with Malfoy?"

"Beats me," Ron replied, shrugging.

A few nights later, as Ariella was heading back to the Slytherin common room from the library, (yes, _again,)_ she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a voice.

"rip...tear...kill" She ran toward where she was hearing the voice. It continued to speak.

"...soo hungry...for so long..." Ariella continued to run, all tiredness forgotten. She suddenly ran right into Harry, and both started to speak at the same time, but stopped immediately as the voice continued to speak.

"...kill...time to kill..." The two looked at each other, wide eyed, then Harry said,

"It's going to kill someone. Come on!" before racing off, neck and neck with Ariella, with a bewildered Ron and Hermione following behind them.

"...I smell blood...I SMELL BLOOD!" The foursome stopped at the end of the corridor. Ariella suddenly stopped, and stared, then very quietly whispered.

"Harry? I think that thing got here before us. Look," and at that last word, pointed to Mrs. Norris' body. Suddenly, the very quiet hallway started to be filled with noise. The students were coming up from dinner. Ariella heard a familiar voice read a message that had been written in blood next to Mrs. Norris' body.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware" drawled Draco Malfoy. Suddenly, the Professors came through. The headmaster and Professor McGonagal looked in shock, while Professor Lockhart was stating that if he had been there, that this wouldn't have happened. _Sure, _thought Ariella sarcastically. Meanwhile, Filch was having a fit. After ordering everyone back to their dormitories, Dumbledore turned to the foursome.

"Is there anything that any of you would like to tell me?"

"No, sir." she and Harry replied, while Ron and Hermione remained silent. Dumbledore paused for a moment before replying.

"Very well, off to bed then."

As Ariella made her way to her dormitory, she puzzled over why Ron and Hermione couldn't hear that cold, awful voice. She replayed over and over what had happened in her mind, and suddenly thought of a conversation that she had had right before school had started. _I _really _hope that this isn't what Dobby meant when he said that bad things were going to happen at Hogwarts this year. Because if it is, I'm know that this is going to be one hell of a year._ These were Ariella's last thoughts before the young girl fell asleep, a certain cold, voice haunting her thoughts.

**_All quotes are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	15. The Dueling Club and Realizations

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to DegrassiFan1994, Celeste Belle, Allmysoul, Allen Pitt, Vivian-Daughter of Artemis, Sailor Natsuki, justplaincrazy8, dominiquevip, pinksonic2, The Queen of Confusion, Cyberdog101, Singerinthesilence, doulike14, PrimiGirl, and skydiamonds91.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I have just started writing a new fan-fic - Mysterious Last Name. I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 14:**

**The Dueling Club and Realizations**

Ariella was sitting her last class of the day, bored out of her mind. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart was once again talking about himself. Ariella was saved from further boredom by the bell, signaling the end of classes for that day. She quickly packed up her books, grabbed Draco's, and sped out of the classroom. When she got to the common room, however, she was surprised to find a large group of people crowding around the announcement board. She strained her neck to try to see what all the commotion was about, but when she realized that this was pointless, she turned her head to see Theodore Nott standing next to her and asked him whether or not he knew what was going on.

"Apparently, Lockhart's formed a dueling club. The first meeting is tomorrow night, in the Great Hall," Theodore responded.

"So he _actually _knows something that doesn't pertain to himself?" Ariella replied with a laugh. Nott laughed too as he spoke again.

"Nah, I just think that he wants more attention, another chance to show off. We probably wont learn anything unless Snape or another professor is there to help out."

"Yeah, you're probably right.," Ariella said. The crowd was starting to thin, but the two classmates barely noticed. That is, until Draco interrupted.

"Nott," he said, acknowledging Theodore.

"Malfoy," he replied back to Draco, then nodding to Ariella, walked away.

"What essays have you finished. I want to compare to make sure that they're correct." Draco demanded.

"Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology. I still have to do History of Magic and Charms." Draco simply nodded, and held out his hand. Ariella slung her bag off of her shoulder, and reached in, took out the three essays, and handed them to the waiting Draco. Without another word, Draco took the essays and went to sit next to some of his friends on the opposite side on the common room. As Ariella made her way up to her room to drop off her books, she had just one thought. _Why does he always have to ruin everything?_

So the next night, Ariella went down to the Great Hall, along with a good number of her fellow students. After a small demonstration, (in which Snape showed Lockhart up, no surprise there), they were all paired up. Ariella herself was paired with Hannah Abbot, a Hufflepuff student in her year. Hannah seemed really nervous about being paired with a Slytherin, so Ariella let her have the first go. About five minutes into the exercise, however, it was apparent that tonight's "lesson" was turning into a disaster. So Snape and Lockhart called forth Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter to be the volunteer. _Uh oh, this is _not_ going to turn out well. _Thought Ariella as she turned to the two enemies. Malfoy was the first to cast a spell after the count of three, yelling:

"Serpensortia!". A big, black snake shot out of Draco's wand, and landed on the ground. Snape moved foward to deal with it, but Lockhart invervened, but instead of making the snake disappear, it just flew up into the air, and landed back down. Angry now, the snake started toward Justin Finch-Fletchley. All of the sudden, Ariella heard Harry say:

"Leave him alone!" The snake obeyed, but everyone else in the room was staring terrified at Harry, including Justin. She didn't understand. Harry had just saved Justin. Ron and Hermione were hurrying his friend out of the room, and Ariella ran to catch up with them.

"Harry! Wait!" she called. The trio turned around, a worried look on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Good job, Harry. Calling the snake off of Justin like that." Ron just stared at Ariella. Then spoke in a shaky voice,

"Y-You under - understood him?" Ariella looked at him quizzickly and confused.

"Yeah, of couse I did. He spoke quite clearly. Couldn't you?" Ron and Hermione's eyes widened.

"No, he spoke in Parseltongue." Both Airella and Harry gaped at him.

"I spoke in _what?"_ Harry asked.

"Parseltongue. Snake-language." Ron said.

"But, I didn't know that I did, it just sort of came out. Besides, it's really common, isn't it?"

"No Harry, it isn't." Hermione replied. "In fact, you two are probably the only two in the whole school who can."

"WHAT!?" Harry and Ariella cried.

"_That's _why Justin panicked after you spoke. _That's_ why everyone looks so afraid now."

"But how can I speak a language without knowing I can?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, I never knew that I could either until now." Ariella put in.

"Well, I don't know. But you're in Slytherin, so your parents probably are, right? As for you, Harry, I don't know." Ron said. Ariella looked down as she responded quietly,

"I don't know."

"Well, just stay away from us. We don't want _you_ hurting us."

"Look, just because I can speak in parseltongue doesn't mean I'm a bad person! Harry isn't!" Ariella cried.

"Yeah, but he's not in Slytherin." Ron retorted. Then turning to his friends, said,

"Let's go," and the Ron and Hermione started to walk away from Ariella. Harry, however, stayed behind for a moment, giving her a long look, before following after his friends.

Ariella stared after them, before returning to her dormatory, where she finally let the tears that she had been holding back since Ron's words come. out of her eyes, and stream down her cheeks, and drifted off to sleep, thinking hard, and wondering who exactly she was.

_**Quotes are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**_

_**Just so you know, (even though you probably could have guessed this,) once school starts, I won't be able to update as frequently, but I'll try for once or twice a week. Thanks!**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	16. Defending a Hope to be Friend

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, Taylorwriter, pannler-san, huffle-bibin, CinnamonMintiMoon, jadekate, Celeste Belle, CaramelWillow, One of the Fallen, domenica13, -Alex, Singerinthesilence, and SilverMistKunoichi.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I have started to write a (sort of) new fan-fic - Mysterious Last Name. I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 15:**

**Defending a Hope-to-be Friend**

Ariella was in the library looking for a book to help her with her Potions homework when she suddenly overheard some Hufflepuffs talking about Harry. She went a little closer to eavesdrop.

"You definatly think it _is_ Potter, then, Ernie?" said a girl named Hannah Abbot.

"Hannah," said whom Ariella assumed to be Ernie Macmillan, "he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue."

"He always seemed so nice, though," said Hannah uncertainly, "and, well, he's the one who made You-Know-Who disappear. He can't be all bad, can he?" It was at this moment that Ariella decided to reveal herself. She couldn't take it anymore.

"You're right, Hannah, he's not bad at all," Ariella said. The Hufflepuffs looked up, surprised, and fearful.

"What do _you_ want?" Ernie asked accusingly.

"Just this: to let you know that Harry wasn't egging the snake on. On the contrary, he specifically told the snake to leave Justin alone. _I _heard him." she said bravely, knowing she was taking a huge risk in saying this, but not wanting to let them continue to talk about Harry either. The Hufflepuffs eyes' widened, and Ernie was the first to speak again.

"Yo-you understood what he said? You're a Parselmouth, too?"

"That's right. And both Harry and myself are no more evil than any of you. His best friend is a Muggleborn, why would he want to hurt her or anyone else? So if you have a problem with either of us, deal." Ariella said. Ernie spoke once more as she turned to leave.

"Why are you defending him? You're a Slytherin. Probably Slytherin's heir. You should hate him." Ariella smiled ever so slightly at this.

"_Should, _but don't. And I'm not Slyterhin's heir." And with these words, she left the library.

Meanwhile, Harry stood dumbfounded in the library, where he had just listened to the conversation that had taken place. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe she wasn't all bad. And with that, he raced after her, getting a disapproving look from the librarian.

_Great, now the whole school is going to know I'm Parselmouth by dinner. Oh, well, it was worth it. I couldn't just stand there and let them blame Har..._ but her thoughts were cut off by someone calling her name. She turned to see who it was, and stared in surprise.

"Harry! Hi!"

"Hi," he replied, trying to catch his breath before continuing, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for what you just said back there in the library. For, you know, standing up for me." Ariella looked taken aback.

"You _heard _that? You were listening?" Harry nodded, and Ariella started to look a bit uncomfortable as she replied, looking down.

"Well, uh, you're welcome. I couldn't exactly let them just talk about you like that, could I?" she said.

"But that's the point," Harry said, "you could have. Every other Slytherin would have. But you didn't." Ariella looked up, and smiled shyly.

"Well, I've, uh, got to go do homework. Snape," she said, with a face, "but maybe, uh, I'll see you around? Besides classes I mean?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, maybe. See you later, Ariella!"

"See you, Harry!" she responded, before turning away.

_Yup, that was _definitely _worth it. _she thought, smiling.

_**Quotes are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**_

**_Sorry it's short! (If you want a preview for the next chapter, let me know.)_**

_**Just so you know, (even though you probably could have guessed this,) now that school has started, I won't be able to update as frequently, but I'll try for once or twice a week. Thanks!**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	17. Polyjuice Potion

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, PrimiGrl, sci-fi-rocks, Celeste Belle, witchy girl 88, LadyGrimR.,AnonymousMSQ, and luckyreader.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I have started to write a (sort of) new fan-fic - Mysterious Last Name. I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 16:**

**Polyjuice Potion**

Ariella was in the common room currently, reading. She heard the door open and looked up. As she expected, she saw Draco, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. As they walked in, and took seats, Ariella got up from hers, and went into the corner to grab some drinks. She brought them, and as she was setting them down on the table, something unusual happened.

"Thanks," Goyle whispered. Malfoy looked at him strangely, while Ariella just looked up in surprise, before going back in the corner to wait for Malfoy's next instructions. _That was weird. _she thought, zoning out for a bit. When they started to talk about the Chamber of Secrets, however, Ariella was brought out of her thoughts and she listened very closely to what Malfoy was saying.

"...But I do know one thing - last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood _died_. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time....I hope it's Granger," he said with relish. Faster than anyone thought possible, faster than Crabbe or Goyle could _ever _react, Ariella's wand was at Draco's throat, her face full of anger. All three males in the room looked surprised, especially Crabbe and Goyle.

"_Don't _call her that. She's much smarter than you, so off course _she_ wouldn't get killed. She's beating in you in _every_ class, and I am, too, for that matter. If you were even half the person she was, you might actually be somewhat decent. So let me warn you, next time you insult her, or anyone else for that matter, I will hex you so bad, you won't know what hit you, I don't care what happens afterward. _Lay off of them._" Ariella finished speaking, her face still red with anger, the room silent. She pushed her wand against Malfoy's throat before lifting it away, and stalked back to the corner. By that point, even he looked a bit scared of her. He had never seen her like this, and _that_ was saying something.

Crabbe and Goyle were still in shock, but all of the sudden, they caught each other's eyes, and without any waring, bolted out of the room with the excuse of a stomach ache.

Later that night, in the hospital wing, Harry and Ron were telling Hermione exactly what had happened.

"...and well, after calling you a, well, you know what, and saying that he wished you would be the one to die this time, that Slytherin girl, Ariella, I think it is, had her wand at his throat in seconds. She _defended _you Hermione! A Slytherin! She basically said that if he ever insulted you or us (I think she meant us), again, she would hex him, no matter what the consequences. Oh, and she also said that you were really smart, and that you were a really good person. Well, not like that, but the meaning was clear."

"I _told_ you. I _told_ you didn't I? That she seemed like a nice person!" Hermione scolded Ron when he finished speaking.

"Well, yeah, but she's still a Parselmouth in _Slytherin_. She could be the heir, couldn't she." Harry had stayed quiet, but now he spoke up.

"Just because she's a Parselmouth, doesn't mean she's a bad person, Ron. I think I've proven that, and now she has on more than one occasion. Besides, I heard her say specifically that day that they found Justin petrified, that she wasn't the heir."

"Well, of _course_ she would say that!" said Ron exasperated, "but could be lying, right?"

"I don't think she was Ron," Harry replied.

"Ron, you're being a real git over this. Why don't you want to be her friend, why don't you like her?" Hermione questioned.

"It just doesn't fit. The facts are all there. She shouldn't be acting like this, unless she acting to try and gain our trust. No listen, Hermione, she's in Slytherin, she's _always _with Draco Malfoy, _and _she's a Parselmouth. It just doesn't add up!" Ron said loudly.

"Whatever Ron, fine, be that way. You'll come around eventually." Ron looked doubtful.

"We've got to go, Hermione, we'll see you later, 'kay?" Harry said, quickly interrupting them, and then dragged Ron away before he could respond.

_**Quotes are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**_

**_Sorry it's short. (It you want a prievew, let me know!)_**

_**Just so you know, (even though you probably could have guessed this,) now that school has started, I won't be able to update as frequently, but I'll try for once or twice a week. Thanks!**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	18. Being a Parselmouth and The Room

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to jadekate, Allen Pitt, AnonymousMSQ, alexlee4samjeane, Celeste Belle, Molly Goode, xXAMBERXx, doulike14, The Queen of Confusion, CinnamonMintiMoon, TwilightHorseGal, LadyGrimR., and Catastrophe Cullen.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I have started to write a (sort of) new fan-fic - Mysterious Last Name. I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 17:**

**Being a Parselmouth and The Room**

_Father -_

_I hope this reaches you in good health, and I wish to inform you about some recent events concerning our dear little servant, Ariella._

_First, she's a Parselmouth. Did you know this, because I certaily didn't._

_Second, she's definitely not the heir, that's for sure, there's no way she could be._

_Finally, she spoke up against Weasley and the Mudbloods, more directly Granger. And at the end, she threatened me. _

_Your son,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_Draco -_

_No, I did not know that she was a Parselmouth. This is interesting..._

_As for her speaking back to you, defending the blood traitors and Mudbloods, and for her threatening you, leave that to me. I will deal with the girl._

_Just a reminder - do NOT let her beat you out in your classes._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Lucius smirked as he sent his letter. And as Draco read it, the same smirk formed on his face when he read that his father would deal with Ariella, only to fade into a scowl as he read his father's reminder.

Meanwhile, Ariella was in the dormitory currently, when all of the sudden, she felt a searing pain on her left arm. she pushed up her sleeve, to see one particular place darker than the rest. She pressed it, and with a jolt, was surrounded by darkness as her dormitory disappeared, only for that same darkness to go away as she landed on a hard floor. She looked around, and stared in shock as she recognized Lucius Malfoy's study in Malfoy Manor. _This shouldn't be possible. You can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts. _Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed that Lucius Malfoy himself was in the room, and striding toward her, an evil look on his face. This scared Ariella slightly, but she tried not to show it.

"How am I here?" were the first words out of the young girl's mouth.

"You are here because I summoned you here. The laws that brought you here don't apply with the no apparation in and out of Hogwarts. I will be using this way of calling you more often. It allows you to come to where ever I am at the time I summon you. It also works for my wife and son."

"So, when ever you want me, my arm will burn, and I have to touch it to come to one of you?" asked Ariella for clarification.

"Yes, now, I have some questions for you. First, you're a Parselmouth, no?" Ariella simply nodded, staring in shock, wondering how he could have known.

"How long have you known?" Ariella questioned, warily.

"A week or so. Since Draco wrote to me." _Draco_, _of course!_ "Now, Draco also told me that you talked back to him _and _threatened him. Is this true?" Ariella gulped, but stared straight up into Lucius' cold, grey eyes as she responded clearly.

"Yes, and I meant every word of it." Lucius smiled, and as he spoke, his cold voice filling the room, chills went down Ariella's spine.

"That's what I thought you would say. _Crucio!_" Though she was expecting it, it still did nothing to ease the pain. After only a moment, however, Lucius released the spell from his servant. As the young girl tried to catch her breath, he started to speak.

"If you continue to disobey any of us, you can be sure that you will receive a much worse punishment than this. Now, go. _Before_, I change my mind." Ariella struggled to her feet, wanting to escape from the senior Malfoy's presence desperately, and yet, having no idea how to.

"The floo network will get you back this time, girl. And be _sure _I don't hear about you're disruptivness again. Or you _will _pay." Ariella quickly gathered herself together enough to get to the floo fireplace.

"The Slytherin Common Room!' she shouted, and disappeared in a fury of green fire.

Luckily for her, the only person in the common room was none other than Draco Malfoy. He looked up in surprise.

"Where have _you_ been?" he asked coldly.

"With your father, if you must know." Draco looked slightly surprised, but when he caught Ariella rubbing her arm, a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Oh."

"Why the bloody hell did you have to tell him?" Ariella spat at Draco.

"Because the fact that you're a Parselmouth is huge, and as for you speaking up, we can't have that, can we?" He responded, standing up. "Let me make this clear. It's time you start showing your superiors respect. Maybe _then_ you wouldn't keep getting into trouble with my father." Ariella snorted before responding,

"Superiors? If you're talking about yourself, forget it. And as for respect, I'll show some when you've earned it."

"Why you little..." but Draco paused, sensing someone coming down the stairs to the common room.

"What? Scared? Well, if you don't need me, I'm leaving. Since you _obviously _know about the summoning trick, you could always use that when you need me." And without another word, Ariella stormed past Draco, and out of the common room.

Ariella ran out of the common room, and through a few corridors. It was only a few minutes later that she realized that she had traveled down a corridor that she had never been down before. At this point she didn't care. She just needed a place to be, away from everyone else. She suddenly came to a picture that didn't quite belong so near to the dungeons and the Slytherins. It was of two lion cubs, care-free. She smiled at the picture. Then she noticed something in the right hand corner. It was an etching, in the shape of a circle. She pressed it, and heard a small _Creak _come out of no where. She turned, and saw a door starting to form. When it was completely formed, she went through it, and what she saw made her gasp.

The room was fairly plain. Just a desk, a bed, a dresser and two bookshelves. And _none _of these were in Slytherin colors (or any other house colors for that matter). On the contrary, they were ivory and the bed sheets were pink and white. It looked almost like her room had when she had still lived with her parents. (Except she didn't have the desk or the dresser at the time.) She backed out, hoping it would still be there when she returned, and ran through the common room (luckily it was empty now), and up to her dormitory. She got out some books that _no _Slytherin in their right mind would have, (or had even heard of for that matter.) She also grabbed some of the few valuables that she owned, including the three necklaces, and her religious items, and ran back to the room. When she got there, however, the lion cubs saw here, and spoke to her. The young male cub spoke first,

"If you are going to claim this room as your own, then you must to do things. First, you must promise not to use it to bring danger to anyone, and you mustn't abuse it's powers."

"I promise. I just need a place to be away from everyone else."

"That's fine," said the young female cub. "The next thing you need is a password. You will tap your wand on the door from now on and say it." Ariella thought for a moment, then said to the cubs,

"Chai." They nodded, and the door opened. She started to walk through, but the cubs called her back.

"No one else knows about this room, or its location. Unless you show it to them, they can't access it."

"Thank you very much." And with a wave, she picked up her belongings, and brought them into the room. She started to put things in their respective places, before clapsing onto the bed, and falling asleep. Her last thought was this: _Finally, a place to my self!"_

**_This room becomes important, just so you know. _**

_**Just so you know, (even though you probably could have guessed this,) now that school has started, I won't be able to update as frequently, but I'll try for once or twice a week. Thanks!**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	19. The Chamber of Secrets and Its Aftermath

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to panneler-san, AnonymousMSQ, Celeste Belle, doulike14, Xpurpleis4heartsX, domenica13, jadekate, and saralestrange980.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I am also writing another fan-fic - Mysterious Last Name. I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 18:**

**The Chamber of Secrets and Its Aftermath**

It was now the nearing the end of the year. Many people had been petrified, including Hermione Granger. Ariella was making her way up to the hospital wing, when she stopped, and hearing voices, crept down the hall way. She stopped suddenly, when she saw the wall in front of her. She read:

_Her body shall lie in the Chamber of Secrets forever._ Ariella's heart stopped. She hoped the girl wasn't dead yet. If only she could find the chamber, then maybe she could help the girl. In a flash, she remembered something that Draco had said, "_Last time the Chamber was opened, a Mudblood died"_. Moaning Myrtle! Ariella realized, and raced around the corner to the bathroom. She didn't know where to look, made a quick decision and yelled,

"Open!". The sink in front of her started to move, revealing the entrance to the Chamber. Apparently, it had responded to her speaking in Parseltongue, though how she had, she had no clue. She took a deep breath, and jumped.

"Ow!" she said, in response to landing on the hard floor. She looked down, and realizing that she was surrounded by bones, quickly stood up, and hurried down the passageway. She finally came to a room with huge snakes' heads lining the room. At the end, she could see the face of Salazar Slytherin. She also spotted a body lying on the floor. Ariella ran towards the body without further thought. As she knelt beside the body, she recognized the girl to be Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister.

_Oh, no. Not her!_ She tried to shake the girl, to get the first year to wake up, but the only girl stirred briefly, before going limp in her arms, the color quickly fading from her face. Distantly, she heard footsteps seemingly getting louder, and looked up, tears forming in her eyes, to see Harry Potter staring at down her and Ginny, a horrified, yet confused look on his face. He knelt beside Ginny's body as Ariella answered his questioning expression.

"I found her like this when I got here only a few moments before you showed up. Harry nodded solemnly, seeming to accept words as truth. He didn't want to think about another possibility - the possibility that she was lying,

"Is she still alive?" asked Harry, his voice uncertain, as if he didn't really want an answer.

"Yes," said a voice from behind them, "but only just". The two second year students looked up, and into the face of a young man.

"Tom," Harry said, recognizing the young teen, "You've got to help her!"

"Why should I? For you see, as Ginny Weasly grows weaker, _I _grow stronger."

"What are you talking about? Who _are_ you?" Ariella questioned, rising to her feet.

"_I _am the memory of 16 year old Tom Riddle. Preserved in a diary for 50 years. You see, as Ginny Weasly wrote in that diary, she gave me life. Soon I was able to control her, and it was _she_, at my bidding, who opened the Chamber of Secrets. _She_ who wrote the messages on the wall. _She _who killed the roosters. She didn't know that she was, but she began to have her suspicions. That's when you found the diary, Harry Potter. But Ginny was nervous when she found out, so she stole it back from you. But ever since then, my interest hasn't been in petrifying mudbloods, but in you."

"Why me?" Harry questioned. Tom simply wrote the words _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE _in mid-air, and then waved his wand for them to reform. They formed out the words _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_. Harry's eyes widened, and Ariella stared in shock.

"Now let's test the the power of Lord Voldemort against the Boy-Who-Lived! _Come! Come now!"_ Ariella's eye's widened as she gasped, only to scream,

"Harry! The basilisk!" At this, they both started to run.

"Over here!" Ariella cried as she ducked inside a passage way, pulling Harry along with her.

"Stay still. Don't move, and it won't notice us." Harry said as the basilisk came around the corner. It poked its head through, then went the other way when it didn't detect anyone. Then, very quietly, made their way out of the side chamber, and to the main hallway. Voldemort saw them, and ordered the basilisk to go after Harry, who ran towards the head of Salazar Slytherin, and started climbing up. Suddenly, an ear-piercing sound filled the chamber. Ariella looked up to see Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix soaring through the air with a black bundle in his beak. He dropped the bundle by Harry, and Ariella recognized it as the Sorting Hat. Harry looked confused while Riddle just laughed. Meanwhile, Fawkes flew around the basilisk, and ended up blinding the great snake a few minutes later.

"Nooo!" Riddle screamed, and then ordered the snake onto Harry, who by that time had almost reached the bottom of the statue.

"Harry! The Hat!" Ariella yelled to the Gryffindor as something began to form, and stick out of the hat. Harry ran over, and out of the old Sorting Hat, pulled a jewel-encrusted sword. The basilisk lunged, and as Harry tried to move out of the way, the basilisk's fang sank into his right harm. Ariella ran, grabbed the sword from where Harry had dropped it, and stabbed great snake in the side, which promptly fell, finally defeated, finally dead.

Meanwhile, Harry had grabbed the diary, pulled the fang from his arm, and struck the diary with it. Immediately, the form of Tom Riddle started to falter, and in the next minute, it was gone. The minute the cry of Voldemort faded, and his form disappeared completely, Ginny sat up suddenly. She looked around widely, a worried expression on her face. When she found Harry, though, she began to speak quietly, but hurriedly.

"It was me. Harry, I didn't want to, but he made me. I killed the roosters, I opened the Chamber of Secrets. It was me." By this time, she was silently crying, but then noticed his arm.

"Your arm!"

"I'll be fine. Ginny listen to me. Go with Ariella. At the end of the passage way, Ron is waiting for you. I'll be okay." Suddenly, Fawkes came soaring out of nowhere, and landed by Harry's arm. The brilliant bird started to cry.

"Phoenix tears! Of course! They have healing powers!" Ariella said, speaking for the first time since Ginny awoke. It was then that the red-haired girl noticed her, a look of fear crossing her face.

"I'm glad you're alright, Ginny. You had me scared for a bit." Ariella said, trying to ease the tension. Ginny looked surprised at the Slytherin girl's words.

"Th-Thank you," she stammered. The two Gryffindors stood up, and Ariella spoke, this time to Harry.

"Here, uh, I guess this is yours. Neat trick by the way." she said, handing the sword to him, which he took with a nod. The three students the set off, back towards the exit. Ariella walked a few feet behind Harry and Ginny, a small smile on her face.

After a few minutes with little conversation, they reached the entrance. Harry and Ginny went through the small gap in the rocks first, and Ariella followed, standing off to the side, unsure of what to do. Ron was embracing his sister, and as he pulled away, he noticed her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he questioned, suspicion and surprise in his voice. Ariella started to answer, but Harry cut her off.

"She helped kill the basilisk, Ron. She helped save Ginny." A look of total shock crossed Ron's face. Ariella simply nodded, before speaking aloud to everyone in general.

"Next question, how are we getting out …?" but was cut off by Fawkes flying towards them, wings stretched out. Harry smiled, and yelled

"Grab on!" and without another word, the students held on tight, (Ron dragging Professor Lockhart, who had apparently lost his memory when he tried to use Ron's wand to wipe out the memories of Harry and Ron - Ron's wand being broken, backfired,) out of the Chamber of Secrets. The group made their way up to Dumbledore's office, where they were greeted warmly.

"Miss Weasley, I suggest you go up to the hospital wing with your family, and get some rest." Dumbledore said once everyone had settled down a bit. After they left, Harry recounted their story while Ariella stayed silent. She was staring at the diary. A memory suddenly came back to her, Lucius Malfoy putting it in Ginny Weasly's caldron. A loud _thud _was heard behind them as the door opened, and both students whipped around to find none other than Lucius Malfoy strolling into the room, followed by a frightened Dobby. _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear_, thought Ariella.

"Dobby! The Malfoy's! That's who you work for." Harry exclaimed, and Lucius gave the house elf such a glare that he shook as he went to stand by Ariella. Normally, Ariella would have smiled at him, but she was just too angry.

" I see you're back," Mr. Malfoy stated to Dumbledore, disgust evident in his voice.

"Yes," the headmaster relpied, a twinkle in his eye.

"And the Chamber of Secrets… the culprit has been caught?"

"Yes, it was the same person who did it last time. Voldemort, by means of this." Dumbledore answered, holding up the diary.

"Ah," he said, no trace in his voice suggestion his connection. Ariella couldn't stay silent any longer.

"How could you!" she cried out, and everyone turned to look at her. "How _could_ you give Ginny the diary? Knowing full well that she would get hurt, that it would open the Chamber of Secrets?!" Lucius' eyes narrowed as he spoke,

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"That day, in Flourish and Bott's, you slipped the diary into one of her books as you put the book back in her cauldron." Lucius sneered.

"I will deal with _you _when school ends," he said coldly. Harry looked confused at his words, and looked over at Ariella, expecting to see her even a bit scared, but instead, with a determined look on her face, replied,

"Fine." Lucius turned, and strode out of the room. Dobby, whimpering, following him out.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, calling the boy over to him, "if you have any more doubts about which house you belong in, I think that you should take a closer look at this," he said, holding out the sword.

"Godric Gryffindor," Harry breathed queity, reading the inscription on the sword.

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat," Dumbledore said with a smile. Suddenly, Harry asked for the diary, took his sock off, slipped it in the diary, and sped out of the room. Ariella, with a confused look on her face, followed him.

"Mr. Malfoy! Since this is yours, I think that you might want it back." Lucius took the diary stiffly, then threw it at Dobby. Harry motioned for the house elf to open it, which he did, to reveal Harry's sock. Ariella smiled, but that quickly faded as the elder Malfoy drew his wand, enraged, and pointed it at her classmate. Dobby shouted, and he was thrown backward, at Dobby's magic, and when he stood up, disheveled, he simply glared at them, and left in a rush. Harry made Dobby promise not to do him anymore favors, and then the two students walked back to the headmaster's office, where he was waiting for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasly are waiting to meet and thank you in the hospital wing. You may go there. You should have Mrs. Pomprey to look at those cuts, as is." The two students nodded, and then started to make their way to the hospital wing. Harry glanced at the Slytherin girl at his side, and was surprised to see a worried, and slightly frightened expression upon her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Ariella looked at him as she replied,

"Huh, yeah, I-I'm fine. Thanks." After a small silence, Harry spoke again.

"You were really brave down there. You know that, right?" Ariella looked surprised, and taken aback, but not in a bad way.

"I guess. The thing is, when I saw you hurt, I didn't think of my fear of the snake. Ironic, I guess, considering I'm a Parselmouth. I was afraid that it would be too late for Ginny, and that if I didn't hurry, then you, well, wouldn't be alright. I didn't really think for myself at all. It wasn't much. Besides, it was you who made a difference. _You_ fought really well, by the way."

"Er, thanks," said Harry, uncomfortable, "so what did Mr. Malfoy mean when he said that he would deal with you when school ended?" Ariella, suddenly very uneasy, quickly looked away as she responded,

"Oh, er, nothing. Forget about it."

"Er, okay. Wait, you're not nervous about seeing the Weasleys, are you. Because they're really nice." Harry said.

"Yeah, I am actually," Ariella confessed quietly, "I know they're nice, but still." She continued, shrugging. A few moments later, they reached the hospital wing. Harry went in, trailed by Ariella.

"Harry! Oh, thank goodness, you're alright!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasly, embracing the boy in a hug. "Thank you so much! You saved Ginny's life!" she continued, releasing him, and holding him at arm's length. Harry was red in the face.

"Er, thank you Mrs. Weasley." It was then that the Weasly boys noticed Ariella.

"What do _you_ want?" asked one of the twins.

"Fred! She helped save your sister!" Mrs. Weasly reprimanded her son, and all four Weasly boys (Percy, Fred, George, and Ron) instantly looked surprised and suspicious.

"Thank you." Mr. Weasley said to Ariella, then speaking a bit louder, said, "I don't think you could find two braver Gyrffindors." Harry saw Ariella wince out of the corner of his eye.

"Actually sir, I'm not in Gryffindor, though I wish I was." she spoke. Ron snorted.

"Oh, well, then what house _are _you in?" Mr. Weasley replied. Ariella took a deep breath before replying.

"Slytherin." Both Mr. and Mrs. Weaslys' eyes widened. Ron then voiced the question then they were all wondering.

"Why'd you save her then? Aren't you the heir?"

"No, I'm not the heir. Just because I'm a Parselmouth doesn't mean I'm a bad person. Just look at Harry..."

"You're a Parselmouth? Who are your parents?" Mr. Weasley cut in. Ariella looked down, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I-I don't know sir." Then, looking up, she continued to answer Ron's question.

"As for why I did it, I didn't even know that it was Ginny who was down there, I just read the message on wall, and knew I had to help. When I saw that it _was_ your sister, I just felt worse. That's the truth." A stunned silence followed her words. Suddenly, her arm burned, and she just managed not to gasp out in pain. _What could Mr. Malfoy _possibly_ want now?"_

"Look, I, er, have to go. I'm glad you're alright Ginny." And without another word, she raced out of the hospital wing, rounded the corner, and put her right hand to her left arm, and pressed the burning mark.

Harry raced after the girl, but when he got to the hallway outside the hospital wing, the girl had vanished. Harry, a bit confused, went back to join the Weasleys.

Ariella, to her surprise, didn't land inside the manor, but instead, of the floor of the Slytherin common room. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy, a sneer on his face.

"_What?"_ asked Ariella, rather annoyed, and yet glad it wasn't his father.

"Why didn't you just let that blood-traitor die? What happened in the Chamber of Secrets?" he questioned her.

"_I_ wasn't about to let anyone die. She's a good person, unlike you," Ariella answered, rising to her feet, looking straight into Draco's eyes as she spoke, "As for what happened, the basilisk tried to kill Harry and I, but in the end, we killed _it. _That's all you need to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pack." And without saying anything else, swept past a shocked Draco to her dormitory.

The Great Hall was buzzing with rumors with what had really happened beneath the school. All those who had been petrified had been returned to their conscious, healthy selves. Ron was suddenly glaring at Ariella, so surprise there. Hermione caught him, and spoke up.

"Ron, she helped _save_ your sister's _life_. What more do you want from her?"

"Hermione, while I'm glad that she helped save Ginny, that doesn't mean I'm just going to forget everything. She's still a Slytherin, and she still hangs out with Malfoy way too much."

"Ron, you _do _remember what happened when Malfoy called Hermione a...a you know what, don't you? She threatened him pretty badly. She's _not _a bad person, at least she doesn't seem to be. If she hasn't shown her "evil side" by now, then I think that what she puts out is who she is." Harry told his friend. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it as Dumbledore began to start his speech.

"Another end of the year has come. Thanks to Hagrid and Madame Pomprey, all those who had been petrified are now with us once more. A few final points are to be awarded due to recent events. First, to Miss Ariella Lyons, for her quick decisions, and ability to want to help, 20 points." He paused to allow some applause. Ariella looked surprised, Draco glared suspiciously at his servant, and Harry grinned at the girl, clapping loudly, where he was slowly and hesitantly joined by the rest of the room.

"And also to Mr. Harry Potter, for his bravery and courage in the face of danger, 30 points." The room exploded, Ariella clapping along with everyone else (excluding the other Slytherins), a true smile on her face. Gryffindor won, but Ariella was surprisingly happy, despite what had happened.

The next morning aboard the Hogwarts Express, she suddenly heard her name,

"Ariella! Wait up!" She turned to face Harry, (who had called out to her,) Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Would you like to sit with us?" he asked once close enough.

"No, she wouldn't. She can't." said a cold voice from behind Ariella. She turned, and her expression hardened at the sight of Draco Malfoy.

"What?" she asked, partly because she wasn't sure if she had heard right, partly because she didn't really want to deal with him right now, (or ever for that matter).

"You heard me. You're not sitting with them." Draco repeated, his voice colder than usual.

"Oh, and since when have _you_ ever wanted me around, huh?" Ariella spat at him.

"What do you mean she can't sit with us? It's not like you own her!" Hermione said. Ariella winced, and Harry caught this.

"Actually..." Draco started, but was cut off by Ariella.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll be there in a minute." With another glare, Malfoy turned and left, leaving a defeated Ariella, who then turned back to the Gryffindors before starting to speak softly.

"Look, I'm sorry. Thanks so much for the offer, it means a lot, but..." she trailed off before continuing. Ron interrupted in that pause.

"What did he mean when he started to say 'Actually'?"

"Forget about it, alright?"

"You're hiding something from us, aren't you?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but it doesn't concern you, so just forget about it, please? Have a good summer. I'll, uh, see you around, I guess?" The four simply nodded, Harry bading her a good summer, and the four started to leave. Ginny, however, turned back to Ariella.

"Ariella?" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For helping me." Ariella nodded.

"You're welcome. Have a good summer, Ginny." The two girls smiled before going their separate ways. As she made her way down to Malfoy's compartment, she let her thoughts roam free. _Why did he always have to ruin everything. Also, why must my life be so complicated? Ugg, I am _so _not looking foward to summer. _She just didn't know how right she was.

_****Note - I didn't take anything directly from the book, but anything you reconize is from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. ****_

_**Sorry for the long wait! Hope this chapter makes up for it! :)**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	20. Consequences and A Reality Check

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, (who gave me the idea for this chapter), everylieitold, Taman Guard, Volcanic Monsoon, x-Skylar . Malfoy-x, AnonymousMSQ, LadyGrimR., jadekate, SouthernBelle90, Celeste Belle, doulike14, CinnamonMintiMoon, IcamaneHatake, and Herince Bane Brice.  
**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) I've gotten 100+ so far, so thanks! (But that doesn't mean that I want you to stop. LOL) :)**_

_**Just so you all know - I am also writing another fan-fic - Mysterious Last Name. I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 19:**

**Consequences and A Reality Check**

The minute that the foursome reached Malfoy Manor, Lucius grabbed Ariella, and he apparated them straight to her room. She fell to the floor while he shut and locked the door behind them, and then cast a silencing charm on the room. He then turned to face her, drawing his wand. Ariella noticed a bulk in his robes, but didn't dwell on it since she was afraid of what he was going to do to her. He advanced toward her, and she backed away from him. Suddenly, Lucius seemed to "fly" forward, pinning her against the wall, wand at her throat. His anger was just starting to show.

"How _dare_ you?" he hissed. "How _dare_ you, after I specifically told you not to have anything to do with the chamber. I warned you what would happen, and yet you still _dared_ to disobey me? " his voice rising as he spoke, his anger growing. "And you _dared_ point out that the diary was mine? You ungrateful little girl," and with these last words, he stepped back, at the same time, yelling

"_Crucio!_" Ariella crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain. After two minutes under the curse, the longest Lucius had ever held it, Ariella was relived of the pain. Out of the corner of her eye as she tried to catch her breath, she noticed that there was no longer a bulk in his robes. She was just about to wonder what it had been when she felt a searing pain across her back. Five more times, she felt this, but she managed to keep from crying out, knowing that this would just fuel Mr. Malfoy more. When he finished, he pulled her to her feet, once again pinning her to the wall, and said in a deathly cold, and quiet voice,

"Maybe this will finally teach you that I don't permit disobedience from anyone. _Especially_, my servants." Releasing her, and swept out of the room, removing the silencing charm as he went. Ariella, immediatly fell to the ground, (she had been supporting her self on the nightstand until he left.) Crying, she slowly stood up, and made her way to the bathroom, where she washed herself of the blood now scabbing on her back. She took a deep breath to calm herself, looked at the time, and then made a decision.

She needed to learn more about the life that she led, that she was apart of. There had to be _something _about this practice in the famous Malfoy library…(especially considering a) how large the library b) _they _were practicing this "ancient practice" and c) the Malfoys would have something like this, considering it isn't exactly considered a "light" material.) So she made her way cautiously to the library, and searched through it. Twenty minutes later, was sitting at a table, a small pile of books. She reached for the first one, sucked in her breath, and opened the book.

"_Of all the ancient practices of pureblood families, one that is so rarely recognized is that of having g a human servant…_"

It then went on to explain the background of how this "tradition" was started, so Ariella's eyes skimmed the page, stopping at the bottom where a brief table of contents was.

"_Classification………………………..Pg. 10_

_Qualifications……………………….Pg. 15_

_Rules, Regulations, and Treatment….Pg. 22_

_Bondment and Freedom………………....Pg. 40_"

Ariella decided to start on pg. 22.

"_Illegal to Legal Curses – _

_While usually illegal, the Imperious and the Cruciatus Curses are indeed legal when used from Master/Mistress to servant, or when another person (non-owner) is given such permission to do so by the Master/Mistress._"

Ariella stopped reading, and just stared at the page, horrified. _Legal?! Are they out of their minds?!_ She took a deep, shaky breath, and continued to read.

"_They cannot be punished by law for use of these curses on their servants because of this rule._

_Permits – _

_To whomever the servant is bonded to serve, his/her Masters and Mistresses are allowed to do whatever they want to their servant. Most times, the servants are treated as inferior, (because most times they are, whether by station, blood, or both.) The particular treatment, work load, etc. is up to the family._

_The education is also left up to the family. Most times, if the family in charge has a child, the servant (if able to), will go with them to school to continue work there._

_Well, no new news there_, thought Ariella bitterly.

_Bondment and Freedom- _

_The servant in question is bound to the family until they are freed. Most times, they take a servant at a young age, so as to raise them properly._

_Yeah, like that worked out so well, _the girl thought.

_One symbol of bondment is a design on the left arm. Some examples are as follows:_

The follwing few pages showed some different intricate designs, and Ariella found hers and read below it.

_Two snakes intertwined together - a proper pure-blood, Slytherin house. Each diamond formed by the snakes is connected to one of the Masters/Mistresses of the house, and will burn accordingly when summoned. the order, from top to bottom, is as follows: The main Master, the main Mistress, elder (son), younger son, elder daughter, younger daughter, and so forth, and so on._

_If another mark is placed on the left arm, then the servant's mark will move to coordinate the new mark._

_The mark as a whole will burn if the servant directly disobeys a command from the owner. There are also restraints in certain spells that were placed when introduced into servitude that will force her not to disobey. _

_Then why haven't I felt it yet? _She had disobeyed him from time to time.

_However, these only work on more severe commands, and there will be more burning for more serious disobedience._

_Oh, that makes sense._

_The servant can only be freed if the head Master chooses so. They will remove the mark, as well as lift some spells that go along with the servitude._

Ariella had been so involved in what she was reading that she hadn't heard someone come into the library. Which is why she started so much when a hand closed the book that she had in front of her. Startled, she looked up, a bit fearful, into the cold face of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing?" he questioned.

"Reading. Why, is that a problem?" she retorted back.

"Why were you reading _these_?" he clarified, gesturing to the pile of books on the table.

"If I'm going to continue being your servant, then I think that I at least have the right to know what I'm allowed and not allowed to do, and what you're allowed and not allowed to do. Or are you going to deny that from me like everything else?" she answered.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that! I..." but was cut off by Ariella.

"You know what, tell your father if you want, but I'd prefer _not_ to be punished again. I had more than enough earlier this morning, thank you very much." Draco blanked for a moment. _His father had punished her _already_? They weren't home for that long. It must have been about the Chamber of Secrets. _

"I won't tell my father this time, but if I catch you reading up of your servitude again, I will, do you understand?" He asked, his voice ever so slightly less cold voice then before.

"I - yes." Ariella stuttered, looking surprised. She gathered up the books and Draco started to walk out of the library. As he was almost at the doors, Ariella spoke, her voice barely above a whisper,

"Thank you". Draco stopped, surprised, but just nodded once and left.

Ariella sat down on the chair again after putting away the books, unable to comprehend Draco's behavior and what she had read.

What was with him? This was the first show of kindness she had ever recieved from him, and yet...he had stopped his father from torturing her again. Did he know? No, he couldn't.

And as for what she had read, maybe she wasn't as surprised as she thought she was.

All she knew was that life wasn't about ot get easier from there on out. But whatever help she could get, she was grateful for it.

_**I didn't really like writing this chapter, but some of the details are important later on.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait! Hope this chapter makes up for it! :)**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	21. The Hogwarts Express

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to johnso20, indieinnocent, Celeste Belle, Moromu, lioness18, SplodeyYourFridge, XSkylarMalfoyX, Allen Pitt, and Echo1317.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) I've gotten 100+ so far, so thanks! (But that doesn't mean that I want you to stop. LOL) :)**_

_**Just so you all know - I am also writing another fan-fic - Mysterious Last Name. I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 20:**

**The Hogwarts Express**

After the worst summer she could possibly remember, Ariella was finally making her way onto the Hogwarts Express, glad to be away from Lucius Malfoy at last. She was currently in a compartment, alone, waiting for Draco to come and claim it for himself and his "friends". _Cronies or henchmen is more like it_, thought Ariella. She heard the door creak open, and looked up to see him standing in the doorway of the compartment. She got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and started to get out of his way. As she passed him, however, their eyes making contact, she nodded once, before leaving totally, and heading off to the smaller compartment she had found on her first ride on the train, two years prior. She had still not forgotten his brief spell of...what was it...kindness? that night in the library. As she sat down, her mind wandered back to that night, replaying the events that had taken place.

_Why _had_ he let her off with his father?_ That was the real question. She could still hardly believe it. _She knew by now that Draco Malfoy was not a nice person, yet he had shown her...she didn't know what it was, but he had faltered for a moment upon hearing that his father had "dealt" with her already. Surely he didn't know what he was doing to her? Or maybe he did_, _she didn't know_. And it was with these thoughts racing thought her head that Ariella fell into a light sleep.

A while later, Ariella was woken by the sharp jolt of the train stopping. _Surely we aren't there yet,_ she thought, and looking out the window, she was proved right. Suddenly, a cold, chilling feeling swept over her. It was as if all the hope and happiness was drained from her. The door creaked open, and she turned to face a hooded creature, it's skeletal hand opening the door. As it came closer, Ariella saw visions flash in front of her, scenes, accompanied by a voice, a soft, yet strong pleading voice. The last thing she saws was a bright flash of light, and then everything went dark as she fell to the floor of the train, fainting, unconscious.

_**I know it's a short chapter, but if you want a preview with the response to your review, let me know!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait! Hope this chapter makes up for it! :)**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	22. A Helpful Teacher and An Incident

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Celeste Belle, Allen Pitt, Moromu, LissaWonderland, Wunmiii, Echo1317, feji13, Loonynamelass, SplodeyYourFridge, SuperxGirlx5894, Forest Maid, darkangel856, Princess-Lazy-Chan, and doulike14.  
**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I am also writing another fan-fic - Mysterious Last Name. I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 21:**

**A Helpful Teacher and An Incident**

The next thing Ariella knew, someone was gently shaking her awake. She opened her eyes groggily to find a man, his clothes a bit tattered, his hair slightly graying, bending over her. As she sat up, he spoke,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir. What...what _was_ that thing?"

"A dementor," the man said grimily. "Here," he continued, handing her something dark, "it's chocolate. It'll help."

"Thank you..."

"Professor Lupin," he supplied.

"Right." He nodded, then, looking around, questioned her once more,

"Was there someone else sitting with you?"

"No, Professor." He simply nodded again, and left.

As she was about to enter the Great Hall, she heard a voice behind her calling her name, and was surprised to see that it was none other than Professor McGonagall. She was further more surprised to see that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were standing by the her.

Once in her office, she told them that Professor Lupin had sent an owl ahead to let them know that Harry and her had "taken ill" on the train. Harry looked at her in surprise, but before he could question, the door opened, revealing Madame Pomfrey. She simply shook her head when she realized that one of the people to be "taken care of" was Harry. After an inspection, she and Harry were told to wait outside while Hermione talked with Professor McGonagall. Harry turned to her.

"You fainted, too?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Why, didn't anyone else?"

"No, just you and me. You didn't know that? What about the people you were sitting with?"

"No, I didn't. Harry, I sit alone." He just stared at her, just for a moment, because the door opened next, and the four made their way down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore introduced Professor Lupin as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

So that's how the next afternoon, Ariella found herself walking towards Hagrid's hut for her first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. After everyone had arrived there, Hagrid led them into a clearing in the Forbidden Forest., which was filled with, well, creatures. Well, one type of creature to be exact. Hippogriffs.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." Of course, Draco Malfoy wasn't listening. Ariella felt her stomach drop, suspecting that they were 'scheming'. Hagrid then asked who wanted to be the first to approach one. At first, no one stepped forward, but at the man's pleading look, Harry volunteered. He successfully got the great creature to bow to him.

_No surprise there._ Ariella thought. _He seems to be able to do most things. _But she was clapping with everyone else all the same. Hagrid then surprised Harry by letting him ride Buckbeak, the hippogriff that Harry had bowed to. After he came back down, each student went off to practice with their "own" hippogriffs. Ariella's was a beautiful chesnut color. She was about to bow to hers when she heard Draco talking rather loudly,

"This is very easy," he drawled, loud enough for everyone to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?" _Uh oh, this won't be good, _she thought. And she was right. For a minute later, Hagrid was trying to calm Buckbeak down, and Draco was lying on the ground, his arm bleeding. Hagrid picked him up and, dismissing the class as he went, carried Draco up to the Hospital Wing. The rest of the class, a bit shaken, started making their way up to the castle. Her fellow Slytherins were complaining, and saying how Hagrid should be sacked, while the Gryffindors were saying how it was all and only Draco Malfoy's fault. _If I know him, he'll write to his father. Nothing good can come of this, _she thought. As she passed Pansy Parkinson, she heard her crying, and complaining, (no surprise there). So Ariella rounded on her.

"Yeah, well maybe if he had actually _listened _to Hagrid at the beginning of class, and didn't feel the need to show off all the time, then _maybe_, _possibly_, he wouldn't be in this mess. Then again, what should one expect from an arrogant git like him?"

Pansy was furious and called after the girl.

"So you think it's funny what happened to him? It's that oaf of a teacher showing us creatures that are dangerous to us."

"So are you suggesting that _you're _going to volunteer to be the next creature he shows us? Because honestly, you look like a pug. Or hasn't anyone told you that already?" and without waiting for a reply, Ariella sped up to the castle, leaving behind some very furious Slytherins, and some very shocked, but happy Gryffindors.

**Hey! So I've just started another story _Caught Between Worlds_. Please check it out! Thanks!**

_**Sorry for the long wait! Hope this chapter makes up for it! :)**_

_**Quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	23. Defense Against the Dark Arts

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, SplodeyYourFridge, secretlyconfused, Celeste Belle, Princess-Lazy-Chan, Twilightluver919-TonksandLupin, jadekate, Loonynamelass, DaydreamerNightwriter, Forest Grrl, reader-babe, TianMoXing, CinnamonMintiMoon, Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead, and Renrinrin.  
**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I am also writing two other fan-fics - Mysterious Last Name (my second), and Caught Between Worlds (my third). I would really appreciate it if you would check them out. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 22:**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Just as she expected, Draco Malfoy used his injury fully to his advantage. Just the period before, Snape had made Harry, and Ron, (and of course, Areilla without really having to ask) help him prepare his potion while he smirked the whole time. _Stupid git!_she thought as she made her way from potions to Defense Against the Dark Arts. But as she approached the door and took her seat, her curiosity got the better of her. _What was the new teacher like? Would they _actually_ learn anything this year? _Professor Lupin entered the classroom at that moment. She, along with everyone else, had taken their books out and set them on their desks. He told them that they could put them away, however, because they would be having a more practical class today. She, along with the rest of her classmates, exchanged looks of surprise and misgiving.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —"

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms." Of course, Peeves didn't listen, so Professor Lupin took out his wand, and said over his shoulder,

This is a useful little spell. Please watch closely." He raised the wand to shoulder height, said,

"Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves. With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" Ariella heard said Dean Thomas in amazement, and she couldn't agree more. She was certanily looking foward to class.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?" They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said,

"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said,

"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear." Ariella glared at the Potions teacher. It wasn't his place to say things like that. Neville's face had gone red. Apparently, Professor Lupin knew how to deal with coments like these, or just with Snape in general, for he replied with:

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably." Neville turned even redder at this comment, but Ariella smiled, really starting to like their new teacher.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there." Ariella was now looking at the door with a bit of caution, knowing vaguely what a boggart was, but not sure of the details. Lupin continued by asking,

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

Of couse, Hermione Granger's hand was already in the air.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most." she said, once more sounding as if she were quoting straight from the textbook, (which she most likely was).

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Lupin"that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" (He kept calling on the Gryffindors as they were near the front of the class, and the Slytherins were in the back. Ariella was at the front of the Slytherin group, so that she could be close enough to hear whatever was said.

"Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," replied Professor Lupin.

"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening." Everyone laughed, (well the Gryffindors plus Ariella).

'The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. After me, please… riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together. Professor Lupin then called Neville foward. His greatest fear was Professor Snape. He made his boggart funny by making the Potions Master boggart wear his (Neville's) grandmother's clothes. Everyone laughed. And so the fun began.

"Ms. Lyons, you next," Professor Lupin called, beckoning her forward. Ariella gulped, and stepped in front of the boggart. The boggart changed shapes, but paused mid-air, undecided, confused, for Ariella had two separate fears in her mind at once. One was of that _thing_, the dementor, on the train. The other, of Lucius Malfoy, torturing her. The boggart combined the two, changing into a tall, dark, robed figure, hands like the dementor's. The form partly sucked the life from her. In one of these hands, there was a wand, in the other, a whip. The hand with the wand in it rose, and a cold voice issued out from the robed figure.

"_Crucio!_" She fell to the ground momentarily. The whip cracked above her head, and she slowly, her face ashen white, trying to tell herself that this wasn't the real thing (or things), as bile rose in her mouth, she stood up, shaking, and in an unsteady voice, said,

"Ri – Riddikulus!"

The boggart shifted in mid–air, from the dark cloaked, demeanor–like man torturing her, to a clown, wand and whip becoming balloon animals. But Ariella just stared ahead, not really seeing the boggart change, in shock, and slowly, and almost subconsciously lowered her wand. Shaking, vaguely she heard Professor Lupin saying,

"Alright, who's next?" As Harry Potter came to stand in front of her, he gave her a quick, questioning, and slightly worried glance. Ariella blinked, and shook her head twice before turning to go back to her spot at the back of the "classroom". On her way back, she chanced a glance at Draco Malfoy. His face was steely cold, but his eyes held confusion. He glared at her as she passed, and, (though under "normal" circumstances, she wouldn't have) she shuddered.

The class ended a few minutes later with Professor Lupin stepping in front of Harry, preventing him from taking a turn. The Defense teacher's boggart was an off–white orb, which turned to a deflating balloon. As the class filed out, Ariella being one of the last, she distantly heard a voice say,

"Ms. Lyons, please stay a moment." And so Ariella hung back.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked tentatively.

"What exactly was your boggart?" Ariella paled, and, speaking softly, she responded,

"I-it was a combination between two fears, sir." Lupin's face creased in confusion, but a moment later, comprehension crossed his face.

"Ariella, was one of your fears a dementor?" Ariella, in a shaky voice, replied,

"Yes, sir," then, after a pause, she asked, "Sir, is there any way to defend myself from one?" This time, it was Lupin who paled.

"Yes, but it is very advanced. Most grown wizards can't do it."

"I - I understand. Thank you anyway." Then, she turned to leave, but, hand on the doorknob, she paused.

"Professor? If you change your mind, I'd really like to learn." Lupin hesitated, then nodded once.

"Thank you," Ariella said softly, then left the room, leaving a very quiet and puzzled Professor Lupin.

_**Quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	24. Confrontation

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to panneler-san, SplodeyYourFridge, Allen Pitt, madie8, AGRIMLIKEDOG, Loonynamelass, HopeHealer,XzMizukizX, Twilightluver919-TonksandLupin, jadekate, FlameingFire, ravenclawfever, LadyGrimR., KayeStar, and Hamich.  
**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I am also writing two other fan-fics - Mysterious Last Name (my second), and Caught Between Worlds (my third). I would really appreciate it if you would check them out. Thanks!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait! Hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 23:**

**Confrontation**

Later that day, Draco cornered Ariella, forcing her up against the wall.

"_What _was _that_?" he asked harshly.

"What was _what_?"" she asked back, her voice steady. Inside, however, she was frightened of Draco – a first in a long time. Because she never fully realized how much he looked like his father, especially when he was angry. She was scared of what he was going to do to her, for at this moment, he looked almost identical to how Lucius had looked right before…right before what had happened at the beginning of the summer. She was still in pain from that incident. (And Draco pushing her up against the wall _defiantly_ wasn't helping.)

"Your boggart. What _was_ that _thing_?" he asked again, impatient. Looking down, she started to respond,

"I – I won't…I – I can't," trying very hard to keep herself from crying, from letting him see how scared she actually was. Draco's face hardened even more, if that was possible. In a low, deathly quiet voice, he hissed,

"You _will_ tell me."

"I – It was a dementor," she said quickly. He looked doubtful before replying, obviously not believing her,

"Really…it didn't _look_ like one."

"Well," Ariella started, then stopped, before taking a quick, deep breath, and blurting out in a rush,

"That was only one of my fears. The boggart tried to combine two of my fears at once, and that's how it turned out." Realizing what she had just said, Ariella gasped, and clapped her hand over her mouth. Draco just stared at the girl, speechless, his mind reeling. His voice lightening a bit, he asked,

"And that other fear would be…?" She looked down, afraid of what his response would be when she told him what, (or in this case _who_ it was…no, actually _what_ is a much more appropriate word for that…that…monster).

"You – You're father." Draco, if possible, was even more speechless than before. Then he remembered what she had said in the library that day they got back from school over the summer. He wondered what had possibly happened to make this girl so scared of her father…and suddenly, of him.

"What do you mean? What has my father done?"

"I – I can't tell you." And before he could demand otherwise, she continued with,

"I was forbidden to, so _please_ don't make me tell you. I'll just get in more trouble." Draco stopped, startled.

"You were _forbidden_ to speak of…" he finally dropped his arms, unpinning her from the wall. She collapsed at his feet. Ariella tried to stand…only to find that she couldn't. She groaned. She absolutely _hated_ showing how scared…how _weak_ she was, especially to _him _of all people.

Meanwhile, the boy next to her was trying to figure out what _exactly_ had happened. He did the only thing he could think of. If it really was that bad, she would have to tell him if he asked, right? So, kneeling down in order to be eye level with the girl, he voiced this question.

"Was it really that bad?" Ariella looked up, surprised. _Why should he care?_ She then decided that lying would be better, not only because it would most likely keep her out of further trouble with his father (for now), but that he didn't care. Not really. So what did it matter if she lied. So, she did, by saying,

"No, it wasn't that bad." But Draco wasn't fooled. He could see that it was bad. There wasn't' any other explanation that he could think of to why she was so weak, so scared, even of him. She wasn't being her usual, defiant self.

"Why are you so scared then?" he asked her. The girl shook her head, before replying.

"I – No – I," her voice broke, but with one steadying breath, her body stopped shaking, and, eyes cold, face determined, her head lifted, and master and servant's eyes met as she spoke again,

"I will _not_ tell you. Not now, not ever." She then turned, breaking free, and ran…or started to. A cold, pale hand grabbed her wrist, twisting it painfully, before pushing the girl once more against the wall. Ariella could feel scars opening, blood starting to trickle down her back. She held back tears as they sprung to her eyes as she winced in pain. The wince didn't go unnoticed by Draco. He slightly loosened his grip on his servant before speaking.

"You must tell me if I demand it. You are my servant, and are bound to me." He reminded her.

"Both my father and myself have been extremely light on you for being disobedient, and for talking back to us." Ariella snorted at this, but Draco continued nevertheless.

"I _will_ be telling my father about this incident," at this comment, Ariella's eyes widened, and for a moment, her eyes clouded over with fear, before once more turning hard, and cold, full of determination. Draco saw this, and once again wondered what could have possibly happened. His father would _never_ harm her…would he? Lucius was his hero, his role model…would he really do something so terrible to a girl, (one who he had grown up with practically his whole life, no less) to make her scared even at the thought of him?

"Unless," he continued, "you can tell me what my father has done to make you so scared." Ariella simply glared at him as she replied,

"Like I said before, in case you didn't catch it, I'm _for-bid-den_ to tell you." Draco smirked, but inside, was glad to see a bit of his "old servant" starting to show again.

"I'm not stupid, Lyons, I did hear what you said."

"Well that's news to me!" she spat back, not thinking clearly anymore, just a) saying the first thing that comes to mind, and b) saying anything that will get him to drop her. The pain in her back was starting to become worse, rising to the point of unbearable.

"Why you vile little _thing!_ I gave you a chance to avoid punishment, and you _insult _me?! My father will _defiantly_ be hearing about this now, you can be certain of that." With these words, he dropped her to the ground, and was about to continue when his eyes widened, and he stopped in his tracks. Blood, (the blood that Ariella had felt earlier) had gone from a small trickle here and there, to now spreading across her back, slowly dampening her robes. All that Draco saw was the blood dripping from the robes, (though he couldn't yet see where it was coming from,) and forming a small puddle where she had fallen.

"What? – How?" he stuttered. Meanwhile, Ariella had realized what was happening, and had gotten up, and started to run away again, (stumbling as she went). This time, Draco let her, still shocked by what he had seen. As he watched her go, he sank back against the wall, he asked another question. _Where had that blood come from?_ In his mind, he had an answer to both of his questions, and neither was an answer he liked. _Yes, his father could be that mean. _Because Draco was sure that his father was the cause, even if not directly, for the blood. Draco was in disbelief and denial as he walked back to the common room. He expected to find Ariella there, but as he looked around, she was nowhere to be found. Draco went up to his own dormitory, and sat down at the desk, and wrote the following letter to Lucius:

_Father – _

_Hope you are well._

_Is there anything about Ariella that I should know about? (Like punishments that you have been giving her – I don't want to hurt her beyond the point that she can't work anymore.) She seemed to be in pain today when I went to speak to her about respect. I saw some blood. Do you know anything about that?_

_Also, what is going to happen about the stupid hippogriff that injured my arm?_

_Sincerely,_

_Your son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco then sent the letter, anxious for an answer.

Meanwhile, Ariella had rushed to "her room", and, closing the door, sunk to her knees, finally allowing the tears she had been so keen to hide to come forth. After a few minutes, she walked into the bathroom to inspect her back. After casting a few healing spells that she had looked up over the summer, she tried her face, and took a deep breath. She then went over to the bed at sat down. She took a picture off of her night table. It was the one of her and her sister, side by side. It was the one and only time she had ever seen her, and if not for the picture, she would have been sure she had imagined the whole thing. Then, leaning back on the bed, she fell into a light sleep, the picture over her heart, and her hand clutched around her locket…the locket that held a picture of her parents.

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	25. Common Room Comments

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, Princess-Lazy-Chan, panneler-san, Celeste Belle, LadyGrimR., DaughterofBellatrixandVoldy, KayeStar, scara1, sci-fi-rocks, SlytherinChick24, neverasked4urlove, Loonynamelass, hermonine, narniagirl18, LonelyHeartz36, FluffyOverlord, PrimiGrl, and je ne suis aucun ange._  
**

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I am also writing two other fan-fics - Mysterious Last Name (my second), and Caught Between Worlds (my third). I would really appreciate it if you would check them out. Thanks!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait! Hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 25:**

**Common Room Comments**

At Breakfast a few days later, a tawny owl landed in front of Draco. He quickly grabbed the letter from its outstretched leg, and opened it, not knowing what to expect.

_Draco –_

_So our little friend has been disrespectful again? It seems she has yet to learn her lesson._

Draco stiffened and hoped his father wouldn't be summoning Ariella to "speak" with her anytime soon…as much as he disliked Ariella…he couldn't help but remember the pain in her eyes as she faced him a few days earlier.

_By your letter, it seems as if you have dealt with her fairly well…this time. In the future, leave her to me._

Draco breathed a short sigh of relief.

_To answer your first question simply – no. I have only been reprimanding her as necessary. She's been give what she's deserved, and nothing else. The blood came from a self injury – while doing chores, perhaps? Do not worry about hurting her…there isn't anything for you to hurt._

Draco stopped reading for a second, and re-read that portion of the letter, stunned. He knew his father disliked Ariella, and he knew that she was beneath them, (obviously, she _was _their servant after all) but this? This was different, somehow. He didn't even think that of Granger, and _that_ was saying something. He kept reading.

_To answer your second question – yes. Something will happen to that wretched hippogriff, and perhaps that unfit teacher as well. I am working on the matter as I write._

Draco smirked at this.

_Remember to keep up your grades._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco scowled at this last comment, but was used to it by now. He was glad that this business was all cleaned up. He knew his father wouldn't do anything inhumane. As he headed back to the common room, laughing with his "friends", he kept his eyes open for his "little friend", as his father so kindly called her. She hadn't come to breakfast, and they had their first class of the day in a half an hour, a class that was, no less, one of the farthest away from the Slytherin Common Room. As he rounded the corner, he nearly crashed into someone. That person quickly stopped in her tracks and started to say

"Sorry. Did…" but Ariella stopped as she looked up saw exactly with whom she had nearly crashed into. Her eyes widened as they met Draco's, before she quickly looked down. Then, muttering something that Draco couldn't catch, she hurried off to the common room, and up to where the dormitories where. She came down a few minutes later, her arms full of their books. She was still a bit nervous around Draco, especially considering how things had ended last a few days ago. They then headed off along with the rest of the Slytherins to Double Herbology with the Ravenclaws. As she set his books down at his place, he leaned over to her, and whispered in her ear.

"Common room, ten–thirty. _Don't_ be late." Ariella jumped as she heard his cold voice in her ear, but nodded twice before sitting down at her spot at the table, waiting for the class to begin. She wondered what Draco could possibly want to talk to her about, but she had her guesses. It was a) about the incident that happened a few days ago, b) about his father, (she had yet to be summoned by him) or c) both. The day seemed to pass far too quickly, in her opinion, as she was anything _but_ anxious for this meeting to happen.

At exactly ten twenty-eight, Ariella walked into the common room. Draco was there already, and when he saw her, he motioned for her to join him. Warily, she walked toward him, and stopped only when she stood right in front of where he was seated.

"Well, sit down," he said coolly, gesturing to the chair beside him. Ariella looked a bit surprised, before glaring at the boy beside her, who presently started to speak.

"I wrote to my father about what happened the other day. He's letting you off this time _only_ because I punished you first…or so he thinks. From now on, I'm supposed to write him directly if you do something wrong so that he can deal with you." He paused to let this sink in, but noticed the slight wince that seemed to shake Ariella's body, but it happened so quick that he thought he must have imagined it.

"Next thing, I'd like to know where that blood came from. And I _order_ you to tell me." Ariella threw a hateful look at Draco, before replying, malice in her voice.

"What part of 'I am forbidden to tell you' _don't_ you understand?" Whatever answer the boy across from her was expecting, this wasn't it.

"No, you told me you were forbidden to speak of what my father had done to you, _not_ where the blood…" but trailed off as he saw where this was headed. He looked surprised, and that only grew when he looked up, only to find Ariella smirking.

"It's not serious, though, is it?" he questioned, remembering the small pool of blood. Her smirk faltered, then totally disappeared.

"Why do you care?" she asked hesitantly.

"You're my servant, I have a right to know what's going on." He said, shrugging, a note of authority in his voice. He saw her body stiffen, and she sat up a bit straighter, almost as if to make a move to get up. Her face had hardened again with the stiffening of her body.

"It's nothing I can't handle," she replied through clenched teeth. Draco stared calculatingly at the girl in front of him, before nodding. Ariella took this to mean that she was dismissed. She stood up, and was almost out of the common room, when she stopped, and turned to him, voicing a thought that had been bothering her since he mentioned writing to his father.

"Draco?" she said. The boy looked in her direction.

"Yes," he replied.

"What exactly did you tell your father?" Draco was silent for a moment, before standing up to face her, and replying,

"That I had been telling you off for being disrespectful to me when I noticed that you were in pain…that there was blood. I –"

Ariella's eyes went wide, (she hadn't really comprehended his question/order before) and she interrupted, as she said

"You _noticed_ that?" before looking down.

"Yes, I did, so I asked him if he knew where it had come from," he said, curious and questioning expression in his eyes, though his face stayed cold, as usual.

"And…? What did he say?" Ariella asked, prodding the young Malfoy to continue to speak.

"That you had gotten the injuries while doing your chores. … Is that true?" Ariella gulped, before answering him, not looking him in the eye, but instead choosing to look down as she said,

"No." After a pause, she asked hesitantly,

"May I go now?" Draco looked up, and turning to her, he spoke,

"In a moment. First you have to promise me something."

"Ye – Yes?" she asked warily.

"You will tell me the next time you are hurt. You _are_ allowed to reveal that much information, am I correct."

"Yes, but…" Ariella started to reply, but was cut off by Draco saying,

"Good. Yes, you can go now," he finished, with a small flourish of his hand. Ariella's anger rose with this gesture and authoritative, monarchy–like dismissal.

"Just because I'm bound to serve you, doesn't mean you have to treat me like scum. One minute, you're asking me if I'm okay, and the next, you're acting as if I'm,…as if I'm… I don't even know! I…" but was cut off once again by Draco stepping forward, clapping a cold hand over her mouth, and pulling her right arm back, (her left was pinned to her side by him,) and holding it up against her back, at an angle that if he pushed up, would probably snap her arm in two. This time, he wore quite the expression on his face. It seemed to be a cross between outrange and amusement. He suddenly froze, and pulled her, a bit roughly, into the shadows of the nearest corner as footsteps echoed off the walls, signaling that someone came down the steps from the dormitories.

"Dra–key?" they heard a high, whining voice say. From where they were, Draco groaned, audible enough for Ariella to hear, but low enough so that Pansy Parkinson wouldn't.

"Dra–key, I know you're down here!" More footsteps were heard, and this time, a male voice came from the darkness.

"Pansy? What are you doing? It's after eleven!" Blaise Zabini was obviously annoyed, if his tone of voice revealed anything.

"I _thought_ I heard Draco down here," she replied, still in her disturbingly high–pitched, whiny voice. No wonder Blaise sounded annoyed.

"_No_ one is down here. Go back to sleep."

"How do you know," Pansy continued stubbornly, "was he in the dormitory?"

"Er–no. But that doesn't mean he's here." Pansy pouted, and took one more glance around the room, before finally giving up, and following going back up to the third year girl' dormitory. Blaise followed suit a moment later, and made his way up to the third year boys' dormitory. As soon as the footsteps faded, and they were sure that the two Slytherins weren't coming back, Draco removed his hand from over Ariella's mouth. After a pause, Ariella broke the silence by asking her question again,

"Draco, _why_ in the _world_ do you _care_ so much?" Probably not the smartest thing to ask the boy who was holding her arm, which, at this question, he stiffened, and pushed up sharply a bit, causing Ariella to wince, before releasing it, and, grabbing the girl's shoulders, held her still in his grasp, and in a low voice, said,

"Look at me," when Ariella didn't comply, she could feel her arm starting to burn slightly, as Draco repeated his statement, punctuating the last three words,

"Damm it, Ariella, look at me!" Ariella obeyed this time, feeling the slight burn fading as she did so, and as she met his grey eyes, she was shocked to find that, amongst the usual coldness that was always present, there was something else…pity, maybe? Worry? She didn't know. All she knew was that suddenly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Like I said before, you are my servant," he started in a commanding, yet calm voice. Ariella's eyes narrowed somewhat.

"I have a right to know what's happening with you." Then, his voice lightening a bit, he continued, taking a deep breath before doing so. He _really_ didn't want to tell her this.

"That's the first reason." Ariella's eyebrows arched in a question.

"I – I keep remembering the pain in your eyes, the wincing, the _blood_, and don't tell me it's nothing, because I _know_ something is going on. And it's made me wonder what my father could have done so that you would be at least somewhat obedient and even frightened of me. Of _me!_ You've _never_ in all the years you've been working for us, been scared of me. I know you can't tell me, but I guess I was just, I was just … curios is all." As he was speaking, his hands had loosened their grips, so that now, as he dropped them, there was almost no difference. Ariella's eyes were opened as wide as they would go. She was speechless. And so confused. Did he pity her? Feel sorry for her? Or was _Draco Malfoy_ of all people actually trying to be nice…well, civil at least to her?

"I – I -," she stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. He cut her off once more, this time with another request.

"May I see your arm?" he asked. Ariella gave him a confused and questing look, to which he elaborated.

"I know you can't directly show me any results of what happened, but you can show me your arm. Maybe I can see what happened." She nodded, still a bit stunned at how much he seemed to want to know. She unzipped her sweatshirt, and pulled her left arm out of it, shivering at the draft in the dudgeons. She put her arm forward hesitantly. He leaned forward, trying to see in the dim light of the torches that lit the common room. He slowly lifted his finger to the mark, and scanned it, his finger inches above her arm. Ariella's breathing slowed. He found his diamond, and pressed it with his finger. Instantly, the mark burned, and Ariella screamed out. Draco backed away, unsure of what to do, not knowing that touching the mark would cause her pain. Her screaming died away a moment later, as she fell to the floor, Draco catching her barely in time to prevent her head from hitting the floor, and for Ariella, all went black.

**_Hey, okay, so next chapter will be back on track with the story line._**

**_Please let me know if you thought this chapter was too long! Hope you liked it anyway!_**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	26. News:BothGood,Bad,andSomewhere inBetween

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to je ne suis aucun ange, FlameingFire, Princess-Lazy-Chan, Celeste Belle, Juno1225, Allen Pitt, panneler-san, narniagirl18, PrimiGrl, Loonynamelass, LadyGrimR., Halo2405, XxAll. You. Need. Is. Love. xoxo, PlasmaDragon007, and fffJuno1225._  
**

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I am also writing two other fan-fics - Mysterious Last Name (my second), and Caught Between Worlds (my third). I would really appreciate it if you would check them out. Thanks!**_

_**Okay, so a reviewer pointed out that I tend to end a lot with something along the lines of "and she blacked out". I went back and realized that this is true. I'm sorry if this is getting annoying, and will try to use it less often. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 26:**

**News: Both Good, Bad, and Somewhere in Between**

When Ariella woke up, she had a pounding headache, that was slowly fading as she opened her eyes, only to close them again against the harsh light. She opened them again and starting to sit up, looking around. She was obviously in a Slytherin dorm, if the silver and green decorations were any indication. She stood up...or started too. She tripped, and put her hand down just in time to stop herself from falling. As she stood up, this time successfully, she heard a cold, drawling voice behind her saying,

"Soo...you're awake...finally." Ariella whipped around to face Draco Malfoy. He was leaning against the doorway.

"Come on, Snape's called a meeting. Needs to tell us something important." Ariella nodded. As she glanced around again, noting that they were the only ones in the room, she found her voice,

"You brought me here, didn't you," she asked him. His smirk faltered as he nodded, speaking again,

"Yes, I did. It was my fault you blacked out. I - I didn't realize that your mark would react to my touch..." but trailed off as a shocked Ariella put her hand up to stop him. _Was he apologizing to her?!_

"Don... - Don't worry about it. You didn't mean to hurt me this time, am I correct?" he nodded slowly, "then you have nothing to apologize for. But thanks anyway...and" she paused, before continuing, taking a few steps toward him,

"I - I -.... Draco? Thank you." she said softly and hesitantly. He looked surprised as he nodded, before turning away from her and leading the way downstairs, out of the dormitory, (which Ariella now noticed was the _boys _dormitory. She blushed a bit at the thought,) and into the common room, where Snape stood, a sneer on his face as always, waiting for everyone to join the group of Slytherins. A few more students trudged in behind them, and Snape made his announcement.

"Sirius Black has broken into Gryffindor Tower. The Headmaster wants to conduct a through search of the building. As such, we will be gathering in the Great Hall, where everyone will be staying for tonight." The Potions Master then turned on his heal, and swept out of the common room, his cloak billowing out behind him, and let the grumbling Slytherins down to the Great Hall. When they got there, Professor Dumbledore started speaking.

"I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him. The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"Stupid Weasley, git," Draco muttered as he stepped foward, and grabbed a sleeping bag, pulling it off to an empty space with his friends, forgetting all about Ariella, who was, herself, looking around for some place to go. She finally spied an empty corner, and dragged a lone purple sleeping bag over there, and lay down in it. Was she a bit worried about Black? Yes. Was she overly worried? No. She knew Hogwarts was safe. However, there were other things that were more harmful to her that were on her mind. But nothing could be done about that, now could it? Unless...yes, she would go in the morning.

Before falling asleep she leaned up against her arm, and took a look around. People were in little groups of twos or threes, or in even bigger groups, most people discussing how Black had gotten in to begin with. Their answers were weird. If they knew anything about Hogwarts, then they would know that would have ruled out about three-quarters of their opinions immediately. Rolling her eyes, she rolled over, and fell asleep to a starry ceiling, and the low murmur of the students, ghosts, and teachers of Hogwarts' voices.

First thing the next morning, after everyone was dismissed, Ariella went straight to the library. She decided to start in the defense section. After about twenty long minutes of searching, she brought back to a table five promising books. She started with the first one, and opened it. She was in luck. It told her exactly what she wanted to know: how to conjure a Patronus. The first thing it said was exactly what Professor Lupin had told her - that it was very advanced magic. Secondly, it told her the levels on a Patronus - a weak one would be a silver mist shield, but a very strong one would take the shape of an animal - that was unique to each individual. Smiling, she went up to Madame Pince, and checked out this book. On her way back to her dormitory to drop of her other books, she noticed that a lot of other third - years seemed very excited. Ariella could only guess what that was about. When she got to the common room, and saw the cork board, she was correct - the next Hogsmead weekend was in this weekend. She had known about it, but never really paid any attention to it - after all, it wasn't like she could go, now could she? She sighed, and trudged upstairs to drop off/pick up her books. On the bright side, then would be a perfect time to start learning how to produce a Patronus.

As Ariella walked into Defesnse Agaisnt the Dark Arts the next afternoon, she was surprised to find that behind the desk stood, not Professor Lupin, but Professor Snape instead. Confused, she sat down, and waited for class to begin. Despite Hermione, (and the rest of the class') protests, Snape went right ahead and started teaching them about werewolves, which they weren't _supposed _to cover until the end of the year. She knew that he didn't like Lupin, but she couldn't see why he would specifically choose werewolves, unless it was simply to through the class off track, (but Ariella didn't think that was the sole reason.)

The match of Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, (a last minute change due to Draco's still "unhealed" injury prevented Slytherin from playing,) was soon upon the school. The weather outside was dreadful, and most people were bundled up tightly as they made their way down to the pitch. The game was going really well. Both Cedric Diggory (Hufflepuff's Captain and Seeker) and Harry were neck to neck when suddenly, a cold feeling came over her. She looked down...and saw Dementors moving onto the field. She tried to resist it, but then she started to hear voices begging again, before she fainted in the stands.

When Ariella awoke, she found herself in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomphry came bustling over to her at that moment, giving her a small slab of chocolate. Ariella took it. When done, she asked,

"May I go now?" The medi-nurse sniffed, but nodded. It was at this point that the young witch noticed a commotion at a bed not to far off. Something about falling and a broom. As she passed quietly, she got a peek at the bed, and realized that it was Harry. She gave him a small smile, and waved. He grinned back at her. And she left, leaving some very confused Gryffindors staring after her.

The Hogsmeade weekend came up quickly, and Ariella watched from the main entrance, everyone leave, wishing she could go along with them, then realizing there wasn't anyone she could really go with in the first place, so what difference would it make? She sighed turning...and nearly crashed into someone.

"Sorry!" she said quickly, only to have her eyes meet the green ones of none other than Harry Potter, who's gaze immediately turned back to his departing friends.

"Er..hi Harry!" she said, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh, hi Ariella." he said sullenly, still looking at the last of their disappearing classmates.

"Are you alright? You apparently fell pretty far."

"Yeah, I'm fine from that..."

"You want to go to Hogsmeade really badly, don't you?" she asked gently. He finally looked at her, spoke

"Yeah, I do. How'd you guess?"

"Well, one...you're staring off after your friends. Two; you have this kind of sad look in your eyes, and three...I want to go to."

"Why don't you, then. You can still catch up with them." Ariella shook her head.

"I didn' get permission...nor am I going to unless it's absolutely necessary - and I mean life and death situations - that I will get permission." She shrugged, and out of the corner of her eye, noticed the Weasly twins coming towards them. _Shouldn't they be on their way to Hogsmeade? _When the two brothers finally arrived where Harry and Ariella stood, they looked slightly uncomfortable, _probably because of me_, she guessed_. _So she took it upon herself to just leave.

"I'll see you later, Harry. And don't worry. It'll work out. These things always do. Hi Fred, George!" She said, suprising both the twins, and giving a short wave, left up the main enterence stairwell, and went directly to her room.

"That was..." Fred started.

"totally..." George continued.

"weird." they finished in unision. Harry just shrugged.

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	27. Idiots

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to panneler-san, FlameingFire, Princess-Lazy-Chan, Allen Pitt, WritingAnotherReality, narniagirl18, Celeste Belle, PrimiGrl, Zamaya, Loonynamelass, L-lover, Shrn109, and sohma1232._  
**

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I am also writing two other fan-fics - Mysterious Last Name (my second), and Caught Between Worlds (my third). I would really appreciate it if you would check them out. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 27:**

**Idiots**

Ariella finally reached her room, and quickly whispered the password, and slipped inside. Immediately, she went over to her desk, opened the book she had borrowed from the library, took out her wand, and first just repeated the incantation out loud a few times:

"_Expecto Patronum._" Then, holding her wand at arm's length, she said the spell...nothing happened. Finally, on her fourth try, a few silver wisps emerged from the tip of her wand. Excited and now motivated. Six tries later, she managed to get a silver - mist shield, a weak Patronus, but a good start nonetheless, to emerge from the tip of her wand.

She was about to try again when she heard voices outside, coming up the hallway. She looked at the time, and realized that it had grown late, though no one should be back yet. However, she quickly slipped out of the room, and pretended to be walking to the Slytherin Common Room, (well, actually she _was_, but only because she had heard the voices). Turning the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. There, standing soaked with slush and mud, were Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. Ariella clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle the gasp that had escaped, and the laughter that threatened to spill out. She quickly turned away, and started to leave when Draco saw her.

"Oi! Aren't you going to help us?" He said, his voice full of annoyance and command. Ariella just shrugged, and removing her hand from in front of her mouth, she hurriedly bit her lip, so that she wouldn't laugh out loud. She came forward, head down, and said,

"Yes?", trying very hard to keep the amusement out of her voice. Unfortunately, she didn't do a very good job, because she noticed Draco's eye narrow, and a sneer come onto his face as he said,

"Find this funny, don't you?" Instead of trying to hide the truth, she said,

"Of course! Don't you?" He glared at her, while Ariella took out her wand and, steadying her voice, said the incantation for the hot-air charm. Draco nodded curtly to her, and started to turn to go down to the Slytherin Common Room with the "trolls", (as she had nick-named Crabbe and Goyle), when she called out,

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Draco stopped, and turning his head slightly, nodded in the direction he was going in. Ariella rolled her eyes, and followed him. At an intersection, he turned to his friends and told them to go on back to the Common Room without him. He then went directly to Snape's office to explain what had happened. (His version, of course.)

To sum it up, Draco said that he was minding his own business, (_yeah right!) _when, out of nowhere, snowballs starting flying at him from nowhere. Towards the end, someone pulled him down a slushy hill. However, right at the end of this little excitement, he saw Harry Potter's head on the ground. Ariella immediately knew what had happened, but she doubted Snape or Draco knew. She decided to keep her mouth shut as the Potion's Master stormed out of the dungeons to confront the Gryffindor. What she guessed was that Harry had snuck into the Hogsmead Village under his invisibility cloak, (though she didn't know how he had gotten passed Filch's detectors,) and had been defending Ron and Hermione, (who Malfoy had mentioned were there as well…leading Ariella to believe that he had been taunting them again,) and the hood of his cloak had slipped from covering his head. Of course, this had to happen outside the "haunted" Shrieking Shack. _Idiot_, she thought as she left the dungeons herself.

About a week or two later, Ariella arrived at breakfast to see some kind of commotion going on. Harry had received a rather large package. She herself started to make her way over to see what exactly it was. Ariella gasped when she saw what was behind the crudely wrapped package – a Firebolt! The newest and latest in racing brooms! Hermione, however looked worried. She was worried because no one had sent a card along with the broom, and she was distraught, thinking that Sirius Black had jinxed it, and sent it to Harry in order to get rid of him. Ariella couldn't help think that _while_ she had a point, how Merlin's name was _Sirius Black_ of all people going to be able to get that kind of a broom, let alone anything at all, and send it to someone without being seen? That's what made no sense with Hermione's logic. Her mouth suddenly turned into a broad smirk – she had just envisioned Draco Malfoy's expression when he saw what Harry had gotten for Christmas…CHRISTMAS!!

With that, she raced out of the room, back to the dungeons as fast as she could. They were supposed to leave that morning, _that's_ why the Great Hall had looked so empty! _She was such an IDIOT! She was so STUPID! How could she have forgotten that they left that morning? _

Ariella reached the third-year girls' dormitory. She gathered her things, and packed them any which way she could, before racing out the two front doors. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that there was still one carriage that hadn't left to take them to the train station. As she boarded the Hogwarts Express, she spotted Draco with his friends, and, giving a quick wave to let him know that she _was_ indeed there, (to which he responded with a curt nod,) she boarded the train, and got herself situated in an empty compartment. As she leaned her head against the back of the seat, she heaved a sigh of relief that she had made it, and closed her eyes. There was _no way _she was looking forward to going back to Malfoy Manor for the holidays. That always meant a) lots of extra work for her and b) seeing Lucius Malfoy which just meant more punishment for her. She groaned. No, she was not looking forward to the holidays one bit.

**_HEY! SO I HAVE ACTUALLY STARTED ONE OF THE STORIES ABOVE. IT'S CALLED ANOTHER PROFESSOR SNAPE. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! THANKS!!! :)_**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any _****_suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	28. Winter Festivities

_**I **_**_unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, Gifted, Sam-EvansBlue, Princess-Lazy-Chan, Celeste Belle, narniagirl18, PrimiGrl, Loonynamelass, and LadyGrimR.._**

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Just so you all know - I am also writing two other fan-fics - Mysterious Last Name (my second), and Caught Between Worlds (my third). I would really appreciate it if you would check them out. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 28:**

**Winter Festivities**

Things started out normally enough once they got back to the Manor. Ariella went back to doing her chores, and Draco went to fill his parents in on what had happened since he had last seen them. Narcissa was planning a big Christmas party with all of her "closest friends". This meant that on Christmas Eve, (two nights from now) the house would be filled with your typical Pureblood, Slytherin - idealed families, just like the Malfoys. Ariella was not looking forward to that night one bit. Until then, the young witch was kept busy with decorating the Manor, cooking, her usual chores, and of course, homework. She was currently in the parlor, setting out candles on the tables, and putting silver tinsel over the quiet fireplace when she felt the presence of someone behind her. Dreading the worst, she slowly turned around, only to find that, standing before her, was Narcissa Malfoy. She breathed a short sigh of relief, glad it was not the woman's husband, and asked,

"Did you need something, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Just making sure everything is running smoothly in here. And I've put a list of the foods we will be serving on the table, so that you can look it over. The house elves will help you cook." Ariella nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And one more thing. Stop by my room later. We need to discuss what you will be wearing." Narcissa said. Ariella stopped, startled and speechless for a moment, before she found her voice.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I, ... thank you, but I'm not allowed to attend the party." she said, looking down at her feet. The older women turned to face her servant before speaking gently,

"That may be, but that doesn't mean you can't looked presentable when being around us that night." Ariella looked up, her expression changed from glum to happy and nervous in that minute after Narcissa finished speaking. The young girl nodded, and replied,

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there."

"Good. I shall see you then." Narcissa said, turning and leaving the parlor room to attend to other business. As Ariella turned back to the fireplace, she smiled. Maybe this holiday break wouldn't be so bad after all.

Later that evening, Ariella slowly made her way to the master bedroom. She knocked tentatively, and the door opened to reveal that only Narcissa was in the room.

"Come in. I've already set out some options." Ariella looked over to the bed to see three, very pretty dresses laid out on the bed. She felt a knot form in her stomach. She knew she wouldn't be able to accept any one of these, let alone be allowed to actually wear them. It didn't matter what Narcissa said. If Lucius gave other instructions, then he overruled her orders.

Ariella slowly walked over to the bed, and took a closer look at the dresses. She took note that not all of them had backs. The girl gulped. _That could be a problem_. One was periwinkle in color, and looked to be about ankle-length. It had dark purple embroidery on the sides, and across the front, in a flower design. It had a high neck, and a full back, but on both the front, and the back of the dress, there was a little cut out circle, revealing a patch of skin. The second dress was Slytherin-colored, but beautiful all the same. Dark green, the floor-length dress came in at the waist, and was tied with a silver bow. It was a spaghetti-strapped dress, but had a silver shawl with green tresses to go over her shoulders. The final dress was a deep maroon, and the back was held together by straps that criss-crossed. All over it, it had spots that showed white, golden-yellow, orange, blue, and silver threads, making the dress look like a blazing fire.

Narcissa watched the girl examine each dress closely, and Ariella had a part of the final dress in her hands, feeling the material when the door burst open. Lucius Malfoy came into the room, and on the site of Ariella he froze, and looked first at what was on the bed, then what she held in her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked fiercely. Ariella, quickly dropping the edge of the dress she held in her hands, looked down at her feet, and said just three words.

"Just looking, sir."

"Then why were you examing them so closely?" he asked, suspicious of her motivations.

"Because she will be wearing one of them to the party," Narcissa said, speaking up. Lucius turned to face his wife.

"She will? Because I don't remember saying that she could go."

"Well, I..." But whatever Narcissa was going to say, no one ever found out, because Ariella spoke up, and interrupted the older witch, making both adults look at her.

"You're right, sir, you didn't. This was a just in case situation, so that we would be prepared." she said, speaking quickly, hoping that this would work. Lucius was still suspicious of her, but didn't see Narcissa look at the girl, just for a moment, with a bit of sympathy, nor did he hear his wife breath a quite sigh of relief. Ariella quickly swept past both adults, and out of the room, where she hurriedly ran to her room, and closed the door behind her.

This didn't help at all though, because not ten minutes later, Ariella was face to face yet again with Lucius Malfoy. She stood still, head down, but her body stiffened at being simply in his presence.

"So,...you thought that you would be able to go to the party, did you?" he said, taunting her, expecting a retort back. But the girl had learned her lesson, and didn't reply.

"Answer me when I speak to you, girl!" Lucius said when she didn't respond.

"No, sir." Ariella replied quietly. Lucius smirked. He had noticed the change as well. He stepped forward, and circled her once slowly, saying,

"So...you've finally learned your lesson, have you? Better late than never, I suppose." By this time, he had come in a complete circle, and stood directly in front of her, towering over the young girl. He lifted his pale hand, and cupped her chin, rather roughly, forcing it upward, forcing her to look at him. Ariella winced, but otherwise made no other motion.

"Let's make sure you don't relapse into your past self, shall we?" Lucius said, and he could see, though she tried hiding it, that she was scared of him. He dropped her chin, and pulled his wand from his sleeve. Ariella braced herself for what she knew was coming. And she was right. For the next twenty seconds, she was under the Cruciatus Curse. Lucius then turned on his heal and left the room, leaving her alone.

The rest of the night, and most of the following day was fairly uneventful with the exception of her running around the house, trying to prepare any last minute details for the party. The only thing strange that was happening was that her "imprisonment mark" had been burning on and off, and she couldn't figure out _why_, which was very annoying. She was on her way back to her room again when she ran into Draco, (who was on his way back to his own room, coincidentally). As she looked up to see that it was him, she gasped, and grabbed her arm. Seeing him had jogged her memory of that night almost four months ago in the common room...Draco had made her promise that if she was hurt again, she would tell him. _That _was why her arm kept burning. Draco looked confused at her actions, but hadn't realized that she hadn't gasped in pain, but in that "a light bulb just went off" way.

"Are you alright?" he questioned. It felt weird out coming out of his mouth. He wasn't used to caring about someone other than his parents. And with his father around, he couldn't act exactly pleasant to her, now could he? She nodded,

"I'm fine. I, - I just have to tell you something." she said, and he led her into the closest room, which happened to be his.

"What?" he asked her as he closed the door.

"Do you remember when you made me promise to tell you the next time I was hurt?" Draco nodded once, suddenly seeing where this was going.

"Yes, I do. So you've been hurt again recently?" He asked, guessing her next sentence.

"Yes, I - I have." A few moments of uncomfortable silence met her answer, before Ariella broke the silence.

"Draco, why do you want to know? In the past you've never cared, and then all of the sudden, this year...Draco, what's going on?" she asked, nervous and confused. Draco in turn ran a hand through his hair before answering her.

"Before this year, you were never visibly scared. And if you were, I never noticed. But since your boggart, and your...obedience since this summer...I've noticed a lot more. You've changed. And I wanted answers...."

"Enough," Ariella said, interrupting him. She had never heard him speechless before, and now he seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

"Thank you. I, - I didn't realize the...change, as you put it, was so prominent. But like you said,...I just wanted answers." She finished, shrugging slightly, and started to make her way past Draco when he stopped her with one word.

"When?"

"Yesterday evening," she replied, still facing the door. He nodded once, (though she didn't see it,) continued,

"Have a good holiday," he said softly, and in a very uncomfortable manner. Ariella stopped, stunned, before turning to look over her shoulder and responding,

"You too, Draco. You too." and she left the room. Draco stood silent for a moment, before going after and calling down the hall.

"Ariella!" she turned, and took a few steps toward where he stood.

"Just as a warning...I believe my father's noticed the change as well." Then, looking into his eyes, in a voice so quiet Draco wasn't even sure if he heard correctly, Ariella said,

"Thank you," and left. The young boy who had stood opposite her not a moment before she fled went back into his room and closed the door, mind and heart racing.

Draco went over and sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands. What was he _becoming_? He disliked this "new self" of his. He wanted things back the way they were supposed to be...and yet, did he? Ariella _actually_ showed him something other than hatred. But she should be, she's _bound_ to them, for Merlin's sake! And yet,... he had warned her. Draco didn't know what to do. All he knew was that his father wasn't going to be happy one bit if he found out what kind of 'conversations' were taking place between his son and servant.

Meanwhile, Ariella stayed outside in the hallway a moment longer before heading up to her own bedroom. And (though she didn't know it) practically mimicked what Draco Malfoy was doing a few floors below. She sat on her bed, and stared out the small window, legs drawn up. Draco had been civil to her...nice even. He seemed to care...but nothing would ever come of it, nor did she want anything to. She didn't mind, but it felt strange. Narcissa had almost always been pleasant to her, though yesterday was a bit much. Maybe Draco was finally showing the side he 'inherited' from his mother. It was weird. He's usually so cold, and distant, but then they'll be times when, when it's as if he _actually_ decides to show emotion...when he _actually _decides to care. And he warned her about his father. She _certainly _didn't expect him to do that. Or to wish her a happy holiday either for that matter. All she knew was that if Lucius Malfoy ever found out, she would be in more trouble than she could bear.

**FYI - Draco and Ariella _will_ be taking a good amount of steps backward between before they go forward, (maybe not right away, but it will happen) but it most likely won't become romantic. It will most likely just stay a friendship, if that.**

JUST A NOTE - I'M SORRY IF THIS STORY IS AFFECTING ANYONE NEGATIVELY. THAT IS NOT MY INTENTION!

**_HEY! SO I HAVE ACTUALLY STARTED ONE OF THE STORIES FROM THE POLL. IT'S CALLED ANOTHER PROFESSOR SNAPE. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! THANKS!!! :)_**

**_OK, SO NOW I'VE PUT UP A DIFFERENT POLL! PLEASE VOTE ON IT! I WANT YOUR OPINIONS!_**

_**The dresses are simply from my imagination. I don't have pictures of them. Sorry!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait. I had mid-terms! This better make up for it! It's extra long, just for you!!**_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any _****_suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	29. Nice Saves

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, harmony2009, M-Pensiever, PrimiGrl, SlytherinChick24, A Proud Slytherin, Seraya-Cullen, Princess-Lazy-Chan, panneler-san, Loonynamelass, AnonymousMSQ, Celeste Belle, narniagirl18, Dandruff Chick x, xandromedax, Black Clad Butterfly, ILoveIggy, AcroPrincess, silentloud13, and SisterOfAnElvenWannabe._**

**_This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 29:**

**Nice Saves**

Since they returned from the holidays, Ariella found herself finding (just a bit) less time in her secret room than usual. She also noticed that Draco left her alone for the most part…well, maybe that wasn't exactly the case. But he did demand a bit less, which gave the girl more time to do homework. Things were going fine until one Saturday morning.

She was sitting quietly in the stands watching, but not really paying attention to the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match, (Quidditch was never really her thing…not that she'd be allowed to play if it were,) when she realized that it was about fifteen minutes into the game, and Draco still hadn't come up to sit in the stands. Then she saw something down on the field, and a light bulb went off in her head as she groaned before watching the scene unfold.

She remembered how the evening before, Draco was sitting in a secluded corner of the common room, talking with some of his friends on how to "sabotage Potter" as "payback". She had gone to bed before she heard anything else. It was late, and it hadn't really clicked when she heard that. But, luckily, it didn't turn out _quite_ the way he wanted it to.

The plan was for him, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team's captain, to stand on each other's shoulders, with a black robe over both figures, and to pretend to be dementors. What they didn't plan on was Harry being prepared this time. He sent a full patronus straight towards them, and caught the snitch a moment later. His patronus took the form of a stag.

As the four Slytherin boys tried to untangle themselves from the overly large black cloaks, Professor McGonagall towered, fuming, over them.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake!"

Ariella's first reaction was a bit of joy…Gryffindor had won, and Draco had gotten in trouble for once. But as she made her way back to the common room, she found herself a little envious of Harry. He had been able to produce a full patronus, while all she could manage was a little silver wisp. Not even a full shield. Did that mean she was weaker than him? She didn't know. But what she did know was that she _would_ conjure a full patrons if it was the last thing she did.

The next morning at breakfast, bad news reached Ariella's ears: Sirius Black had once again broken into Gryffindor Tower (though this time, Sir Cadogen had apparently let him in…how he had gotten the passwords, Ariella had no idea). He had been standing over Ron Weasley's bed with a knife when the red-headed boy woke up, and Black escaped. Personally, even though she was on the opposite side of the school, Ariella was still nervous, and that was a call to close for comfort. Of course, none of the _other_ Slytherins seemed to be having a problem with this, but then again, when had she of all people ever been a _normal_ Slytherin? She sighed, and headed out of the Great Hall.

The next Hogsmeade weekend was soon upon them. Ariella was on her way to the library to pick up another book on Patronuses to see if she could get anymore help when she ran into both Harry and Neville. And standing right in front of them was Professor Snape. He was questioning their motives. Ariella groaned, and then kept walking, slowing slightly. She pretended to just now see the two Gryffindor boys. Snape spoke first.

"Miss Lyons. And what are you doing out and about the castle?"

"It's the weekend, isn't it, Professor? I thought we were allowed to walk around the castle freely if we so chose to." She replied innocently. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Well, move along then. You were going…where?" he asked.

"The library." She said, then, turning to her classmates, said,

"Would you like to come, too?" Snape's eyes were now slits.

"Er…sure." Harry said quickly, Neville staring, slightly shocked, but nodded quickly.

"Don't let me catch you around here again," the Potions Master said menacingly, before stalking away, his black cloak billowing out behind him. As soon as he was out of site, Harry turned to her.

"Thanks! You saved us." He said. Ariella shrugged.

"No problem. I don't like Snape much myself to tell you the truth. I guess I'll see you later." She said, and started to walk off when Neville asked,

"How come you're not in Hogsmeade?" Ariella turned to face him.

"Because I'm not allowed to go." She said simply.

"You're not? But surely your parents…" Ariella, however, didn't like the way this was going, and cut him off,

"I'm not allowed to go. End of story." She sighed once, and then said,

"It was good seeing you, but I really _do_ have to go to the library."

"And what _exactly_ are you looking up? The Dark Arts?" Neville questioned suspiciously. Ariella smiled slightly, before looking straight at Harry, saying,

"Patronuses," where she then turned on her heel, and walked off, leaving a very confused Neville Longbottom, and a dumfounded Harry Potter.

_I KNOW NEVILLE IS A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER HERE, BUT I NEEDED HER TO HAVE SOME REASON TO SAY THAT LINE TO HARRY!!! SORRY ABOUT THAT!!!!!!_

**_Sorry for the long wait!_**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	30. Buckbeak's Death

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Loonynamelass, Macey247, Sam-EvansBlue, Allen Pitt, xandromedax, Princess-Lazy-Chan, Celeste Belle,_** **_narniagirl18, Fire-And-Ice-Forever-JB-JH, ixluvxprinny, the lil witch, vnienhuis, Forest Grrl, and Daddys Little Demon.  
_**

**_This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 30:**

**Buckbeak's Death**

It was mid-afternoon, a few weeks later, when Ariella suddenly turned, and spoke to the blond haired boy sitting near her.

"Draco?" she asked hesitantly. His head snapped to the side, his eyes meeting hers.

"Yes," he questioned back.

"Buckbeak's going to be killed, isn't he?" she said calmly. It came out as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, of course," Draco replied haughtily, leaning back in his seat.

"And he deserves it, too. Bloody beast," he continued, his hands now behind his head, legs up. Ariella looked at him.

"Does he?" she said quietly, before getting up, and leaving the Common Room. Draco sat up, and stared after her a moment, before leaving the common room as well, and going after her, meeting up with Crabbe and Goyle on the way. As the three Slytherin boys passed Hagrid, (who was currently talking to "The Golden Trio"), they stopped, and Draco leaned against a wall.

"Look at him blubber! Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!" What happened next, no one expected. A loud SMACK! echoed off of the walls. Ariella, who was up ahead, turned at this sound, and gasped in disbelief, covering her mouth, and trying, (and failing) to hind her amusement. Hermione Granger had just slapped him across the face. Not to far off, Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle were staring, dumbfounded. By now, Hermione had pulled out her wand, and pointed it at the boy. Forgetting all about the reason he had left the Common Room in the first place, he muttered,

"C'mon," and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

Meanwhile, Ariella was now almost to Hagrid's hut. She slowly and cautiously approached the tethered hippogriff. She bowed, and, after a few painstakingly long moments, he bowed his head back to her. She made her way to the great beast, and started to pet him gently in long strokes, before leaning into him for a moment, and whispering a few things.

What she didn't know was that the Gryffindor Trio had a similar idea. They watched her, and were amazed at her gentleness with the creature. They really needed to see Hagrid, however, and since Ariella seemed not to be hurting Buckbeak, they hurried along, and were quickly inside of the game-keeper's hut. She simply stayed there, and was so lost in her repetitive action, and in thought that she didn't notice that Albus Dumbledore, Walden McNair, and Lucius Malfoy were there, until she heard the latter's voice.

"_What_ do you think _you're _doing, girl? Get away from that beast!" Mr. Malfoy said, outraged, but calm. Buckbeak, however, on the site of both Mr. Malfoy, and the ax in Mr. McNair's hand, had reared, causing Ariella to loose her footing, and she fell to the ground. When Buckbeack's hoof came down, it landed hard on the girl's right ankle, causing her to yell in pain. The hippogriff had backed away, and Hagrid had, by now come out to see what was going on.

"Let's go inside, shall we? I'm sure someone can help this girl up while we are finalizing some last minute details." Professor Dumbledore said, staring behind them. Ariella thought she knew whom he was referring to, but she couldn't be sure.

"She does't need any help. She can get on by herself." Mr. Malfoy said, sneering at his servant, before following the others into the hut. Ariella tried to stand once, before gasping in pain, and realizing that she wouldn't be able to.

"Need some help?" said a voice. Ariella looked up to see Harry standing over her, Hermione and Ron not far off. (_So I was right_, she thought briefly.) Ariella nodded, and a blush crept over her cheeks.

"Thanks," she said as he offered her his hand. He pulled her to her feet, and with help from Hermione, she got up the hill towards Hogwarts, with Ron watching warily.

"Thank you," she said, sitting down momentarily. She then looked over at Ron, who was standing, staring at her.

"Ron, what more do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not a bad person?" she asked, frustrated.

"Oh, really? Let me see why not! You're a Slytherin, friends with Malfoy, and a Parselmouth. What more reason is there not to like you?" he said to her.

"Okay, first off, Draco is _not f_my friend. Second, your friends don't seem to have a problem with me, why you? You're always complaining about how Slytherins are so prejudiced, but you're no better! What do I have to do, save your life?" she said back, her voice also rising.

Meanwhile, Ron was also trying to get his pet rat, Scabbers, to go into his pocket.

The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.

"They did it!" Ariella heard Hermione whisper. "I'd — don't believe it — they did it!" Ariella looked sadly at the ground. Because she felt exactly as the unlucky hippogriff had: trapped, with no way out.

**_Sorry for the long wait! And sorry to stop in the middle of a scene here, but I felt it necessary. Again, sorry! Forgive me please! :)_**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	31. Lives Saved and Ruined

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Fire-And-Ice-Forever-JB-JH, Allen Pitt, lillyflower's revenge, narniagirl18, Princess-Lazy-Chan, AnonymousMSQ, domenica13, madfinn654321, Loonynamelass, kaikai92, carlyrb6, Witchgirl590, Dolpheen, lovemalfoy9309, Catastrophe Cullen, Twilightluver919-Padme'nAnakin, and CinnamonMintiMoon._**

**_This is my first fan-fic. _****_Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 31:**

**Lives Saved and Ruined**

"Scabbers, hold still!" Ron said, trying to keep his rat in his pocket. The rat kept moving, however, before leaping out of his hands and running down the hill.

"Scabbers! Scabbers, come back!" Ron yelled, before chasing after his pet.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled in unison, before starting to race after him. Harry stopped, suddenly, however, and looked back at Ariella, who was still on the ground. She looked up as she felt Harry's gaze on her, his eyes worried and questing.

"Go, Harry. I'll be fine. Hurry, though. He's headed in the direction of the Whomping Willow!" She said urgently. Harry's eyes widened and he raced off after his friends. Though she didn't particularly care for Ron Weasley, she knew that him racing off was a bad idea. She could just see something happening…he didn't often think before he acted.

Ariella then tried to stand again, and found that though extremely painful, she could do it. Off to the side a bit, she saw a long branch, and she grabbed onto it, and used it as a crutch. At a painfully slow rate, she started making her way back up to the castle. She didn't know how much time had passed, but it must have been at least a half an hour.

She was nearing the edge of the Forbidden Forest when she looked down and saw something that made her heart stop. A man was lying, breathing shallowly on the ground. Harry was standing above him, wand out. Dementors were swarming the place, and the usual cold, numb feeling started to fill Ariella. Harry was trying and failing to produce a patronus. Ariella hurried forward as fast as she could (which was very fast at all, considering her injury.) She pulled out her wand, and, trying with all her might to think of something happy, said,

"_Expecto Patronum_!" This time, for the first time ever for the young witch, a wispy silver shield was emitted from her wand. Some of the dementors backed up a bit, but they kept coming back, trying to break through the barrier. From across the lake, she noticed a figure, and from the tip of the person's wand, a fully formed patronus was emitted, and came across the lake, warding off the dementors. Ariella felt herself falling, her vision was going fuzzy, both from pain and from the effects of the dementors. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry fall to the ground, unable to take the effects of the dementors any longer. Then Ariella's head hit the ground, and her fuzzy vision went black, and she lay still, unconscious, her ankle twisted at an awkward angle, and bleeding.

When Ariella awoke, she found herself extremely sore. She blinked a few times to clear her sight. Everything around her was white…she was in the Hospital Wing…again. She sat up…or, at least, she tried to. Her ankle screamed in pain, and the girl immediately stopped moving, and rested back against the pillows, exhaling slowly, and closing her eyes.

Ariella didn't know how much time had passed, but she suddenly heard voices. She opened her eyes wearily, and was met with a rather strange sight. Harry and Hermione were leaving in front of her, just as they were entering the room from the opposite end. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining things when her eye caught the glint of something gold around Hermione's neck. And suddenly, Ariella deduced what had happened…Hermione had used a Time Turner.

It was Ron who first noticed that she was awake, and in the Hospital Wing at all.

"What are you doing here? Enjoy following us?" he asked. The girl's eyes narrowed.

"No, I – I guess I passed out due to the dementors. And besides, Buckbeak…" Ariella trailed off, gulping, before continuing, rather quickly,

"My ankle's injured, remember?"

"Buckbeak's alive, you know." Harry said quietly, causing Ron and Hermione to stare at him.

"_Harry! What are you doing?_" Hermione whispered urgently.

"Congratulations, then. And Black…"

"Was innocent." Harry said stiffly, cutting her off.

"So he's safe then?" Ariella asked. Suddenly, they heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them…

"I guess that answers that question." Ariella said, answering herself, smiling weakly.

"What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm, coming out of her office, and handing them all slabs of chocolate.

Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.

"Really — they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"

Harry was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer —

"He must have Disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out —"

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS — HAS — SOMETHING — TO — DO — WITH — POTTER!"

"Severus — be reasonable — Harry has been locked up —"

BAM.

The door of the hospital wing burst open.

Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. Indeed, he looked as though he was quite enjoying himself.

Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.

"OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"

"See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw —"

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled, pointing at Harry and Hermione. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth.

"Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" shrieked Snape. "HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT —"

"That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. "I would have heard them!"

"Well, there you have it, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further. And if you won't believe us, then why don't you try an answer from one of your own house? Ms. Lyons is here as well." Everyone turned to look at Ariella, and she could feel Harry and Hermione's pleading eyes on her.

"Well, Lyons?" Snape said menacingly, as if daring her to answer falsely. "What do you know about this?"

"Nothing, sir. I've only just woken up. As far as I'm concerned, Professor, they didn't leave this room. How could they have without going out the doors?" she replied, and she noticed from the corner of her eye the two Gryffindors relax a bit.

Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behavior, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.

"Fellow seems quite unbalanced," said Fudge, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."

"Oh, he's not unbalanced," said Dumbledore quietly. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."

"He's not the only one!" puffed Fudge. "The Daily Prophet's going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that Hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughingstock! Well… I'd better go and notify the Ministry…"

"And the Dementors?" said Dumbledore. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"

"Oh yes, they'll have to go," said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy…

Completely out of control… no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight… Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance…"

"Hagrid would like that," said Dumbledore, and Ariella had to stile a laugh.

As he and Fudge left the dormitory, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office.

The four students were released from the Hospital Wing the next day, and Ariella, though still in some pain, was content. It was a Hogsmeade Weekend, meaning that everyone else was out of the castle, leaving her free to wander around. As she did so, she realized that she still had no idea what exactly had happened the previous night. So she went off in search of "The Golden Trio". She found them by Hagrid's hut, talking to the large man himself. As she approached, she could hear what he was saying, and her heart got caught in her throat.

"Yeah… can't've tied him up properly," said Hagrid, gazing happily out over the grounds. "I was worried this mornin', mind… thought he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night…"

"What?" said Harry quickly.

"Blimey, haven' yeh heard?" said Hagrid, his smile fading a little.

"Harry, Snape told all the Slytherins before they left for Hogsmeade this morning that Professor Lupin is a werewolf." Ariella said quietly, coming up behind them. Hagrid's eyes narrowed, but he nodded.

"He's packin' now, o' course." He said.

"He's packing?" said Harry, alarmed. "Why?"

"Leavin', isn' he?" said Hagrid, looking surprised that Harry had to ask. "Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin again."

"Why not? It was an accident. He would never try to hurt anyone purposely." Ariella said, feeling a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Why do you care? Aren't you Slytherins _glad_ he's leaving?" Ron said to her.

"No, Ron, I'm not happy he's leaving. He's a great teacher, and a great person. I've had my suspicions about what he was, but it only made me respect him more. Maybe it's time you stopped judging me for my house." She said, before walking as quickly as she could, leaving behind four dumfounded people. Hagrid thought for a moment, before saying,

"She's right, yeh know, Ron."

Meanwhile, Ariella had gone straight to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office, where she found Lupin packing.

"Professor?" she asked quietly. He looked up, and though his expression was calm, the witch could detect a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Yes, Ariella? What can I do for you?" He asked politely.

"Professor, please don't go. None of us want you to leave." She said, surprising her professor.

"I'm sure members of your house would disagree."

"Then they're blind and stupid," Harry said, entering the room. Ariella looked quickly between the two males, and deduced that she 'ought to leave.

"I've learned a lot this year, Professor. Thank you." She said, giving a nod to her classmate, before leaving the room.

Overall, Ariella felt that this year had gone rather well. It had been full of ups and downs. And though she wasn't looking forward to going back to Malfoy Manor for the summer, maybe there was something even more to be learned from her Professor. Because it was his hardship, his "problem" that made him who he was...that made him the strong and kind person he was. Maybe she wasn't so different.

And with these thoughts in mind, Ariella walked, head held up high, ready for whatever challenges she would face in the coming months and years.

**_Sorry for the long wait! _**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	32. Summer Reprimands Begin

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to AnonymousMSQ, Princess-Lazy-Chan, Allen Pitt, panneler-san, My Kind of Paradise, Spontaneous. Combustion99, Celeste Belle, xandromedax, Another Witty Ninja, narniagirl18, Heavy Metal Angel, Mi'era Az'ule, Sam-EvansBlue, Forest Grrl, Loonynamelass, Jokegirl, and SandraSmit19._**

**_This is my first fan-fic. _****_Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 32:**

**Summer Reprimands Begin**

The morning after the two Hogwarts students arrived home, Lucius decided to seek out his servant. He wanted answers, and he wanted them immediately.

He finally found her in the sitting room with Draco. Both were silently working on school work. The older man cleared his throat to get their attention. Draco looked up, and responded,

"Hello, Father." From the corner of this eye, he was watching his servant closely. He noticed how she had stiffened upon his father's arrival, before rising to her feet, head down, and asking timidly,

"Yes, sir?" Draco just stared. _This _was the same girl that he went to school with? _This_ was the same girl who constantly stood up to him?

"What do you know about the hippogriff's escape?" Lucius asked.

"What?" Ariella asked in disbelief. Lucius's eyes narrowed.

"Don't play dumb with me girl, I know for a fact that you had a hand in that wretched beast's escape."

"Sir, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." Lucius was silent for a moment, fuming, before turning to his son, and, his voice cold, said,

"Draco, please leave us alone for a few moments. It seems as if our servant is not capable of answering a simple question."

"Yes, Father." Draco replied obediently, chancing a nervous glance at Ariella. He noticed that the girl was shaking slightly. Unfortunately, (though he didn't know it,) his father had seen the glance.

"Draco." Lucius said sharply, and the boy looked up at his father and nodded once before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Lucius locked the door and silenced the room before turning once more to face Ariella.

"So, you thought you could get away from helping to commit a crime, did you? You think it's funny that my reputation is now tarnished, because the stupid beast wasn't there? Because of you, I now have a damaged reputation, the unsafe beast is free, and that oaf of a teacher is happy." He ranted.

Aquila stayed silent throughout all of this. She didn't want to get any worse of a punishment that she was already going to receive. And, at least time around, it wasn't really her fault. But that's the way Lucius Malfoy's mind worked. If he could blame her for something, then he would.

Luckily for her, the punishment she received wasn't as bad as the one she had received after the Chamber of Secrets incident. Lucius then took the silencing spell off of the room, and swept out. Ariella was slowly rising to her feet as Draco came back into the room. He closed the door, and, seeing her wince as she sat back down, walked over to her.

"How bad was it this time?" he asked her. She looked up, startled, her usually masked fear showing through. She hadn't realized that he had come back in the room.

"Well?" he prodded her, but Ariella simply looked down at her lap, and mumbled in a voice so quiet, Draco had to stain to understand and hear her,

"It wasn't as bad as last summer's."

"You know that doesn't tell me very much, considering I don't know what happened last summer to begin with." Draco replied. Ariella looked up, before standing in order to be eye level with him.

"It's nothing that I can't handle." She said, a bit harsher then she intended, looking him straight in the eye, all traces of fear gone. Draco took a small step back, surprised, before giving her one more long look, and going back to sit down at the table to resume working on his summer homework. Ariella followed suit.

Little did either child know that Lucius Malfoy had been outside the room the entire time, listening in on their conversation. And what he had heard, he didn't like one bit. He would _defiantly _be speaking with his son about what was proper behavior. As for that little servant girl…well, maybe she wasn't being as obedient as he thought.

Dinner that night was a fairly normal affair. As Ariella was setting out the dessert dishes however, Lucius spoke, his voice cold. (Which was unusual when he was speaking to his family.)

"Draco, after dinner, you are to come to my study. There are some things I need to discuss with you."

"Yes, Father." Lucius's son replied. Ariella caught Draco's eye momentarily, and tried to convey what she was feeling, both for herself and for him – nervousness and dread – before casting her eyes downward again and receding into the shadows.

An hour later Draco was seated in his father's study, waiting for him to start, wondering what this could possibly be about.

"It has come to my attention that Ariella is not being as obedient, quiet, and submissive as she is expected to, and should be." Lucius said, choosing his words carefully.

"Today when you came in, she certainly seemed to be acting her rightful part." Draco replied, still unsure of where his father would be taking this, but knowing he had to be cautious of his responses and of his reactions to his father's words.

"Yes, well. She seems to have improved while in front of me at least. But in front of you, she seems to not care."

"That's because she's frightened of you. Whatever method or methods of punishment you are using are hurting and scaring her greatly."

"Good. Then I am doing my job. You would do well to starting accurately performing yours." Lucius responded coolly, reprimanding his son.

"And how would I go about doing _that_, Father. Especially while at school. Most are not aware of this practice." Draco retorted back, just as coldly.

"That is not your concern. As for playing your part, you must remember that though you are the same age, she is your servant, _not_ your equal. You must make sure she understands that. Punish her or send her to me. That is the only way to keep her in line, it seems. Put more work on her. That is why she is at Hogwarts. To serve you."

"Father, might I remind you the amount of work we have per class? Surely you remember that from your time at school?"

"Yes, I do. And you _should_ be the best in your class. However, Ariella Lyons is a different case. She should not be getting good grades, let alone beating you in some classes. She is there first as your servant, and _then_ as a student. If her obligations as a common girl get in the way from doing her school work, then so be it. It'll prove just how weak she _really_ is, at any rate."

"But Father…"

"No buts, Draco. Do I have your word that you will do your job as her master properly from now on? That you will keep her in place, or send her to me? You must remember, if you treat her equally, then she will never learn obedience. Do I have your word, Draco?" Lucius said severely.

The blond boy was silent for a moment, before looking his father straight in the eye, and said, quietly but fiercely,

"Yes, sir. You have my word. I am sorry that I disappointed you, Father." Lucius nodded once.

"You are forgiven and excused." He said. Draco gave a curt nod to his father, and left the room.

The minute he was out of his father's sight and detection, he quickened his place till he got to his room, where he hurriedly went inside, closed the door, and sat down on the edge of his bed, putting his head in his hands elbows resting on his legs.

_He couldn't believe it…his father had found out about his…lenience?...to Ariella. And now, because of it, he was being reprimanded, and watched with an eagle eye until he could prove himself. And yet…his father had a point. He had been showing her something…compassion, maybe? But that compassion had gotten in the way of letting her live how she should be. His father was right…she didn't deserve his compassion. She was their _servant_, and he, Draco, he was….he was her master. It was time he starting showing her who was in charge. And so he would…_ Draco resolved. And with these new thoughts, and this new revelation in mind, he stood up, head held high…before getting right back into bed, ready for a good night's sleep.

Meanwhile, while all this was occurring, Ariella was in the kitchens doing the dinner dishes. She hoped that Lucius wasn't talking to his son about her…as mean and annoying as Draco could be…she still didn't want him to be in trouble because of her. And yet, she had a feeling that she was indeed the reasoning behind Lucius calling his son to his study.

"Ariella." Came an authoritative voice from a nearby room. The young girl sighed, dried her hands, and went back into the dining room, to find Narcissa Malfoy sitting at the dining room table, a slightly worried expression upon her face.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Do you know why Lucius wanted to see Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"No, ma'am. But I have my suspicions." She replied.

"And they are…?" Mrs. Malfoy replied.

"Me. Mr. Malfoy probably wants to see your son about me." Ariella said quietly.

"And why would he want to see Draco about you?" the older witch asked, puzzled.

"Because Draco hasn't been as…" she paused here, took a breath, and continued nervously,

"most likely because according to your husband, Draco hasn't been doing his job as my master." she said. Narcissa nodded in understanding, and dismissed the young girl.

Ariella backed out of the room, and started to make her way upstairs to her room, but stopped a few floors up, in front of one particular door. She knocked, before opening the door, and saying quietly,

"Draco?"

"Go away!" he said frostily. Instead of obeying, she opened the door wider, and stepped into the room. This action caused her arm to begin to burn, but she ignored it.

"Draco, please. I – I'm sorry if you got in trouble because of me." She said, distress and concern in her voice. Draco whirled around to face her, his expression cold and cruel, his superior grey eyes holding rage.

"Get out of my sight. I want nothing more to do with you. You are my servant, nothing else. Understand?" He growled, his voice severe, and heartless. Ariella backed up a few steps, shaking her head in disbelief, tears springing to her eyes.

"Well? What are you waiting for. Get OUT!" Draco roared when she didn't leave. It was at these words that Ariella spun around and raced out of the young boy's room, and she didn't stop until she reached her room, where she collapsed to her knees, and rested her arms on the edge of her small bed, her head in her arms.

_What had just happened? Lucius had most defiantly talked to Draco…was this all an act until they went back to school? So that his father would stop questioning him. Hopefully that's all this was. And yet…she had never seen Draco so mad or upset. She just hoped this would all be resolved soon. Now the next question was…when was Mr. Malfoy coming to 'reprimand' her?_

Ariella had her answer soon enough. Two nights later, Lucius Malfoy paid her a visit. As she stood before him, head down, she wondered just how bad it was going to get. Lucius stared down at the girl, before walking around her in large circles, observing her.

"I thought you had learned you lesson, girl. But I guess I was wrong. It has come to my attention that you have not been as compliant to Draco as you are towards me. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. That is true."

"At least you are admitting to your mistakes. However, as I'm sure Draco will remind you if he has not already, you are not equals, in society, in intelligence, in any department. We are superior to you, and your only job is to serve us. School and yourself come second. You would do well to remember this." He said coldly, his voice penetrating Ariella's mind and body, making her shudder slightly internally.

"I think it best to remind you now of the conditions and agreements we set aside in order to allow you to attend Hogwarts. Do you remember them?"

"Yes, sir. I am to serve and obey Draco without any question, just as I would here. If you summon me, I am to come straight to you. I am to stay in Slytherin, and not cause trouble."

"Correct. And have you been following those? I don't quite think so. You have indeed caused trouble. And from what I've been hearing, you've been giving my son a hard time. This will not be tolerated, and you can expect more work in the future year. And once again, I must remind you that it is humiliating for you to be outdoing my son in grades. If this does not improve immediately in the coming year, then I will be speaking to the teachers about your performance. Are we clear?" Lucius asked.

"Crystal, sir."

"Good." The man said, and starting walking towards the door, when he suddenly stopped.

"And hopefully another reminder will set you on the right track." He said, and then came the part Ariella was waiting for, the part she was dreading…the punishment. And this time, Lucius was more ruthless and liberal then he had been just three days earlier.

When it was over, he walked over to the weakened girl, and cupped her chin in his cold hand, forcing it upward, forcing her to look at him.

"You _will_ play your part correctly from now on. Or there _will_ be consequences. And _I_ will not be lenient next time." He said, his voice chilling Ariella's body, before roughly thrusting her chin sideways, and sweeping out of the room.

And again, Ariella found herself wondering how she was going to get through the summer, when, in less than a week, she had been reprimanded twice. And again she found herself wondering how she had survived all these years living with the Malfoys. But she had done it, and she would survive, if it was the last thing she did. (And it most likely would be too.) Now the next question was…was Draco acting, or did he really feel that way? She guessed she would find out when she got back to school. And then she groaned. It was going to be a long summer…oh, yes, a long summer indeed.

**I updated quickly for once! Hope you enjoy!**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	33. The Quidditch World Cup

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Sam-EvansBlue, Celeste Belle, Princess-Lazy-Chan, passingwhisper, Thundering lightning, AnonymousMSQ, Allen Pitt, preeves, LadyGrimR., Bramble Icedancer, MickyMcMuffinx3, XxBlood-Red-AnglexX, panneler-san, narniagirl18, Spontaneous. Combustion99, Sweet A.K, Sakura Lisel, and Babi Girl -mandi-.  
_**

**_This is my first fan-fic. _****_Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 33:**

**The Quidditch World Cup**

The summer was going by quickly. Ariella tried as hard as she possibly could not to anger Lucius or Draco, and stayed out of their way whenever possible. At the end of the summer, the 422nd Quidditch World Cup was being held. The Malfoys were obviously attending, and they had prime seats in the Minister's box, (courtesy of Lucius Malfoy's position and sway in the Ministry.) The only question was, would she be attending as well?

She soon had her answer. Lucius called her into the sitting room a few days later, where she found all three Malfoys waiting for her.

"Yes sir?" she asked as usual.

"As I'm sure you are aware, the Quidditch World Cup is in a few weeks. We have decided that you will come with us on two conditions. The first condition is that you behave yourself over the next few weeks, and do not act out of line even once. the second is that throughout the entire event, you will remain in the tent unless instructed otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. Of course." Ariella replied, hiding her enthusiasm. Lucius eyed her suspiciously, but let her go. It was only once Ariella was safely in her room did Mr. Malfoy's words truley sink in. _Throughout the event, she would have to stay in the tent...that would mean she wouldn't be able to actually witness the World Cup._ The girl sighed. It would be a long few days if she wasn't allowed to leave the tent.

The day came soon enough when the four left for the World Cup. They, of course, had a prime space for their "tent". _A movable manor is more like it_, thought Ariella as she entered the tent in awe.

When it was time for the Malfoys to leave in order to get to their "special" seats, Lucius once more talked to Ariella.

"You are not to leave this tent. Understood? I don't want to see you walking around the grounds like a normal member of society." He said, looking down on the girl.

"I promise I will not leave the tent while you are at the game, sir." she promised. Lucius sniffed, head held high,, before leading the rest of his family out the "door" of the tent. she sighed again, and went to work, making sure that there were "mid-night treats" prepared if they should so chose to want them. She went to sit at the table while they finished baking, book in hand.

She must have fallen asleep, for the events that took place next were very hazy to her. Looking back, Ariella wasn't even sure if they happened at all.

Someone had walked over to her, and put a hand on each shoulder when a soft voice stopped the person.

"Lucius, let her sleep."

"She fell asleep on the job, leaving the oven on." An angry voice said.

"She didn't disobey you. You simply said that she couldn't leave the tent. Obviously she did not do this. Lucius just let her be for once." the same soft voice said, though this time more commanding.

"Father, if I may say something. You said that we should reprimand her as necessary, but if action is taken too much, then she will be too weak to work for us."

Another voice said. The pressure on her shoulders disappeared, and footsteps were heard, before fading. Time passed, and she felt something once again on her shoulders, but this time on her back as well. Unconsciously, she snuggled into it, and once more, heard nothing, for the girl had fallen back asleep.

The next time the girl heard something, it was screaming. She sat bolt upright, and something slid off of her. Startled, she looked down...to find that a thin blanket had been placed over her shoulders to help keep her warm. She stared at the material in shock, taking it into her hands. Screams were heard again, making the girl look up. Outside the tent, fires were blazing out of control. Ariella jumped to her feet. It was at that moment that Narcissa and Draco came into the room. Narcissa looked worried while Draco looked smug.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what's going on?" she asked, concerned.

"A Death Eater display." the woman replied, her voice quavery. Considering that her husband was nowhere in sight, Ariella deduced that Lucius Malfoy was out with the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Out. Out now!" The older witch ordered. As Ariella stepped outside, she watched in horror at the sick actions that were taking place. Muggles were being levitated, and turned about like puppets.

"Ariella, you are to stay with Draco to the best of your ability." Narcissa said to the young girl, who nodded in response.

"Now get going. Hide in the woods until it's safe." she said. Draco led the way, totally fearless. _This confirms it. If _he's _not scared, then his father _must _be one of the Death Eaters committing those atrocious crimes. _As they made their way away from the main camp, the two Slytherins ran into three very familiar Gryffindors. Draco leaned against a tree, arms crossed, totally relaxed and smirking. Ariella just groaned, before shrinking back into the shadows.

"Tripped over a tree root," Ron was saying angrily, getting to his feet.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," drawled Draco.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned sharply to face him. Ron then said something that made Ariella's jaw drop, and she was sure that had his mother been there, he would have chosen his words more carefully.

"Language, Weasley," said Malfoy, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"

He nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them. Ariella's head snapped in that direction, and she was starting to feel even more uncomfortable the longer they stayed out in the open like this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione defiantly, drawing Ariella's attention back to the scene in front of her. She had a good idea what Draco was going to say, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Granger, they're after Muggles," said Malfoy. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled at the same time Ariella stepped out from the shadows and said the same words. The trio looked suprised to see her. She bit her lip as she waited for Draco's reaction.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning maliciously, while shooting a glare at Ariella. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are." Ariella gasped slightly, but to say she was suprised that he used that horrible term would be a lie. She was expecting it, if she was being honest.

"You watch your mouth!" shouted Ron.

"Never mind, Ron," said Hermione quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy. There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard several people nearby screamed. Malfoy chuckled softly.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" said Harry. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Malfoy turned his face to Harry, still smiling.

"Well… if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"_ You do realize that you just practically told them that your father _was_ out there, right?_ Ariella thought.

"Oh come on," said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy, "let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy.

"Come on," Hermione repeated, and she pulled Harry and Ron up the path again. The minute they were out of site, Draco rounded on Ariella.

"_What_ were you thinking?" he snarled, the ferocity of his words making the young girl take a step backward as he advanced. She tripped, and fell, but still tried to crawl backward as he came closer, furious. Only her eyes betrayed how truly afraid she really was.

"Haven't my father and I _warned_ you about speaking out of turn. About staying in your position correctly?" he asked harshly. Ariella nodded meekly. Draco was about to say something else, but Ariella gasped and pointed to the sky. Draco turned, and his lips curled into another smirk.

"What is that?" She asked.

"That," Draco said, arrogance evident in his voice, "is the Dark Mark." As Ariella looked up at the ugly green figure, she shuddered, and found herself, for the first time in a long while, wondering how powerful some wizards, (and witches) actually were.

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	34. Announcements and Glares

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Princess-Lazy-Chan,_** **_Cassidy98_, _xandromedax, AnonymousMSQ, Babi Girl -mandi-, Allen Pitt, Celeste Belle, narniagirl18, the evil angel, panneler-san, Spontaneous. Combustion99, dreamgirlnumerouno, Princess Lu, XsarahXwillXachieveX, Babi Girl -mandi-, amsharp, SlytherinChick24, Treacherous Darkness, CinnamonMintiMoon, and Whispering-Lestrange.  
_**

**_This is my first fan-fic. _****_Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 34:**

**Announcements and Glares**

All the students were seated in the Great Hall for another start of term feast. The sorting had ended, and it was about everyone was about half-way through the feast. It was then Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements, and the room immediately went silent. He was about to start when the doors were thrown open.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness. He seemed to glare at the Slytherins for a moment as he passed. Ariella just stared, wondering what had happened to him.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Ariella couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him. Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. Draco was now glaring at the man with a harsh look, and, as Ariella looked around at her fellow Slytherins, she found that most were doing the same, though why, she didn't know...unless. Unless Moody was an ex-auror. And from the looks of it, he very well could be.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, (with the exception on the Slytherins...go figure) and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time… no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued." Ariella's eyes widened. It sounded good to her...until the last part, that is. From the corner of her eye, she now noticed that Draco's eyes now held a strange gleam in them, his eyes, for once, transfixed on the headmaster.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

The whole hall seemed to buzz with excitment. And Ariella took note that the gleam had grew in Draco's eyes. _Like you need your ego to get any bigger_, she thought sarcastically.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. The gleam in Draco's eyes dimmed consideribly, but did not dissappear. He instead glared at the headmaster, before looking down, and whispering some...very choice...words.

This" — Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen." At this, the glare in Draco's eyes hardened. Because though he didn't like Dumbledore, he wasn't stupid enough to say that he wasn't a powerful wizard.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

As Ariella made her way down to the dungeons with the other Slytherins, she couldn't help but wonder what was really instore for them this year, both with the Triwizard Tournement, and with Moody as their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As Draco passed her, he glared, and Ariella just stared at his back as he walked away. She wondered what Lucius could have possibly said to make him hate her so much...and how much of it was really from him. And though she didn't know it, things were about to get complicated very soon.

_**Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	35. The Imperious and Killing Curses

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Princess-Lazy-Chan, Allen Pitt, Spontaneous. Combustion99, AnonymousMSQ, narniagirl19, Sam-EvansBlue,_** **_Whispering-Lestrange, Roxie Night, Dolpheen, Gaow, Forest Grrl, Loonynamelass, and Luvender Flaws. _**

**_This is my first fan-fic. _****_Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 35:**

**The Imperious and Killing Curses**

As Ariella made her way to the waiting classroom for her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Moody, she wondered just what kind of a teacher he would be. In the past three years, she had only had one decent teacher – Professor Lupin. She took her usual seat in the back, and as everyone got settled, Moody started to speak.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago… Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore… One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful."

Ariella shuddered a bit. She had a feeling she knew what Moody was talking about, but she personally had _no_ desire to learn about them whatsoever, especially when she had been subject to one or two of them herself.

"So… do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Well, not _always_, she thought bitterly.

Moody pointed at Ron, whose hand was raised for once.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one… Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one.

Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it.

Ariella shuddered slightly. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone else in the class was laughing. But Ariella just watched in silent horror, knowing full well that this could easily be used on her…and knowing that the "servant spell" placed upon her acted very similarly to this curse.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…"

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Ariella knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. And again, she shuddered a bit, knowing that if and when Voldemort returned, that could easily be her.

"Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology which was easily his best subject. But she knew why…living with the Malfoy's, it was hard not to overhear some of the horrors of the First Wizarding War…except told light.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula.

Ariella gripped the edge of her desk in preparation. She really didn't want to see this…to see what the curse she was constantly placed under looked like to an outsider.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Ariella was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming – as that was what she did many a time it was put onto her…especially the first time. She looked away – she couldn't bear to watch this anymore – at the moment, she felt as if she was under it again. Now she understood – and the realization that someone could do this legally hit her, and it hit her hard.

"Stop it!" someone said shrilly. Ariella dared to look up, to find that it was Hermione who had called out…and she could see why –Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified. And Ariella was pretty sure that she didn't look much better – her knuckles were also white from gripping the desk so hard.

"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse… That one was very popular once too."

Hermione slowly raised her hand as he looked around the room.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered.

Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra… the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries, Ariella included.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

She turned to look at Harry Potter, as did a majority of the class.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it.

"Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again.

"Now… those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban…" Ariella snorted. _You sure about that? Because last time _I _checked, there _are _ways to get around that._

As she left the classroom, her arms full of books, she looked to find Neville, and for a moment, he was nowhere to be found. Then she saw him. He was standing alone, halfway up the passage, staring at the stone wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse. She turned to Draco, and said,

"I'll be back." The blond boy turned, gave her a glare and an abrupt nod, before turning back to his friends.

"Neville?" He turned to face her, and she saw that he looked a bit fearful.

"You alright?" she asked softly. He just nodded quickly.

"If it helps, I already know…and I'm very sorry for what happened." She said just as quietly, before turning, and walking in the opposite direction, leaving a wide-eyed, fearful Neville behind, and three very confused Gryffindors.

At the next lesson, Professor Moody announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.

When Ariella's turn came, she was forced to simply grab a book from the bookcase. As she returned to her seat, she couldn't help but wonder whether why she couldn't resist due to her own lack of ability, or simply because Draco had said right before she went up,

"Don't even _think_ about resisting it."

The only other reason that she could think of would be because of the "servant spell". Overall, she was actually learning something, but personally, she thought that someone 'ought to correct their professor. After all, to every rule, there was an exception, and Ariella Lyons was, very unfortunately, the victim of those exceptions.

_**IF YOU WANT A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WITH YOUR REVIEW! THANK YOU!**_

_**Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	36. The Cruciatus Curse

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, Sam-EvansBlue, Dammi forza, Whispering-Lestrange, Loonynamelass, Princess-Lazy-Chan, nalintood, xBeyondxBirthdayx, narniagirl19, AnonymousMSQ, potter-granger-mad, lovemalfoy9309, and Forest Grrl._**

**_This is my first fan-fic. _****_Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 36:**

**The Cruciatus Curse**

The following day in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Moody was about to start on the day's topic when Draco Malfoy raised his hand. Moody nodded his head once suspiciously in his direction.

"Sir, I was wondering. You showed us how the Imperious Curse's power, and how it affects humans. Why not show us how the Cruciatus Curse affects humans?"

"And are you volunteering, Malfoy?" Moody asked darkly. Draco smirked.

"No sir. That is, I'm not volunteering myself so much as Ariella." He said, his voice smug, while turning around to look at the said girl, a malicious glaring triumph in his eyes.

All eyes shot to stare at him. _Surely even Malfoy couldn't be that mean,_ Harry thought in disbelief, shooting a look at Ron, before letting his eyes drift towards the back of the room where Ariella was seated. Or rather, where she had been sitting. At the moment, she had gotten up, hands on her desk, her face hard and stony. Her hands pushed off of the desk, and she strode, head up, looking straight, eyes dark and cold, jaw set, up the center aisle. As she passed the desk where Neville Longbottom was sitting, she dropped a small piece of folded parchment in front of him. It read two simple words:

_Don't look._

The boy looked up as she took her place at the front of the room, and he managed to catch her eye. She gave a small, almost nonexistent nod to him, before focusing her gaze on her Professor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Moody growled.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I, Professor?" she replied wryly, bitterness clear in her voice. He nodded once, and she braced herself. Neville looked down and cringed as the Defense teacher said,

_"Crucio!"_

Pain coursed through her body, but much to the surprise of everyone, (and the disappointment of Draco,) no scream came from her. She was currently bent over, holding onto the desk for support, before she fell completely to her knees, hunched over, and still, not a single sound escaped from her mouth. The curse was released the same time as the bell rang. Ariella stayed on the floor for a moment, sitting back on her heals, taking in big gulps of air, breathing hard, before rising to her feet, and walking, head up, to the back of the classroom to gather her books. As she did so, she ran her tongue over her lower lip, trying to stop the bleeding. She had been biting it so hard to stop herself from screaming that it had split.

Meanwhile, the class was only just starting to move, get up and file out now. They were still in shock at what they had just been witness to. Harry Potter gave her a long look, and as he was turning away, he caught the girl's eye as she once more came up the center aisle, this time in order to leave the classroom. Once she was beside him, he said quietly,

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Actually, Potter, I did." she said, her voice even, before giving one curt nod to him and his friends before leaving the room. They just stared after her, confusion and sympathy in their eyes.

It wasn't until later that day that the events of the morning really sunk in. in all reality, she was trying very hard to forget that it had happened at all. But that was rather hard to do when everyone was staring at you, and whispering about you wherever you went. But when the events of that morning finally _did _sink in, once again, servant and master were alone in a hallway. But this time, it was Ariella who cornered Draco, her wand at his throat, her eyes fierce.

"Why?" she spat. "Why did you do that? To make yourself feel good? How – How could you even bring yourself to do that? You know, I thought you were different, Draco, I really did. But I was wrong. You're just as vile and cruel as your father." She said, her voice full of hatred and disgust. Meanwhile, as he listened to her, Draco had had enough. Rage filled him, and he pushed Ariella off of him with such force that she stumbled backward, giving him just enough time to get his own wand out, and pointing it at the girl in front of him, yelled, for the first time in his life,

_"Crucio!"_

As Ariella fell to the floor for the second time that day due to this particular curse, she vaguely noticed that both Professor Moody's and Lucius Malfoy's curses were far superior to Draco's. The spell ended, and Draco knelt down next to her, and in that moment, the similarities between father and son had never been so prominent.

"Maybe this will finally teach you not to mess with Malfoys." The blond-haired boy said in her ear, his voice so cold, it would have frozen over any lake. He then stood up, straightened out his clothes, and walked away, his pale face hard, his grey eyes cold. Ariella made sure he was out of site before getting up herself. But what neither Slytherin knew was that three people had listened in on and seen the whole thing. As Ariella was searching through her bag for her stash of chocolate, the three revealed themselves to her, looking stunned.

"Ariella? Are you okay?" The Slytherin girl whipped around, and, upon seeing the Gryffindor trio of friends, she nodded, and said,

"Fine. Why?" The two boys exchanged looks, before Ron Weasley said,

"Because you've just been hit with the Cruciatus Curse."

"Yeah, what's your point?" Ariella replied, and slid a piece of newly recovered chocolate into her mouth.

"Well, you should tell someone. Malfoy shouldn't be allowed to get away with this. That curse is illegal." Hermione said. The other girl snorted, before turning sharply to face the Gryffindor girl, and coming closer.

"There are many things you know Hermione. But you do _not _know everything. As I'm sure you do indeed know, there are rules, and then there are exceptions to those rules. What Draco did was an exception to the rule. What Draco did to me was perfectly legal. Now, _if_ you'll excuse me, I'd rather _not_ be late to my next class." She said, before turning on her heal, and heading down towards the entrance of the school in order to make her way down to Herbology with the Ravenclaws, leaving three shocked Gryffindors staring after her.

"Since when is the Cruciatus Curse _legal_?" Harry asked his friends, stunned. Ron shrugged, still dazed at the newly uncovered information.

"I dunno mate." He replied. Meanwhile, Hermione had a set look on her face. And both of her friends knew that look. It meant that she would be dragging them on another quest to the library…right after their Charms class. Because if there was one thing that Hermione Granger hated, it was not knowing everything.

_**IF YOU WOULD LIKE A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WITH YOUR REVIEW! THANK YOU!**_

_**Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	37. Failed Research and Discouraging Discuss

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Another Witty Ninja, Sam-EvansBlue, LissaWonderland, xandromedax, Allen Pitt, Spontaneous. Combustion99, Whispering-Lestrange, SlytherinChick24, Forest Grrl, Gotacold, sci-fi-rocks, AnonymousMSQ, HarryPotter-Twilight2929, narniagirl19, panneler-san, Princess-Lazy-Chan, lovemalfoy9309, Treacherous Darkness, animeboyluv, PrimiGrl, PixieVolturi96, and Spontaneous. Combustion99._**

**_This is my first fan-fic. _****_Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 37:**

**Failed Research and Discouraging Discussions**

_Really Quick Clarification Note ~ Most of you believe that, after last chapter, Hermione is going to figure out the truth. I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but that's not the case. Because of two reasons. 1) There simply isn't enough information on the topic, especially at Hogwarts, and 2) I simply don't want it to go that way. Sorry! Okay, now on with the show!_

**Chapter 37:**

**Failed Research and Discouraging Discussions (Take 2)**

"There's nothing in any of these about the Cruciatus Curse being legal!" Hermione Granger said, exasperated, slamming a pile of books onto a table, startling her two best friends.

"If Malfoy's reasonable for this, then of course it wouldn't be in a normal book, Hermione." Ron said, his voice sounding as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think what Ron is trying to say, Hermione, is that since the Malfoys are a dark family, then why would something coming from them be in a normal school book?" Harry said, explaining to his friend.

Hermione sighed out loud, before sitting down, peeved.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Why would _anyone _make the Cruciatus Curse _legal_?"

"It's madness, Hermione. But there's nothing we can do about it, and it doesn't affect us, so why worry?" Ron said.

"What I want to know is whether Malfoy can legally put us under it or not." Harry said, leaning forward in his seat.

"I don't think so. Because I remember Ariella saying that it was an exception. Though why, I don't' know." Hermione replied. There was a moment of silence Harry broke it by speaking again.

"Was it just me, or was she unusually calm after both Moody and Malfoy cursed her?"

"Harry, stop pondering her! What Malfoy did was wrong, yes, I'll agree to that. But that doesn't mean that she's automatically right. They could have planned the whole thing for Merlin's sake!" Ron said, extremely annoyed that his friends wanted to talk about a stupid Slytherin girl.

"There was no way she planned that, Ron. Who, in their right mind, would _want_to be placed under the Cruciatus? Did you _not_ see her in Defense Against the Dark Arts today? Did you _not_here what she was saying to Malfoy? To me, it seems that, as unfortunate as it is, she's been put under the curse before, and was therefore able to tolerate it and prepare herself today. But from the look on her face when Malfoy announced that he wanted her to be put under it by Moody, she didn't look as if she was excepting it. There was no _way _it was planned." Hermione replied fiercely, before crossing her arms, and leaning back in her seat, giving Ron a hard glare.

"Hermione's right, Ron. I don't think _any_ of it was planned." Harry said quietly, earning him a glare from Ron, and an appreciate glance from Hermione.

"Whatever," Ron muttered.

"I think we should tell McGonagall what happened." Hermione said, to no one's surprise. Harry nodded in agreement, and Ron groaned, but followed reluctantly behind his friends to their teacher's office.

If the Transfiguration professor was surprised to see them she hid it well.

"And what are you three doing here? Not causing trouble, I hope," she said brusquely.

"No, Professor, but…but there is something else." Hermione said nervously. McGonagall opened the door for them, and the tree students came in.

"Well then? What is it?" the older witch said. Harry and Hermione shared a quick glance, before the former said,

"Professor, today we saw Ariella Lyons hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Twice." Professor McGonagall paled, before saying, her voice hushed,

"By whom?"

"The first time was in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class today. Malfoy suggested to Professor Moody that he should show us what the curse does to a person, using her as the person to be demonstrated on. She didn't even try and argue. She just went along with it." The Head of Gryffindor simply nodded for Ron to continue, but instead, it was Harry who picked up the story.

"The second time was in the hall this afternoon. Malfoy used it against her directly this time. One thing we noticed was that both times she was under the curse, she never screamed, which leads us to believe that she's been put under the Cruciatus before." McGonagall was silent for a moment, before speaking.

"Thank you for telling me this, though I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. I do, however, find it very interesting that you wanted to help a Slytherin."

"Professor, Ariella's…different." Harry said struggling to find a way to describe the young girl, and his teacher just stared at him, before turning to Hermione who was once again, asking a question.

"Professor, when we asked her about it, she simply said that there are times when the Cruciatus Curse is legal. Is that true?"

McGonagall pursed her lips, deliberating her answer before responding, unsure of what, or how much to say.

"Yes. These are very rare and for the most part, unheard of situations, but unfortunately, yes, they do indeed exist. Now, I suggest you get back to your common room before it gets too late." Their professor said. Her students nodded, and left, each pondering what they had been told.

Hermione was disappointed in the lack of information she had gotten from her teacher. She hadn't known that the Cruciatus could ever be legal, but she was certainly not going to drop the matter…at least, not at the current moment. Because if there was one thing Hermione Granger was, it was persistent, and she was determined to find the answer to her question by reading as many books as she could.

Ron was angry at his friends for going against him, and not considering his opinion. Why was it that they were so concerned about this _Slytherin_? Sure, she had helped them out from time to time, but after seeing her in the forest at the World Cup, _with Malfoy_, he still didn't believe that she was being totally truthful to them. She was hiding something, that much he was sure of.

Harry was also disappointed with the lack of response he had received from his professor. What did she mean; nothing could be done about this situation? And why did Ariella feel as if she hadn't had a choice in whether or not Moody demonstrated on her? And why had Malfoy treated her as if she was beneath him? (More than he did to the Gryffindors, that is.) And why did he reply the way he did to his Professor?..._Because there's something differnt about her. Because she's been willing to help you out, and doesn't seem as bad as all the others._Then why was she in Slytherin? All this puzzled Harry, and he was determined that, by the end of his term at Hogwarts, he _would_ find out the answers. (Little did he know that he wouldn't have to go far for them when the time became right for him to know.)

_**If you want a preview, let me know. I'm about 1/2-way done with the next chapter!**_

_**Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	38. A Possible Friend?

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to xandromedax, Sam-EvansBlue, Gotacold, Little Miss Hades, Loonynamelass, Princess-Lazy-Chan, AnonymousMSQ, SlytherinChick24, narniagirl19, Allen Pitt, Spontaneous. Combustion99, and Forest Grrl.**_

**_This is my first fan-fic. _****_Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) narniagirl19_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 38:**

**A Possible Friend? **

The following evening, Ariella was quietly preparing Draco's "nightly snack". She'd been trying to avoid as much contact with him as possible. Malfoy, however, was making this fairly difficult on her, as he seemed to be demanding so much lately that she barely had time to get her schoolwork done. He was becoming more and more like his father each day, and once again, she wondered what Lucius could have possibly said to change his attitude so much. Jaw clenched, she brought the tray over to where Draco was lounging on the black couch, surrounding by his "friends".

"It's about time." He sneered when she arrived, and the other Slytherins sniggered. Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything. Resisting the urge to crack the tray over his pretty boy head, she turned on her heal and walked back to the secluded corner of the common room where she kept her supplies. She started to clean up, figuring that the more she did now, the less she would have to do later. As she was putting the last of the measuring cups away, a voice startled her from her task.

"Ariella?" it said. She stiffened.

"What do you want _now_?" she asked coldly, not bothering to look up.

"What do you mean _now_?" the same voice asked, surprised. Ariella's head jerked to her right, and her cheeks flushed a bright red as she realized that it was Theodore Nott who had been speaking to her, not Draco.

"Oh, erm. Sorry. I – I thought you were Draco. Um. Do you, er - " She took a deep breath to steady herself, before asking quizzically,

"So what did you want?"

"Why do you always do exactly what Malfoy says?" he asked bluntly. Ariella internally groaned, and her body stiffened again.

"Because I don't have a choice." She replied though clenched teeth, not meeting his searching eyes.

"And why not?" she sighed heavily, before replying quietly,

"It's not something I can just announce to the world; just tell to any random person."

"But _I'm_ not just a random person," Nott replied persistently. When no response came to his reply, he continued to speak, his voice softening slightly.

"If I prove myself trustworthy to you, will you tell me?"

"Perhaps. I'll have to see." Ariella replied. There was silence for a moment, but from the corner of her eye, she saw him getting angry, his dark eyes blazing in the dim light.

"I'm sorry, Nott. I – I…You're one of the first people to _actually_ be nice to be, and you are _certainly_ the first Slytherin. I guess I'm just not used to trusting people. But I really do appreciate it." she said, and by the end of it, the girl was quite glad for the darkness of the dungeons, for by now she was blushing quite a bit.

Meanwhile, he seemed to have calmed down as well, and instead, looked at her with something not often found amongst Slytherins' expressions – sympathy.

"I've noticed. And I'm sorry for getting angry. I – "

"Oi! Lyons!" Draco called rudely, interrupting his classmate. Theodore's expression hardened as he glared at his roommate. Ariella simply groaned, before muttering.

"I'll be back," and walking over to where Draco was still lounging out upon the couch, a smug smirk on his face. Nott watched with disgust as he called her over, and he wondered how in the world she had ended up in such a situation where she apparently "didn't have [any] choice" but to follow Malfoy's orders.

"What?" Ariella asked harshly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm done," the smirking blond-haired boy replied, gesturing to the tray, now filled with crumbs and used cups. Ariella gritted her teeth, before grabbing the tray and stalking back over to her corner, ready for the next set of work to begin.

"You shouldn't let him push you around like that." Nott said as she set down the tray and picked up a sponge.

"As I said before, I don't have much of a choice."

"Ariella, do you have not enough say that you can't even stop a _suggestion_ Malfoy made? Because that's exactly what happened yesterday. He _suggested_ that you have the Cruciatus put on you as demonstration, and you just went along with it. You actually handled it very well, _just _so you know." Nott said his voice betraying anger, much to Ariella's surprise.

"It's fine. Honestly." she replied, but her voice was soft, as if she was trying to convince herself, more than her classmate. Both were silent, and Ariella wondered why this boy was even bothering to talk to her. She wasn't anything special. On the contrary, she was lower than even _he_ could guess. At least, according to society's "rules" she was.

"So how are you doing in your classes?" she asked, trying to ease the tension. Nott shrugged.

"Average. You?" he replied.

"Pretty good. It's getting harder to keep up with all the homework though now that…" she said, stopping abruptly in the middle of her sentence.

"Now that _what_?" the Slytherin boy asked her.

"I – I can' t tell you. It'll give too much away. Sorry." She said her voice quiet.

"It's getting late. But I – I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She said, her cheeks burning red.

"Of course. 'Night Ariella." He replied.

"Good night," she said, before rushing past him, and down to the fourth year girls' dormitory, where she quickly closed the curtains around her bed, and plopped down upon it.

Why _had _Nott come over to talk to her? Why did he seem to actually _care_ what happened to her? She had never had anyone care. The trio seemed to, (well, Harry and Hermione did at least,) but for some reason, it was different. And why had she suddenly felt so self-conscious when he came over? She had never felt that way…not really, truly like this. But what she _did_ know was that maybe having Theodore Nott as a friend wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

_**Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	39. Draco's Judgment Backfires

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Loonynamelass, Princess-Lazy-Chan, AnonymousMSQ, Allen Pitt, Spontaneous. Combustion99,Sam-EvansBlue, Whispering-Lestrange, meandthedoctor, Gotacold, Forest Grrl, narniagirl19, Maejirase, darkcrystal97, anymousse rox, TripleEclipse StormSaviour, FlyingNargles, and ImaBiteChu.  
**_

**_This is my first fan-fic. _****_Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 39:**

**Draco's Judgment Backfires**

_What_was she thinking? Up until tonight, she had had no friends, and very limited contact with any other student. But now, out of the blue, she had started talking to others. And a pureblood Slytherin at that. _What_was she thinking? Talking to Nott? Or perhaps, the real question was: what was Nott doing talking to her? He would have to talk to both of them, and find out what was going on. And then put a stop to it.

At that moment the door to the dormitory opened, and in walked none other than Theodore Nott. _Perfect. _Draco thought with a smirk.

"Nott!" he called out arrogantly. The dark-haired Slytherin turned, and his expression hardened upon seeing who had called out.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked coldly.

"Why were you talking to Ariella?"

Nott's eyes narrowed.

"I don't see how it's any of _your_ business," he replied coldly. Draco smirked.

"Ah, but that's where your wrong. You see, Nott, she belongs to me, and so therefore all her actions are my business."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" the other boy asked, suspiciously.

"What, you don't' know?" Malfoy said in mock surprise.

"Know _what_?"

"Why don't you ask her? Maybe it'll clear some things up for you. And make you see _why_no one wants to be her friend." Draco replied. And to Nott, it seemed as if he was the only person who wasn't in on this secret, when in all reality, no other student knew the truth.

"Maybe then you'll see the truth and join with me. Because after all, _no one_ wants to be friends with a _servant._" Malfoy said, hinting at the truth, but not really telling him anything.

Nott's eyes were now slits as Draco swept past him, smirking, knowing he had won Nott over. Because he knew that the other Slytherin boy had been raised in much the same manner as he had. And there was no way that his father would allow him to be friends with a marked _servant_. That much he was confident of. Now the next question was: where _was_ Ariella? _Ah, no matter, I'll just summon her instead_, he thought as he reached the common room. And, finding it completely deserted, he summoned the young girl. A minute later, she appeared on the floor in front of him, gasping for breath, her face drawn, the mark's burn fading the longer she stayed there.

"_Yes?_" she asked.

"What were you doing talking to Nott?" Malfoy asked her coldly, getting straight to the point.

"What does it matter to you?" she replied, getting to her feat.

"Because you should not be talking to someone of a higher rank."

"Then why am I permitted to talk to you?" Ariella retorted, turning to face him.

"Because as you are my servant, it is a different case. However, to Theodore Nott you have no ties, and so therefore should not be talking to him."

"For your information, he came over to talk to me. And I wasn't about to turn away someone who was actually willing to do so. For reasons _other_ than to issue orders."

"All the same, it is indecent for you to be talking to someone of such high status. I –"

"I don't care!" Ariella shouted, interrupting him.

"I don't care anymore. Do what you like, I –I'm not scared of _you_! You seem to have forgotten, but I'm a human too. I have feelings. And I _want_ to live my life the way _I_ want to. So I'll talk to whomever I like. With or _without_ your permission."

She finished ranting to the stunned Malfoy boy, and crossed her arms before turning on her heal and starting up the staircase to the dormitory…only to crash right into someone…the same someone to whom she had talked to earlier. She blushed.

"I'm sorry! I – I didn't see you there. Hey, are you okay?" she asked, noticing his expression.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." She replied, surprised.

"Alone?" he asked coldly, glaring at Malfoy over her shoulder. Draco's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as he once more swept past his fellow Slytherin.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ariella asked once he was out of sight.

"Why you're so obedient to him." he replied.

"Oh," she said looking down. He then led her to the couch where both sat down.

"When I went up to the dormitory earlier tonight, he said a few things. Including that you belong to him. And that no one wants to be friends with a servant. What was he talking about?"

"I guess I can't really keep the truth from you now that he's said all that. Just – just please don't judge me when this is all said and done with. Though I'll understand if you no longer want to talk to me afterwards." She said quietly, ashamed at what she was going to admit, and saddened at the prospect that just when she finally had a chance at having a friend, it was being taken away from her.

"And why would I do that?"

"You'll see. So, how much do you know of the ancient pure-blood laws?"She asked.

"I know some. It depends on the one you're referring to." He replied thoughtfully.

"Have you ever heard of the one about households allowing human servants?"

Nott was silent for moment thinking, before responding.

"Yes, there was one…the person was taken at a young age and marked. The logistics behind it are very complicated. I don't really know anything else about it. But I do know that it's fallen out of style, though. The records say that this law hasn't been in effect for over a century or so." He replied.

"What if I told you that the records were faulty?" she responded quietly, not meeting his gaze.

"But, then…" Nott's eyes widened as he made the connection.

"You're a servant to the Malfoys." He said hoarsely, just barely managing not to choke on the words.

"Yes." She replied miserably, before getting to her feet.

"I'll – er, I'll leave you alone now." She said, starting to walk away. The one person she'd had a chance at befriending – the one person who'd been willing to talk to her, and she'd blew it. or rather, Draco had ruined it for her. _Typical_. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she forced them down. But just as she took another step, Nott grabbed her wrist. On impulse, she turned, but still refused to look up. He let go as she faced him.

"Ariella…I – I'm sorry." He said, his voice remorseful, much to her shock. Her head shot up, and she saw him looking sympathetically at her.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. _Could he really still want to talk to me?_

"It all makes sense now. The obedience, the quietness, _and_the fact that you don't seem to like Slytherin very much." Ariella chuckled, her voice wavering, as the tears still threatened to spill.

"Then why aren't you running away? After all, no one wants to be friends with a _servant_." She said quietly, spitting the last word out in disgust.

"Well that's where you're wrong. Because I want to be your friend, if you'll have me that is." He replied.

"Really? Are – are you sure? Draco won't like it at all."

"Yes. And I'm fairly certain that I'm more than a match for him."

"Thank you Nott…"

"It's Theodore. Or Theo if you prefer." He said, interrupting her calmly. She nodded. He took her wrist again and pulled her forward, wrapping his thin arms around her. Startled, it took her a moment before she reacted. Feeling awkward, she followed suit, and rested her head against his chest, finally allowing the tears to slide silently down her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt him stiffen.

"So, Nott. Decided to let her down gently, then?" a voice drawled from behind her. She too stiffened at the sound of Draco's voice.

"No, actually. I've decided that I don't care if she's your servant. She's still my friend. And if you have a problem with that Malfoy, then you can take it up with me personally." He said, and as he was speaking, he had released her, but stepped in front of her at the same time. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"We'll see," he replied. He then turned his gaze on Ariella, who stared him straight back in the eye for a moment, before once more looking down. He smirked.

"Like I said, we'll see how long this so called "friendship" lasts" he sneered, before turning and stalking back up to his dormitory. When they realized that he wasn't coming back, both relaxed.

"Thank you again." She said quietly, as he turned to face her.

"Don't worry about it. Now I suggest we both go to sleep. It's been a rather eventful evening, wouldn't you agree?"

"Quite," she replied, laughing slightly, before her expression turned to a more serious gaze.

"Will you be alright? He's most likely waiting to ambush you or something."

"Don't worry about me." A moment of silence passed as the two looked at each other. And once again, Ariella was grateful for the lack of light in the dungeons, for she was sure that her cheeks were bright red.

"Goodnight, Ariella." He finally said, breaking the silence. She smiled softly.

"Goodnight, Theo. And good luck." He nodded once, before turning and disappearing. She then went to her own dormitory for the night.

As she plopped down, she realized that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Nott knew after all. But one thing was certain: she had finally made a friend. That night, she fell asleep with a smile on her face – the first in a long time.

_**Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	40. The Foreign Schools Arrive

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to narniagirl19, Loonynamelass, meandthedoctor, MoonRiderXXX, Allen Pitt, AnonymousMSQ, Forest Grrl, Spontaneous. Combustion99, PrimiGrl, Lrose000, AmayaRiddle, panneler-san, Karou WindStalker, Quinstar, and water goddess 19.**_

**_This is my first fan-fic. _****_Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 40:**

**The Foreign Schools Arrive**

The day that the other schools were coming to Hogwarts had finally arrived. As everyone rushed to the bridge, Ariella lagged behind. _What would these other students be like? _she thought. She hoped they were nice enough, but knew she would just have to wait and see. And suddenly, there was a lot of pointing, and a rush of wings, and from the sky came a large carriage pulled by huge white pegasi. The whole scene was a very pretty sight, what with the sun setting behind the white carriage. The Beauxbatons guests had arrived.

Once it landed, out stepped many petite boys and girls, all dressed in short blue dresses with shawls over their shoulders. Though apparently, it was warmer in France then in Scotland. It was then that their headmistress, (who's name she later learned was Madame Maxime) stepped out of the carriage. She was the largest woman Ariella had ever seen! She even towered over Hagrid, which was saying something.

Moments after the Beauxbatons students were usered inside, a large, intimidating ship arose from the Great Lake. The Durmstrange students had arrived. They all stepped out onto a wooden plank that connected the ship to land. They wore warm clothing and fur coats, suggesting that they resided somewhere considerably colder than Scotland.

All three schools then proceeded to enter the Great Hall. The Beauxbatons students sat with the Ravenclaws, while the Durmstrange students came over to the Slytherin table, among them was the famous Viktor Krum. Ariella noticed Draco smirking, and from across the hall, Ron Weasley gaping. She shook her head slightly, and leaned to her side to whisper her thoughts to her new friend.

"_Why_ everyone is so taken with him, _I_will never know. Sure, he's a good Seeker, but if you ask me, (and I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but that's really all the guy's got going for him." Theo looked mildly surprised.

"So you're not interested in him, I take it." he replied.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "And besides, do you _see_ how much more arrogant Draco just got _just_because they decided to sit with us?" Nott chuckled, and shook his head, but didn't respond as Dumbledore had chosen then to stand and make his speech.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh. Everyone looked at her, most annoyed.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore, ignoring the interruption. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

As the food appeared, Ariella noted that their were many foreign dishes in addition to the usual ones served at Hogwarts, in order to make their guests feel welcome. As everyone was eating, she noticed two more people had joined the Professors at the head table. Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch. _Those must be the other two judges._ she realized.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts." _So I was right!_

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen.

Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

"So how much you want to bet that Potter gets in somehow anyway?" Theo whispered to her.

"I hope not. It sounds really dangerous. Meaning that the likely hood of Harry getting in is very high, unfortunately." she repsonded, now worried.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

With that, all rose from their seats and made their way back to their respective sleeping quarters, but not before Ariella could glance a look at her Gryffindor classmate. He looked so calm now. Suddenly, she felt a gaze on her, but when she turned, she saw no one staring at her...but she did spot Professor Moody gazing at Harry with intense concentration. _Something wasn't right there...she just didn't know what._ But what she did know was that is was going to be a long year if she had to put up with those stuck up Beauxbatons kids, and girls fawning over Viktor Krum...as if she would actually be able to navigate the halls now that he was there. She groaned. _Why couldn't life ever be simple?_

_**Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the ****Goblet**** of Fire.**_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	41. The Champions

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to narniagirl19, panneler-san, Allen Pitt, animeotaku88, Glitched Sanity, AnonymousMSQ, mlkduds009, Spontaneous. Combustion99, meandthedoctor, Loonynamelass, Forest Grrl, amazingtofu, ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks, Lu-oka-na-mi, carmeleissle5cullen, gerardsgrl14, Bloodsave, horror-zombie-gem, saturdayfanbast, and The Demon of Wrath.  
**_

**_This is my first fan-fic. _****_Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 41:**

**The Champions**

Finally, Halloween arrived, the day on which the champions would be chosen. Ariella was excited, but nervous at the same time. She had a horrible feeling that something wasn't going to turn out quite right tonight. As she made her way down to dinner, she tried not to think about that, instead choosing to think about just how much her new friendship with Theodore Nott had changed her life.

Because of this, Draco had become colder and a bit more distant towards her. He still demanded a lot, but was careful when Nott was around. Theo, in turn, tried his best to ignore his classmate, and his annoyance at Draco when he ordered her to do something just to get her away from him. But what pleased Ariella the most was that he hadn't judged her because of her 'servant status', and for this, she was very grateful. He treated her like she mattered. Though a majority of the other Slytherins were siding with Draco, she no longer cared. Because she finally had a friend. And for now, one friend was enough.

As she entered the Great Hall, she noticed that The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the tables cleared and the headmaster of Hogwarts stood.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness.

The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting… A few people kept checking their watches…

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped, and Ariella shielded her arms against the bright, hot light.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"A real shocker," Ariella said, her voice low and sarcastic to Theodore, who just rolled his eyes, obviously bored. Viktor raised from his spot at their table a few seats down, and proceded to make his way through the assigned door.

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"That's good, he a decent person. Not stuck up and arrogant like _some_ people I know." Ariella said, to which her friend responded with a chuckle.

Dumbledore started to speak again, but about half-way through, Ariella stopped listening, and was staring at the Goblet of Fire. Another moment later, everyone in the room was staring at it as well. Because the fire had turned red again, and out had flown another charred sheet of parchment. She groaned as Dumbledore read the name,

"Harry Potter".

"Told you Potter would be in this tournament," Nott said, smirking.

"Dammit, why do you always have to be right?" she said in response, glancing nervously at the fourth champion. She found him staring uncomprehendinglyat the headmaster, rooted to his seat. As Dumbledore called his name again, she watched Hermione Granger give him a little push, and then as he walked numbly past the professors. Personally, she felt horrible for him, and wished there was something he could do to help, but she knew that there wasn't.

_**Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the ****Goblet**** of Fire.**_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	42. The First Task and Freedom

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to meandthedoctor, kizzy45, BarrelOfBananas, randomlyrite, Princess-Lazy-Chan, Loonynamelass, panneler-san, ShiningStarLily97, Allen Pitt, TheUlitimateGleekm, doulike14, SilverMoon100, Sololight, narniagirl19, and LupusMalfoy.  
**_

**_This is my first fan-fic. _****_Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 42:**

**The First Task and Freedom**

Before long, Ariella found herself walking down to a newly (and temporarily) built stadium, where the first task of the tournament would take place.

The past few weeks had flown by. Most people didn't believe that Harry hadn't chosen to be in the contest, but she did. His reaction to his name being called was proof enough for her. However, one nasty and intruding reporter by the name of Rita Skeeter kept writing interesting and untrue articles about Harry in the Daily Prophet, and the young girl found herself disliking her more and more with each article, (and all the people who believed her…mainly her own house-mates).

Meanwhile, Draco ordered her to do more and more as the weeks wore on, tiring her out in the process, even though most of them were simple, no effort required, tasks. And as he ordered her to do more, Theodore became more protective of her, which just infuriated his classmate more then ever, and for which she was very grateful.

Once they got to the stands, she found herself sandwiched in between Draco and Theo. The helpers came out, dragging with them…a dragon. Ariella gasped and gaped. They couldn't be serious, could they? And by the dragon, they put a golden egg…the champions' target.

Cedric Diggory came out first, and even from her spot, she could see that the Hufflepuff boy was nervous. He decided to transfigure a rock into a dog, and while it seemed to work at first, the dragon soon got bored, and went for Diggory instead. He had to run for it, egg under his arm, and a nasty gash on his forehead.

Even though she wasn't competing, Ariella was pale, and extremely anxious. Theo, though looking calm and collected himself, sensed his friend's distress, and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently, a gesture that she appreciated.

Next came Fleur Delacour, who put a charm on the dragon, but as it fell asleep, fire was emitted, and her skirts caught on fire…though _why_ she was wearing skirts in the first place made Ariella wonder.

Viktor Krum was next in line, making Harry the last champion. Krum decided to cast some kind of eye spell on the dragon, put as it tromped around in obvious agony, it almost crushed the golden egg, taking out several white eggs as well.

Finally, Harry Potter came out of the tent. It was for him that Ariella was the most nervous about him. But then, considering who he was, he was sure to have some kind of plan. And he did. He summoned his broom with a simple spell, and the minute he was on it, Ariella sighed, but still kept her eyes peeled. If Harry was on a broom, then everything would be all right. And she was right. Harry got away with only a scratch on his arm, and he managed to tie with Krum as well. _Way to go, Harry!_ She thought, happy for him.

A few more weeks passed, and she was wandering the corridors with Theo when she heard a familiar voice.

"Come on, please?" she heard Hermione Granger say.

"Hermione, just give it a rest all ready!" Ron said, exasperated.

"Freeing them won't help anything." He continued.

"But there has to be _something_ I can do to help those poor house elves! I mean, it's just sick, isn't it? The way they have to obey and everything? Just horrible!" she said.

"Hermione, relax! Just give some – " but whatever Harry was saying got cut off as they went out of Ariella's hearing ranged.

While they were speaking, particularly Hermione, she had stiffened more and more, and by this time, she was looking at the floor, feeling uncomfortable.

"Now if only she would be this open about wanting to start a club to free human servants." She muttered quietly.

"But of course, it's not as if anyone knows anymore, is it? And it's a whole lot harder to free people like me than it is to free house elves." she said, her voice still very quiet.

Theo had become very attuned to her in the past month and a half since he befriended her, and realized how upset and uncomfortable she must have gotten listening to the Gryffindors. And she was right. But in a way, that's what he was there for now…to make her realize that though she was a servant, (practically a slave) she still mattered, and was still free, in some ways at least, to do want she wanted.

And so, feeling a bit awkward, he wrapped his arms around Ariella, and let her compose herself. After a minute of silence, he asked quietly,

"You okay now?"

She separated herself from him, and nodded slowly, wiping sheepishly at the tears trickling down her face.

"Thank you," she said just as quietly. A small smile appeared on Nott's face in response. And in that moment, she realized something. That though she would most likely never be free, and that most likely most people would never know of her situation, she was still very lucky. Because she realized in that instant that, maybe _not_ everything had been taken away from her. At least, not yet.

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I promise you, this story will be finished, and I won't abandon it. Thanks for sticking with me!**

_**Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the ****Goblet**** of Fire.**_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	43. The Yule Ball

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, amazingtofu, panneler-san, Murphy Annen Thiamine, AnonymousMSQ, Loonynamelass, Regin, Baby Doll24, and bookworm182._**

**_This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 43:**

**The Yule Ball**

Once the first task ended, everyone was a lot more relaxed around Hogwarts. _Especially _after the announcement that the Yule Ball, a traditional holiday dance held on Christmas Eve whenever the Triwizard Tournament is happening, was coming up. Now, as Ariella wondered the halls, all she saw were girls and boys in clumps together. The girls whispering and giggling, and the boys watching warily, suddenly nervous around the female gender.

However, Ariella once again, didn't fit into the majority of the population. Instead of comparing dresses with other girls, she silently took her notes. As her classmates' minds wandered off topic to 'who should I ask?' or 'how should I do my hair?', Ariella's mind was still replaying the conversation that she had heard between the Golden Trio a few weeks prior, even now.

Theodore had said that according to the records, the law that bound her had died out centuries ago, which was most likely the reason that no one had put two and two together yet, and figured out her situation. But if it died out centuries ago, did that mean that it wasn't allowed to be used? Ariella shook her head wearily. Because while she hoped that this might be the case, she seriously doubted it. She had the marks and charms binding her to prove it. She sighed, and in a way, she realized then, she was really glad that people didn't know of her true status. Because if they did, then maybe she wouldn't be friends with Theo right now. She smiled at the thought, and continued on her way, passing as she went the clusters of whispering teenagers, and she sighed again.

Ariella knew she wouldn't be going to the Yule Ball, though whether that be simply because she wasn't permitted, or as Draco had put it, ("an attempt to ruin and corrupt the evening for those of us who deserve a night of partying". [At which she rolled her eyes]) or simply because she wasn't going to be asked.

And for once, the young girl found herself okay with the order not to attend a party. They usually meant lots of work for her. And she knew for a fact that she was falling behind in her schoolwork, (no thanks to a certain blond) so perhaps she could use that night to catch up.

As she reached the Common Room, she found her friend in a corner, reading, but as she got closer, she realized that his eyes had a dazed look to them.

"Theo? Are you alright?" she asked, and he jumped, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Yeah, I – I'm fine." He stuttered. Ariella looked unconvinced. Her friend _never _acted like this.

"Your sure? Come on Theo, I know you better than that. Something's bothering you," she said, sitting on the arm of the chair.

Her friend was silent for a moment. His head was in his hands, and for what she thought must be the first time, he was showing his emotions, revealing to her what he was _really_ feeling. (Not that she couldn't pick up on his emotions before. But this just made her feel better; knowing now that he completely trusted her. Enough to tell her/allow her to see these things about him. Either that, or he was just really tired. But she hoped it was the former.)

Finally, he said, his voice low,

"I was asked to the dance."

Ariella's heart skipped a beat for a moment as his words sunk in. Then she did something she didn't think she had ever done before. She squealed, making Nott look at her for a moment as if she was crazy, before returning to his previous position.

"Congratulations!" she said, and she meant it too.

"Who asked you?" she asked.

"Daphne Greengrass." He replied. And for some reason, he still seemed to be sulking.

"She's a nice girl. I can see her asking you." Ariella said. (Even if she wasn't particularly nice to her personally, she hadn't actually done anything to make Ariella hate her. [Like some _other_ people had done.])

"Wait a minute. You're not mad?" Theo asked, turning to look at her, surprised.

"No, why would I be?" Ariella asked, confused at her friend's question.

"Because I thought, well, maybe if you really wanted to go, I could persuade Malfoy to let you go with me, just as friends of course. And besides, if you_ can't _go, I don't know if I want to - "

"Theodore Nott! Do you mean to tell me you turned her _down_?" Ariella asked incredulously, interrupting him.

"Well, not really. I just told her I'd get back to her." Theo said, starting to shrink back under his friend's glare.

"Go find her right now, and tell her that you'd love to go with her!" she demanded.

"Ar – are you sure? I mean – "

"I'm sure Theo." Ariella said softly.

"But thank you. You really didn't have to do that for me." She said, her voice filled with gratitude.

"I had to see if you wanted me to try, didn't I?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Theo, the chances of you persuading Draco are slim to none. And besides, I'm just getting more and more behind in my work with all of his recent orders." She explained.

"Honestly. You go and have a great time, and make sure to tell me all about it the following day, all right?" she continued.

Slowly, Theo nodded. At that moment, a large group of Slytherin fourth years entered, including both Draco and Daphne.

"Now go get her!" she said, pushing her nervous friend up from his seat while avoiding Draco's glare. She took Nott's seat, and smiled as she watched Daphne's expression change from one of worry to one of joy.

The night of the Yule Ball came quickly enough for the nervous and excited students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.

At around five o'clock in the afternoon, (why so early, Ariella had _no _idea) the girls started filing in to start preparing for the evening. She stayed in the dormitory still, not wishing to go down to the library just yet. She watched from over the top of her book, and from the corners of her eyes the girls go through various stages of primping. Other than the occasional glare, sneer, or snide remark, (mostly from Pansy) she mostly went unnoticed.

At around seven-fifteen, forty-five minutes before the event started, Ariella began packing up her materials. But as she reached the door, hand outstretched to push it open, a soft voice called her back. She turned to see whom had called her name, and found herself face to face with none other than Daphne Greengrass. The fourth year girl was standing before her, looking slightly nervous, (a trait most Slytherins, particularly the girls, didn't usually show), and already looking beautiful.

"Oh! Er, hi Daphne. Did you want something?" Ariella asked, confused, and on guard.

"I just wanted to say thank you," the Greengrass girl said, much to the surprise of her classmate. Everyone else in their dormitory had stopped what they were doing to watch the two girls.

"I know that you were the reason why Theodore didn't give me a straight answer right away." She continued.

"I – You're welcome, I guess. I'm just sorry that I stood in your way." Ariella replied, stunned.

"Anyway, I'd better go. Have a good time tonight, Daphne." She said, turning away, getting ready to push open the door once more. But as she was about to, Daphne asked another question.

"I'm going to assume by now that you're not going tonight. Did I ruin your chance at going?" she asked, making Ariella stop in her tracks, but she didn't respond for a moment.

"No, you didn't. Theo only asked me as a friend because no one else had asked me yet, nor was anyone going to. But even if someone else _had_ asked me, I most likely wouldn't be going. I guess you could say I've been banned from attending the ball tonight." She said, searching for the right words. When her classmate just nodded, Ariella left, pondering the confusing and unusual conversation she had just had.

The Lyons girl was so enveloped in her thoughts as she walked, head down, towards the library that it took a last minute stop short in order to avoid crashing into a certain black-haired Gryffindor.

"Oh! Sorry Harry! I – You look nice," she said. Harry's cheeks reddened, and Ariella's seemed to copy as Harry's gaze fell over her.

"Er – thanks. You look...um..."

"Normal?" Ariella supplied.

"Uh, yeah?" Harry responded, not sure if this was the right thing to say. Ariella laughed.

"Good," she said.

"I – I'm not going tonight." She said, responded to his puzzled look.

"So who are you going with?" she asked, trying to change subjects.

"Pavarti Patil. And why aren't you going?" Harry asked. She sighed.

"No one asked me," she said with a shrug. "And you could say that I can't." she continued, but with a noted of finality that Harry, though confused, knew not to question her on the subject.

"Have a good night Harry. You deserve a night off." She said, before walking past him, leaving a very confused Potter boy.

After two and a half hours of work, she was finally caught up on (almost) all her work. Sighing, she heaved her bag over her shoulder, and started making her way back to the Slytherin Common Room.

As she reached the Great Hall, she stopped and leaned against the wall, taking in the various smells and sounds coming from inside. What she wouldn't give to have been able to go, for someone to have invited her for real. But, she realized sighing, she would just add those two things to the list of never going to happen things.

Pushing off from the wall, she was about to start moving again when the doors opened, and out came Draco Malfoy…and he was alone. Thinking fast, she seized the moment, and called out to her young master, who turned, eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked upon seeing her.

"I just wanted to see how everyone looked," she said. Draco nodded, still suspicious, but knew she hadn't gone through those doors. If she had, he would have immediately known about it.

"Well, you've seen. Now you can leave." He said, turning away, and walking fast.

"Draco!" she said, running to catch up with him, and then planting herself in his path once she did so.

_"Why_ are you so against everything I do and say?" she asked.

"I don't have to answer to you," he said, brushing past her.

"Oh, but you'll change who you are at the simple request of your uncaring Father?"

Draco spun around.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my Father like that!" he said angrily.

"What happened to the Draco I knew? You went from not caring at all, to caring, to suddenly being totally against me!" she said. By now the two where face-to-face.

"Drakey? Dra – Oh! What do you want?" A sickeningly familiar voice said, interrupting them. Yet neither master nor servant moved.

"When you have an answer, let me know," Ariella said, her voice hard, before glaring once at Pansy, and brushing past Draco, who just stared after her a moment, and wondered if she could possibly be right. Or worse, if his Father could possibly have been wrong.

**Happy One Year Anniversary to this story! Yay! Thank you guys so much!**

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	44. Draco's Thoughts and Talks

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to bellastrange51, Allen Pitt, BadassAlec, panneler-san, soccergurl31294, CCCookiexC3, Loonynamelass_****, _AnonymousMSQ_, _bookworm182_, _Kiyoshi Kozue_, _Volturi Princess, Twilightluver919-Fight4Britney, TheUlitimateGleek, HaileyHavoc, destinysings and meandthedoctor._**

**_This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 44:**

**Draco's Thoughts and Talks**

Draco Malfoy had been raised in a certain way, with certain views, and had been taught never to give in. Lucius Malfoy constantly reminded him that he was better than everyone else, and that in order to get what he wanted he would have to be forceful about it.

Having been raised in a house with many servants, including a human one, he had been told that he was their 'boss', and that he needn't worry about their feelings, or their lives. And while he had always agreed with this logic, particularly with the house elves, in recent years, this view had been changing.

True, he had grown up with Ariella for almost all his life. But lately, she seemed to want more. Or maybe he was just noticing her more. But all being nice had brought to him was a whole lot of trouble. It was as if she was now expecting it, while his father expected him to be harsher as they grew older.

Ever since Nott had become her friend, she seemed happier. Of course, he _could_ order her to end their friendship, but that would be a mute order, seeing as she would just fight it.

So the real question was, since his talk with his father over the summer, had he really been _that_ hard on her? He thought over what she had said to him the night prior.

_"…but you'll change who you are at the simple request of your uncaring Father?"_

And Draco realized that she was, unfortunately, right. He had changed his attitude because his Father had told him too. Because he wanted his father's approval. Bud did he want it that much that he was going to hurt someone he had grown up with to get it?

_"What happened to the Draco I knew? You went from not caring at all, to caring, to suddenly being totally against me!"_

Well, he would start caring again, even if it was just a little bit. And so long as his father didn't find out about it, they would both stay out of trouble. He would just have to make sure that Lucius Malfoy didn't find out about what was about to happen. Because if he did, there would be hell to pay for both children.

Sighing, and running a hand through his sleek, blond-white hair, he stood up, and went in search of his servant's only friend. Before he talked to Ariella, he wanted to get the perspective, (albeit, perhaps a bit biased) of someone outside of the situation.

He found them walking together in a corridor, obviously on there way back to the Slytherin Common Room. The two fell silent, however, as he approached them, and Draco noticed that Ariella had stiffened on sight of him.

"Nott, a word," he said coolly, while staring calculatingly at the girl across from him. Eyes narrowing suspiciously, Nott nodded once, and followed Draco away.

As Ariella watched them go, she wondered what Draco could possibly want to talk to Theo about, but knew she would probably find out later, through one or both of them.

Sighing, she turned and headed to "her" room. Ever since she had become friends with Theodore Nott, she had used the room less, but never completely abandoned it. She liked having her own place, and had yet to show it to him. (And she didn't think she was going to either).

Meanwhile, the two boys had reached a secluded corner of the common room, and were sitting opposite each other, one glaring, one thinking hard about how to word what he wanted to say.

"Well, Malfoy? What did you want?" a very annoyed Nott asked.

"What do you think of my treatment of Ariella?" Draco asked after a moment, much to the surprise of his fellow Slytherin.

"I think it's wrong that you own a human to begin with. A house elf, sure, that's what they're for, but another human? Even Mudbloods shouldn't be servants…just dead. Why _do_you own her, Malfoy?" he asked, proving that while he certainly was a Slytherin, he was on a higher level of thinking them most of them. Draco shrugged.

"My father never told me. Now are you going to answer my question or not? What do you think of my treatment of Ariella, Nott?" he asked again, growing impatient. His classmate was silent for a moment, before saying,

"I think that you need to lighten up on her. Do you know what she did last night because _you_ forbade her from going to the Yule Ball?" he questioned accusingly. When Draco merely shook his head, he continued in the same tone of voice.

"She went to the library to try and catch up on her schoolwork. She's falling behind because of all the work she has to do for you. She's tired, and feels helpless, because she knows that there's nothing she can do or say to you without getting into trouble. I don't know what goes on at your house, Malfoy, but maybe you should stop listening onto every word your father says. Because someone's hurting her. I know it, even though she hasn't told me. If it's not your mother, and it's not you, then it has to be your father. Think about, Malfoy." Nott finished, staring hard at the boy across from him, before going upstairs to the fourth-year boys' dormitory.

Draco stared after him for a minute, letting his classmate's words sink in. sighing, he got up, and was about to leave the common room when his "girlfriend" as she called herself, called to him. Groaning, he turned.

"What do you want Pansy?"

"Why won't you spend time with me anymore? All you do nowadays is order that filthy little Mudblood-lover around." She whined, but her voice and words clearly showed her dislike for Ariella. _And I'll bet I haven't helped with people liking her_, thought Draco, now realizing that how Pansy viewed his servant was how most people viewed her.

"Pansy, I've got other stuff to do. Just leave me alone, will you?" he said, annoyed, pushing her off of him.

Walking the halls, he finally found a hallway off to the side, away from everyone else. Taking a deep breath, he summoned his servant. Moments later, she was on the floor in front of him. As she caught her breath, he extended a hand to help her up.

Ariella just looked at the hand, surprised, before putting her hand in his, and being pulled to her feet, only to find herself looking directly into Draco's cold, gray eyes…except, they weren't all that cold for once. Puzzled, she mumbled a quick,

"Thanks," before getting straight to the point.

"And you called me here _why_ exactly?"

He couldn't believe he was going to say this, but he knew that she deserved to hear it.

"To apologize," he said.

"What?" she asked, incredulous. After living with the Malfoys for almost ten years , she knew first hand that Malfoys simply didn't apologize. So for Draco to, well, something must be up.

"But, why?" she asked, still stunned.

"I realize now that I've been a bit hard on you over the past few months." He said, still trying to sound superior.

"But – Draco, what brought this on?" she asked, still shocked, trying to process what was happening.

"Your words to me last night. They made me realize just how seriously I had taken my father's words to me at the beginning of the summer." Draco explained.

He had always been taught never to apologize, or to be weak, but considering exactly to whom he was apologizing, he figured it was worth it. That, and the fact that they had grown up together in the same house, and therefore had seen him in far worse states, (like first thing in the morning for instance, not to mention all the embarrassing tricks his mother had pulled). He figured that to make her trust him again, he would have to let his guard down.

"I – I didn't realize my words had affected you. I actually thought you were going to reprimand me for them, to be honest." She said, but Draco simply shook his head.

"They affected me alright. So I went and talked to Nott, to gain his opinion on the matter. And he told me what you did instead of attending the Yule Ball last night, and of how tired you've been. And yet you always stuck it out, and you never complained to me. Why?" he said.

"I – I guess I knew that complaining would only bring on more work, and as I could barely handle what I was being given, I didn't want to ask for more. I just – I can't believe he told you that." She said, shaking head.

"So can I take this to mean that you're going to lighten up on me, and start being nicer?" she asked hesitantly. Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair yet again. Slowly, he nodded.

"With one exception." He said, and Ariella looked at him warily.

"Once we're home, I'll have to act as I have been this year. If my father were to find out, well, we both know it would _not_ be a good thing." He said, and he saw her shudder, a movement which puzzled him, but he knew enough by now to know not to question her.

"No more Cruciatus Curse though, right?" she asked, and Draco looked away, head bowed.

"No. I – I never meant to perform it on you. I – I was just angry, and my Father's words were still so clear in my mind. I – "

"I understand." She said, tentatively putting a hand of his shoulder.

"I know you didn't really want to hurt me like that. Your curse wasn't all that strong, and so I wasn't in that much pain." She said softly.

"But I also asked Moody to – "

"But as I'm sure you've guessed I've – " but she suddenly cut off, much to the confusion of Draco, as she felt her arm burn, and realized that she couldn't say anymore.

"Thank you Draco," she said, just as softly, and the burn started to fade. He turned back to her, and nodded.

"Just to clarify, I _will_ still be giving you orders – "

"I know. I wouldn't truly be your servant without work to do, now would I?" she asked. Draco chuckled, before nodding, letting her know she was free to go. She smiled slightly at him, before going back to where she came from, stunned tat the turn of events.

Meanwhile, as Draco stared after her, he just hoped that he had made the right decision. But as he replayed their conversation in his head, he knew he had. He had just gained to more people back onto his side. And, as his father would say, you want as many people on your side as possible. _Especially_ when they're beneath you.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	45. The Ferret and the Second Task

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Whispering-Lestrange, Loonynamelass, panneler-san, AnonymousMSQ, MysticalJello, meandthedoctor, TheUlitimateGleek, soccergurl31294, Allen Pitt, destinysings, Skylan D. Water, KayleyBautista, ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks, misha29, PrettyGirl5894, freerice, tmjay10, YukiKyo, and Macey247.  
_**

**_This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 45:**

**The Ferret and the Second Task**

A few weeks had passed since her conversation with Draco, and true to his word, her work load from him had lightened. Unfortunately, the teachers chose the same time to give them even _more _work. She just couldn't win, could she? Still...for the first time, it was as if people actually cared about her. It felt nice.

It was a nice day in early March, and as a result, most students were outside in the courtyard roaming about, talking, laughing, and in the case of the group Slytherins a few feet away, sneering and gossipping. Currently, Ariella was hunched over her schoolwork, trying to get the work due Monday done. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't hear Draco Malfoy's taunts to a certain two Gryffindors who were passing by. (Either that, or after four years, she had just learned to tune out Draco's voice when he started in that particular voice.) Nor did she notice the look that her two classmates gave her as they passed the spot where she sat.

What did draw her attention from her work was a loud _BANG! _Ariella looked up to see a white light searing past Harry Potter's ear. She looked at the source...and was not surprised to find that it had been emitted Malfoy's wand.

But as Harry struggled to get his own wand out, another _BANG_! came, followed by Professor Moody's voice:

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Ariella watched in disbelief as Draco Malfoy was turned from a human boy...into a pure white ferret, right before her eyes, which widened as she realized what had happened.

Then Moody starting bouncing him in the air. Ariella was torn - as funny as the situation was, as much as he deserved to get a taste of what he had been dishing out for years to everyone else...did he really deserve this much humiliation? But as she continued to watch, even she joined everyone else and laughed. Luckily, however, Professor McGonagall came and put a stop to it, and proceeded to tell Moody off at thesame time. As she changed Draco back, Ariella could see the pain and humiliation that clouded his eyes, and immediately regretted laughing...almost.

But as Moody dragged Malfoy off to the dungeons, she decided to follow. However, she seemed to have momentarily forgotten about Moody's magical eye, because the next thing she new, he was speaking to her.

"Lyons, is there a reason you're following us?" he growled.

"N - No, sir. I - I'm just on my way back to the common room." she stuttered. She noticed that Draco had turned slightly when Moody spoke, but his head was down, his blond hair falling down in front of it. She made a quick decision that she would wait for him in the common room with a healing substance and a hot drink. Turning down a side corridor in order to be away from Moody, she set to work, and was just finishing when Draco came in ten minutes later.

"Hey," she said, causing him to look at her.

"Wha' d'you want?" he sneered, but she could hear the pain in his voice.

"To help," she replied, gesturing to the seat in front of her. Nodding slowly, obviously tired, he sat down.

"What hurts?" she asked quietly, feeling slightly like a mother attending a little kid. But when he didn't respond, she just got out the ointment, and started rolling up his sleeve, applying the concoction to the scrapes.

"Here," she said simply, handing him the cup of hot chocolate. He took it, nodding once, but still looked downcast as Ariella moved to face him.

"Draco, I - I'm sorry," she whispered, causing him to look up at her.

"Why? I thought _you_ of all people would have _enjoyed_ that little show," he said, his voice harsh, and bitter.

"Malfoy, I'll admit it, the ferret part of it _was _a bit funny, but seeing you get hurt and humiliated, especially since I know how that feels, was not."

"Now, where else are you seriously hurt. Besides your pride, I mean," she asked.

"Look Lyons, I've got scrapes everywhere and - why are you even bothering to help?" he said.

"Because it's my duty...and because I want to," she said, her voice still soft.

"Well I _can _do it myself," he replied arrogantly. Normally she would be affronted by his attitude, but at the moment, Ariella knew that he was simply trying to regain his dignity and pride. she sighed, and handed him the jar filled with the healing potion. As she watched him go, she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. Still, as she replayed the afternoon's events in her mind, a smile crossed her face, and she let out a small chuckle.

* * *

That weekend, the Second Task was taking place, and so all the members of the three schools made their way down to the lake, where the task was explained to them. Apparently, something of great importance had been taken from each of the champions, and had been hidden at the bottom of the lake. They would have an hour to retrieve it. A canon sounded, and all four champions went into the water.

Ariella sat down, knowing this was going to be a very long hour. She looked over, and saw Draco with his usual group of 'friends', (if he could really call them that), and she smiled slightly.

"Hey," a voice said behind her, causing her to turn as Theodore Nott sat down next to her, looking disgusted at the prospect of sitting on the ground.

"Hi," she replied.

"So has Malfoy kept his promise?" he asked. She nodded.

"So far, so good,"she said. Nott nodded once curtly, glaring at his classmate, before wrapping an arm around his friend, and pulling her closer. He couldn't understand how someone like her had ended up becoming the Malfoy's servant. Tentatively, Ariella leaned her head against her friend, and pulled her cloak tight around her, trying to block out the chilliness of the mid-March winds.

Finally, the first of the champions left arrived. (Fleur had been disqualified for being unable to handle the grindylows.) Ariella jumped to her feet, and made her way over to the railing for a better view as Cedric Diggory came to the surface of the water, dragging Cho Chang with him. _So they put the person that meant the most to each champion at the bottom of the lake_.

Next came Viktor Krum, dragging Hermione Granger with him.

Finally, Harry broke the surface of the water, dragging both Ron and a little blond girl who must have been Fleur's captive. Because of this fact, he tied for second.

She was about to turn and start heading back to the castle when someone pushed her, hard, and she lost her balance, and slipped straight into the water. Spluttering and coughing, she struggled to keep her head above the surface. _She had never learned how to swim! _she thought, panic filling her, but somehow, she was able to force it down as she saw someone waiting for her at the deck. Her vision was a bit blurred from the water, so all she could tell was that the boy was dark haired. But as he held out his hand and dragged her back onto land, she realized that the person whom she had thought to be her friend was actually Harry Potter. _What was it with him and saving people?_ she thought, but was very grateful all the same.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"What happened?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, to be honest. But I think someone pushed me." she said. She shrugged again.

"Good job by the way. I - I'll see you later," she said, and he nodded in response.

The walk back to the drafty dungeons didn't help her condition one bit. She was slowly peeling off her soaking wet clothes when she heard the dormitory door open and then close again.

"Have a nice swim, Lyons?" Pansy Parkinson sneered.

"You - _you _pushed me in?" Ariella said, turning around to face the other girl. But the real Slytherin girl just smirked, leaving a confused and fuming Ariella.

_Stupid Slytherins_. she thought. _Why can't they just leave me alone?_ her thoughts contined bitterly, before changing into her pajamas, and haning her wet clothes all around her bed, hoping desperatly that she wouldn't be sick because of her swim. _Now if only I knew her motive..._

**_So I know the ferret scene happened earlier on in the book, but I forgot where exactly, so I'm sticking it here instead. Sorry about that little detail!_**

_Hey all! I've just joined the group Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could all please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or the founder of the group, Gryffindor777. Thanks again everyone!_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	46. Jealous Much?

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to freerice, TheUlitimateGleek, AnonymousMSQ, meandthedoctor, Allen Pitt, Whispering-Lestrange, soccergurl31294, _****_panneler-san, destinysings, everlistless, JeannaMaria7, AshleyDiLorentis, HeartlessVampireGirl, AngelofNightandDarkness, angelvan105, Maddie Black, and iluvparker._**

**_This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 46:**

**Jealous Much?**

Over the next few days, Ariella watched Pansy carefully. And sure enough, whenever Parkinson was present, there was always some mishap, or accident, always with Ariella being the victim. One of the days, it was simply her bag splitting, causing her books to fall out everywhere. But another, the Slytherin slipped a wrong ingredient into her potion, causing it to blow up in her face when the next _correct_ ingredient was added. This resulted in her getting a detention with Snape, and spending the rest of the night in the hospital wing. And so the 'accidents' went on.

Finally, on the fifth day, Ariella finally cracked. She was sick and tired of dealing with the girl and her not-so-accidental inccidents all week.

"What's your _problem_, Parkinson?"she yelled, whirling around to face the other girl.

"What?" Pansy asked, acting surprised.

"All week, ever since the Second Task, you've been tormenting me. What's your problem?" she asked.

"You," Pansy replied simply, stepping closer to her classmate, a disgusted sneer on her face.

"Stay away from my boyfriend," she said, and Ariella just stared at her, before laughing.

"You think – you think that I like Draco that way? That I'm trying to steal away from you?" she said, still laughing, only provoking Pansy more. By now, more people were watching the two girls, though Draco wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"You couldn't be more wrong!"

"Just stay away from Draco. Or you will pay!" Pansy threatened, but Ariella just shrugged and left the common room. But as soon as she exited, she ran for her room, and for some reason unknown to her, tears were coming to her eyes as she sprinted.

But just before she turned to go down the corridor to her room, she ran into Draco, who grabbed her by the arms, and was forced to turn in a half-circle in order to slow her down.

"Watch where you're going, alright? I – what happened _now_?" he asked, groaning as he saw the tears on her cheeks. Quickly, he released her as she spoke.

"Your _girlfriend_, that's what!" Ariella spat at him.

"She's the one who pushed me into the lake after the Second Task. _She's_ the one who's been tormenting me all week."

"But _why_?"

"Because she thinks that I'm out to steal you from her and into my evil clutches." Ariella replied.

"What?" Draco just asked blankly. Ariella sighed.

"She thinks that I want you to be my boyfriend, and that I'm trying to steal you away from her," she explained.

"But – but that's crazy! You don't want to be with me like that…do you?" he asked, but Ariella was already shaking her head fervently in an emphatic _no_.

"Not at all. No offense. But Draco, the only reason I even talk to you is because you're my – my – is because I'm your servant," she said, and Draco looked at her questioningly as she stumbled over her words. But for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to say _master_.

"Draco, I know I'm not really in a position to be asking you favors, but if you – if you could just talk to her – maybe assure her that we're not, you know, going behind her back or anything – I mean _don't _tell her what I am to you, just – "

" – just tell her to back off and leave you alone because you're not looking to be my friend, let alone my girlfriend?" Draco asked, cutting her off.

Ariella nodded, though for some reason, she felt something plummet in her as he said _because you're not looking to be my friend_. She shook her head to clear her mind. She didn't want a friendship with Draco, did she? _No…because that could only lead to disaster, right?_

"Thank you, Draco," she said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. An expression of surprise flashed across Malfoy's pale face.

"You don't _have_ to help me, you know." She finished.

"Ariella, look at me. Look at me, and listen to what I have to say. Just once," he said, and, for once, she did as she was told the first time around.

"I know that our – _relationship_, if that's what you want to call it – is different from most. But I am trying to make this work between us. Nott told me when I spoke to him after the Yule Ball that someone was hurting you. Even though you haven't told him, he somehow knows. I'm trying not to do that. Because I don't want you to fear me – not in the sense that you wince every time you lay sight on me at least." He said, and Ariella was very surprised to find all this out – to find out that he was less like his father then she thought. But at the moment, she was also very conscious of the fact that his hands were back on her arms.

"Wow. I – I didn't realize you felt that way." She said, confused.

"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that Draco Malfoy has a soft side," she said, and despite himself, Draco chuckled, and she gave a tentative small smile in return.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him!" Pansy screeched, startling the two. She was storming down the hallway right towards them. And when she reached them, she stepped in front of Draco, and so close to her roommate, Ariella was forced to take a step back.

"I thought I told you to leave him _alone_," Pansy said, trying to sound menacing. Behind her, Draco's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"You did. But I don't take orders from _you_," Ariella responded.

"Oh really? Because last time I checked, I'm superior to you, and therefore, you _do_ take orders from me, you vile little Mudblood-lover," Pansy said, smirking.

"You're not a threat to me, Parkinson. You never were, and you never will be," Ariella replied, also smirking. The real Slytherin girl grew furious.

"How _dare_ you ignore me!" she said. And that's when she did something stupid. She pushed Ariella forward, causing the other girl to fall.

"C'mon, Drakey, let's go," she said smugly. But Draco's expression was stony. For some identifiable reason, he suddenly couldn't stand to see his servant bullied like that…_especially_ by someone who didn't have any control over her.

"No. Now listen, and listen well Parkinson. You _will_ stop making fun of Ariella. There is nothing going on between us. And besides, _you're_ my girlfriend. Though if you continue this behavior, you won't be for long." He said, his voice low. Ariella just stared at him from her position on the ground. _Had he really just defended her?_ She knew she had asked him for help – she just hadn't expected that.

Pansy gulped, before leaving the two alone, but not before shooting her 'enemy' one last scathing glare.

"Thank you. Again," she said in a quiet voice as she rose to her feet. Draco gave her a curt nod, his expression still stony as he stared at the place where his girlfriend had disappeared.

"I only hope you won't come to regret your decision," she whispered, before leaving him alone, and proceeding to enter her room – her original destination.

She sat on her bed, wondering why she had broken down at Parkinson's words. It wasn't as if the other girl could actually do anything to her.

She sighed, and subconsciously rubbed her arm. And that's when it came to her – why she had broken down at Pansy's suggestion of she wanting Draco for a boyfriend – it was because she would never be able to actually have a boyfriend. Not if Lucius had anything to do with it anyway.

She sighed sadly again. And then she wondered…how different would her life have been if she had never been taken to be a servant in the first place?

And how different would it be if _Draco_ were the head master, instead of Lucius?

**_I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! (But my computer had a major problem with it, so therefore I couldn't get to the documents where I have some of these chapters saved on.) THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!_**

_Hey all! I've joined the group Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could all please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or the founder of the group, Gryffindor777. Thanks again everyone!_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	47. Worries

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Loonynamelass, TheUlitimateGleek, AnonymousMSQ, Macey247, Skylan D. Water, Allen Pitt, soccergurl31294, AshleyDiLorentis, mycatisevil, shadowprincess10100, Renrinrin, meandthedoctor, Mrs Daniella Salvatore, Ice. Queen345, anime-gurl-4ever, Shang Princess, xXxDark-LifexXx, EmmyDarlin, Tomboys-live-4ever, Alex274, James018, Midnighter 13, aoife525, lolbuddy, Melissa364, and FluffyDuffa.**_

_**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) **_

_**I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)**_

**Chapter 47:**

**Worries**

After Draco's scolding, Pansy left her alone for the most part, something for which Ariella was very grateful for.

Meanwhile, exams were coming up, and this meant that the homework load had greatly increased. And sure enough, once again, the young girl found herself overwhelmed with the amount of assignments she had to complete, even _with_Theo to help her out. (Though ever since the Yule Ball, she had seen less of him…he was now hanging out with Daphne Greengrass, but personally, she didn't mind one bit – she was happy for her friend, even if it did mean that she was almost back to square one.)

But even amongst all this anxiety, three things perturbed her.

First…Draco seemed to realize the work load's toll on her, and lightened up on his demands of her…he even offered his help once or twice on some particularly stressful nights. _Had her words really affected him that much?_ She wondered. _Did he actually care about her?_ It seemed so, at least in part.

The second thing…she hadn't heard from, or been summoned by Lucius Malfoy in months…since the beginning of the year, as a matter of fact. This worried her. Never before had she gone this long with out some communication with the elder Malfoy man.

And this led to her third worry…what was in store for her when she went back to Malfoy Manor? Mr. Malfoy had never been a man of mercy that was certain. And she would be a fool not to admit that she was even a bit scared and intimidated by him.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her long, dark hair.

"How you holding up tonight?" Theo asked her one night in late May.

"Fine, I guess. It's just all so much. What about you?" she responded.

"The same. And it's going to be even worse next year with O.W.L.s. and all that," he said, causing her to groan.

"Do I really even need to take them? It's not like I'm ever going to be able to go get a job or anything," she said, putting her head down on the table.

"True, but wouldn't it be nice to know how you're doing in your classes as a whole?" he replied, sitting down next to her.

"Anyway, you have a year before you have to worry about them. Just concentrate on this year first," he continued.

"You brought them up in the first place!" she pointed out, causing her friend to chuckle.

"Theodore?" a voice asked, interrupting the two. They both looked up to see Daphne Greengrass looking at them, suspicion in her eyes.

"Yes?" he said, politely.

"Can I – can we go for a walk?" Nott nodded, getting up.

"I'll see you later, Ariella. Hang in there," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder before leaving.

She sighed again, before returning to her work.

"Are you keeping up alright?" another voice asked her…one that was, surprisingly, not snide or cold.

"Fine, thanks," she replied as Draco took a seat across from her, his expression serious.

"We only have about a month left, not even. You do remember what's going to happen when we reach home, right?" he asked.

"Of course I remember. You'll become mister mean again, and I'll be left to deal with whatever your father dishes out to me. What else is new?" she responded bitterly.

"Right…well, I'll just – Ariella, are my father's punishments really that horrible?" he asked hurriedly.

"Draco, we've been through this. I'm forbidden to tell you anything. I'm sorry." She replied head bowed. Malfoy just nodded.

"That's what I thought," he muttered, more to himself than to her.

"Ariella, I _do_ understand, more than you know, about the pressures to do well, and to please. I – Good luck," he finally settled for, his grey eyes piercing her brown ones. She nodded once, curious and slightly bewildered as she watched him leave.

_What was coming over him?_ He was going soft! He should _never_ have agreed to back off…but then – she seemed content, (well, she _had_, until the teachers had starting preparing for exams, but that wasn't _his _fault).

But this was the _exact _reason why his father couldn't know of his kindness to her. Because he had seen her expression when he had mentioned the summer…when he had mentioned his father. She was scared, that much he was certain of.

All he knew was that this summer, he would defiantly have to be on his guard. Because one little slip, one little mistake, and it would all be over. He would receive a lecture and Ariella would be punished.

There is was again! _Why _did he care _so much_ for her? It was absurd, really. He didn't love her, that he was sure of, but recently, he had felt protective of her.

Draco groaned. This was _way_ too complicated. Then again, the whole servant situation was complicated to begin with.

He sighed. He didn't know the extent of the 'servant spell', nor what was permitted…or what his father was really doing. But he could deduce that is was bad, judging from her reactions…but would his father really do that? Would the person he looked up to, the man he revere really be so heartless? Especially to someone who had grown up in their very house?

Sighing again, he pulled the curtains around his bed just as someone else came into the dormitory.

Life was rough. Life was complicated. And unfortunately, though neither knew it, life, especially for Ariella, was about to get a whole lot worse.

_Okay, so I know it's really short, and sort of a filler, but within the next chapter or two, something really big is going to happen, I promise!_

_**Hey all. I've put up (yet another) poll, though the action I probably won't be taking for some time. If you could just give me your opinion, that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks all!**_

_Hey all! I'm a member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or "our go to people of the group", __Loonynameless __or __echoing noise__. Thanks again everyone!_

_**Anything you recognize is from **__**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**__**.**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	48. Receiving A New Mark

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Loonynamelass, Unlawfultears, Fate Nomad, obsession-iz-a-good-thing, and Alex274._**

**_This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 48:**

**Receiving A New Mark**

The Third Task approached quickly, and almost all of the students were excited for the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. But as Ariella walked down to the recently transformed Quidditch Pitch, she couldn't help; but feel as if something bad was going to happen that evening. Of course, this wasn't helped by the ominous shadows that were cast by the large, over–grown hedges. The young girl shuddered, and tried to rid herself of the horrible feeling, and tried to not worry so much about Harry.

But as she watched the four champions go into the dark maze, that feeling only returned. And this was only increased when; fifteen minutes into the task, red sparks appeared, illuminating the night sky. A moment later, a professor retuned with an unconscious Fleur Delacour.

Now on edge, she jumped slightly when a dim light lit a patch far away, before distinguishing itself. Now more nervous than ever, she looked around for anything abnormal. But nothing seemed to be out of place.

"Relax! Everything's going to be fine," Theo whispered to her, grabbing her hand in his, squeezing it once comfortingly. (As she turned her head, she didn't miss the look of jealously that she got from Daphne, but chose to ignore it. She was most certainly _not_ going to give up what little she had _just_ for Daphne Greengrass.)

Ariella gulped, and nodded slowly.

"I guess you'r – " she started to say, but cut off abruptly as she hissed in pain. Her mark was burning, and that could _not_ be a good thing. Looking behind her quickly, she saw Draco laughing with his friends, and realized that he probably had no idea of what was going on.

"Cover me," she spat out as the pain became practically unbearable. Her friend nodded, and she pressed her mark, feeling herself whisked away into the night. Ariella landed on the cold, wet ground.

"My Lord, here she is," a slimy voice said, and before she had time to recover, Lucius Malfoy was pulling her back onto her knees, and she found herself staring at the approaching figure of none other than Lord Voldemort.

The girl sucked in her breath, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Well done, Lucius. Well done indeed," came his slippery voice, and Ariella's blood ran cold.

"Give me your arm girl!" he demanded, but before she could respond herself, Lucius had grabbed her left arm roughly, and thrust it towards his master.

As Voldemort's cold, bony fingers touched her, she just barely repressed a shudder.

"I see. You have resurrected an ancient law, therefore helping me as your lord. Now girl, are you ready to join the ranks of those much greater than yourself?" he asked, and once again, Lucius responded for her.

"Of course she is my Lord."

"Good," the Dark Lord replied, smirking as he removed his wand from his robes. Pressing it into the middle of her enslavement mark, (causing her to wince,) he grinned evilly, and said,

_"Morsmordre!"_

Instantly, Ariella felt pain like she had never experienced before. It started in her lower arm, and the young girl felt her original mark sink into her skin as a new, even darker mark replaced it.

Meanwhile, the original was slithering up her arm, underneath the skin, eventually resurfacing when it reached her upper arm.

As the Dark Mark was burned into her skin, and took shape, the rest of her body felt like it was on fire. As she writhed on the ground, she couldn't help but let out an ear – splitting scream; a scream that pierced the night.

When the pain finally began to less just a bit, she realized everyone's attention was no longer on her. Voldemort was talking loudly, taunting and goading someone. As she listened closely, she suddenly gasped when the person came around from a slab of stone.

As the two men cast their respective spells, and explosion caught in the middle of them, and she was now clearly able to see that Voldemort was dueling Harry.

_Please let him be alright._ She pleaded in her mind as various, spirited figures rose from the light.

And then it was gone…and so was Harry. Ariella sighed in relief as Voldemort yelled in frustration, and starting cursing people randomly before disapparating.

The Death Eaters followed suit, and for some reason, Lucius did not take her with him.

This left Ariella all alone in the cold, dark night. The dampness of the grass seeped into her clothes the longer she stayed there. But at the moment, she was still in too much pain to be able to do anything about her situation. She only had one thought on her mind.

_What on earth had just happened?_

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	49. A Malfoy's Orders and Support

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Kasseraandra, AnonymousMSQ, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, Allen Pitt, The Emerald Doe, panneler-san, TheUlitimateGleek, soccergurl31294, lily lupin1, Sailor Girl3, _**_**lunathevamp, and The Last Gypsy Princess.**_

**_This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 49:**

**A Malfoy's Orders and Support**

The next time Ariella awoke, it was to her arm burning. It seemed as if someone had _finally_ realized that she was missing. Groaning, she moved her hand to her lower left arm, only to remember that she had received the Dark Mark, and that her enslavement mark had moved to her upper left arm.

As the pain increased, she pressed it, and she was once more sucked into the night, before landing on a hard floor. Surprisingly, she was in Malfoy Manor.

"Get up," a cold voice ordered her. Eager to avoid being in any more pain that she already was in, she quickly obeyed.

"You have been given a great honor. And you _will_ obey him. I am your master, and the Dark Lord is mine, therefore he is yours as well. Do you understand me girl?" Mr. Malfoy asked harshly.

"Ye – yes, sir," she answered, getting shakily to her feet.

"Good, the imposing man replied, before stalking away. Just as he reached the doorway however, he stopped.

"You are dismissed…but you are to stay in this Manor until school starts again in September, unless either myself, my wife, or my son give you permission to leave. For this summer, when leaving the manor, you will _always_ be accompanied by a Malfoy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y – yes, si – sir," she said, stuttering her reply. The head of the house smirked, before disappearing.

The minute he was out of sight, Ariella collapsed to the ground once more, her whole body shaking.

_What was she becoming?_

Slowly, she attempted to get up again. And she found that she was just strong enough to be able to walk across the room.

It was a painstaking process, but the young girl finally made it up to the top floor of the manor.

Entering the bathroom, she turned the water, and grabbed a cloth. Soaking the cloth in the now warm water, she gently pressed the warm cloth against her new mark.

The Dark Mark was still excruciatingly painful, but she was hoping that some water and a simple healing salve she had made would help it.

After five minutes under water, she patted it try and went into her small room to retrieve the salve. She had originally made it for the scars on her back, but soon realized that if she healed herself, Lucius Malfoy would not be pleased.

Using a clean cloth, she took just a bit out of the jar and dabbed it onto the Dark Mark, hissing in pain as she did so. Rubbing it in gently, she finally gave up after a minute.

Grabbing a pair of her old pants, she ripped a strip of it off and carefully bandaged her lower left arm.

Sighing, she crawled into bed, wondering what horrors lay in store for her.

When Ariella woke up again, she found that she had a massive headache to go along with everything else. Groggily, she lifted her head, wincing as she tried to sit up. Looking to her right, she saw the time…_7:45 p.m._

She gulped…she was late for making dinner! Jumping from her bed, she quickly fled down the stairs to the kitchen.

But when she got there, the house elves were bustling around.

"What the…? Lucy, is there anything I can do?" she said, turning to the young house elf near her.

"Oh, yes miss! Just can you take the plate out to the table?" she responded, causing Ariella to frown. The teen bent down till she was eye level.

"Lucy, what have I said about any of you calling me _miss_? I am not your mistress, nor will I ever be," she said quietly.

"Oh – well then, Lucy will go burn –"

"NO!" she said loudly, causing some of the other elves to look at her.

"That's not necessary. Just – don't do it in the future," she continued, calmer this time. Lucy nodded and Ariella smiled ever so slightly, before grabbing the plate and bottle from the counter and starting towards the door.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed it open with her foot. Head down as she served the food, she began her apology, not daring to hope that it would get her out of trouble.

"I – I am sorry for the delay. It wo – won't happen again," she said softly as she started backing up into the shadows.

"Ariella," a soft voice called quietly, causing her to look up…and realize, much to her surprise, that only Narcissa Malfoy was seated at the table.

"You needn't worry, Ariella. Lucius is at a meeting; he will not be joining me for dinner tonight and as you know, Draco is still at Hogwarts," she explained upon seeing the bewildered look on the younger girl, who just nodded in response.

"Come here; why don't you join me tonight?" she suggested, and the Lyons girl just stared for a moment.

"I – I don't understand. Are you sure, Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked hesitantly.

"Quite," Narcissa replied. Ariella slowly moved forward, cautiously until she was standing in front of her mistress.

"You _may_ take a seat," Narcissa said when Ariella didn't do so right away. Slowly, the girl before her took a seat, and Narcissa could clearly see that she was apprehensive…and in pain.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, causing her servant to look up at her, surprised.

"Yes, I – I'm fine, ma'am. Thank you," she replied quietly.

"Did you receive it last night?"

"Ho – How did you know?" Ariella inquire, shocked.

"I had a feeling…and Lucius told me. I don't think it is wise to tell Draco though," she said. Ariella nodded in return.

"You're in pain though, aren't you?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, not to be impolite, but why are you being so kind to me?" she asked, and for a moment, she was scared that she would be reprimanded for speaking so boldly. The Malfoy woman was silent for a moment, before taking a deep breath and, sitting up straighter, responding.

"This life that my husband brought you into…you don't deserve it. I've watched you grow up here while never fully realizing what you were missing. Unfortunately, there wasn't…there's _not_ a lot I can do. Lucius is still the head of the house and what he says goes. This life of servitude that you've grown up knowing…for a human being, is unfair.

I had once hoped that Lucius might free you, but now I see that unfortunately, that most likely will not happen. And for all this, I am sorry."

Narcissa finished her speech. Ariella just gaped. _Did a Malfoy actually care for her well-being? _

"I – thank you," she said finally, her gratitude clear in her eyes, her wonderment clear in her expression. Mrs. Malfoy nodded, giving her a faint smile.

"Just tell me one thing. How does – "

"Narcissa!"

Lucius Malfoy's voice rang through the manor and Ariella cringed.

"Narcissa, whe – what are _you_ doing in here? Sitting at the table with my wife…despicable. What exactly were you thinking, girl?" he inquired harshly.

"I – I wa – " she stuttered, rising quickly to her feet, head bowed.

"I invited her to sit with me tonight, Lucius," Narcissa said, interrupting her servant.

"You weren't home and neither was Draco," she continued.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. However, she should not be seated with you, being treated as an equal – "

"Mr. Malfoy, I will _never_ be treated as an equal. _You _make sure of that," she said in a brief moment of defiance. Then, realizing what she had said, she started backing away.

"Lucius, she's right," his wife said quietly, but he quickly silenced her.

"Be still, Narcissa. I will speak with you later. At the moment, I have to deal with a little insolent wench who has yet to learn her place."

Narcissa gazed sadly at the girl, before leaving. She knew that she could not help the young girl.

But one thing she could hope was that Draco was not as much like his father as he aimed to be. Perhaps she would talk to him about it when he came home in a week. Because, after all, once he was of age, he would have the same control over Ariella as she did. And, once Lucius died, he would become the head ruler over her.

She had never wanted Draco to become like Lucius in the first place…but maybe there was time to change him yet.

The poor girl had grown up with a horrible lifestyle and though Narcissa didn't know what her husband did to the girl, she was certain that it wasn't pleasant. She wanted to make sure that Draco treated her better…that he "upheld the family honor"…in the way that _she_ wanted, of course.

Narcissa sighed as she thought about the two children…so different…yet so alike.

_Happy Hanukkah to all the Jews!_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	50. Draco's Confusing Feelings

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, AnonymousMSQ, BadassAlec, Artemis1922, GaaraJessesarah, The Emerald Doe, soccergurl31294, AshleyDiLorentis, Kaaay .xD, Sarah Jackson - The Other, mrspendragon, panneler-san, Loonynamelass, Luxord's Xigbar, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, ANBUpanda, singersk8rgirl426, The never ending drums, and TheOceanWaves.  
_**

**_This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 50:**

**Draco's Confusing Feelings**

When Draco got home, the first thing he did was head for the staircase. He hadn't seen Ariella since the night of the third task a week and a half a go and that worried him. He knew that it shouldn't, that he really mustn't…but he did. And Draco also knew that he had to be careful – he was home now, and therefore, his father was always watching.

In all the years that he had lived here with her, the boy had never once been to his servant's room. He wasn't even exactly sure where it was, but he knew it was on one of the upper floors.

However, as he passed the living room, his mother called to him.

"Draco, please come here."

Sighing, he obeyed.

"Hello Mother," he said simply, going over to embrace his mum.

"Draco, it's good to see you," she said.

"How was school?" she then asked.

"Fine," was her son's reply, and she could see that he was anxious for some reason. Lowering her voice, she asked her question.

"Draco, I need to you to tell me how you treat Ariella. What you think of her, all of that," she said softly, looking her son in the eye. He immediately looked away, stiffening as he started his prepared answer – true, the response was originally for his father, but it would work here too…or so he thought.

"Mother, please. She's a servant. Why would I – " but the boy faltered under his mother's gaze.

"Draco, tell me you don't really think that," she pleaded, and the boy bowed his head, taking a seat across from Narcissa.

"I – no, I don't know what to think anymore, actually," he admitted. Narcissa put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"And that's okay. Draco, she is so much like you and yet so different. Just, please, tell me you're treating her fairly," she asked, almost begging.

He nodded slightly.

"Some of the time. It's been…hard to distinguish my duty and my responsibility," he said softly.

"Draco, she will need a friend, a supporter, especially now. I cannot do any good. But you…you can. Promise me, at least at school, that you'll try to help her." Narcissa asked quietly. And slowly, to her delight, Draco nodded.

"Thank you," she said, just as softly. Draco just nodded again and got up, heading for the doorway…however, he stopped at it and turned.

"Where is her room, Mother?" he asked.

"The top most floor. Get a house elf to take you to the floor, but not directly to her room," his mother replied, and he did what he was told.

When he reached the corridor, he was surprised by how narrow it was. There was just barely enough room for him to stand there with the house elf at his side. As he walked towards the door at the end, he noticed a small bathroom on his right. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door in front of him.

"Ye – yes?" a quavering voice came from inside. Slowly, he turned the knob, before stopping in shock.

The room was extremely tiny…certainly not fit for someone to be living in.

There was a small cot pushed up against the far wall. Next to it stood a petite nightstand with an old, worn out lamp upon it. There was also a rickety wooden chair, pushed into the corner next to the nightstand.

Draco stared in wonder. He could walk the width of the room in three steps and the length in four. _How had she lived here for ten years? And survived for that matter?_

"Did you need something, Draco?" a soft, familiar voice asked. The blond boy turned his head to see his servant to the left of him, practically hidden by the door.

"Yes. Can I come in?" he asked, the words sounding strange considering whom he was addressing.

Though surprised, she nodded. Draco entered and immediately closed the door and silence the room. But when he turned back to speak, Ariella was no longer next to him. His eyes found her backing away from him, eyes wide and fearful. Her body was tense, as if she was preparing herself for something.

Confused, Draco stepped forward towards her, but she moved sideways, avoiding him. The two "danced" in a circle for a moment around the room barely big enough for both of them when suddenly the young girl stopped, head bowed, shrunk in a corner.

"Please Draco, just – just get it over with," she whispered and her master's eyes grew wide in comprehension.

"Ariella, I'm not going to hurt you. I just don't want my father to overhear," he said softly, stepping cautiously towards her.

"Oh," she said, blushing. "Sorry," she continued, stepping out of the shadows. And that was when he noticed the bandage on her lower left arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked, unable to keep the concern from his voice as he pointed to his sighing.

"What? Yes, I – I'm fine. I'm just not allowed to talk about it," she said hurriedly, hiding the offending arm.

"My father?" the boy asked wearily.

"Your mother, actually," she corrected, much to his surprise.

"Now why did you really come up here?" she asked boldly.

"I hadn't seen you since the third task. You didn't return to school and I – well, I wanted to make sure nothing had happened," he said quickly, looking away. _The response made him seem so weak! A Malfoy was not supposed to show concern or weakness!_

A hand on his shoulder, however, brought him from his thoughts.

"Thank you," the girl behind him whispered. He just nodded, trying to get back his "father's son" persona.

"Did you ever get your school things back?" he asked, not turning around.

"No. I'll probably see them again in September…when I leave the house again," she said sadly, and this time, Draco turned back to her.

"What do you mean? Aren't you allowed to leave?" he asked, puzzled. She shook her head.

"No…not without permission am I to leave the house. And I can't go anywhere outside without a Malfoy either," she said not meeting Draco's eyes.

Meanwhile, the blonde's mind was working overtime. _She wasn't allowed to leave without permission and an escort? This was new…and completely unexpected. But…_

"So if _I_ were to take you somewhere, you would be okay?"

"Theoretically, yes, since last time I checked, you were a Malfoy," she said and he grinned slightly at her response.

"But that would jeopardize the both of us. You would get a lecture about responsibility and I would be punished. It's – it's not worth it," she said.

"Ariella, I'm sure there's – "

"No, there's not! It's too risky! I'm not letting you do that to yourself!" she said harshly, a fire suddenly in her eyes as she looked at him. But as quickly as the courage came, it also left.

"Have a good summer Draco. I'll see you the next time you need something. And please…don't call me just to talk," she said faintly, but her voice was full of pleading and sadness.

The Malfoy boy just stared at her for a moment, nodding slowly.

"Try to get through the best you can. And let me know if you want to leave for a bit, even just to go on the grounds. I'm sure I can come up with something," he said quietly, but even in that sentence, his normal arrogance was present. She responded with a nod.

Glancing once more around the small room, he left, his "father's son" persona in place once more.

Ariella sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed, head in her hands. This was crazy! Impossible! There was no way this could work! Especially if Lucius thought one way, and Narcissa another. Draco emulated his father so much…but would he listen if Narcissa talked to him? She wanted to believe that he would…or that he had at least inherited some of her kind but protective nature…he _had_ come to see her, hadn't he?

She sighed again, leaning back. _What a mess this all was! And there was no way out of it._

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**

_I'm a member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger._

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	51. Malfoy Men and Their Orders

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Loonynamelass, Dreamingmydaysaway, HopeHealer, The Emerald Doe, soccergurl31294, flightofbella, SlytherinWitchxx, Allen Pitt, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, TheUlitimateGleek, CASMERIDITEMIONE, twilightaddict98, LoveofWarriors1998, and lunathevamp._**

**_This is my first fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't guessed by now, reviews are greatly appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 51:**

**Malfoy Men and Their Orders**

As promised, Draco didn't call her just to talk…in fact, he barely called on her at all. Even Lucius didn't call on her _quite_ as much…which didn't say a lot in all honesty. She still had yet to know what her purpose as a Death Eater was…though she supposed that this particular fact was a good thing. And, as promised, Draco was colder to her than he had been in months. But knowing that this time, it was (almost) all an act helped.

A week before the summer was to end, Draco came and found her. She was in the living room, rearranging things to Mrs. Malfoy's liking…and stalling for time. Lucius had said that he wanted to speak to her once all chores were done for the day.

Leaning against the doorway, he observed her for a few moments before making his presence known. His usual arrogant air was around him, but as he was not in front of his classmates or father, it was toned down. He noticed that she was almost totally caught up in her work…yet she was tense, nervous. Her eyes weren't focused. This puzzled him, like many other things about her…but he tried to push it aside. He knew that it wasn't proper, that it wasn't quite _right_ to be so curious about her…and yet, in recent years, he was becoming only more so about the girl he had lived with for most of his life.

"Ariella," he said simply, his voice commanding, but not cruel or forceful.

The girl looked up, startled, but Draco saw that she relaxed just a bit when she realized that it was him whom had spoken to her.

"Hello Draco," she said quietly, bowing her head as she went back to her work.

"Ariella, why haven't you asked me to leave the house?" Draco asked. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was a bit concerned. As far as he knew, she had been working diligently and had not left the house once since her arrival here before school even ended.

"I don't like asking for favors," she replied, her meekly. "And besides, I – I have plenty to do _in_ the house," she continued, not meeting her master's eye.

"I _told_ you that if you wanted to go outside, I would make up an excuse. And it wouldn't be asking for favors, it would just be a request of me, as – "

"Draco, please…just stop. It would be asking a favor of you and you know it. Besides….there's not much out there that isn't in here," she said, but Draco caught her tone, first pleading, then wistful.

"Ariella, you haven't been out of this house in almost three months. You didn't even come to Diagon Alley – "

"Our letters arrived?" she asked suddenly, her head shooting up.

"Yes, didn't you get yours?" Draco replied, perturbed. She shook her head.

"Maybe that's what your father wants to talk about with me," she muttered, suddenly a bit more frightened than she was before.

"What?"

"Nothing Draco," she responded hastily, not meeting his eye. The blonde sighed.

"Come out back with me. Just for a half an hour. You need to get out of this house," he said, and Ariella wasn't sure whether it was a decision for her to make or an order for her to obey. She sighed, before slowly standing up and nodding.

"Fine," she said. Draco immediately turned and led the way. He paused, however, at the back door, letting her catch up. Then, he opened the doors to reveal the beautiful sunset; the sun's fading rays just bathing the garden as the lights came on.

"Ariella, you won't get in trouble. You're with me and I _am_ a Malfoy," he said arrogantly, his impatience starting to get in the way.

And so, taking a deep breath, she stepped out into the garden. Slowly, she moved forward, loving the beauty of everything. The girl twirled once, before stopping, her cheeks reddening a bit, as she stood still, head down, arms at her side once more.

"You _can_ go wander around a bit," Draco said, causing her to look at him once, before nodding gratefully, a small smile gracing her face.

She was so absorbed in her surroundings that she didn't hear the footsteps of a person coming up behind her.

"Disobeying orders are we?" a cold voice asked behind her. She froze as Lucius put a hand on her shoulder and roughly pushed her around to face him. She stumbled in the process, but somehow managed to keep her footing. And Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"N – no sir," she hastily replied.

"Oh? Then what are you doing out here? Without a Malfoy or permission?" he questioned.

"I – well, I did have – "

"Lyons, have you – Father. What brings you out here?" Draco said, re-emerging, his tone surprised.

What neither Lucius nor Ariella knew was that Draco had seen his Father coming and had hidden. He wanted to see how the older man treated his classmate…only to realize that he _didn't_ want to know how exactly his Father dealt with disobedience from her. He had also wanted to see how Ariella in turn would react to Lucius' sudden appearance.

"Hello Draco. I was just about to find out why our _servant_ has disobeyed orders yet again," Lucius said, eyes slightly narrowed, disgust in his voice.

"Which orders, Father? Because _I_ ordered her to come out here," Draco replied, his voice just as cold and slippery as his father's.

"Oh did you now? For what reason?"

"To collect some herbs from beyond the pond. _She_ needn't have the best quality products for her schoolwork…if she is even able to keep up this year, that is. And " Draco said, his voice cold, arrogant, and though Ariella knew that it was an act (one to protect _her_ no less,) she still found herself wary of her younger master – almost scared even, if she was being completely honest.

"Oh, is that so? Well, _I_ do believe that I told you to come to me when you were done with your chores," Lucius said, challenging both his son and his servant.

"Yo – you did sir. But I wasn't done yet. Draco ordered me away before I could finish," she said nervously.

"First off, you are _not_ to use Draco's name so trivially. I have let it go on too long. You _should_ be addressing him as _Sir_ or _Master_…just like myself...he _is_ your superior, after all. You _will_ learn respect and obedience, girl. And when you're done, come to my study. There's rather a lot we now need to discuss," Lucius sneered, turning to leave.

"Yes _sir_," she spat back, glaring at the older man.

"Is that why you didn't show me my Hogwarts letter? Because you though I needed to learn _respect_?" she called out. But her brief moment of bravery ended when Lucius closed the gap between them in three quick strides. He grabbed her jaw roughly in one hand, his other holding the small of her back, making her bend backwards against her will – she looked up at him with fear and indignation.

Draco, for his part, was curious and afraid. He didn't know what his Father would do and wasn't sure if he _wanted _to find out. Still…he couldn't just turn away. So instead, he closed his eyes, willing for it to be over. The young boy really had no desire to find out why his servant detested his Father so much.

"You _will_ learn your place, no matter how long it takes. I was gracious with you as a child. I allowed you time to heal. I allowed you your own room, food, clothes. I allowed you the freedom to wander around. I even allowed you to go to school. I see now that I was much too lenient with you. Now let me repeat this. You _will_ be in my study in one hour. Do you understand me?" Lucius said, his voice colder than ice.

"Yes," she replied stiffly.

"Yes _what_?"

"Yes _sir,_" she replied and Lucius released her jaw, only to swing his hand around, smacking her across the face, letting her fall as he dropped her. The proud man stood up straight and, not even sparing her a second glance, walked haughtily away.

The minute his father was out of sight, Draco went to Ariella's side. She was breathing heavily, trying to regain her composure. Draco knelt besides her, allowing his fingers to push her dark locks out of the way and just stared that the sight that met him.

Her cheek had three scratches on it, all bleeding. The area around the scratches was already turning purple, becoming puffy. Draco just gaped, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. _Had his father meant to hurt her this badly?_

"Now do you see why I don't like disobeying him?" she asked miserably, completely humiliated, her head bowed, letting her dark hair fall back over in front of her face, hiding the new injury. She tok another deep breath, trying not to cry. She wasn't sure what she was crying over more – the fact that she had let Lucius get to her again, or the fact that Draco had seen it.

"But you weren't disobeying ord – "

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry," she said, coming to sit back on her heals, still looking down.

"You _may_ still call me Draco. I don't care what my Father says…it would be too weird to have someone my age calling me _sir_." Draco said, his usual arrogance gone from his voice. Ariella gave a small chuckle, before growing serious.

"I'd better go get cleaned up and report to your father's study. Merlin only knows what he's going to do to me _now_." She said, unsteadily getting to her feet. Draco held his hand to her, to help support herself. She blushed in embarrassment as she grasped it. Once she was a bit steadier on her feet, he too stood up, but her back was to him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she muttered. "But just to let you know – that is not the worst he's done to me…not in the least."

Then, before he could question her further, she fled, leaving Draco to ponder over what she had said _and_ what he had witnessed.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter._**

_I'm a member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger._

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	52. What's Going to Happen to Me Now?

I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

**_Just a quick thanks to twilightaddict98, Loonynamelass, AnonymousMSQ, Allen Pitt, meandthedoctor, misaria, BadassAlec, MochaLuLu, A. ELK, soccergurl31294, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, blueberrybird28, rose1589, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, The Emerald Doe, Fizzybru, twilightjen, Riszech, trini bear, Slytherin96, MsCorvetteLuver, Ivy-Wayne-Hood, Lethia4267, Luxord's Xigbar, and Alex274._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 52:**

**What's Going to Happen to Me Now?**

Ariella sighed, settling into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, glad to be going back – or rather, glad to be finally getting away from Lucius Malfoy. Draco had been under suspicion from his father since "the garden incident" as she was calling it. Because of this suspicion, he had become colder to her over the past week, though personally, Ariella was hoping that once they arrived at Hogwarts, this would change – that he would at least be civil to her again.

A knock on her compartment door startled her from her thoughts.

"Hey, can I come in?"

She nodded, allowing Theodore Nott entrance.

"How was it this summer?"

"Alright I guess," she said, shrugging as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear absentmindedly, revealing the three scars upon her cheek.

"Ariella, what exactly happened to your cheek?" he asked, leaning forward to get a better view.

"Nothing," she said, her response far too quick for his liking.

"Really?" he questioned.

"I – I don't want to – "

"My father slapped her a week ago, to answer your question Nott," a drawling voice said, coming from the hallway. Both looked up to see Draco standing there, his features unreadable.

"She had spoken back to him, disrespected him, so he slapped her. I don't know what else he did when she went to meet him afterward, though," he explained, his voice cold, but giving away nothing.

She winced at the reminder of what had occurred afterward. Draco caught this slight motion, and once again wondered what his father could have possibly done to make her hate him so much. (Though, if the other day was any indication, it seemed as if, to him, she really was _just_ a servant. That she was _privileged_ to have had the things she did. But – reflecting, both on the past and present – she didn't have all that much at all. This just served to further confuse him.)

Meanwhile, Nott just looked between Draco and Ariella, curious. Had their relationship improved at all? Was his classmate at least being civil to his friend now?

"Why didn't you heal her?"

"I – "

"It's just three scratches, Theo. Its fine," she said, interrupting Malfoy, causing both boys to look at her. She never ceased to amaze either of them. After a moment, Draco gave a curt nod and left.

"So, how was _your_ summer?" Ariella asked, eager to be off the topic of her summer and scars. Luckily, Nott took the hint and told her what he did.

* * *

Once they arrived at school, the normal, welcome back feast started. She sighed she took her place at the Slytherin table, choosing to sit in-between Theo and Draco. _Four dreadful years down, three more to go,_ she thought. She was sick and tired already of all the disdainful and mistrusting looks she constantly received by members of _all _houses. She would rather be ignored, be the girl in the shadows, than the girl they all stared at; the girl who belonged nowhere.

As she began putting bits of food upon her plate, Draco turned to her, whispering a message in her ear.

"Eat what _you_ want tonight," he said. She looked at him, surprised and confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You think I haven't noticed how thin you are? I know just enough about my father's reign over you to know that you're not eating right – at home _or_ here," he explained.

"I – I didn't realize that you noticed," she replied, her cheeks reddening as she looked away.

"Haven't you learned by now? I notice a lot more you think," he responded, starting to get annoyed.

She chuckled in response.

"I – I suppose you're right," she said and, if she wasn't mistaken, Draco sat up a bit straighter at this.

"Ariella, at least for tonight, forget my father and have your share," he persisted, his voice low but firm. She just stared at him, before nodding once.

"Thank you," she whispered, adding a bit more to her plate, glad for once not to feel a spell working against her.

He just nodded once again, before turning to a very displeased Pansy Parkinson, who sat to Draco's right. If she was correct, Pansy was probably jealous of the minute's worth of attention that Draco had shown to his servant.

Soon the meal came to a close and Dumbledore stood up to begin his speech.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

"So you would think, right? But _no_." she heard Theodore mutter to her. She put a hand over her mouth to conceal her laugh.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door." Dumbledore said, continuing, causing her to share an eye-roll with her friend.

"Again, this only provokes students to use those items more. It's not like they care about breaking the rules, particularly _certain, Gryffindor students_," he said, and Ariella would have to be deaf not to hear the slightly bitter, slightly amused note in his voice.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Why isn't Hagrid here?" she asked.

"Who knows and who cares?" Draco said, causing her to look indignantly at him for a moment, before turning her attention back to the headmaster.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

"Did she – did she just _interrupt_ Professor Dumbledore?" Ariella asked, shocked. And it would seem as if she wasn't the only one with this reaction. All around the room, both students and staff were murmuring and exchanging glances amongst themselves.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish; for some reason, Ariella was suddenly given the impression that they were all five-year-olds again.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

"Um, how old does she think we are?" Theo asked.

"Five? I dunno," she responded, even though he had been asking rhetorically.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

And suddenly, Ariella paled; no amount of the Cruciatus Curse could match the fear she felt at that moment. This woman was from the Ministry of Magic _and_ planned to make changes to the curriculum.

Umbridge wouldn't do anything to the Malfoys, but to her…that was another story. As her teacher, Umbridge would soon be informed of Ariella's situation. The girl gulped. She was not at all looking forward to meeting this woman, or having classes with her, let alone seeing what she planned for the school.

The minute she was allowed to leave, she did. What she didn't realize, although she really should have guessed, was that two boys, one with dark brown hair, one with light blonde, had seen her rapid disappearance through the crowd and were waiting to corner her.

They finally did so, when she turned one particular corner, they broke free of their classmates. Having nowhere to run, she confronted them.

"Why'd you run like that?" Theo demanded.

"She's from the Ministry. She's going to make changes around here," she said, not meeting their eye.

"Yeah, so?" Draco asked, not seeing where she was going with this.

"Don't you get it?" she exclaimed, her eyes blazing with fear. "She's from the Ministry. And, according to _him_," she continued, pointing at Nott, "the records say that the last time a human was used as a servant was _centuries_ ago. Now, _you_ won't get in trouble, but me? I – I just don't know," she finished, defeated, looking slightly ashamed.

"You're afraid of that little pink puffball?" Theo asked after a moment, causing his classmates to laugh a bit.

"What is she going to mean for my future? For my present? Draco, she can do _anything_ with the Ministry backing her up. She's into the whole blood purity and class distinction thing, I can tell. Draco, now that she's here, what's going to happen to me?"

And for once, Draco Malfoy had no response.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	53. Umbridge's Reign Begins

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Just a quick thanks to *emcee31*, Loonynamelass, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Linzbinz84, AnonymousMSQ, Kasserandra, A. ELK, Apocolips, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, Luxord's Xigbar, Lumihiutale89, soccergurl31294, disneyfanatic09, The Emerald Doe, twilightaddict98, Slytherin96, BellaMasen 1918, lucgoose96, Mitin, dobbyonlymeanttomaim, Slytherin96, Alex274, Sci-fi geek1133, Madeline Cullen, and littledhampir13.  
_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 53:**

**Umbridge's Reign Begins**

Sure enough, Ariella's prediction came true within the week. After their first (semi-disastrous) Defense lesson, Umbridge asked for her to stay behind. Warily, the girl approached the desk.

"Yes Professor?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong dear, but you are the Malfoy's servant?" she asked, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"Yes ma'am, it's true," Ariella replied.

"And you've been allowed to attend classes for all these years as an equal?"

Ariella just stared at the woman – she knew there were people out who wouldn't like her for her status; she had just hoped she wouldn't run into any of them in her lifetime.

"Well, I daresay it's time for a change. I'm very sorry to do this dear, but you are no longer allowed to attend your classes. If you are needed to carry books, you will arrive at the beginning and end of the classes, but you will go back to your dormitory for the hour of class in the middle. Do you understand me?"

"Ye – yes, professor. I understand," the young girl said, barely stuttering out her reply; her throat was burning as were her eyes.

"Oh, and if you disobey, I will get Lucius involved. And we don't want that to happen now, do we?" Umbridge asked, her voice still so sweet it made Ariella want to gag.

"And one more thing dear – may I have your wand?"

"What?"

Ariella stared in shock and disbelief – was this woman seriously taking away every sense of freedom she had here at school? Apparently, as she gazed into the outstretched hand of Umbridge…no, Umbitch was more like it. Reluctantly, Ariella gave the woman her wand. A satisfied smile came onto her professor's face as she left.

Ariella made her way back to the Common Room slowly. That hadn't just happened. She couldn't have just lost _everything_…could she? Chocking back tears, she wiped furiously at her face before entering, thankful that the room was dimly lit. though, of course, the only people who were there were the seventh years who had a free period.

After returning her no longer needed belongings to the dormitory, she sat down in front of the fire, a small drink in hand, still trying to process what had just happened.

Did she really have the power to do that? Ariella hated that she had been right about Umbridge – that, between the servant spell and now this vile woman, she had gone from limited rights, limited freedom, to none at all. It just wasn't fair! But then, what in her life was _fair_? With all these knew thoughts in addition to the warmth of the fire, found herself drifting in and out of sleep.

And this was exactly how Draco found her a few hours later. He had found himself wondering what had happened to her. But when he asked Nott, the other boy seemed to know as much as he himself did. So he was rather confused when he found her in the common room.

"Ariella..." he said quietly, tapping her on the shoulder. She bolted upright, her drink spilling in the process. She groaned. _Great, just more work to do._

"Where were you?" he demanded to know once she was awake.

"Here," she said, not meeting his eye.

"Why though? You didn't finish your classes for the day," Theo said, coming up behind her.

"Because I was right. Umbridge said that because I'm a servant I shouldn't be attending class like an equal to everyone else. I'm no longer allowed to go to my classes. And…Draco, she took my wand as well."

When Ariella finished her explanation, she was rather surprised by the responses she got. Theodore cursed under his breath, but for once she didn't bother to reprimand him. But Draco…he just stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"What if I ordered you to attend classes with us? Umbridge should know that you're not allowed to disobey a direct order," he suggested, but Ariella was already shaking her head.

"She threatened to bring your father into the picture if I didn't listen to her. I'd rather _not_ have him involved thank you very much."

Draco sighed, momentarily letting his guard down a notch. He looked up at Theo suddenly, a spark both boy's eyes.

"Couldn't we still teach her? You know, have her help with homework so she doesn't get too far behind for the O.W.L.s?" Theo asked his roommate. Ariella looked between the two boys and suddenly stood up.

"No. no way, absolutely not," she said, her voice suddenly strong for a moment.

"Ariella, you have the exams coming up. You can't fall behind – "

"Theo, that doesn't matter. Don't you understand? The only job I'll ever have is being a slave to his family," she said, desperation in her voice as she pointed at Draco.

"Even _if_ Lucius allowed me to apply for a job, which is highly unlikely, no one would accept me because of what I am. Not to mention anything I earn wouldn't really be mine, now would it?"

"Please…both of you…just drop the issue. I have plenty to do as is, without the added pressure. Thank you – but no."

She finished, trying to figure out why, for the second time that day, she was holding back tears. But as she went to brush past them, Draco grabbed her wrist.

"If you – "

"Draco, come _on_. What's taking you so long? And – oh, it _your _fault again."

Pansy had come up behind her boyfriend, her winy, high – pitched voice annoying Ariella, especially when she was trying to sound intimidating. She just found the thought of Parkinson actually trying to threaten her absurd…and so, she did something totally unexpected…she laughed.

"Are you _seriously_ trying to intimidate me? You're not doing a very good job. But I'll give you props for trying," she said, not knowing where this new found courage was coming from – and neither did Draco.

The girl bewildered him. She was quiet and submissive, thoughtful too. But then she crossed someone like Pansy and she had courage – she spoke up knowing full well of her station. He sighed again…what was _wrong_ with him? He shouldn't be caring this much about her. She was his servant and only that…wasn't she?

"Pansy, I'll be there in a moment. Nott, could you please escort her away?" he said. Nott nodded, eyes narrowed. He didn't like being with the other Slytherins that much but in this situation he thought he could manage.

"Just let me know if you do want to learn, that's all I ask," he then said, his usually cold voice just a bit softer.

Ariella looked up then and her light brown eyes met his grey ones. The minute they met however, she bowed her head, bringing her hand away from Draco's grasp.

"Thank you," she whispered, before hurrying out of the Common Room.

For now she just needed to be away from everyone else. There was a lot she had to deal with right now…or rather, quite the opposite, considering how free her day was to be without classes.

As she reached her private room, she collapsed onto the bed. Why was it, just when she thought she had something, it was taken away from her?

_If you would like a PREVIEW, let me know with your review. Thanks!_

_I'm so sorry for the wait! I had mid-terms and some other crazy stuff going on the past few weeks. Thank you for sticking with me!_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	54. Revealing the Truth

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Just a quick thanks to Loonynamelass, emcee31, Sam-EvansBlue, xXxDragonxPhoenixXx, trini bear, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Heartless-Princess33, Crescent Beam Shower, soccergurl31294, Allen Pitt, Apocolips, WolfAngel75, meandthedoctor,Luxord's Xigbar, Slytherin96, Sin - NaMe, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, 0candycane0, Mitin, twilightaddict98, Madeline Cullen, translucent steeds, and BootsJim.  
_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 54:**

**Revealing the Truth**

It was just before lunchtime on a Saturday, but considering she wasn't hungry, she was instead making her way to "her room" – she hadn't spent so much time cooped up in there since she had become friends with Theo. But hearing a commotion made her pause and warily change directions. Turning the corner, she saw the problem.

Harry was facing a few rather angry Gryffindors – she guessed that they had read _The Daily Prophet _and now believed in it rather then in their own classmate.

"You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you; you reckon he's telling the truth?"Someone asked – Seamus Finnegan, she believed it was.

"I know I do," she said, her tone braver then she felt as she stepped forward and to Harry's side. Eyes widened all around her.

"And why should we believe _you_?" the Irish boy asked, his voice cold.

"It's my business as to why _I _believe him – but it's another to accuse your own roommate of lying, _especially_ when you know he wouldn't." she said, her voice turning frosty as she spoke, making sure to stare him right back in the eye.

After a moment, he left, glaring at the two witnesses and the rest of the crowd dispersed. She tired to go as well but Harry stopped her.

"Thanks…I think," he said, unsure of what exactly to say. She gave him a small smile and nod.

"You're welcome," she replied, going to leave once more.

"Why'd you do it?" Ron asked.

"Because I know Harry's right," she said, her tone of voice leaving no debate. The three Gryffindors stared at her back, wondering why she had spoken up with such conviction.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ariella was wandering the halls of Hogwarts aimlessly (it wasn't like she had anything better to do anymore…) when she heard a voice behind her.

"Oi! Lyons!"

She turned and found herself face to face with second year Dennis Creevey, though it was his older brother who had called out to her. Colin Creevey, a fourth year, was standing a few feet back, watching them closely. Both were Gryffindors and it was quite obvious that the older boy didn't trust her one bit.

"Yes?" she said, looking down at the younger of the two boys.

"Ar – Are you Ariella Ly – Lyons?" Dennis asked nervously.

"Yes, that's me," she said, still a bit confused.

"Pr - Professor Dumbledore said t – to tell you 'it is t-time'." Ariella's brow furrowed.

"It is time?" she muttered under her breath, playing the words on her lips. Then she smiled. She now realized what the words meant. She remembered in her first year, a conversation she had had with the headmaster.

"Thanks," she said to Dennis, before looking up and asking Colin,

"Do you know where Harry Potter is right now?" The Gryffindor's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you want to know?" he questioned. _Whatever happened to the carefree, picture–taking boy?_ Ariella thought briefly before replying.

"Because I need to talk to him," she said. When Colin didn't respond, she muttered,

"Never mind," and raced pass him. After rounding a few corners, she finally found him. He was standing in the hall, talking in a hushed voice to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Harry!" she called, slowing down as she reached them, trying to catch her breath.

"Er…hi," he responded, shooting a look at Ron.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. After a moment's hesitation, she added, "Alone?" With another uneasy glance at his friends, Harry nodded.

"Thanks," she muttered quickly, before turning and leading Harry down the hallway. As they neared the dungeons, Harry asked nervously,

"You're not taking me to the Slytherin Common Room, are you?"

Ariella laughed a bit and looking over her shoulder, said,

"No Harry, I have no wish to be there, now or ever." Harry relaxed a bit after she said that. For some reason, he believed her.

After about five minutes, she turned down a hallway that Harry had never been down before. As they approached, the painting on the left sprung to life. The lioness stepped forward and asked her gently,

"Are you sure you want to show him?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Ariella replied, though Harry had no clue what they were talking about. The cub nodded and then a door appeared in front of them. Ariella stepped forward and muttered something. _Must be a password_, thought Harry as he stepped through the doorway. He stopped short once inside, and stared.

"What is this place?" he asked quietly.

"My escape," Ariella replied in a soft voice. Harry turned to look at her. "I found this room in our second year. I've been using it ever since." There was a long pause, and then Ariella spoke again.

"Why don't you sit down? There's rather a lot I have to tell you." she said, gesturing to a chair opposite her.

"Er, okay," Harry said, still confused.

"Where to start?" Ariella muttered quietly to herself.

"Maybe at the beginning?" Harry suggested.

"Okay, well, I was born on January 20,…" Ariella started, laughing a bit. Harry smiled ever so slightly.

"No, seriously, I would have told you this sooner, but Dumbledore wanted me to wait." This got Harry's attention.

"_Dumbledore_ wants you to tell me…whatever you have to tell me?" he asked her is disbelief.

"Yes," she replied simply. Ariella took a deep breath, and began to tell her story.

"Okay, here goes. When I was four, I was taken away to work for the Malfoys. It would have been when I was one, except for the fact that certain medical complications got in the way. I've lived with them ever since. I'm bound to them as their servant."

"Can they do that?" Harry asked in her pause for breath.

"Yes, unfortunately they can. I'm bound with a mark, (which I'll show you later,) as well as some complicated spells that I don't even know. It's some ancient Pureblood thing."

"So, you're like a human house elf to them, then," Harry asked as confirmation, still trying to understand the situation his classmate was in.

"Sort of, yeah," Ariella said, agreeing.

"Is that what Malfoy meant at the end of second year? When he started to contradict Hermione when she said he didn't own you?" Ariella thought for a moment, thinking back to the train ride coming home from second year, before nodding and continuing to explain.

"I have to follow whatever they ask or the mark will burn…among other things. Along with this, certain curses are now permitted, and legalized if they use it directly on me. The Imperius for one. The Cruciatus for another." she said, her face darkening.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, incredulous.

"So you mean that last year, when Malfoy used the Cruciatus Curse on you, he couldn't have gotten in trouble?"

"Legally, no. It was similar in that one certain Defense class, earlier that day, because Draco gave the defense teacher permission."

"That makes sense, I guess. I remember going to McGonagall and her saying that she couldn't do anything about it." Harry said.

"Yo – You went to _McGonagall_? About _me_?" Ariella asked, stunned.

"Uh, yeah. Hermione, Ron and I did after we saw Malfoy use the Cruciatus on you." Harry replied uncomfortably. There was a moment of silence, and Ariella could feel her cheeks heating up just a bit.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Of course, that was only _after_ Hermione insisted because she couldn't find any answers in the library. Yet another afternoon wasted away in the library with a crazy Hermione," Harry said, eager to ease the tension that had arisen. Ariella laughed a bit, thankful for the distraction.

"Thanks, I – I didn't realize that you were so concerned over what had happened," she said, before taking a quick breath and continuing on with her story.

"So anyway, I saw my parents one more time after that. It was in late August of the same year. Two weeks after my sister was born. I haven't seen or heard from them since."

"Really?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes." Ariella responded, looking down, pausing a moment before continuing. "So fast-forward to Hogwarts. I was permitted to go, with the understanding that I would act like Draco's puppy dog. Since he was sorted into Slytherin, that's where I was put. But I was never sorted. The Sorting Hat never actually _touched_ my head."

"That makes sense, I guess." Harry said, still a bit puzzled, but starting to understand. "You certainly don't _act_ like a Slytherin. Now it makes since why you dislike them so much."

"Good. I have no desire to be like them." Ariella replied. "Nothing really important happened that you don't either already know about, or that I'm going to tell you until the end of fourth year." The girl took a deep breath, and said,

"I'm sorry about this next part. But it's important that you know. The night that Voldemort arose, Mr. Malfoy summoned me there. Since he is my master and Voldemort is his, Voldemort is technically my master as well. At least, that's how they reasoned it. Lucius forced me to receive the Dark Mark that night."

"That was you, then. The person in the shadows that Voldemort addressed was you." Harry said in realization as he thought back to that horrific night.

"Yes. I've been trying to find out what I can, but I haven't been to many meetings nor am I trusted, so it's not really working to the Order's advantage."

"So that's why you believe me this year." Harry asked, the truth dawning on him.

"I would have believed you anyway. But yeah."

"May – May I see the mark?" Harry asked. Though he knew what it looked like, he never really got to see it up close without danger present. She nodded, and removed her left arm from her old sweatshirt.

She grew serious as they focused on her arm.

"You obviously know what the Dark Mark is," she started, gesturing to the mark on her forearm. Harry bent forward to see it better – to study it a bit.

Harry's eyes then drifted upward, where he let his fingers trace the air above the mark. He felt disgusted – how could someone do that to another creature, let alone another human being?

"This is the mark then binds me to the Malfoys. Lovely, isn't it?" she asked wryly, putting her arm back in her sweatshirt sleeve, once more covering up the ugly black marks.

"Who else know this? Besides the Professors and the Malfoys?" Harry asked.

"Just Theodore Nott."

"Really? But he seems to be so nice to you," the boy responded in surprise.

"Yeah, well that _was_ a surprise. Last year, he came over to talk to me. Draco wasn't pleased, so he cornered him while I wasn't around and said some things that made Theo come and find me to find out the truth. But surprisingly enough, he still wanted to be my friend despite what I am." She explained.

"Bet that didn't make Malfoy happy." Harry commented.

"Not at all," Ariella replied with a laugh.

"There's not much else to tell." She continued.

"I'm a Parselmouth, but I'm not quite sure how. Oh! Wait, there's one more thing, but it's not really significant, just something you should know, just in case."

Harry nodded for her to go on, intrigued to see what else there could be that he would have to know.

"When I'm summoned, it doesn't matter where I am, the mark will burn and, when I press the respected diamond, I will be transported to the person who wants to see me. This happens a lot during the school year. Apparently the Hogwarts Apparition rule doesn't apply.

"Wow!" Harry breathed softly.

"I think that's about it. Dumbledore wanted me to tell you because he wanted you to know that you weren't alone." There was a moment of silence, before both started speaking at once. Harry stopped and let her go first.

"Harry, I know you don't like keeping things from Ron and Hermione, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind keeping this from them. I don't feel ready to tell anyone else yet. But I do hope that this explains things, and clears things up for you."

"No, I wouldn't mind. I understand completely. Besides, it's not really my place to tell them." After a pause, he continued.

"Thank you for telling me. I would like you to, and if you don't want to, it's perfectly fine, but I was wondering, er… if you…"

"Harry, what is it you're trying to tell me?"

"You know how Umbridge is just teaching us theory?" Ariella's brow furrowed, but she nodded. Harry, however, noticed this.

"Wait…why haven't I seen you in classes anymore?" he asked, a concern an undertone in his voice.

"After my first Defense class, Umbridge made stay after. She said that as a servant, I shouldn't be learning like I'm an equal to you. So she forbade me from attending my classes and took my wand as well. She also threatened to tell Mr. Malfoy if I complained or disobeyed." She explained, looking down at her lap, ashamed.

Harry just looked at her, sympathy in his eyes, before he continued what he was explaining before.

"I'm sorry. But to continue, since we're not learning much and we kind of need to, a bunch of us got together and formed a secret group. It's a defense group and I'm teaching them what I know. I was wondering if you'd like to join. You could always borrow a wand if you needed to." Ariella smiled slightly.

"While I'd like that a lot, Harry, I doubt the others will be too happy to see me." Harry shook his head once.

"That doesn't matter. Look at all the rubbish the Prophet's said about me. I don't let it get to me."

"Too much," she added. Harry just shrugged.

"I guess you're right. Fine, I'll join, but I'm warning you know, I may have to leave early, or come late sometimes. I can't let Draco get suspicious. And if I'm summoned, I have to go."

"That's fine, I understand now. Here you go. Hermione cast a Protean charm on them, so that they'll burn when I change the date and time. It's always held in the Room of Requirement. It's located on the seventh floor across the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. We usually meet once a week." Ariella nodded once more as Harry handed her a fake Galleon.

"Thank you, Harry. Oh, and if you ever need to get into this room, the password is 'chai'."

"Chai?" Harry asked, curious.

"It means life."

"Okay. I'll see you around, then?" He asked, standing up.

"That'd be nice. Have a good rest of your day." Ariella said, smiling shyly. Harry nodded, and smiled back before leaving.

On his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry thought about what Ariella had just told him. She was being forced to work for the Malfoys and by the look on her face when she mentioned that the Cruciatus Curse was legal, it seemed like she had been put under it more than once. She wasn't really a Slytherin, (which, in his head, seemed to put his mind at ease about both being friends with her _and_ inviting her into the D.A.) Because she was their servant, she had been forced into receiving the Dark Mark. And, though Harry never thought he would think this, but maybe being a Death Eater didn't necessarily mean you were a Dark wizard. Then again, she didn't want this to begin with. He was confused, but at the same time, glad that she had told him. And he didn't regret inviting her to join the D.A., especially considering that Umbridge had made her suffer as well as the rest of them. Now his only problem was…what would the others think?

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	55. Joining the DA

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Just a quick thanks to Loonynamelass, Ariadne'sString, Xxxawesomedude01xxX, Luxord's Xigbar, ponykt, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, soccergurl31294, Slytherin96, translucent steeds, shootingcupcake, The Emerald Doe, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, emcee31, Allen Pitt, BootsJim, LuckedClover, chickenchick, Reno Obsessed Fangirl, high-off-skittles-XP, Alex274, Rezurith Hope-less, A. ELK, Live to anger the World, Hobbit4Lyfe, PensiveGirl, The Last Gypsy Princess, mysteriouslife, Reality Bores Me, Sherlein, TheTudorRoseQueen, LexieAnn-loveandfiction, JanessaMoonm, asifyouknow, xSingerDream, Nastucia Carr, Jazzy-kins pixie, Ink Wings, Saiyuo12, Murphy Annen Thiamine, night-star-93, mmmgirl13, AshleyDiLorentis, Lumet, WarriorDarkAngel, and Rachael Hyuuga._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 55:**

**Joining the D.A.**

Ariella took a deep breath. She was about to go to her first ever D.A. meeting and she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. But she needed this…needed to belong to something worthwhile. And so, steeling herself for what was to come, she entered the room.

At first no one noticed her. But that was only at first. It was Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff in her year, who saw her first. His eyes immediately narrowed as he turned on her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, his voice cold. Those who had heard Ernie turned at once; those who hadn't soon followed suit, seeing a commotion. Ariella backed up, suddenly unsure if she really belonged there at all.

"I – I was invited," she managed to stutter out, looking wildly out at the various faces of her peers.

"Oh really? And you expect us to believe that? That someone would really invite _you_? Tell us then, who invited you?" Another kid taunted, though she wasn't sure who he was, just that he was another Hufflepuff.

"I did," a quite voice said from behind the mob, and all eyes turned to face Harry Potter. Some gaped.

"I invited her," he repeated.

"But – but _why_?" another voice asked – she recognized it as Dennis Creevey's voice._ What was he doing here? _she mentally asked herself. Dennis was only a second year.

"Because she belongs here as much as all of you do," Harry replied.

"No – wait. If, not counting Harry, you all want me to leave, then I will, no questions asked, and I won't tell either," she announced quietly.

"Ariella, that's not – "

"Harry, that's the _only_ fair way to do this," she interrupted quickly, cutting off her new friend a bit sharper then she had intended.

She caught the group before her exchanging looks and glancing at her suspiciously.

"Now then…who wants me to leave?" she asked, gulping.

Slowly, people began to raise their hands, some giving immediate response, others unsure of whether or not to trust her.

"Well then, it's decided. She stays. Now, back to work, come on," Harry ordered.

"We're working on Patronuses right now. You know what they are, right?" he said, walking over to her.

"Yeah – I tried conjuring one before, though I never got very far," she admitted.

"Try it again. I'll be around," he encouraged. Turning, he began to walk away when she stopped him, her voice soft.

"Thank you."

Harry flashed her a quick smile before continuing his walk around the room. Turning to face away from everyone, she went to draw her wand…when she realized she still didn't have one. Sighing, she watched everyone else's performance, trying very hard to ignore the glares some were directing at her. She wished desperately that she had a wand, but she supposed it could have been worse. Umbridge could still have it…

_"How were classes?" she asked, not looking up as Draco came to stand beside her, instead just handing him a mug of steaming butterbeer. However, he didn't seem to care as he put it directly back down upon the counter._

_"Fine. Listen, do you have a moment?" he asked, his voice rushed and slightly nervous, making Ariella look up at him. He was staring back at her with something alight in his grey eyes that she couldn't quite identify. But this was so unlike him…_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"I – I got your wand back," he replied. Ariella just stared at him._

_"You – you _what_?" she gasped, not quite believing her ears._

_"I got your wand from Umbridge." He repeated._

_"Can – so am I allowed to have it then?" she asked, unwilling to believe what he was telling her…that he would have actually gotten her wand away from that women._

_"Er – no. I think she put a charm on it or something, to let my father know if you get it back. But I did tell Umbridge that since you were _my_ servant, not hers, that your wand technically belonged to me."_

_"Is – is that true?" she inquired quietly. Draco looked at her, and for the briefest moment, his gaze softened._

_"If it is, will you think any differently of yourself?" he questioned. She looked down, putting one arm across her chest._

_"It would certainly explain a lot," she muttered._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I – I can't cast any harming spell against a Malfoy. I can't even cast a _simple_ spell against your father, come to think of it."_

_"You've tried?"_

_"Expelliarmus, nothing serious," she replied nonchalantly, but Draco could detect the slight fear that lingered in her eyes all the same._

_"But to answer your question, no, I can't give it back to you. I – I'm not risking you receiving an extra punishment because of it. However, I do think that once in the presence of my father, so long as you're not at the Manor, you might get it back," he explained. _

_Ariella looked up at him, slightly stunned. How he had changed over the years amazed her. Sure, in some ways he was still the same boy from first year, but in other ways…the boy from first year, or even parts of last year would _never_ have even _thought_ to get her wand from Umbridge, let alone kept it just so she wouldn't be punished. But now…well, now she wasn't quite sure what to think of her young master._

_"Thank you," she whispered._

_"Come to me if you need anything done by magic. And that's an order," he directed, but there was an ever-so-slight hint of a smile playing across his face that gave her reassurance. Nodding in confirmation, he patted her shoulder once, before walking off to join his friends. Sighing, she turned away; in some ways, it was just too painful._

"Ariella!" Harry called, startling the girl from her thoughts. Her eyes snapped in to focus on the boy in front of her.

"Sorry, what did you ask?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Do you want to borrow my wand?" Harry inquired patiently.

"What? No – I – no, thank you, but – "

"Ariella, I don't need it right now. And you won't get any better if you don't practice," he said, his voice calm as he interrupted her, quite obviously sensing her nervousness.

"Ar – are you sure?"

"Positive," he replied firmly, handing her his own wand, before going to check on his other "students" once more. The minute she held it, she could feel the power in it – the pure magic.

Taking a deep breath, she whispered,

"_Expecto Patronum_."

Of course, nothing happened, so she tried again, her voice louder and firmer this time. Still nothing. Again and again she tried, slowly growing frustrated with herself – why couldn't she produce even a vapor or a shield? The best she was getting was a slight silver trickle that quickly disappeared.

"Try thinking of your parents," a voice said behind her – the same voice that had startled her before no less.

"What?" Ariella was surprised, and couldn't see how that would help.

"The first time I conjured a shield, I thought of my parents," Harry explained quietly. "I thought that maybe thinking of yours might help you do the same. Perhaps think of your sister, too."

Stunned and soothed a bit, she nodded, not sure why he had chosen to share something so personal with her. But she did as he suggested all the same. Inhaling slowly, she closed her eyes, letting her mind drift to the very few memories she had of her family, and her free hand clenched around the locket she wore underneath her robes. Then, when she felt ready, she said the magic words again.

This time, something happened. She could feel it even before she opened her eyes. This time she had produced something far better then a silver lake. It was a real patronus. When she finally opened her eyes, she found that not only Harry was staring at her, but the rest of the room as well.

"What did I do?" she demanded to know, turning on Harry as a blush rose over her cheeks at the attention.

"You conjured a patronus," he replied quietly. "It was in the shape of a lion cub." Ariella's eyes widened.

"I – I'm sorry," she whispered after a moment, before thrusting Harry's wand back into his hands and running out of the room.

She ran until she was more then a safe distance away, before she collapsed to the ground. She wasn't even sure _why_ she had run. Slowly regaining her breath, the tears were gone, and she was ashamed to admit that she was scared. Rising slowly to her feet, she grudgingly began the journey back to the Slytherin Common Room when pain suddenly seared in her arm and it took all of her willpower not to cry out in pain. Lucius Malfoy was calling her, and if the amount of pain she was in was any indication, he was not happy; not happy at all.

_So I know you're probably sick of hearing it, but I'm really, really sorry about the huge delay. I'll try to be quicker on putting out the next chapter! Thank you so much to everyone for putting up with my craziness! :)_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	56. The Wrath of Lucius Malfoy

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Just a quick thanks to soccergurl31294, panneler-san, AnonymousMSQ, Loonynamelass, TheTudorRoseQueen, translucent steeds, emcee31, Luxord's Xigbar, ColtFan165, RinRin-Chama, trini bear, Alex274, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks, deideitk, zucc, Allen Pitt, chickenchick, Murphy Annen Thiamine, and xForgetMeNot95._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 56:**

**The Wrath of Lucius Malfoy**

Landing on the floor, her breath was momentarily taken away from her. Trying to regain her senses, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"So…you've actually come," Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"I'm surprised…you haven't been very obedient lately, have you?" he continued, stopping right in front of her.

"Get up!" he demanded, and Ariella immediately struggled to her feet, swaying slightly, but trying her best to keep herself steady.

"Now…I've been told that your wand has been confiscated…so why did I detect you using magic with a wand just moments ago? You don't have your wand, do you?"

"N – no sir. I – I borrowed someone's to practice." She replied nervously, her heart racing as Lucius' gaze bore down on her.

"What spell were you practicing? And _don't _lie to me," he ordered.

"I was practicing casting a patronus," she said, willing herself not to move as he circled her, as if she were his prey.

"Really? Interesting…" Lucius pondered.

"So if you don't have your wand, who does?" he asked then, still circling.

"Draco does, sir," she said, starting to fear him more as the interrogation continued.

"Very well…I shall have to have a word with him. From now on, no magic unless directed to by myself, Draco, Narcissa, or a professor," he instructed, and she nodded, unable to believe that he would actually allow her to perform magic.

"Now…are you obeying Draco like a good little servant?" he taunted.

"Ye – yes sir," she stuttered. Because while it was true that she did what her younger master asked, she also often spoke her mind while around him – and while Draco might tolerate it from time to time, she knew for certain that his father would not.

"Oh, nervous are we? Haven't you learned your lesson by now girl? You are a _servant_. It's your job to serve your masters, not talk back to them. It matters not that you and my son are the same age, he is your superior. It's time you started acting like it," he declared, stopping and staring at her. She gulped.

"Sir…ho – how did you find this all out?" at this, he looked both furious and arrogant.

"Dolores, of course. And _don't_ speak unless spoken to!"

Internally, Ariella cursed – of course _Umbridge_ would have been a part of her getting in trouble with Mr. Malfoy - considering they were such good friends and all.

"It would seem as if my previous methods are not working as efficiently as I had hoped. But it would do you well to remember who is in charge here, girl!" he stated, beginning to circle her again. Lucius stopped when behind her, coming up close and leaning down, so that his next words rang right in her ear, his hot breath on her neck.

"Just remember, _girl_, there's rather a lot I can do to you," he sneered suggestively, his eyes tracing her body, and this time, Ariella couldn't help it – a shudder ran through her body.

And then came the part she had been dreading…the punishment.

* * *

Wearily, Ariella made her way down to the dungeons. It was the following afternoon, and she had only just returned to school. She was aching all over, but she managed to stand. She was about to enter "her room" when she heard the swish of a cloak and turned quickly, causing her head to spin, as she took in the image of Harry Potter. Sighing in relief, gave him a quick nod.

Harry, however, couldn't help but notice the state she was in. She looked as if she was going to collapse any second.

"Can we talk…in there?" he asked, gesturing towards the place where he now knew was a hidden door. She nodded again, and he stepped forward, grabbing Ariella's arm to help steady her, and muttering the password.

Once inside, he helped her to sit down, before dragging the chair over.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned at how worn she looked. She nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy found out that I used magic," she explained. "Quite obviously, he wasn't very happy," she said, her voice darkening, and Harry paled, realizing that she had probably gotten hurt because of him.

"I'm sorry – if I hadn't told you to – "

"Harry, its fine. I should have known. So what did you want?" she asked, eager to change the subject.

"Why'd you run yesterday? You didn't do anything wrong," he inquired.

"I – I'm not sure myself. But I guess I'm trying so hard not to be noticed, to stand out, and last night I did just the opposite. But considering that Mr. Malfoy called me almost directly after, I guess it wasn't so bad that I ran after all," she told him with a shrug.

"I want you to come back to the D.A.," he said suddenly. And before she could protest, he quickly continued, "we were all just kind of shocked that you could perform the spell, let alone that a lion came from you…though, considering your last name, I guess it makes sense." Both students chuckled at this.

"Fine. I – I'll come back. Just let me know when," she said, standing up, and wincing as she did so, but gave Harry a pointed look that told him not to argue with her.

"Thanks," she said simply, and smiled slightly as she opened the door. Harry returned it, but it quickly turned into a frown the minute her back was to him. True, he didn't know exactly what had happened, but he could guess…either way, it certainly wasn't pretty. Sighing, the two parted ways.

Luckily for Ariella, "her room" and the Slytherin common room weren't very far from each other, so it only took her a painful five minutes to reach the latter location.

Ariella had intended to go straight to bed, hoping desperately not to get stopped by Draco…unfortunately, things did not go as she wanted them to, for almost the minute after she entered, Theo was walking towards her, Draco hot on his classmate's heals.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" he asked as he looked at her, but she just shook her head.

"I – I'm fine," she insisted, but Draco caught on that she probably just couldn't talk about it.

"Where were you?" he demanded to know.

"At the Manor," she replied, and Draco took this to mean that she had had an encounter with his father…especially since he caught the shudder than ran through her body as she answered him.

"What was it this time?" he asked tiredly, as the three sat down.

"He – he found out that I had borrowed someone's wand to cast a spell," she explained.

"Your father said that from now on, unless a Malfoy or a professor gives me permission, I'm not allowed to use magic," she continued, pausing for a glance at Draco.

"And he's going to talk with you soon, just so you know," she said, and Draco groaned, but nodded, grateful for the heads up.

"I'll see you later Draco – I should probably leave you to your work,.." she said, turning as she made to make her way to her dormitory room.

"Ariella!" Draco's voice came, causing her to stop. He quickly strode over to her.

"What did my father do to you? I want to know as much as you can tell me," he ordered, his voice firm, but almost gentle at the same time.

"He - your father had me explain why I was using magic when my wand had already been confiscated; Umbridge had told him. I also told him that you had it and then he gave me the orders about using magic. He – he reprimanded me for not obeying like I should be, and reminded me that you…that you're my superior, not my equal, and therefore I should start acting more subservient to you," she told him, confirming some of Draco's suspicions.

He noticed that by the end of her explanation, she was no longer looking at him, but down at her feet.

"Did my father order you to start acting like that?"

"N – no, he just said that I should be," she replied, confused.

"Good – then we're going to keep the arrangement we have," Draco declared, his voice holding a note of finality and (of course) arrogance to it, before softening again.

"Go get some rest – you look more beat up then I've ever seen," he ordered, and she nodded, all too happy to comply.

"Thanks," she said quickly, before continuing her journey to the dormitory room. Draco sighed as Theodore Nott came up beside him.

"You need to end this," Nott said. "I don't think she can handle much more," he admitted.

"I'll see what I can do – but this might just be beyond my reach of power," Draco said, responding with a curt nod to Nott. Both boys were worried – because if today was any indication, things were only getting worse for the young servant girl. And the fact that his father wanted to talk to him…well, that couldn't be much better.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	57. Conflicting Feelings and Orders

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, moonservant!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to newty01, translucent steeds, HopeHealer, BadassAlec_****_, AnonymousMSQ, trini bear, Allen Pitt, xXMizz Alec VolturXx, soccergurl31294, powerpuff4ever, ZeLuNatic22, PotterWeasley5, emcee31, singersk8rgirl426, c7a7t7, Kai'ika95, Cereah, Murphy Annen Thiamine, Falling. into. the. sky., AnimatedAbbie, valkirevixen, KittyKat98, Lila Loamsdown of Deephallow, AnImEfReAk4994, Adrienne Valentine, Bookiesue, SadieKaneNico39, Jinx0993, Kill This Account XD, aliviaolive11, Xxxjulietvampire14xxX, OneReaderAmongMany, chillyM, london265, xSingerDream, Lady Isabelle Black, and Ormus45.  
_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 57:**

**Conflicting Feelings and Orders**

Over the next few weeks, things appeared to be moving along in a fairly normal manner. However, if one were to observe close enough, that person would notice the subtle changes that had taken place in the teenage girl. She was growing more tired on certain weekdays, though there was no pattern to her tiredness. She appeared weaker all of the sudden, as if she were holding a heavy weight upon her shoulders. She was quieter, more reserved. Draco Malfoy of all people, had noticed this about his servant. But the one thing he worried about the most was her submissiveness. Ever since she had returned, battered and torn, from the latest meeting with his father, she hadn't questioned him as much, but it wasn't trust - it was subservience. She always walked a few steps behind him, her head bowed when it could be; she was quiet now, her eyes were just a bit duller then they usually were. Draco had no idea what his father could have possibly done to make her this meek, even though he had specifically told her that she didn't have to be around him unless in the presence of Lucius. In fact, if he were being completely honest, he _liked_ it when she spoke back to him – it proved that even after all these years, Lucius _still_ hadn't completely broken her.

Speaking of Lucius, Draco had yet to have the meeting with his father that Ariella had warned him about. And to be perfectly honest, he was anxious about the meeting. If his father was even the slightest bit suspicious of his "weak" treatment of their servant...well, as had been proven numerous times in the past, it would certainly not end well.

Almost as if his thoughts had provoked it, an eagle owl landed in front of him, carrying a letter from his father requesting an audience with him tomorrow evening. Sighing, he quickly replied _yes_, before writing another, separate letter to inform Professor Snape of the meeting – that way, he would be covered. However, as he re-read the letter, he was startled to see that he was to bring Ariella as well.

Gulping, he carefully kept his face composed as he left the Great Hall, before finding an empty hallway and summoning her, grimacing as he did so. Recently, he had come to despise this way of "communication" between master and servant. From what he could tell, it hurt her and was meant to show obedience, not to mention it invaded her privacy by forcing her to come no matter what.

As she landed at Draco's feet, Ariella gasped for breath, before sitting back on her heels, head inclined respectfully. Draco sighed before leaning down to be at eye level with her.

"You don't need to do this Ariella. I don't require it of you, no matter _what_ my father's wishes are" he told her, trying to keep the slight annoyance he felt out of his voice. Ariella looked up, their eyes meeting, and, seeing he was being sincere, stood up to face him.

"Now – my father's sent me a letter about the meeting you told me about…and he wants _you_ to come as well," Draco explained, and the girl's eyes widened.

"What – what does he want _me_ there for?" she asked, suddenly scared, though she tried not to show it.

"I don't know, but listen; you'd best be on 'servant mode' so to speak. Just like you knelt now, do that when in front of my father. Don't speak until spoken to, and _don't_ say anything that could get you in trouble. Just, I don't know, try to be respectful and act the way my father thinks you should, and we'll be all right, okay?"

Ariella nodded as she felt the magic run through her veins, securing his orders into her movements.

"Ariella?" he then asked when she didn't answer.

"Yes, sir," she replied, head bowed. At once, Draco realized his mistake.

"Only when in front of my father or – or Death Eaters do you have to follow those orders," he directed, amending his previous demands. Ariella's shoulders slumped, and she looked back up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered, grateful that she wouldn't have to act like that to him, especially in school.

"When are we meeting with your father?" she asked.

"Tomorrow evening," he replied, looking over her head, but not really seeing.

And so, the following evening, the two teens arrived at Malfoy Manor at exactly eight o'clock. Immediately, Ariella knelt like she had done the previous day, and waited with dread for Lucius to arrive. Draco, meanwhile, took a seat in the chair next to her, staring down at his servant. He couldn't help but think about how unfair this all was. And he once again found himself wondering how she had survived all these years.

Hearing footsteps, he looked up, carefully composing his expression to show nothing, something his father had taught him well.

"Ah, Draco, good, you've come. And I see you've brought our…_pet_ with you, too. Have you finally gotten her trained then?" Lucius asked, smirking and staring at her condescendingly. But, as Draco had ordered, Ariella stayed silent. In fact, the only indication at all that she had heard the head master was the stiffening of her posture and the lowering of her head even more. Lucius' smirk widened, but he said nothing as he took a seat opposite his son.

"Now, Dolores has told me that she gave our pet's wand to you. Do you still have it?" he asked.

"Yes, Father. It's locked up tightly in my truck, so that she can't access it," Draco replied, his drawling voice coming off just like his father's.

"Very good, Draco. It seems that you are learning as well," Lucius said, before his smirk broadened as he continued to speak. "And, may I ask, how long did it take you to finally train this disobedient thing?" he inquired, gesturing to Ariella.

"Not long at all, Father. It would seem that she simply needed the right….motivation. Isn't that right, Ariella?" he asked, smirking at the still-kneeling girl, while all the while, feeling sick inside.

"Ye – yes, sir," she replied simply. And, if she were being perfectly honest, Draco's response was scaring her – the way he was acting, even if it _was_ just that, was frightening. A small shudder ran through her body. Lucius noticed, but luckily, it only helped to add to the façade.

"Ah, so you know have her scared of punishment and of yourself. Good Draco, very good," Lucius said arrogantly. And Draco couldn't help it – his father was _actually_ praising him, even if it _was _for something he hadn't actually done.

"Very well, if you have everything under control, then you may return. Draco, I expect full reports bi-monthly. And _you,_" he said then, turning on the girl, "I expect this to continue, am I clear?" he questioned harshly.

"Yes sir. Of – of course," she replied, her voice shaking. Lucius sneered at her, before striding arrogantly from the room.

After waiting a few moments to make sure he wasn't coming back, Draco relaxed, and beckoned to his servant.

"C'mon, let's go back to Hogwarts," he said, heading for the fireplace. Slowly, she got up and followed him.

When they reached the common room, Draco collapsed into a chair, but, much to his surprise, Ariella knelt beside his chair, just like she had done at the Manor. Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear.

"You _know_ I don't expect this from you. So would you like to explain to me why you're down there?" he asked, now getting annoyed.

"Don't you remember what your father said? He expected this – meaning my manner and obedience – to continue. So I – so I have to, Dra – sir." She explained, and Draco paled. He hadn't thought to account for the words his father had just said.

"I – I'm sorry," he whispered, and she tried to look up to meet his eye – only to find that the spell wouldn't' allow it.

"It – it's fine, sir," she said, just as quietly. After a moment of silence, Draco spoke again.

"Why don't you just go to bed; that way you don't have to kneel anymore, at least for tonight. And I'll try to see what I can do about lifting the restrictions," he suggested.

"Thank you, sir," she said, grateful to him, before inclining her head and leaving for the girls' dormitory.

Draco sighed, leaning back in his seat – this was _not_ the way things were supposed to be going. _But_, he thought, _at least Father no longer suspects my lenience of her…or her of "disobedience". And she had avoided the punishment. _Which, as far as Draco could tell, was a _very_ good thing.

**In honor of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II_!**

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	58. Complications Never Cease

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Just a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, christy86, Loonynamelass, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Cereah, CCCookiexC3, jojia, icelandgrl, twilightaddict98, Mai Ascot, Cullendaughter45, Katara Melody Cullen, translucent steeds, HopeHealer, Murphy Annen Thiamine, twilightluver3196, soccergurl31294, Falling. into. the. sky, Rainy Day baby, Draco'sgirlxxx, honestonlyforyou1, PB-and-Jelly Beans, Penguin Lord0029, dreamer4ever15, Chachi94, and sobreyra274._****_  
_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 58:**

**Complications Never Cease**

The following morning, Ariella awoke early. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she quickly dressed and made her way up to the common room. She was desperately hoping that the previous evening had been simply a nightmare, instead of her hellish reality. Sighing, she dropped into a chair, still exhausted, but knowing she would be unable to sleep anytime soon.

Almost as if he sensed her need to not be discovered for what she really was, Draco entered the room at that moment. When he saw his servant, he started towards her, an odd look upon his face. Ariella attempted not to notice him, attempted to fight what she knew would happen, but it was no use. The curse sensed her master entering and nearing her. Within a moment, she was on the floor, head bowed, body hunched over, just as his feet came into view.

"Sir," she said before she could stop herself. Ariella heard him sigh, as he took a seat in the recently vacated chair.

"I – I'm sorry, but I haven't figured out way to help you yet," he said, his voice soft.

"It – it's fine, sir. I – I didn't expect you to so soon," she whispered, wincing as the curse took effect – she wasn't supposed to talk unless spoken to, and apparently, it meant only when an answer was required. Draco frowned in confusion as she bent over even more.

"Ariella, what's wrong?" he asked, the words feeling strange upon his lips.

"It would seem as though I'm only to talk when an answer is wanted," she replied. At once, Draco leaned over and, opening the slit in the robes, placed his hand on her mark.

"You are forgiven," he spat out, but he was not angry with her. She nodded gratefully as he removed his hand, leaning back in his seat.

"I'd better get to class. I'll see you later," he muttered, and she inclined her head, showing him far more respect then he deserved…or wanted for that matter.

* * *

That afternoon, she finally decided to go down to the Great Hall, hoping desperately that no one else was there. Unfortunately, this wish did not uphold. The girl almost turned back, but once again, the magic running through her veins sensed Draco nearby, and forced her towards him, once again forcing the girl to her knees behind him. Sitting across from Draco was Pansy Parkinson, who sniggered and smirked as she noticed what her roommate had done.

"What is it _now_, Pansy?" Draco asked, suddenly annoyed.

"Look behind you," she said, laughing. As if suddenly knowing what he would find, he turned, his head looking down.

"Why are you here?" he whispered.

"The – the spell sensed you and wouldn't let me turn back around sir," she replied, her voice just as quiet, if not more so.

"You can go. I'll bring you something to eat later," he directed, before turning back to his girlfriend, surprising her with a glare. What neither inhabitant of Malfoy Manor noticed was that there were more then a few people who had taken notice the exchange.

"Malfoy!" a voice called out, and the blonde whipped around to come face to face with Theodore Nott.

"What the _hell_ was that all about?" he spat out.

"Nott, what are you talking about?" the blonde asked in response, trying to balance the small tray off food he had taken from the Great Hall only moments before.

"Just now, in the Great Hall. Why in Merlin's name was she kneeling behind you?"

At once, Draco's expression cleared, and he sighed.

"We went to see my father last night. She acted how he thought she should be – extremely subservient, that is. My father pointedly told her at the very end, right before we left, to make sure she continued this behavior. When we got back, I realized that it was meant towards me as well. I haven't yet figured out how to lift some of the restrictions," Draco explained.

"So this isn't your doing then?" Nott asked, still suspicious, but much less angry with his classmate. Draco shook his head, and turned to leave, but, on a sudden whim, stopped and turned suddenly.

"Nott!" he called out, turning back to face the other boy.

"How much does she really detest this all?" Theo looked surprised, but answered all the same.

"I suppose what she really detests, as you put it, is what she's being forced to do right now – being so…obedient, especially to you. Malfoy, another thing – she's being punished harshly, even you've had to realize that by now. Try and find out what it is," he advised. Draco nodded once, and began his way back to the common room.

However, instead of heading back to the common room, Draco turned down a side hallway that lead to a small, shadowed enclave. Taking a deep breath, he summoned her…the boy figured that the pain she would feel because of the summons would be better to deal with then the humiliation of showing her subservience in front of everyone else in the common room.

She appeared suddenly at his feet, gasping for breath, before leaning back on her heals, head bowed, as the curse demanded. Draco bent down, laying the plate of food in front of her.

"I've brought you something small to eat. And you _can_ eat it now," he said to her, unsure if the spell would have let her eat in front of him otherwise. Leaning back against the wall, he saw the small, grateful nod she gave to him, before beginning to pick at the food.

Draco sighed as he watched his servant. Though he knew it was against everything he had been taught growing up, the blonde found himself pitying her. He realized now, more then ever, that this wasn't normal – from what Nott had told him, the law had died out a century or so ago. But his father had brought it back…and now Ariella was paying the price.

Shaking his head to clear it from these thoughts, he straightened before speaking.

"I'm going leave now. But do us both a favor and try not to return to the common room until curfew," he suggested, knowing most kids would not be in the common room at that hour. "And I want to know that you understand," he said suddenly as an afterthought.

"Yes, sir, I understand," she whispered, inclining her head even more as he left. Once he was out of sight, she sighed, relaxing. While she was grateful for the food he had brought her…and out here, away from everyone else no less…she still couldn't stand how she had to treat him. It just wasn't fair!

* * *

Draco was already seated when Ariella entered the room later that night, just as the bell stuck nine, signaling that all students should now be in their respective common rooms or dormitories.

Unfortunately, there where a few more people then he had anticipated still left. Theodore Nott for one, but it was the other inhabitants…Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, to name a few, that he was more worried about. The dark haired girl smirked and giggled, gossiping to her friends as she saw Ariella kneel in front of the blonde, while Nott watched, eyes narrowed murderously, as the act of subservience occurred.

"If only I hadn't told you how to act towards my father, then we wouldn't be in this mess," he muttered, leaning back in the chair. Ariella's head suddenly shot up, but she wasn't willing to risk speaking again, not after what had happened earlier, so she just stared at him…or tried to anyway – the curse wouldn't allow her to meet her master's eye.

Slowly, Draco raised his head.

"That's it! If it's my orders that my father told you to obey, then I should be able to change them without a problem. Ariella, I no longer want you kneeling when in front of me. You may meet my eye and speak whenever you wish, when appropriate of course. And most of all, you should _not_ address me as "sir", especially while in we're still school. All of this, of course, will not apply when at home or in the presence of my father," he directed, pausing when he was done to let his demands set in.

Almost instantly, as the magic raced through her veins, Ariella felt lighter, as if she knew already that they had worked.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked her, leaning forward. Looking up, the girl found she was able to meet her master's gaze, and she nodded, a small, excited smile crossing her face.

"Better, si – Draco," she answered, before her voice quieted. "Thank you," she said genuinely, red staining her cheeks.

"Yo – you're welcome," Draco stuttered, taken aback. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he gestured to the seat beside him and she gratefully rose to her feet, glad to no longer be kneeling.

"Actually, Draco, if you don't mind, I – well, I was going to head up to the girls' dormitory," she said, suddenly nervous. But the boy in front of her just nodded once in understanding.

"Very well. In that case, I'll see you in the morning," he replied. Giving him a small smile, she turned and headed away, not knowing what lay in store for her.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	59. An Idea

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my new absolutely amazing beta, clovetf!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, mangoz4u, MissLorraineScarlet, madeyemarauder, translucent steeds, Loonynamelass, Allen Pitt, Sherlein, paiza, Danny Sparks, Cereah, skysurfgirl, aliviaolive11, D3athrav3n92, PigwidgeonHedwig7, Admiral Clearwater, Rose Marley, Annabeth Luxa Potter, dashnod, and ShawdowOfMyLight._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 59:**

**An Idea**

As she walked through he halls over the next few days, Ariella could feel the piercing eyes of the student body upon her.

"Don't worry about it," Draco muttered as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one they're all staring at," she retorted.

"I – I'm just going to head back," she said suddenly as they reached the table, but Draco pulled her to sit down.

"You've barely been eating. Unless this is because of orders that _I_ don't know about, you've got to eat more," he told her and his servant's eyes widened in surprise at his apparent concern, before she lowered her head just enough so he could recognize the gesture…the _submissive_ gesture.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, causing Draco to raise an eyebrow, but he said nothing as she began compiled a small plate for herself.

Draco sighed to himself…what was he going to do with her?

* * *

As she had predicted, when Ariella walked into the next D.A. meeting, everyone stopped and stared at her, much like her first meeting. Keeping her eyes downcast, she hurried by them the best she could and dropped her books.

Clearing his throat loudly, Harry ordered everyone to pair up. As people passed her, they sneered, Ron even going as far as to ask,

"Did you enjoy acting as Malfoy's slave?"

Ariella sighed as she turned, unable to believe him of being so mean. "I _wasn't_ acting," she muttered under her breath. Luckily, the only person who heard her was Harry, who was coming up behind her.

"I'll tell you later," she said, answering the question in his eyes. He nodded once, his expression unreadable as he moved around the "classroom," not bothering to pair her up since he didn't want to cause more trouble.

As she looked around the room, trying not to meet the eyes of her peers, Ariella found herself wishing she could do more; both to participate and to get them to trust her. And then her eyes landed on Neville Longbottom, and suddenly she knew how she could solve both problems in one fell swoop.

After class ended, Harry came up to her, gesturing for everyone else to go ahead.

"Mr. Malfoy summoned both Draco and me for a meeting to make sure I was acting the way I should be. Draco gave me some directions on how to behave while in the presence of his father. Right before he left, Mr. Malfoy ordered me to make sure I continued my behavior. It took a few days before we finally realized that since it was _Draco's_ orders in the first place, he could modify them without alerting his father. But now the whole school's seen part of what I have to do so they're all suspicious.

"Are you okay though?" he asked, searching her face for clues.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Embarrassed and ashamed, but fine," she admitted, her voice kind of distant, and her friend's gaze softened.

"Don't be; this isn't your fault," he reminded her.

"I know," she said, but it didn't radiate the confidence it should have.

"Now, I have a proposition for you. Do you remember how you can fight off the affects of the Imperious?"

"Yeah, why? You're not suggesting I put it on everyone, are you?" Harry replied hesitantly, unsure of where she was going with this.

"No, of course not, that would be illegal. What I'm – "

"NO! Hell no!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Harry, please. I – I can do this. I won't tell Draco about the D.A. We can ask the room to become like a one-way mirror. And it would be perfectly legal," she explained quickly. Harry just stared at her, before sighing, running a hand through his forever messy black hair.

"Fine. And you're _sure_ you're alright with this?" he asked her.

"Positive," she answered firmly.

"However, convincing Draco might be another story," she murmured under her breath as she walked away. Harry shook his head. Some things were still a mystery to him…and girls were one of those things.

* * *

"No! I already promised you once that I wouldn't cast an Unforgivable upon you again! And – "

"Draco, please. I – I need to see for myself if I can do this. We can go to a corridor on the seventh floor, so we won't be interrupted. And if _you_ give my wand and permission of using my magic back, we can't get into any trouble, legally _or_ with your father. As soon as we're done, you can take my wand away from me again, I promise. _Please_, Draco. I – you're the only one I trust to do this," she admitted, shocking both herself and him at the same time.

Draco sighed, looking at her as he leaned against the wall.

"All right, fine. I'll let you do this," he conceded.

"But you have to mean it when you cast the curse. Otherwise it won't work," she reminded him.

"I know," Draco replied, his voice almost a whisper, not quite believing he was actually agreeing to this. "Are you going to tell me what you're going to do?" he questioned then as she turned to leave.

"Not unless you order me to. I – I don't want you to let me succeed. And if I do tell you, I won't have the element of surprise."

Draco gave her a long , calculating look, before a single curt nod, dismissing her.

Only after she left did he remember he had meant to inquire about other's reactions to her show in the Great Hall the other day.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he "reapplied" his mask, ready for now to go face the people of Hogwarts for another three weeks.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	60. Proving Your Strength

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta, clovetf!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to translucent steeds, ShawdowOfMyLight, Allen Pitt, lilly of a hidden valley, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Cereah, JuicyLucy921, jojia, Edwina B. Karch, ForeverWhitlockDarlin, artemisrocks124, an HausOfKim._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 60:**

**Proving Your Strength**

"Harry! Harry, wait up!" Ariella cried, running to catch up with the Gryffindor Trio. Hermione gave her a polite smile, while Ron simply crossed his arms.

"He said yes," she told Harry as she gasped to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"And you're sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, searching her eyes for any sign of doubt in what she was agreeing to. Personally, Harry wasn't happy about this, but he knew Ariella wanted to contribute and prove herself.

"Positive. He's giving me my wand back temporarily and giving me permission, so we're all set. Just, one thing – you might want to let them know that – that's what's happening is perfectly legal. Not the details of _why_, just that it is," she suggested and, for the first time, she looked uncomfortable.

"If you're sure that you want to do this, then it will all be fine," Harry said, though whether he was trying to reassure her or himself, it wasn't clear.

Ariella nodded once, smiling back to Hermione with a little wave, before leaving the friends alone once more. Once she was gone, Hermione turned to Harry.

"What was that about?"

"You'll find out tomorrow night," he replied curtly, his tone holding a slice of ice to it; something that greatly worried Hermione.

* * *

The following night, Harry requested the room to become a one-way mirror to the passage-way outside, just as she had suggested.

"Harry, what's going on?" Neville asked, but Harry refused to meet his eye, his usually casual expression stony.

"You'll see in a few minutes. Just know that it's legal." He said, keeping his gaze straight forward. The rest of the group began to mutter and whisper to themselves, wondering what could possibly be happening.

Meanwhile, Draco and Ariella were making their way up to the seventh-floor corridor.

"Ariella, stop!" Draco ordered and immediately, Ariella obeyed, much to his surprise. Coming around to face her, he tried to look her in the eye, but her head was down.

"Are you _positive_ you want to do this? We both know there will be questions asked if anyone sees us." He reminded her, unaware of how much his comment was really making her shake.

"I know. But I have to find out for myself. And I'd rather not try it out on your father, not to mention I'm not allowed to have my wand within the manor," she replied, but her voice was quiet.

"That reminds me; here. You have my permission as your master to use magic for your experiment." He said, handing her the long wand. Ariella felt a wave of calm and pure magic spread through her as she grasped her wand for the first time in months.

"Thank you," she whispered. He nodded curtly, before her eyes turned cold.

"And you _have _to mean it," she told him, her voice fierce. He nodded once more as she backed out into the adjacent corridor. The show was about to begin.

"C'mon, what are you afraid of?" she asked him, her voice loud.

"You're scared, aren't you? Just a cowardly little ferret!" she continued, and though Draco knew she was taunting him purposely, it was still making him angry.

"Shut up!" he growled, reaching for his wand, but she just smirked.

"You're just as much of a coward and a bully as your father is," she said, almost immediately regretting it when a look of shock passed over his eyes. She knew it was a low blow. But Ariella needed him to be angry enough to cast the spell properly…now she just hoped that Draco would forgive her when all was said and done.

Then fury overtook his face as he raised his wand, pointing it at his servant, yelled,

"_Crucio_!"

The members of the D.A. gasped, watching in horror and shock as Ariella went down to the ground, her body shaking.

"This – this _can't_ be legal," Neville whispered, loudly enough so that only Harry could hear.

"I'm sorry, Neville. But in this case, it is," the dark-haired boy replied grimly.

But what no one saw was how Ariella's hand was slipping towards where her wand was hidden, slowly pulling it out. Pointing it at Draco, she suddenly countered with shouting,

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Draco looked at her in surprise as his wand flew unexpectedly from his hand, landing near Ariella's foot, where she picked it up, twirling it around between her fingers, before purposely-on-accident letting it drop and roll back to him.

"You know, Draco, your spell wasn't that strong. I don't think you could ever _really_ hurt me." _Not that that was a bad thing, _she thought briefly as she continued speaking. "Go ahead, I _dare_ you to try again. Because I know you won't." she finished, and it luckily had the desired effect.

"Is she crazy?" George Weasley muttered as he watched the scene unfold. But Harry held up his hand, interested to see where Ariella was going with this.

"_Crucio_!" Draco yelled again, but this time, when the spell hit, Ariella simply stumbled back a foot, before regaining her balance. Crossing her arms over her chest, she raised an eyebrow at him.

The D.A., Harry included, just stared, astounded. Was she _defending_ herself against the Cruciatus Curse?

Ariella waited a moment longer before flicking her wand again, sending Draco's into her waiting hand. Then, freezing him in place, she walked over to her master, staring directly into his eyes.

"Your family might want to think of another curse, because it would appear as if this one no longer works," she advised, her voice low and firm, hinting at coldness, a smirk plastered on her face.

Draco continued to stare at her, trying to read into her words as Ariella released the spell. Backing away, he turned around the corridor and left, walking a good distance.

_How did she manage to do that? No one's_ ever_ been able to defend the Cruciatus!_ He wondered, stopping in a secluded corridor to wait for her.

Meanwhile, the occupants of the Room of Requirement were wondering the same thing.

"Let's tell someone! Malfoy shouldn't be allowed to get away with that!" Ernie MacMillian shouted.

"And then what? They'll all find out about the D.A.?" Dean retorted.

"And besides. It's not like I'm hurt or anything. Not to mention that was entirely legal," Ariella said from behind the group. She had entered the room a minute prior, surprised to find that they wanted to defend her.

"But how can that – " Neville began to ask, but Ariella held up her hand to cut him off.

"Maybe another time, I'll tell you. But just know that it's only a very specific case." She said, her guard suddenly up again – something Harry noticed immediately.

"All right! Everyone pair up and practice disarming and producing Patronuses," he said, his voice loud. A few giving her sympathetic looks, they did as they were told. Harry, in the meantime, came over to her.

"That – you're _positive_ you weren't hurt?" he asked.

"Harry, I'm fine. Draco can't cast a very powerful Cruciatus," she assured him. Slowly, Harry nodded.

"I'd better go," she said suddenly, for her arm had begun to burn.

"I'll see you later," he replied, bidding her to go quickly.

Once outside the room, she put her hand to her arm, only to realize as she touched the mark that the person summoning her was not the master she was expecting to do so…and that scared her more than anything else at the moment.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	61. Obeying Multiple Masters

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta, clovetf!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to meandthedoctor, JuicyLucy921, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, translucent steeds, TheEmeraldDoe, culdrencakeaddiction, mehouston2, Allen Pitt, Phi Flower Princess, Cereah, Fourmille d'idees, LoveTheNyah, xSingerDream, _****_Crystal - Cola, HiddenDemigod, The Dark side of the Mind, and DJDvampgirlp227._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 61:**

**Obeying Multiple Masters**

Once again, Ariella found herself on the ground at the feet of her master.

"Get up," Lucius ordered coldly, not even giving time for the sting of the summons to wear off. As quickly as she could, Ariella struggled to her feet, her head spinning.

"Don this and follow me. And _don't _be insubordinate," demanded the oldest Malfoy, tossing her a dark cloak.

Quickly, Ariella shrugged on the heavy, black cloak and, throwing the hood over her head, followed him down the long hallways of the manor. Just outside two large mahogany doors, he stopped.

"You _will_ be respectful. Kneel or bow and don't speak unless spoken to. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," she replied, bowing her head, Draco's orders from weeks prior forcing her obedient act even more.

Without further warning, the doors opened and Lucius strode forward. Ariella trailed him, nervous. The room was dark and she couldn't see anything as her eyes followed the pattern of the floor.

Suddenly, Lucius stopped, shocking her as he bowed.

"Milord," he said. "I have brought the girl, as you requested."

"Good Lucius. Now get into the ranks," a cold voice sneered, before the person turned to her. Remembering her master's orders, she bowed before the creature as he had.

"You wished to see me, sir?" she asked, refusing to call him _her lord_.

"Yes. Girl, you are in Harry Potter's year, are you not?" he questioned, eyeing Ariella with amusement and interest.

"Yes sir, I am," she replied, puzzled.

"I want you to get to know him; let him tell you his secrets. You are to report your progress at the Winter Festivals in two weeks time."

"Yes, sir; I understand and accept my task," she said. Lord Voldemort smirked.

"Good. You are dismissed," he declared, and Ariella, keeping her eyes downcast, straightened form the bow and left the room.

Once outside, Ariella rushed away. _What had she just agreed to?_ _But then, did she have a choice? Lucius had told her that she _must _obey the Dark Lord._

Sighing, she settled into a chair in the living room to wait for her master. Slowly, as her mind wandered, her eyes closed as she pictured a different life.

"Wake up, girl!" a voice ordered harshly, jarring her from her sleep. Ariella awoke, startled, to find Lucius leaning over her, a menacing grin upon his face, his eyes cold with anger.

"Get up," he said, grabbing the back of her cloak and throwing her from the chair. She landed on the hard ground, knowing bruises would appear later.

"You did well enough I suppose. Though next time, all you need say is _Yes, milord_, unless he asks for more."

"Yes, sir," she replied, kneeling, head bowed, in front of him. Lucius smirked, knowing she had finally been broken. Still, just to make sure…

"_Crucio!_" he shouted, almost lazily as he pointed his wand at his servant, making sure she got the point. After only a quarter of a minute, he released it, but Ariella's hand was upon her mark.

"Sir, your son is calling. May I go?" she inquired, practically begging.

Eyeing her critically for a moment, Lucius raised his hand, dismissing her condescendingly. And, once more, Ariella found herself being whisked away through the air, landing again at her master's feet for a second time that night. She panted, still not yet recovered from Lucius' use of the Cruciatus only moments prior.

"Where were you?" he demanded to know immediately, not taking in her current state.

"Wi – with you – your father," she stuttered out.

At once, Draco's anger and current mood evaporated. He knelt, trying to meet her eye. Instead, he now saw her slumped posture, her lack of breath, and a semi-defeated look upon her face.

"Come," he said, standing straight, holding out a hand for her.

Gratefully, she took it, but still found it hard to rise, just barely quieting her hiss of pain. Hiding his grimace, Draco brought his other arm around her back, helping his servant to her feet. However, Draco didn't miss the pained look she wore while his hand lay on her back.

Finally, they reached a deserted room wherein a couch and a lounge chair resided.

Draco led her to the couch, before sitting down across from her.

"IF you can, tell me what happened," Draco requested, his eyes not wanting to believe what she looked like; so vulnerable and frail.

"I – I was summoned. Your father had me put on a dark cloak. He led me into the parlor. The – the Dark Lord wanted to see me. He – he ordered me to – to get to know and find out the secrets of Harry Potter. I was then di – dismissed. Your father came out then, and gave me a – a – reminder of – of my place. That was whe – when you summoned me," she explained, refusing to meet his eye.

"Ariella, do whatever you must. But first, tell me how you are feeling," Draco said after a moment's pause. Ariella's head shop up in surprise.

"You – you care? And you're okay with the order?" she asked.

"Of – of course! You can't go against the Dark Lord and my father! And as for you…you don't see how you look every time you come back, do you?"

Ariella looked at him, puzzled. "I don't know what you mean," she said, and Draco sighed.

"You come back, worn and defeated. Ariella, when you come back, you don't look like yourself," he told her, his voice uncharacteristically quiet and serious, secretly wondering why in the world the Dark Lord was giving _her_ orders when she wasn't one of his followers

Ariella lowered her head, bowing her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize what was happening to me; I guess I just accepted it and moved along," she replied.

"Now…how were you able to defend yourself from the Cruciatus?" questioned Draco.

"I – I don't really know. I suppose I've just gotten used to it. Not to mention your curse wasn't all that strong," she answered, slightly more confident, though definitely still tired.

"You've – you've gotten _used _to it?" he repeated, incredulous. Inside, he was horrified.

Slowly getting up, Draco turned to face the wall, taking a deep breath, replacing his concern with a well-practiced mask.

"Are you alright, Draco?" she asked softly, trying to rise to her feet. However, she stumbled, falling to the thinly carpeted ground, still weak from earlier.

Draco turned, immediately coming over to her, helping his servant back to the couch.

"I want you to stay here tonight. Rest, regain your strength. I'll come back to get you tomorrow," he told her, his voice unusually calm, a glimmer in his eyes that showed he seemed to actually cared – something Ariella found odd.

"Alright," she replied, confused but too exhausted and worn to argue.

Almost as if it heard their words, a bed appeared in the far corner, a closed door about two yards away. That was when Ariella realized they must be in the Room of Requirement.

Awkwardly, Draco bid her good night and left the room, but not before giving her one more glance that Ariella was sure held pity within in. And pity was something she certainty did _not_ want.

Mid-morning the following day, as promised, Draco came to retrieve her. To his surprise, Ariella was still asleep in the large bed. It was ten-o'clock for Merlin's sake, and as far as he knew, she was usually up long before then.

Coming to the side of the bed, he briefly wondered why he cared so much but quickly dismissed the errant thought; nothing – not even a simple friendship – could ever come of it. (Not that he wanted a romantic relationship with her, mind you.)

Draco placed a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake. She stirred slightly, and he backed up a step.

Suddenly, Ariella's eyes shot open. Her eyes landed on her master…and then her body and mind reacted. The girl sprang up and away as quickly as she could, putting the bed between them, eyes wide, head bowed.

"I – I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what came over me. It – it won't happen again, I – I promise, sir," she pleaded, while Draco just looked on, dubious and shocked.

"Ariella, it's just me," he said softly. Her head shot up, their eyes met.

"Oh. I – sorry," she apologized immediately. Shaken, Draco simply nodded once.

"I've brought some food for you. You may eat here before we head out of here."

"Draco, thank you, but I – I'm just not hungry," she replied.

"Ariella, when was the last time you ate?" he inquired skeptically.

"I – I don't remember, but I'm not lying" she persisted. Doubtful, Draco beckoned for her to follow him.

"You're feeling better this morning?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Thank you."

Her master stopped, startled, before giving an odd, noncommittal jerk of his head in acknowledgement.

"Draco?" she said suddenly in the midst of the silence. He looked to her.

"I'm sorry if I offended you with my words yesterday. I know you're not like your father. I just – "

" – needed to make me angry. I know. Apology accepted," he interrupted, his voice curt.

"Draco, I – I never meant to hurt you," she confessed, her voice barely above a whisper. Draco stopped, sighing as he turned to face her.

"I know," he muttered.

"Spend today gathering up your strength. Even _with_ a decent night's sleep, you must be drained." He ordered.

"Thank you," she said, albeit surprised that he was giving her the entire day off. "Ar – are you sure you don't need me to do anything?" she asked cautiously, earning a slight grin from her master.

"I don't need you for _everything_, you know," he replied wryly. She chuckled slightly.

"No, I suppose not. I – I'll see you later, then," said Ariella, and at his nod off consent, began to walk away, trying desperately to hide her pain.

Draco watched her go, watching her mask the pain she was quite obviously in very well, unable to figure out how she did it. Then he realized something. For her to be used to the Cruciatus meant…that it had to have been used on her, excessively. Shaking his head, Draco found himself dreading winter break more and more. Perhaps Theo was right after all…someone was most _definitely_ hurting her…and unfortunately, though he didn't want to believe it, all the signs were pointing straight to his father.

_**Have a fantastic holiday and a Happy New Year everyone.**_

_{Hope this makes up for the delay. (And I'm working on the next chapter now!)}_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	62. Gleaning and Hiding Information

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta, clovetf!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to fco ala, translucent steeds, truthfulbadger, Sheryl-lau, KCRedPanda98, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Macbec3, artemis001, meandthedoctor, DungeonMasterOfChillness, americanidolwinner08, MAMfanfic, salllzy, translucent steeds, PatonxJulia, GREEN DAY FAN 4277, An aWesome Sea Maiden, The Dark side of the Mind, Allen Pitt, misssmartt, and dramaqueen1917._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 62:**

**Gleaning and Hiding Information**

"Harry!" Ariella cried, trying to catch up with him in the hallway just two days before the holiday break. The black–haired boy turned, patiently waiting for her to catch up to where he stood.

"Can I talk to you? Now?" she requested, trying to regain her breath back.

"Er – sure. Is something wrong?" he asked, searching her face for an answer.

"Vol – Voldemort's asked me to get to know you and – and find out your secrets. I – I'm to report back to him over break. I – well, what should I tell him?" she admitted. Harry thought over this.

"You don't know occlumency, do you?"

"I – I don't think so, why?"

"Well, I was thinking that you could simply hide our friendship and say you only had a little bit of time. You could say that I haven't really told you anything yet.

"Well, I could always ask Draco to order me to block my mind," she surmised. Then, seeing Harry's puzzled expression, she continued. "If I'm ordered, whether or not I want it to, my body will obey," she explained. Harry looked disgusted and horrified at the thought...then he processed just what she had suggested, realizing that in this particular situation, it might actually work to their advantage.

"Does he know?"

"He knows that I have to befriend and obtain information from you for the Dark Lord. He doesn't know, however, that I'm a...a Death Eater," she answered, stumbling over the admittance. Her friend gave her a small, reassuring smile before sighing.

"That...that could work. And you wouldn't mind doing it?"

"If it saves them from knowing everything, absolutely. Now, what should I tell him, if anything?" she asked, and the boy grew closer, thinking, before he answered.

"What if you said you're still working on gaining my trust, that you didn't have enough time to find anything much out. Then give a few little details, like how Umbridge is against me, and who I hang out with. Would that work?" Thinking about it for a moment, she nodded.

"That'll do. Thank you."

"Anytime. Good luck," he replied, giving a little wave as they separated. Only after she had left, did he realize he meant to ask her about the previous D.A. meeting.

Unfortunately for her, for the day and all throughout the ride on the Hogwarts Express, Draco was occupied with his friends. So, Ariella resigned herself once again to a ride alone. She desperately hoped she would have a chance to talk with him before she faced Voldemort.

However, her retreat did not last forever, for a rap on the compartment door startled her back into reality. She looked up to see members of the D.A.; Neville, Ernie, the Weasley Twins, Hannah Abbot, Colin Creevey, Susan Bones, Michael Corner and Ginny Weasley. Surprised and suspicious, she waved them in.

Though uncomfortable, they came in, looking nervously at one another, before Ernie blurted out,

"How in Merlin's name did you _do_ that?"

"Er - , sorry, how did I _what_?"

"Fend off the Cruciatus," Neville answer quietly. At once, the reason they were there became clear, making her more nervous in the process.

"I – I'm not entirely sure. I just tried not to focus on it and, well, I – it wasn't the first time it had been put on me," she confided, shocked that the spell hadn't interrupted her, until she remembered Draco and Moody had each once before placed the curse upon her, meaning she wasn't giving her punishment away, per say.

"That's right – Moody put it on you last year, didn't he?" Susan Bones asked quietly, surprising the Slytherin further.

"Yes, he did."

"Also on that git's request, though, isn't that right?" Ginny stated boldly.

"Actually, I – I asked Draco to put me under it this time. He doesn't know about the D.A., but I needed to prove to you that I _wasn't _one of them – that this _was _ possible." She explained quietly, looking at her lap. The other students looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You _asked_ to be put under it?" Fred repeated faintly.

"Yes; his curse isn't all that strong and I thought I could do it," she replied, her voice gaining more confidence.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anymore, and what I do, I'm not telling," she stated abruptly. Slowly, everyone but one filed out: Neville.

"Please tell me Harry was lying when he said it was legal," he pleaded.

"I – on you, it will always be illegal. But in that situation, yes, it was legal," she admitted. Neville gulped, before ending once and leaving her, more alone then she had been prior to their entering. _Why couldn't life ever be easy?_

As the train pulled into Kings Cross station, Ariella was jostled as she got off the train. As she came upon Mr. Malfoy, who was impatiently waiting, he immediately grabbed hold of her wrist tightly. Draco gave her a sharp, quick look as he took hold of his father's free arm, and the elder Malfoy apparated them away. While Draco stayed upright, Ariella landed upon the ground, on her hands and knees.

"I expect you in the spare meeting room in five minute. Put this on," he hissed, throwing a cloak to where she where she belonged…at his feet. The man then stalked away, leaving the two teens alone.

Once his father was out of sight, Draco offered a hand to her, his expression masked.

"Thank you," she whispered, pulling on the cloak. He nodded once, and turned to leave when Ariella's arm shot out, grabbing his wrist.

"Draco, I – if it's not too much trouble, I – I have another favor to ask," she stuttered out, flushed.

Her young master studid her for just a moment, pulling his wrist from her barely-there grasp. Then he nodded in consent.

"Please, can you – can you order me to block my mind?" she asked.

For the first time since their return home, his face showed an expression – surprise.

"Why – "

"I – you know what I have to do for the Dark Lord. And I – well, I've kind of, er – been talking with Harry since earlier this year." She admitted, wringing her hands.

Draco wasn't sure whether to be furious for keeping this from him, or relieved that she had found someone else to confide in. And then he saw the problem…if she had been talking with Potter since September, then she knew more than the Dark Lord should know…

"Alright. But one question first: does he know?"

Startled, Ariella looked up, trying to read his reaction within his eyes, but they were as stoic as ever. "Yes," she said simply. He nodded once again before speaking.

"I, as your master, order you to block your mind from anyone who might try to invade it, and you may only share information which applies directly to the question inquired."

Ariella felt the powerful magic sweeping through her body, gasping as it ran literarily through her veins, for this was a bodily control demand.

"Thank you," she repeated, bowing her had once as she began to hurry towards the meeting room.

"Good luck," he whispered after her, hoping desperately that her plan would work…hoping that she wouldn't get into anymore trouble then she was already in…and, more imporatnly, that his father wouldn't realize what he had done. Because Draco had a feeling that this break was not going to be one that went smoothly.

_(And I'm working on the next chapter now!)_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	63. Sick

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta, clovetf!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, translucent steeds, Loonynamelass, hunter98, Life. Is. A. Ray. Of. Sunshine, Macbec3, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, whoisaly, xoJaadiexo, Cereah, Sci-fi geek1133, and Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 63:**

**Sick**

As the bitter cold days of winter wore on, Ariella's exhaustion grew. Her too small clothes were barely keeping her warm, and the nights were freezing, as she slept in a room that might as well have been in the attic.

The meeting had, overall, gone well.

_"Come here girl. Let me look at you," her third "master" had ordered. The girl obeyed, bowing as Lucius had demanded of her, waiting for the snake to speak._

_"Have you managed to succeed in your task?" he asked._

_"I – I'm working on it, milord. I – I've gotten to know him, but he doesn't trust me just yet – I've only just started talking to him two weeks ago," she explained, hoping it was enough…hoping he didn't detect the lie._

_The Dark Lord's red eyes narrowed. The wizard pointed his wand at her, "Leginimens!" he yelled._

_Ariella was taken aback by the sudden attempt at intrusion. The force hit her hard, forcing her back, and she fell onto the floor. Her mind was being blocked from him._

_Voldemort sneered at her, his mouth twisted in a sliming, sinister smile. "It would seem as if even _I _cannot get into your mind. We shall fix that simply. _Crucio!"

_Almost by instinct, Ariella fell to the floor, attempting not to scream, as the pain coursed through her, the strongest she had ever felt it. Finally, it stopped, and as she panted, he gave her an order._

_"Now, let me in!"_

_Desperate, knowing she couldn't disobey, Ariella thought of just meeting Harry, conversing lightly, of Ron's distrust, and pushed those images for him to see, feeling his magic poking around as she rose to her feet again._

_"Very well. You are dismissed," he told her, seemingly satisfied. She bowed again, backing out of the room, feeling exhausted, violated, and with a burning running through her upper left arm…around Draco's name._

One week after they had returned home, she was in Draco's room, making his bed, fighting to even stand upright and keep awake. As she reached across the bed, the young servant reveled in the softness and comfort of the bed sheets. Slowly, she put her head against it, just to feel the plush fabric against her skin, and closed her eyes, imagining a different life…

Sometime later, Draco entered his room, fully intent on spending time alone, when he stopped cold. Ariella had slipped to the floor, her face against the bed, her hand clutched in the sheets. He went forward, meaning to simply shake her awake, but as his hand touched her uncovered shoulder, and immediately brought it back in shock. Her skin was burning!

"Mo – Mother!" he cried out. Something was definitely wrong.

Narcissa came rushing into the room, after hearing her son's cry. As she took in her servant's state, she gasped, before immediately going into action.

"Draco, lift her onto the bed please," she ordered. Surprised, Draco obeyed, and his mother did not notice the worried look that crossed her son's face as he gently lay her down.

"Get some damp towels and cool water," she then told her son. Narcissa noticed the girl's enslavement mark pulsing and she quickly brought Draco's covers over her servant, hiding it rom sight.

Once Draco returned, Narcissa took a damp cloth and gently placed it on her forehead, before pressing another to her neck.

"Draco, stay with her, will you? I'm going to get some medicine for her," she asked of hr son, who nodded, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Hesitantly, he took a clean rag and began to press it around her neck, just as his mother had done. She flinched, but did not wake. However, she began to toss and turn for a bit, getting twisted up within the sheets.

Draco had never seen her like this before. And if he were being perfectly honest, it scared him. She might have looked weak before, especially under his father's gaze, but it was nothing compared to how she looked now. She was paler then he was, sweat covering her face as her body wracked with shivers.

"Tilt her head, will you?" his mother asked, sweeping back into the room, startling him. He complied, propping her upper body up, feeling the heat of her fever against his own skin. Narcissa carefully poured a dose of medication into her servant's mouth, before letting her son lay Ariella down again, her body practically limp in his arms.

"That vile wench! Where is she? I ordered – what is going on here?" a newcomer's harsh voice asked, breaking the subdued tension. Lucius Malfoy stood, looking at his _servant_ lying in his _heir's_ bed, being tended to by _his_ family.

Striding forward, Lucius grabbed the unconscious girl's arm, startled at the heat, but he refused to let go. He body lolled upward with his movement, almost lifeless as she hung like a rag doll from his hand.

"Lucius, leave her be. She's sick, can't you see that?" Narcissa pleaded with her husband.

"She has chores to attend to; there is work to be done," he replied coldly.

"Lucius, the girl is unconscious, how can you possibly expect her to work?" Narcissa asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Father, if she is too weak, she will just have to redo all the work you give her. Would you not rather it be done once?" Draco pointed out logically, hoping his father wouldn't detect the _real _reason he didn't want her to work.

Lucius stared at his son for a moment, before giving a curt nod, throwing the girl back onto the bed forcefully, as if he had touched something rather vile, her arm falling against the sharp edge of the nightstand.

"Alert me when she is awake," he ordered, sneering at her before stalking from the room.

Once he was gone, both Narcissa and Draco sighed in temporary relief.

"I don't want to move her while she's in such a state. Would you mind that she stayed here?" Narcissa asked her son, watching with observant eyes as he rearranged her burning body after being thrown so carelessly by her husband, casting a quick _Episky_ on her now-bleeding arm.

Perhaps there was still hope, both for the girl and for her son…if her son was treating their servant as more then her station, then he was not becoming the man he aimed to be, nor would she be treated as harshly once they were older.

Draco shook his head, desperately wishing for her to be better soon. The longer she stayed ill, the angrier his father would be, which meant a harsher punishment (whatever that actually was) and more work for her.

A few days passed, and Ariella was still unconscious. It was late, and Draco himself was beginning to feel the effects. He had been "sleeping" in a different room during the nights, and been spending as much time as he dared in his own room with Ariella. Though, to be perfectly honest, he hadn't actually been sleeping all that well. Between his hidden concern for her and sleeping in a different room, he couldn't remember ever getting less sleep.

Bringing a fresh glass of water and damp towel, he sat upon the chair next to the bed. Lucius was getting angrier as the hours passed. Though Draco didn't know how she was punished, he would have to be blind not to admit his father was doing _something _to hurt her...as much as he hated to admit that.

_Just – just for a moment…_he thought, closing his eyes, his head slumped forward as leaned against the bed.

Ariella awoke with a start. She began to sit up, but quickly lay back down – the room was spinning. Slowly opening her eyes again, she blinked…this wasn't her room. Carefully, she sat up, surveying the room. It was decorated in silvers and greens. Then she felt the material beneath her fingers. It was soft. Scared, she looked down, before realization came to her. _She was in Draco's room…in his bed no less._

"So…you're finally awake," a voice drawled, and Ariella's head shot to the right. Her eyes found Draco leaning casually against the bureau, arms loosely crossed. However, what startled her even more was his completion. He was even paler then usual, and dark circles rested under his eyes, while his hair had lost that perfectly combed look.

Then her body reacted. She immediately bowed her head, removing the covers, trying frantically to get up.

"I – I'm sorry. I don't know how – " she began, but Draco stopped her.

"How much do you remember?" he asked, causing her to pause.

"I – the last thing I remember was cleaning your room, adjusting your sheets and the like."

"Ariella, you fell asleep against the bed. When I touched your shoulder to wake you, your skin was burning. You've been asleep for four days," he told her, his voice unnaturally quiet.

"Four _days,_" he choked out, her eyes widening. "Your – you're father's going to kill me."

"No he won't. Mother and I had to talk him out of waking you, but you should be all right," he said. "I hope," he then continued, muttering under his breath.

However, he could see that she was still panicking. Sighing, he cast a quick glance at the door, before coming to kneel in front of her.

"You've been very sick; he can't blame you for that. Just – just don't make him angry; you're still weak, but that's not going to matter to him," he said, his voice quiet. Ariella could have sworn she had detected some concern within his mysterious grey eyes.

She nodded, not quite sure why she was reassured by Draco's words.

"I thought I told you to alert me as soon as she awoke," a cold voice said, penetrating the room. Ariella's eyes went wide as she looked up at the mater she feared the most.

"Father, she awoke not even five minutes ago," he replied, standing up straight, pretending to glare at his servant, as if he was asserting his authority.

"Very well; Draco, you may leave. I will handle this myself," he said, a slight rebuke in his voice.

"Yes, Father," he answered, leaving the room with just one more look over his shoulder.

"You thought you could get out of work, didn't you? By falling ill!...Answer me girl!" he demanded, his stance menacing as he towered over the weakened girl.

"N – no sir, I promise!" she pleaded, to no avail.

"Insolence!" he hissed.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy, I had no intention of becoming ill. I – I'll make up the work I missed, I promise, just please, give me – "

"Give you something? I have been more than generous with you already," he interrupted, his voice low with anger. He then pulled her up, so that his face was inches away from hers.

"It's time you learned once and for all who is _truly_ you master," he sneered, his voice just above a whisper, a smirk on his face as he threw her down.

The Cruciatus Curse caused pain to race through her, wracking her body with writhes of pain. As she panted for breath, she saw suddenly saw the whip coming down, but was not fast enough to turn away fully – it left a stinging strip across the top of her chest. She cried out, but managed to turn to the side as the blows fell down upon her already bruised back.

She then felt his arm grab her, twisting it forcefully as he apparated them to her far away bedroom.

"_Never_ are you to sleep in my son's bed in place of him again, do I make myself clear?"

"Ye – yes sir; of – of course," the weakened girl stuttered out just as he leaned over her.

"A final warning, if you will," he said, before lowering his eyes as they wandered over her thin body, which due to the whipping, was shown more than usual.

"I can do most _anything _I wish to you; it would be in your _best_ interest to remember that," he snarled suggestively, before leaving the room with a swish of his cloak.

Ariella lay on the floor, quakes still running through her frail body, panting as she gasped for breath, shuddering as she took in Lucius' words, before making a decision.

If she had to become even more subservient, at least here at the Manor, then so be it. But she _would_ survive this. And she would do so with_out_ getting taken advantage of, _especially_ not by Lucius Malfoy of all people. She would just simply have to act the part he wished. And, with Draco's orders from their last visit in mind, that should be very easy to do. Because if there was one thing she had learned over the years, it was how to fool a Malfoy. (Something that would be greatly needed only just a few months down the road.)

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	64. Treading on Porcelain

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to muggleonaholiday, TheEscapeFromReality, Readergirl99, translucent steeds, Allen Pitt, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Loonynamelass, iluvcheer18, Cathie Cathie, Love the RUSH, Heiwa-San, Redvines. FavouritefoodofHP -RW , animefreakiscool, xxxBriar-Rosexxx, TykiPyon, Teddy-Flys, cubaluv, Not So Sirius, Shiawase Lover, JustBeCarefree, NZfangirl, GurlNextDoor447, Book. Freak112233, maryn90, niteowl924, MythicalGirl17, PeriwinklePapaya, ImaWake05, dreamsmadereality, and Readergirl99._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 64:**

**Treading on Porcelain**

Throughout the next few weeks, Ariella was very slowly recovering from her illness. It was taking nearly all her strength just to complete the most simple chores, but she had to do them; Mr. Malfoy was still angry with her for sleeping in Draco's bed, and for falling ill. He was being even harsher and more demanding than ever, especially since she had missed four and a half days of work and service whilst she was asleep. Lucius' use of the Cruciatus directly after she had awakened certainly hadn't helped either.

Sighing, she wandered into the parlor room. Narcissa was to have guests over that evening, and as such, the room needed to be perfectly spotless. Ariella hoped the Lady Malfoy wouldn't ask her to serve refreshments that night. She was tired and sore and wished more than ever that Winter Break would just end already. Since she didn't have to attend classes, she could ask Draco if he wouldn't mind if she just slept during that time instead of having to wait on him in between classes. As much as she despised asking him for things – it was almost a rule that you were _not_ to ask your master or mistress for things – Draco had been nicer…more lenient…with her lately, at least at school, and she therefore wasn't _quite_ as scared or nervous about asking him. _Quite_ being the operative word.

As the young witch went to move a purely decorative black and dark green glass and porcelain vase, she forgot how heavy it actually was. She was too weak and exhausted to adjust quickly enough to its weight. She felt it slipping out of her grasp before she could do anything about it, watching in horror and slow-motion as it fell to the floor, about to shatter.

Then, from out of nowhere, a pale hand shot out, catching the vase from underneath.

"Careful," the voice cautioned, placing the Slytherin–painted porcelain on the table.

"Hey…are you alright?" he asked then, seeing the exhaustion and state of shock within his servant's body. When she didn't respond, he slowly brought a hand to her shoulder. However, the minute he made contact with her, she reacted…and not well.

"Ple – please sir, I– I was doing my work. I – I don't know what happened, it – it just slipped. I – It's not broken though, see sir? There – "she stuttered frantically, falling to her knees, her tangled and messy brown hair falling in front of her face as she pointed to the table, her body shaking with sobs.

Startled, and not that he would admit this to anyone, scared. She had always been strong, at least from what he had seen, but this year especially…she had begun to act more submissive…a _lot_ more submissive, as though she was _terrified_ of them all. Had his father finally broken her? Personally, Draco desperately hoped not.

Sighing, he knelt, cautiously bringing one hand to her right shoulder, and putting two fingers under her chin. Tilting it upward, taking note of how she flinched and tensed, but didn't move away from his touch.

"Ariella, it's just me. Draco. My father's not here right now. It's just me," he said, trying to keep his usual coolness from his voice while trying not to sound to "soft" or caring at the same time. Merlin only knew what his father would do if he found out his son was acting simply like _this_.

Slowly, Ariella lifted her brown eyes, relieved when all she met were Draco's grey ones, her eyes grazing over his face. She took a shuddering breath, pulling away from him at the same time, allowing herself to sit back against her heals, her head and upper body still bowed slightly.

"I – I'm sorry, Draco. I – I don't know what's going on with me lately," she admitted, rubbing her marked arm absently through the shirt. It had been bothering her since the night she had met with the Dark Lord. Draco noticed this, and his brow furrowed.

"It's bothering you again, isn't it?" he commented, his voice so quiet so his father wouldn't hear if he was around.

"It's nothing," she replied absently with a slight shake of her head.

"No, because I know you disobeyed me at one point…recently, too." Draco retorted, causing her to look at him again.

"I – the meeting with the Dark Lord. He made me open up my mind to him. Your orders helped, but he still saw some images," she explained in realization.

Immediately, Draco understood, bringing his hand to her arm, slipping it under the carefully concealed slit, touching her mark, watching as she bit her lip in pain, and he forgave her silently before removing his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered a moment later. "I – I'd better finish cleaning. I'm in enough trouble with your father as is." She said, struggling as she rose her to her feet.

"Ariella, you need to stop pushing yourself; it's probably why you're not better yet," he said as he too stood up straight, watching her carefully, reading to catch her if she began to stumble or fall.

"But – but if I slack off, your father – " but there she broke off, bending over as her mark seared for contradicting her master. Sighing in frustration and exasperation, Draco removed her hand, replacing it with his, forgiving her once more.

"Then once we return to Hogwarts, use your free time to catch up on your rest. What my father doesn't know shouldn't hurt you," he reasoned, and she nodded, relieved – now she wouldn't have to ask him to sleep and not wait on him…she wouldn't have to ask him another favor.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking down at her feet and, for the briefest instant, Draco's expression softened.

"One more week. That's all. Then we'll be back," he reminded her. She nodded, and giving her one more look, her master swept past her.

Breathing deeply, Ariella continued to clean up the room. Minutes passed. Finally, she sighed, dusting off the last table when a shadow fell over the floor behind her. Gulping, she slowly turned around to find the true master of the house. Bowing her head, keeping her eyes downcast, she whispered,

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm just coming to inspect your work, making sure you're actually doing your job," Mr. Malfoy said, stepping into the room, his usual air of arrogance and superiority heightened.

Nervously, Ariella crept to the corner, hands folded in front of her body, her head down. Finally, Mr. Malfoy stopped, turning to look down upon her.

"Well…it would seem as if you _are_ actually doing your chores proficiently…for once," he sneered. "Dare I hope to say you've finally learned your place?" he continued mockingly. Yet Ariella kept silent.

"Let's keep it this way, shall we?" he whispered in her ear, his breath cold against her skin before he turned sharply on his heal, walking out. Ariella held her position, and only when she could no longer hear his boots clicking on the hand-polished stone did she relax, breathing a sigh of relief. That had been too close of a call for her liking.

Sighing, she made her way to the kitchen. Each time she encountered Lucius Malfoy, she only grew more nervous. It was going to be a very long night…

The following days blurred together, until it was the night before the two teenagers of Malfoy Manor left to return to Hogwarts. Ariella was in Draco's room, re-packing his few bags for their return. _Just one more night…that's all_. She told herself, just as the door opened, and in walked her master. She could sense him standing tall. Closing her eyes, she waited…

"Is everything set for tomorrow?" the male voice asked. Ariella's eyes flew open, and she whipped her head to see that while she had been correct…her master _had_ entered the room… just not the one she was expecting. Sighing in relief, she gave a small nod.

"Ju – just about," she said.

Draco eyed her for a moment, before going over to his desk, sitting down and beginning to write. A quasi-comfortable silence fell between the two teenagers. Folding the last item, she spoke again.

"Draco? Could you come make sure this is everything?" she requested, her voice quiet and small.

Looking up from his work, Draco stood, walking over to the bed. After glancing at the small trunk, he nodded once.

"Just about. Don't worry about it though, I can finish up myself," he said. Ariella looked at him in surprise.

"There are a few things that I'd like to pack myself," he clarified. His servant just nodded, not sure if she really wanted to know what those things were.

"It's nothing illegal or Dark, I promise," he continued, leaning against the bedside bureau.

His servant simply nodded once again, bringing a hand to her mouth, stifling a yawn.

For just the briefest moment, Draco's expression softened.

"If you're done with everything, try to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, making sure to leave a loophole for her.

"Th – thank you," Bowing her head to him before turning to leave the room.

What she didn't see was the look of shock that flashed in her young master's grey eyes, the grimace that crossed his lips at her motion. Personally, Draco couldn't wait for tomorrow could come. He may not know _exactly_ what his father did to Ariella, but what he _did_ know was that the sooner she was out of his constant sight, the better. Of course, there was nothing he could do about his father's summons, but at least she wouldn't be within the same house once back at Hogwarts. The look of pure terror in her eyes just days earlier was enough to convince him that something horrid was occurring to her.

_One day_, he vowed, one day, maybe they could reach a civil agreement, and perhaps a mutual friendship. True, she was lower in station, but she had fought too much not to have gained _respect_ from him.

Draco sighed as he finished packing. Once more, he wondered what would have happened if she had never become their servant…their slave. It was then he realized, he couldn't think of growing up without her. Something that terrified him greatly.

_So I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry. School and Life got in the way, but I'm back now! Thank you all for keeping with me. I promise I will see this story to the end!_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	65. Fight and Follow Through Fatigue

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, slytheringirl22, TheEscapeFromReality, panneler-san, HermioneandMarcus, katchile94, translucent steeds, Introvertedraccoon94, Readergirl99, Lady of the Sirens, Lyla Black13, Trulzxoxo, ajcollins2010, High Reacher, xoJaadiexo, Imustaceyouaquestion, Katya Vladikoff, percyjackson212, Im a Skyscraper, CeliaSingsSongs, and KitKatCyn._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 65:**

**Fight and Follow Through Fatigue**

Ariella stumbled as she came through the fireplace at Platform 9 ¾, the trunk falling on its side at her feet. Hurriedly, she moved to right itself as the Malfoys stepped through the green flames. Lucius grabbed the back of her robe, hoisting the girl to her feet, turning her so that she was staring directly at him.

"I do not what to hear of any more mishaps. For if I do, you will not like the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ye – yes, sir. As – as always," she replied, and Lucius released her, a look of disgust and loathing upon his face as he took his hand away, as if he had just touched something foul.

"Good. Now go," he sneered, turning up his nose at the witch before turning to his son.

As quickly as she could (which wasn't all that quick) she grabbed Draco's trunk and began dragging it towards the opposite side of the train, where the entrance lay.

Ariella struggled to pick the trunk up; her weakness heightened by her recent ailment.

"Want some help?" a familiar voice asked. Ariella turned sharply to see Harry Potter standing beside her.

"What…Harry, you'll be seen!" she whispered, beginning to panic, dreading to imagine what would happen if Mr. Malfoy found out.

"He's one the other side of the train; you'll be fine," he said, trying to reassure her as he loaded the trunk onto the Hogwarts Express.

Ariella sighed. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Will you come back to the D.A.?" he asked then. She looked at him, startled.

"What? You – you still want me back?"

Now it was Harry's turn to look surprised. "Of – of course! Why not?" he exclaimed in response.

She sighed again. "I – I don't think that's such a good idea. Mr. Malfoy's threatened me with a large punishment if I – if I don't follow the rules." She confided.

"Just try, all right? You don't have to do the magic, but you can still come, can't you?" he said, trying desperately to reason with her. Hesitantly, she nodded.

"I'll see you later," whispered Ariella as she climbed aboard, hefting the heavy trunk once more as she made her way down the aisle.

Peering inside the compartments, she tried to find her younger master as the train whistled, signaling it was time to be off.

"Ariella!" a voice to her left suddenly called in a low voice. Her head turned sharply, and she sighed in momentary relief at having found him. Turning, she followed him back in to the compartment, struggling as she tried to lift the heavy trunk to the rack above the seats. Sighing internally, Draco whispered the levitation spell, making the trunk suddenly lighter. His servant flashed him a grateful look.

"You can stay here, or you can go find your own compartment. We'll talk tonight about a revised schedule, at least for the moment, until you get your strength back," he told her.

"I – I'd rather spend some time alone if that's alright. Your friends aren't exactly the most welcoming towards me," she said, hoping that, though he gave her the choice, he wouldn't be offended by her response. But he just nodded.

"Of course; not a problem. I'll see you in the Great Hall then?" she nodded in response and relief.

"And don't worry about the trunk; I'll take care of it," he told her then, and she looked at him in surprise.

"I mean it," he affirmed, his tone authoritative.

"Thank you," she whispered, ducking her head in short bow, an action that both shocked and angered Draco, though he made sure to carefully school his features as she left.

He didn't blame her for wanting to be alone; she had been under constant watch the entire break, not mention she was right: his "friends" _didn't_ like her. He sighed internally as said friends entered the compartment.

* * *

As promised, they met in the Great Hall. And, much to her surprise, he once more told her to eat her fill.

"You need to regain your strength. Eat lightly, but as much as you want," he had instructed her.

Now, continuing to follow through with his own promises, they were now seated in a far corner of the Slytherin Common Room.

"I can take care of bringing my own books back and forth to class, I don't mind," he began.

"But – "

Draco let out an exasperated sigh as he slipped his hand inside the concealed slit to her arm, hearing her hiss in pain as his hand connected with the mark.

"You may interrupt and argue with me so long as we are alone and my father is not around."

He said, fed up with how she couldn't even begin to contradict him without being cut off by the bond. Now, if all went well, she only wouldn't be able to at the Manor or around his Father in general.

"Thank you," she whispered, bobbing her head in a slight bow once more. Though unnerved, Draco decided to let it slide; perhaps it was a part of the bond he wasn't yet aware of.

"Now, what were you saying earlier." He prompted.

"Umbridge will know if I stop serving you before and after class, and she'll tell your father. You heard what he said at the train stop: I'll be hurt more than I already am if he hears of anything less than total subservience to you."

Draco sighed again; she was right.

"I can't miss meals either; she'd notice that too." She pointed out, before taking a deep breath, gulping, and continuing. "Draco, th – thank you for trying to make this work. It – it's more than I thought I'd get. But it's not going to, not if we want to be all right when we return back to the Manor."

"Then at least rest when you want in the evenings and weekends," Draco reasoned, making sure to allow her leeway to do what she wanted.

She sighed, but nodded. "Thank you," she muttered once more.

"And one more thing," he said, causing her to look up at him. "I want you to tell me if something happens, whether it be that all of this become too much for you, or Umbridge or my Father do something."

She looked surprised, but quickly ducked her head to hide it. "Yes, si – Draco," she said, and her young master's eyes narrowed at her correction.

She rose, beginning to walk out of the common room when she stopped suddenly, looking back at him.

"Draco?" she said softly, and he raised his eyes to meet hers. "Thank you," she whispered. Shock shone briefly, before he quickly steeled his eyes once more, albeit softer than usual, and he nodded once at her, watching as she left.

Draco sighed, leaning back in his chair, his face carefully composed, the perfect mask in–place while his mind whirled. He could no longer deny that he cared for his servant. He didn't love her, not at all, but it was almost painful to watch how weak she was becoming. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his father was harming her; badly. But she was forbidden to tell him anything of what was wrong. Sighing again internally, he made his way to the fifth–year boys' dormitory. He hoped she would listen and try to rest as much as possible, for he could see, even now, that it was going to be a long couple of months.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	66. Views of Disobedience

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, translucent steeds, Xterker23, TheEscapeFromReality, I-Angel92, Allen Pitt, Cookiesncream, ZeLuNatic22, Trulzxoxo, LeoDaLion, EmmettAndAliceCullenRule2, LadyGryffindor313, Kitty Qin, AmalaseHunter, Severus-Snape-Forever-Young, piper14798, Rihimesama, madfinn654321, piper14798, Black Fire Kitty, Lordbingo, gemini. xoxo, Queen of the beasts 44, lucasherrick0, R.E.D.-my-favorite-mortal, and FuryanDemoness19._**

**__****_and all Anynonmous Reviewers as well!_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 66:**

**Views of Obedience**

Over the next few weeks, Draco watched his servant closely, trying to see if she was actually getting any extra rest. Slowly, she began to look stronger. Yet, she was still acting more submissively then she had before her illness – something which both bothered and worried him. Never mind the fact that Umbridge was keeping an eye on them and reporting back to his father, she needn't be this subservient to him – he certainly didn't require it.

It was a Friday morning and Defense Against the Dark Arts had just ended. Ariella quietly entered the classroom and took her master's books from the desk, ignoring the looks she always got from her "peers," when Umbridge's voice cut through the air, causing them to pause.

"Girl, come here, please."

Nervously, she obeyed. "Yes, Professor?"

"Come here, to my classroom, tonight; 8:00. There are some things that must be addressed about your behavior. And come alone." she instructed. Ariella nodded before leaving, Draco right behind, bag in hand.

"Do you know what this is about?" she asked him quietly as he resumed the leading position.

"I don't, actually. So just – be on your best behavior, I suppose. No doubt she'll be reporting back to Father after tonight."

Ariella nodded. "Of – of course," she said, and Draco could detect her nervousness through the slight waver within her voice. Stopping, he turned to face her.

"You'll be fine. You've done nothing wrong," he said, his voice unusually calm and almost soothing. She nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded once, not used to being thanked. "And I want to hear about it when you return," he requested. She nodded once again. Sighing internally, Draco took a deep breath, before turning again. "Let's go; it's time for lunch."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Ariella entered Professor Umbridge's classroom at precisely 8:00 that night, a small bag in hand.

"Please, come in," a sickly sweet voice instructed. The girl obeyed, sitting down at one of the empty desks.

"Now dear, can you tell me why you're here?"

"I – I don't know, Professor," she replied.

"You are here because it doesn't appear as if you have been serving your master correctly whilst you are here," she replied. "Do you understand, dearie?"

"Ye – yes, Professor. But – but what exactly have I not been doing?"

"You don't know? Pity. I had hoped you would have known what crimes you are committing. But no matter, I shall address them," she replied, although her tone of voice severely contradicted the words that she said.

"Well, where shall we start?" she asked then, causing Ariella to begin to pale, just as the opposite door, the leading from Umbridge's office, opened, and Lucius Malfoy swept into the room. Instantly, the temperature seemed to drop, and practically all color left his servant's face.

"Yes, where _shall_ we start?" he repeated, looking down at her. "Dolores, if you would," he requested.

"Well, to start, she still uses Draco's name when addressing him. I've heard it myself," she began.

"What have I said about that, girl?"

"I – but sir, please. I – I – "

"You _what_?"

"Nothing, sir," she said meekly, looking down at her lap. Lucius smirked.

"What else, Dolores?"

"She hasn't been bowing to him all that much, and when she does, it's not a proper acknowledgement. Also, she's been sitting beside him at meals, and taking her share no less. But most of all, she sometimes leads where they're going, even going as far as to look him straight in the eye, talk to him like an equal."

"What have I told you, girl? My son is not, and never will be your _equal_. You are our _slave_." He hissed, coming closer to his property. "You _will_ start acting more subservient, or I just might do something once and for all to _make_ you," he sneered, and Ariella hurriedly nodded.

"Ye – yes, sir. I – I understand," she said, her voice quavering.

"Good. Now stand up." He ordered, and she obeyed immediately, hands folded in front of her, had bowed.

"Dolores, a word," he requested. The two disappeared for a few minutes. Ariella's heart pounded.

Minutes passed, before Lucius Malfoy entered the room again, this time alone.

"You will spend every lunchtime with Dolores from now on. She has a special task for you," he began, and she whispered "Yes, sir," in reply.

"I will be writing to my son as well, telling him what I expect of you and what orders you need to receive from him. You _will_ obey him."

"Of – of course, sir," she said, her voice barely above a whisper still.

Mr. Malfoy smirked. "Now, for the punishment for your bouts of disobedience thus far."

"Sir – sir, please! I was obeying your son's orders, I swear!" she pleaded.

"Silence! I will not have you speaking out of turn," he shouted, furious.

That was when he began his attack.

Ariella gasped as she stumbled forward as something hot hit her back. It hit her again and again, each time worse than the one before it. It felt like fire was whipping down on her back. Daring to glance up, she quickly closed her eyes in shock and in fear as she realized she was right.

He finished, though there wasn't even a moment's pause when she felt the Cruciatus Curse upon her. In her weakened state it hurt almost worse than ever before.

"You _will_ obey myself and the family you serve. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ye – yes, s – sir," she replied faintly. Sneering, he swept out of the room.

Ariella lay on the ground, unwanted tears streaming from her eyes. Sniffling, she tried to move, only to continue to feel intense pain. Taking deep breaths, she dried her face and pulled the spare, dirty robe from her bag, slinging it over her now destroyed outfit, gasping at the intensity of pain that every movement caused.

Slowly, weakly, she made her way back to the Slytherin Common Room. She was in luck; the room was fairly empty. However, she only made it inside the door before her legs gave out, and she collapsed to the ground, breathing hard.

Draco looked up just in time to see this happen. Without a second thought, he walked swiftly over to where she knelt. "What happened?"

"She – your father was there too," she said, breathing heavily. Draco's eyes widened briefly.

"She told your father what I was doing wrong. He – he's going to send you a letter with his expectations and orders for me. I – I'm also to report to Professor Umbridge's office every day at lunch. I – I don't know why."

"And then he punished you, yes?"

"Ye – yes….Draco? I – I think I've just made things harder, and I – I'm sorry. You've been trying so hard to help me, and then – "

"Ariella, stop." He said, and she obeyed immediately.

"You've been following _every_ order I've given you. You've been bowing your head to me. You've done _everything_ I've asked of you, and we've still been trying to keep this as secret as possible within the school. If that still warrants punishment, then I will talk with my father."

She shook her head. "Yo – you and your father have different ideas of what obedience and subservience are."

"Then extend it to when you're in front of Umbridge. Be subservient then. But here? She's not here. You're fine."

Ariella nodded. "Try and get some rest. Sleep until lunch if you want. Can – can you get to your room by yourself? Because I'm not allowed in there," he said, but Ariella shook her head.

"If you're with me, or your sole purpose is to find me or talk to me, the room will allow you in, though it may have to be clear of the other girls," she explained, causing his eyes to widen.

"I'm also allowed into your room, but that's not as big of a deal." She said.

"I'll speak with my father once I receive that letter and see the contents. Now, can you get to your room?"

Taking a shaky breath, she nodded. "I – I think so," she said, and it was then, as she began to rise and the light shone on her face that Draco noticed the dried tear tracks on her cheeks. However, he said nothing, instead filing it away in his mind, disturbed by it all the same. He promised silently to bring her a pain potion the following morning.

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch. Don't worry about breakfast. If there's a problem with it, I'll take care of you not being there," he said.

She nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," he repeated, his tone stiff as he watched her go, sighing. He had thought they were doing so well. Perhaps it was time to do some more research on this enchantment.

_In honor of Harry Potter Weekend at my school! :)_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

___By the way - L'Shanah Tova! :)_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	67. Only Property

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to dormientemdraco, translucent steeds, TheEscapeFromReality, paganontherock, Jasperluva15, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, LadyGryffindor313, basketball4444, thegirl2550, GurlNextDoor447, ajcollins2010, vampobsessed chick, superponies, Pricilla Harkness, KristyLuvHeart, mavi313, mjkcsk, and Cereah._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 67:**

**Only Property**

Draco glanced at the clock on the wall of the Slytherin Common Room. It read 11:30 a.m. Sighing, he prepared to summon Ariella when she came through the door to the Common Room…from the outside. Spotting her young master, she went over to him, placing the heavy bag she carried upon the table.

"Where were you? And why weren't you in bed?" he demanded to know. He could _see_ that she was still tired, that her body was still weak.

"I – I couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk, and then to the library. I got you these, since I saw you had a Charms report due soon," she explained, hoping he wouldn't be angry with her. She didn't think she could handle _both_ Malfoy men being upset with her.

Draco allowed shock and a bit of confusion to show upon his face for a moment, before replacing his mask. "Thank you," he whispered, causing her to look up at his response, surprised, but pleased she had done something right.

"Now, you'd best get to Professor Umbridge before she marks you late. But first – " he paused, presenting her with one dosage of a pain elixir, as secretly promised.

Flashing him a grateful look, she took it and nervously nodded, heading back out the way she had come in. Upon reaching the all–pink office, she tentatively knocked and entered.

"Sit down dearie. You've been a bad servant now, haven't you?" Dolores Umbridge said, her voice still sickly sweet.

Ariella didn't respond verbally, just turned as she took a seat.

"You will be writing lines for me, dear. What you will write is right there at the top of the parchment. You shall use the quill to your right."

Ariella nodded, picking up the quill, noting there was no ink, but she dreaded to question her further. She paled at the sentence, but began to write nonetheless.

Her hand began to burn, and she gasped as the words she wrote etched themselves into her hand. Blinking rapidly, she continued writing lines, determined not to cry. She had received far worse pain and punishment than this. So why did this feel worse?

Finally, the hour and a half lunch period was over, and Ariella was released for the day. Stumbling, she retired, not to the Slytherin Common Room, but to her own secret room instead. She collapsed on the bed, her body shaking.

Once she composed herself, the young witch wrapped her hand carefully. Adjusting her ragged clothes, she sighed.

Suddenly, she felt her mark pulsing. It wasn't burning, so she knew it wasn't a summons. Puzzled, she moved the sleeve away, touching the mark.

Almost immediately, she gasped, as some force pulled the magically–bound servant to her knees just as Draco Malfoy suddenly appeared.

He looked around, shocked, breathing quickly, before looking down to where his servant was – exactly where his father thought she should be – at his feet.

Bewildered, he held out a hand to her. Gratefully, she took it with her good hand, and helped the girl to her feet.

"What is this place?"

"It is – it _was_ a secret room. I found it in our second year. It – never mind."

"I – Ariella, where – "

"Draco?" she said, suddenly interrupting him, defying everything she had been taught as a servant. Yet Draco's eyes snapped to hers and he nodded to show he was paying attention and that she could continue.

"How – how did you get here? I – I felt the mark pulsing, but I knew you weren't summoning me. So – so what – "

"I – I know that the summoning hurts you, that it forces you to come immediately. I – I figured this might be better."

"It – it didn't hurt, so thank you for that, but – but at least for now, could you perhaps summon me instead? Unless it's an emergency or you need to find me."

Draco looked at her skeptically for a moment before consenting. Though he didn't agree with it, he knew that she had a point, that she probably had a reason for the request, and that he should give her whatever little freedom of decision she could have, for the time being at least.

"Now – can you tell me what happened with Umbridge?"

"I – she just had me write lines," Ariella replied finally, after a small pause, refusing to meet his eye.

"That's all?"

"Yes. I'll be writing lines during every lunch period."

"For how long?"

"She didn't say."

Draco nodded, puzzled. Simply writing lines didn't quite sound right to him, not when both Umbridge and his father were behind it.

"How did you get the books?"

"What do you mean? I looked for Charms books on your topic and I checked them out."

"But – how? I thought your rights were limited."

"I – I'm still considered a student to some extent at least. So they're our under my name. they're due back at the end of next month."

Draco nodded once more, not sure how she could be not even a full person some times, and others, have the rights that everyone else had. "Thank you," he said, once again surprising both teens.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Can – can you not tell anyone about this room?"

Draco stayed silent, taking the moment to study his servant before replying. "Of course. I – I – I'm sorry if I intruded on your privacy."

Ariella's eyes widened for a moment, before she turned, looking away, confusing her young master.

"What – "

"I – I'm not allowed to have privacy, Draco. Not really. I – I'm not technically allowed to hide anything from you. I – I've been trying to get around that, by figuring that if you don't know or if you don't ask, I don't have to tell you. but I'm not really supposed to be able to hide anything from you…or from your parents for that matter."

Draco allowed the shock he felt to come onto his face. "You're not allowed to hide _anything_?"

"Not unless I'm ordered to hide it."

"And that's why you can't tell about your punishments," he said in realization.

"Yes. That would be correct."

"So – if you were summoned while dressing…"

"I'd either have to wait to reply to it, and risk further punishment, from both the master or mistress and from the bond, or just come right away. Just like if you were to come to my room, I'm not supposed to hide my body, my thoughts, anything from you. But then, you're not really supposed to cater to my needs then, either."

Trying to absorb all this information, he decided to change the subject. "Ariella…am I – is the work I'm giving you fair?"

The young girl finally turned back to him, surprised. "Draco, it's my duty to perform whatever tasks you assign to me, no matter if they're fair. You know that."

"I mean, the work load isn't too much, the tasks I'm giving you aren't too strenuous for you, are they?" he clarified, confusing them both.

"Yes, the work is fair. I – Draco, I know you emulate your father, but…but you're not him. I – I can't tell you how thankful I am for that. I – you're not treating me as what I am, but rather how you view me, overall that is. So yes, the workload is fine."

He nodded again, realizing how true her words were, even if he didn't necessarily like it. "Try and get some rest," he said, making sure to leave the leeway for her.

This time, it was Ariella who nodded. She then went to open the door for him when Draco saw her wince. His brow furrowed a bit, and he looked to where her hand still held the doorknob…and froze. Her hand was crudely bandaged, which was spotted with blood.

Looking up, his expression hardening, he spoke. "I thought you said all you were doing for Umbridge was writing lines."

"I – I am."

"Then what's that?" he asked, gesturing to the bandage. "I'm almost certain you didn't have your hand bandaged this morning."

"I – I didn't."

Draco's expression hardened further.

"Show me," he ordered. Ariella's eyes widened even more so.

"Draco, please," she pleaded causing her arm to begin to burn.

When no response came, she began to unwrap the crude bandage, trembling. Her master noticed that the more she unwrapped it, the more spotted with blood it became.

Once unwrapped, he took her hand in his. Grabbing the ragged bandage, he dabbed at the excess blood covering the hand, his touch gentle despite everything else.

Within minutes, he was able to see the reason for the bandage. His jaw clenched, his grip tightening, turning the skin around the words etched into her hand white. His grey eyes were steely cold as he read the words:

_Property of the Malfoy Family._

"She's making you use a blood quill," he said, his voice tight. It was not a question.

"I've had worse before, Draco," she said softly in response.

"You lied to me. You _hid_ information from me."

"I just didn't tell you the full truth. I – I can handle it. Besides, I didn't want to bother you with it. Not – not to mention you can't do anything about it, not without angering your father. I – I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away."

Draco looked up, meeting her glossy brown eyes, and he realized that not only was she telling the truth, but that she was scared. Scared of him. Scared that he was going to hurt her in punishment for not telling him the full truth.

Breathing in slowly through his nose, Draco closed his eyes, exhaling equally as slowly before reopening his eyes, desperate to regain control of his emotions.

"Next time, if you can, I want the full truth the first time," he ordered, finally letting her hand drop.

"I – I'm sorry," she repeated, her voice full of emotion as she backed up a few steps…away from him.

"I'm not going to punish you, Ariella," he said, feeling sickened as he glanced back at her now marred hand. Ariella followed his gaze before speaking, perturbed.

"Why does this bother you so much? It's the truth. That's all I really am. Property."

Draco's eyes widened and he spluttered, tripping over incoherent words for a moment, before regaining control. "That's all you are? Is that really how you see yourself? As just property?"

"It's the truth. I'm nothing more than property, to the Ministry, to your family. W – "

"Enough!" Draco yelled, interrupting her. Breathing hard, he continued. "You may be considered property in the eyes of the law, in the eyes of the Dark Lord, of my father. But you _are_ a human being. You are not "just property" in the eyes of Potter, of Nott…of me."

Hope shone for the briefest of moments in her brown eyes, before dimming as she lowered her eyes as protocol dictated.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded once, rather curtly now, considering he was still furious, even though she couldn't see it, before leaving the room, his pace brisk.

Once he was gone, Ariella slumped to the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs. She didn't know what to think anymore…about anything.

* * *

Theodore Nott took one glance at Draco Malfoy's tensed mask as he entered the Common Room, and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What – "

"She has detention with Umbridge every day during lunch. Umbridge is making her write "Property of the Malfoy Family"… with a blood quill."

"What?" Theo hissed. "I thought they were illegal."

"I can't do anything either; Umbridge is working with my father, which. Which means that it doesn't matter if it's usually illegal, she can't get in trouble with the law for this."

"Can you heal her hand at least? Or order for it not to hurt?"

Draco shook his head. "They won't be happy with that, not to mention I don't know how to. But I – I could see if there's a substance to reduce pain and swelling afterward; a salve or an elixir or something. Also, did – did you know she had a separate room?"

Nott shook his head. "No, why?"

"I tried a different matter of finding her, and ended up invading her privacy. She found a secret room back in second year. I think she's afraid I'm going to take it from or start to use it. I don't even know where it is!"

"So tell her otherwise."

Draco was silent after his classmate's suggestion.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"She thinks she's only property."

"What?"

"She thinks she's only property. Has she ever said anything to you?"

"No, I don't think – no wait. Last year, she briefly mentioned something. But – it was more about how people not knowing how humans can be bound as servants too. It was right after we heard Granger talking about freeing house elves."

"I told her she's not just property, but I don't think she believed me. And I found out she's technically not allowed to hide information from myself or from my parents."

"Malfoy, if you want my opinion, I think you should go find out what you can, as much as you can, about all the rules and regulations, about all the special allowances, about _everything_ regarding this curse. Especially the stuff your father won't otherwise tell you."

The blonde looked up at his classmate, nodding once in thanks. Nott returned the gesture before leaving the other boy alone. There was a lot to think about…for all of them.

_Happy October! :)_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	68. Discovering the Hidden

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, TheEscapeFromReality, Nikolina1095, Allen Pitt, Beesy, translucent steeds, emerly, Yuuka-90, bodie3, Limavaa, Emberetta Isaca Vexley, SabakuMoon, Cereah, and Fruitlessberry._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 68:**

**Discovering the Hidden**

Draco Malfoy's eyes widened as he began skimming through "Restricted only" books from the Hogwarts Library. Most of the books only gave vague descriptions and veiled references to the curse, meaning he would have to look in the Malfoy library when he returned home. Yet, even these little pieces of information were eye opening for him. It scared him that there was so much he wasn't aware of concerning the spell.

According to these snippets, Ariella needed permission to do practically everything. His father was right – he _had_ been lenient with Ariella, despite the fact that he now seemed to be hurting her.

However, though the servant had innumerable restrictions placed upon him or her, the master(s) and mistress(es) had essentially none. He was free to do anything and everything save killing her directly. Yet, even then there were numerous loopholes with that rule.

Hearing footsteps, he looked up tensing as his hand moved to cover up his reading material.

"It's just me," Theodore Nott said, coming into view.

"Not much. I'll have to look when I return to home."

"Malfoy, you need to find out what _you_ can do as well."

"According to these, I can do anything I want." He said, gesturing to the books. However, Nott shook his head.

"I mean, what you can still do in accordance with your father's rule."

Draco nodded solemnly. "I'll do what I can."

"Good. Now, have you found anything to help with healing her hand?"

"Essence of Murtlap. However, it takes about two weeks to make, and I don't exactly have a supply of murtlap tentacles on me, let alone the ingredients to make the solution. I can see if I can order some from Apothecary in Diagon Alley."

"It – it's horrible. And it's getting deep – the sooner you can get it, the better."

"I know…I know," Draco replied, uncharacteristically serous as he looked up at his house mate.

* * *

"Good! That's great Colin!" Harry said as he walked around the Room of Requirement. It was the first meeting of the D.A. after break. Ariella stood on the side, watching quietly as the other members practiced magic, particularly Patronuses. Perhaps this was why every now and then, a member of the D.A. would look over at her.

"How are you?" he muttered moments later, coming up beside her.

"Fine, thanks. I – "

Suddenly, the door of the Room of Requirement opened, and closed. Harry looked round to see who had entered, but there did not seem to be anybody there. It was a few moments before he realized that the people close to the door had fallen silent. Next thing he knew, something was tugging at his robes somewhere near the knee. He looked down and saw, to his very great astonishment, Dobby the house-elf peering up at him from beneath his usual eight woolly hats.

'Hi, Dobby!' he said. 'What are you-What's wrong?'

The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the DA closest to Harry had fallen silent; everybody in the room was watching Dobby. The few Patronuses people had managed to conjure faded away into silver mist, leaving the room looking much darker than before.

'Harry Potter, sir ...' squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, 'Harry Potter, sir ... Dobby has come to warn you ... but the house-elves have been warned not to tell ...'

He ran head-first at the wall. Harry, who had some experience of Dobby s habits of self-punishment, made to seize him, but Dobby merely bounced off the stone, cushioned by his eight hats. Hermione and a few of the other girls let out squeaks of fear and sympathy.

'What's happened, Dobby?' Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.

'Harry Potter ... she ... she ...'

Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist. Harry seized that, too.

'Who's "she", Dobby?'

But he thought he knew; surely only one 'she' could induce such fear in Dobby? The elf looked up at him, slightly cross-eyed, and mouthed wordlessly.

'Umbridge?' asked Harry, horrified.

Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. Harry held him at arm's length.

'What about her? Dobby-she hasn't found out about this-about us-about the DA?'

He read the answer in the elf's stricken face. His hands held fast by Harry, the elf tried to kick himself and fell to the floor.

'Is she coming?' Harry asked quietly.

Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor.

'Yes, Harry Potter, yes!'

Areilla froze, struggling to breathe for a bit as Harry straightened up and looked around at the motionless, terrified people gazing at the thrashing elf.

'WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?' Harry bellowed. 'RUN!'

Out of everyone, only she and Harry did not immediately run. In fact, she seemed to Harry to have simply frozen and Harry's mind raced – how much trouble would she be in if the Malfoys found out about this? He didn't want to think about it and, picking up Dobby and cradling him with one arm, he quickly spoke.

"Dobby-this is an order-get back down to the kitchen with the other elves and, if she asks you whether you warned me, lie and say no!" said Harry. "And I forbid you to hurt yourself!"

As the elf disappeared, Harry grabbed Ariella's hand. Her head jerked up, a wild fear in her eyes as he started running. She ran with him, but her eyes were unseeing of him.

Suddenly, Harry tripped, falling and skidding alone the ground. Ariella stumbled as he let go.

They heard a laugh and turned to see Draco Malfoy concealed in a niche beneath an ugly dragon-shaped vase. Ariella paled at seeing her youngest master.

'Trip Jinx, Potter!' he sneered at his school enemy. Then he turned to see who else he had caught, his voice caught in his throat, the words to call out to their Professor dying in his throat.

"Ariella?" he whispered, in shock.

"I – Draco, I'm sorry. I just – "

"Enough. Return to the hallway just beyond the Common Room. I will deal with you later." He ordered, his voice suddenly softer than it had been only a moment ago. Yet, there was an undertone of harshness to it all the same.

Ariella quickly glanced between Harry and Draco, before bowing her head once to the latter boy and hurrying away to wait for him.

_What would happen to her? She had – technically she had hidden information from him. He had seemed so angry, even then. Would he finally punish her, punish her like Mr. Malfoy did?_ She gulped. _She never should have joined the D.A. It only – _

"Ariella," an eerily calm voice said, causing her to jump, startled, as Draco's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Slowly, the servant turned to face her master. Her breathing quickened as she knelt in front of him, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Draco, I – I am so sorry. I – "

"How long have you been going to meetings?"

"Since – since I told Harry the truth about me. A bit after you got my wand back, I suppose."

Draco's eyes widened. "That long? What happened to not being able to hide information from me?"

"I – I'm sorry. You never asked where I was going, and I – the bond wasn't compelling me to tell you."

"Why'd you join? You are in constant contact with my father, with the Dark Lord. What were you _thinking_?"

"I – he asked me, and I just wanted to see if I could possibly make friends! Not to mention all that was happening was were learning defensive spells. I – I need to be able to defend myself, if I ever have a wand again at least!"

Ariella was growing near hysterical, and Draco could see this. Though she couldn't see it, his expression softened. He couldn't punish her, at least not harshly. She had good intentions and he couldn't be that angry with her for that…not when he agreed with her motivation.

"Please – what are you going to do to me?" she whispered, shaking.

"I need my potions and Quidditch equipment cleaned and my books put in order. That should suffice as your punishment for not telling me."

Ariella looked up, brown eyes wide.

"That's it? But I – "

" – Ariella, listen to me," he interrupted, squatting so that master and servant were now eye–level.

"I _see_ the way you react when my father is around, when you think you're going to be punished. I'm witnessing it again right now. But what I _don't_ want is for you to fear me like that. Yes, you did something that was wrong; you hid information from me, something that as my bound servant, you are _not_ supposed to do. But you had a good reason for it. I'm trying, at least while we're here, to be fair."

"I know, and that's why I – I don't want you to think that I – I'm so grateful for what you've been doing, and I'm sorry if it seems as if I've abused it, but – "

" – You're rambling," he said softly.

"You can start cleaning the equipment tomorrow. For now, simply try and get some rest," Draco instructed, rising to his feet, helping the witch beside him to do the same.

"Thank you for now reporting me," she said quietly as they walked back to the Common Room.

"You're in enough trouble with her and my father as is. I didn't think I needed to add more fuel to that problem." He replied, tensing as he gestured to her hand.

"Still…thank you," she repeated gratefully.

_So I have to ask - do you think Draco is to OOC here?_

I'm doing the best I can to update, and I will continue to do so. Thank You so much to everyone who's sticking with me! :)

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	69. Gratefully Concerning Friends

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to AnImEfReAk4994, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Allen Pitt, TheEscapeFromReality, The Writer and Reader, ZeLuNatic22, Aleucard, translucent steeds, alaskanwoman25, Cereah, ptl4ever419, CellophaneCatastrophy, ruler of dragons, Snowfox98, shadowbella987, Bronzelove, cutie2boot4u, Ice-Snow Witch, and meandthedoctor._**

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

**Chapter 69:**

**Gratefully Concerning Friends**

Ariella sat just outside the Slytherin locker rooms, completing part of her punishment. She was both grateful and relieved to Draco for not reporting her to Umbridge…or worse, his father.

Suddenly, a shadow fell across her, blocking the sun's rays. Gulping, she nervously looked up…only to see that is was simply Harry Potter standing over her.

"Hello Harry. How are you?" she asked calmly.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied.

"I – I'm fine," she answered, continuing to clean.

"Ariella, I'm sorry for whatever punishment you received. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

The girl finally looked up at her friend, sighing. "I don't blame you," she said. "And furthermore, I – the punishment isn't that bad. I can deal with it."

At this, Harry paled, having seen what she could "deal with." "What did he do?" Harry inquired, sitting down.

"He's having me clean his Potions and Quidditch equipment, as well as reorganizing his books. He – he didn't tell Umbridge."

Harry was shocked. "That – that's not bad at all!"

Ariella just nodded, continuing to clean, wincing every now and then when her bandaged, scarred hand moved the wrong way. Harry noticed this and his eyes widened. "What happened to your hand?"

Ariella paled, but she began unwrapping her injured hand nonetheless as she explained. "Every day during lunch, I have detention with Umbridge. Mr. Malfoy knows and approves, so she can't get in trouble."

Harry then let his gaze fall onto the words etched deep within her skin. He swallowed hard, sympathy clear in his emerald eyes. "I'm sorry," he said softy as she re–bandaged her hand. She gave him a small smile in response, knowing he sort–of understood.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble," he repeated, rising to his feet. "I have to go, but I'll see you later, yes?"

Ariella nodded again, whispering, "thank you," as he left. She could understand Harry's shock, for she still felt the same way. All the same, she should probably tread cautiously around him too, just to be sure.

"Draco told me I could find you here," another familiar voice said, and the witch looked up to see her only other friend looking down at her.

"He told me what happened. Why would you even risk it?" Theo asked.

"I need to know how to defend myself, even if I can't use my wand."

"If Umbridge or Lucius Malfoy had found out – don't you dare deny it, Ariella! I _know_ he's hurting you!

Ariella shrunk back, fear taking over despite it only being Theo who was yelling at her. "I – I can't tell you," she whispered.

"I know. But that doesn't mean any suspicions are any less," he replied, still furious, but calming his tone.

"You're very lucky, you know. That he didn't – "

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Malfoy's little whore. Is he finally sharing?" a taunting voice interrupted.

The two friends stiffened and turned to see a group of boys approaching.

"Tell me Nott, how is she?" a different boy said.

Theodore moved in front of her and the boys caught this, laughing darkly.

"Now, now Nott; that's not fair," the first boy said.

Then, by some gesture she didn't see, the boys in the back rushed forward, grabbing Theo and pulling him to his knees, his hands behind his back, holding him down.

"Now – I don't know about you, but I think it's only fair that Draco share with us as well."

"Get away from her Avery!" Theo shouted, beginning to lose his temper, something which _never_ happened. It took a lot for this to happen, but he would never let anything like this happen if he could help it. He may not be able to help her when it came to the Malfoys, but he would do anything to protect her if it was within his power. Not to mention Merlin only knew what would happen if the Malfoys were to find out what they did to her.

"Come now, we just want to play," Avery said, grabbing her arms, pulling her forward.

Theodore saw the utter fear in his friend's eyes as she struggled and he fought harder. Then Avery backhanded her across the face. "Sir – sir, please!"

Avery smirked. "That's better," he sneered, creeping closer.

Ariella suddenly felt another pair of arms surround her, coming to hold her, and she struggled again. However, it was in vain, for they were stronger, and more forceful than she.

Avery traced her jaw line slowly, and Ariella shuddered at his touch. His hand then moved lower, coming to her outer robe, causing her to shiver, though from the cold wind or the situation, no one was sure. In one swift movement, he had it open. Ariella's breathing quickened, her heart racing, her brown eyes wide.

"Don't – don't do this," she pleaded, causing Avery to smirk again. Quickly, he began on her school robes and Theo struggled even more.

"Yaxley, just hit him! He's causing too much trouble," Avery ordered, and Ariella gasped, straining against the other boy's arms as Theo was quickly knocked out.

"No! No, please!" she begged.

Getting tired of her antics, Avery began using his wand to cut away pieces of her school uniform, carelessly slashing at them every which way, waving his hand as a beetle carelessly flew too close.

Suddenly, he stopped, seeing bits of black through the rips of her uniform. Curious, he cut her sleeve his eyes widening as he took in her enslavement mark, seeing the Malfoy crest and name.

Ariella closed her eyes. She was going to be in so much trouble, not to mention everyone was going to find out now. They already looked down upon her. What would happen now?

Gulping, he lowered his hand. Transferring his wand to his left hand, he backhanded her once again, before dropping her, the man behind her doing the same. Apparently even he knew not to mess with the Malfoys.

As Ariella tried to regain her breath and lower her nerves, she realized she had never been more grateful to be the Malfoy's servant.

_Happy New Year Everyone! :)_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	70. Rumours of Truth Hidden

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, TheEscapeFromReality, panneler-san, ruler of dragons, Allen Pitt, lilyann96, _****_amdragjakelong'sgurl, Skylar97, I-Angel92, meandthedoctor, Crazyhyper09, waterpixie131, 21stCenturyMarauder, BionicWafflle, Omlg, He4artBreaker101, AusAshMommy, Lady Sahara, AnjuAddams, sapurplemonkey, and ChairmanMeow1409._**

_Also, I know people have suggested that I take on a co-author and/or concentrate on one story. I am sorry it takes so long. However, I have future plans for these stories and I prefer working alone. I am grateful that everyone keeps reading and puts up with me. Thank you for this suggestion, but though I am busy, I am also very dedicated to these stories. Thank you! :)_

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

**Chapter 70:**

**Rumours of Truth Hidden**

Curling up once more in her private room, Ariella tried to keep from shaking. It had been two days since the incident. Theo was fine; apart from a minor concussion and some light bruising that Madame Pomprey quickly helped cure. For that she was relieved, though she hated that he hadn't gotten hurt because of her in the first place. She was scared, though. What Avery and the others would do, she didn't yet know. All she knew was that it couldn't end well for her, not at all. She was terrified about what would happen. Yet all she could do was wait for time to reveal what would happen and be there, serving diligently. Gulping, she grabbed her knees, a nervous wreck. She had a horrid feeling.

* * *

Draco sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast, tired and stressed. He didn't want to go to class, but luckily, it was a lighter load today. The hoot of owls made him look up. Sighing, he lazily opened his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ as it was dropped in front of it. However, his eyes widened as he read one of the headlines.

_Person__al Malfoy Property Discovered_ _by Rita_ _Skeeter. See page five for full story._

Draco paled as he quickly turned to the correct page, feeling his blood run cold as he began reading the article.

_Looking at fifth year Ariella Lyons, one wouldn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. Yet, as fellow Slytherins revealed recently and unknowingly in a confrontation, there is more that meets the eye. New insight informs me that she is in actually property of the Malfoy family. Rumour has it that her family was in trouble and this was the only way to keep themselves and her safe. Now she lives with and serves the Malfoy family to make up for her parents' mistake. According to other students, she is often seen around the Malfoy heir. She has even been seen kneeling beside his seat on more than once occasion. So the real question is, who is she really, and what else is the property that is Ariella Lyons hiding?_

Draco clenched his fists and jaw, before striding quickly out of the Great Hall, breakfast forgotten. Heading towards the Common Room, he quickly ducked into an empty corridor. Sighing, he decided to seek her out, even though he knew she had asked him not to. This was an emergency. Closing his eyes, he let himself be whisked to where she was.

Knowing she would be at his feet, he immediately held out his hand, his body still tense.

Ariella took one look up and froze, deciding to stay where she was, hoping the bond wouldn't punish her for it. Luckily, it didn't, though _why_ she wasn't sure. Not that she was going to question it.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"Rita Skeeter wrote an article…about you," he replied tersely.

"What? I – " her eyes widened as she realized this was because of what had happened two days ago.

"I – I'm so sorry. I – this is my fault. Two – "

"Ariella," Draco said simply, pausing her needless apology. "Nott told me what happened. I don't blame you."

"He did?"

"Yes. He told me everything he knew. Can you fill in the blanks?"

"Af – after he was knocked out, Avery started slashing through my clothes with a cutting spell. He didn't do it carefully and he started to see part of the mark. He cut the rest of my sleeve away to reveal it fully. He – he then backhanded me, and then let me go. I – I don't know how she found out."

Draco nodded once, thinking over what Nott had originally told him. How Avery and his gang had come up behind them. How they had held him down, making him watch as they had held her against her will, trying to – to rape her. They thought she was his whore. That not only disgusted him, but almost scared him as well. Not that he would admit any of this aloud of course.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

Draco was silent, but he once again held out his hand. When she didn't take it, he said her name quietly, noting she was looking down. _She was scared_, he realized. But for once, it wasn't of him. He could see that much. Once she looked up at him, he flicked his hand, gesturing for her to take it. Staring at it for a moment, she obeyed the silent command.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I – I didn't mean to find you through the bond. I know you didn't want that to be used, but – "

"I understand; it was an emergency. And – "

But she stopped, hissing in pain. She had spoken so quickly and without thought. But she wasn't allowed to interrupt her masters and mistress.

Tensing again, Draco slipped his hand to her mark, silently forgiving her once more. "When not in front of those with authority over you, other than myself, you may speak freely, interruptions included."

Ariella's eyes widened slightly, but she bowed her head a bit. "Thank you." She was silent for a moment, before speaking again. "Why are you giving me so much leeway?"

"Nott told me the thing you hate most is being forced into total submission. I told you last time I was here I don't think of you as property. I'm trying to give you back what anyone else would be able to do in the first place." He admitted, looking at a point on the wall instead of meeting her eye.

"Thank you," she repeated.

He just nodded once though, internally embarrassed. Yet he owed it to her to be at least a bit truthful. Especially if she had no choice in the matter when roles were reversed.

"What are _you_ going to do? About Skeeter's article. This won't be good for your family or you."

"I'll figure it out as it comes up."

"I – I don't expect or – or want you to defend me. I can handle whatever's said. It won't be anything I haven't heard before," she said, and Draco looked at her as she spoke, noticing the timidness with which she said this. Then he realized what she had said.

"What do you mean, 'it's nothing you haven't heard before?'"

She paled, looking away. "I've gotten asked before if I enjoyed acting like your slave, and things like it," she answered in a quiet voice, ashamed.

"What? When did this even happen?"

"Once was after I kneeled behind you in the Great Hall. And - people talk. Even if they don't think it's true.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Should I have?"

"You – why would you think _not_ to tell me?"

"It's not something the bond required me to tell you, and it's not like they knew what was happening."

Draco nodded, his expression tight and unreadable.

"Draco? I – I _am_ sorry. I never meant for anything like this to happen. Are – you're sure you'll be all right with this?"

"I'm fine," replied Draco forcefully. "Though next time, if you're in trouble like that, you _can_ try and reach me. Through the bond, I mean. It – I know it'll punish you, as you're asking a favor, but I'll take care of it."

She nodded, noticing how cold his tone was, how rigid he was standing. Unconsciously, she felt the bond telling her to help him, but she didn't know what to do. Draco noticed she was still shaking a little bit.

"I'm going to talk with my father and Nott. Don't worry about it."

"Draco, how – how can I not? I – I – "

"Ariella, calm down," he said. Immediately, she felt calm spread through her body. Though she still felt nerves, she felt them calm as her body obeyed the order. Draco didn't seem to realize what had happened due to his unintentional order.

"I'll take care of it," he repeated, seeing her body relax slightly, though why he couldn't say. Then he thought of something else, something from her story.

"Ariella, what happened to the clothes Avery destroyed?"

He noticed she paled, but began to answer him nevertheless. "I – I clung to them and once I got back here, I – I tried mending them with needle and thread. I – I'm afraid I couldn't do it, since they were magically cut, and it wasn't a simple tear," she replied, and Draco noted the fear that had crept back into her voice.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" he responded, his gaze sharp.

"Well – I ruined your property. Maybe not directly, but the robes and shirt are no longer what they once were."

"Let me see them," he instructed.

Gulping, she silently obeyed, holding out the ruined uniform pieces for her younger master to see, her head bowed as she refused to meet his gaze.

"You're right – these are beyond repairable. And – you've been wearing these? Haven't you ever gotten new clothes?" he exclaimed, seeing the fading and ripping not due to Avery's spell. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before, but then, seeing her in them every day, he had never truly looked closely at them. Now, he wished he had.

"N – no, sir. They were hand-me-downs. Your father said I should be grateful I was getting anything at all, sir. I – I am, too."

Draco stared at her in shock for a moment, before doing some quick thinking. "When we get back to the Manor, I can give you some of my old robes. They aren't quite as worn, and they'll fit you better, since you're – _smaller_ than I am," he said, searching for the right word to describe the starved–thin girl in front of him.

"Th – "

"Don't thank me. You don't need to. Not for something like this."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, to regain his focus and composure, he then said, "Stay in here for as long as you need. If my father asks, because Umbridge tells him, I'll deal with it. Rest, read, do whatever you want; just – try to relax."

She nodded, looking a bit relieved. However, as opened her mouth to reply, she suddenly gasped in pain instead, her hand immediately moving towards the mark.

"Am – can I leave?" she asked, practically begging permission.

"If you need to leave, go," Draco replied, eyes wide. Ariella shakily nodded, before she touched her mark, whisking her away to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Ariella landed hard on the wooden floor. Immediately, she got to her knees, her head bowed. Mr. Malfoy had summoned her, and she knew for sure she was in trouble.

"What is the meaning of this?" he hissed, throwing a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ at her. Now she was incredibly grateful to Draco that he had come to her, letting her know what was going on.

"I – I don't know how she found out, I swear, sir!"

"I'm half tempted to pull you from Hogwarts now," he replied. Her eyes widened, though Lucius didn't see, as they were still downcast. He couldn't do that. He just – she didn't think she could bear it if she had to live at the Manor for the full year.

"However," Lucius continued. "That would only punish Draco, not you."

"Sir?"

"You will still attend Hogwarts. You shall obey Draco as usual. However, you shall still stay away from class and out of sight whenever possible. You shall be on the sidelines. You _will_ do exactly as he says. For I will hear about it if you aren't obeying my son. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. I understand your instructions," she replied obediently.

"Good," he said coldly. "Furthermore, you are forbidden to tell anyone of your position without explicit permission from a Malfoy."

"Yes, sir."

"You will stay here until I deal with this. You shall not leave the manor. However, first I shall deal with you," he sneered, and Ariella braced herself for the punishment she knew would come.

* * *

Harry stared at Skeeter's article, unsure if he was even reading correctly. He almost wished she had written about him again instead. He wondered what would happen to her. Worse – how had Skeeter even found out? He knew the Malfoy family and Ariella were trying to keep this a secret. Now, how would he deal if people asked him? He decided then he wouldn't say much. It wasn't his secret to tell, after all.

* * *

Draco was growing concerned, though he made sure not to show it, as he went to go talk to Theodore Nott. The Malfoy heir tried to ignore the stares and whispers that seemed to follow him everywhere.

"Nott," he greeted simply. The other boy looked up and nodded once, before throwing up a silencing bubble around them, so they wouldn't be overheard.

"What are you going to do?"

"Wait until my father sends for me, I suppose. I've told her to stay out of the way, but I think my father sent for her."

"That can't be good."

"What can you tell me about the other night? How would Skeeter have found out?"

"I don't know. I didn't even sense another person hiding out, watching. But I was shocked that they even thought she was that to you. I can see what it _might_ look like, but still… And then they wanted me to _share_ as if she were just – "

" – just property," Draco finished solemnly. Nott paled, but nodded nonetheless.

"I've never thought about her that way. _Ever._" Malfoy confided.

"If it makes you feel any better, neither have I," Nott said.

Malfoy just nodded in response. He was at a loss for what to do now, besides wait for events to reveal themselves.

"I'm not going to leave, you know. Just because a rumour of the truth has come out. I'm not going to stop helping her," Theodore told him quietly.

Draco looked up, and whispered two words Theodore Nott was pretty sure he had never before heard from the other boy's mouth. "Thank you."

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	71. Self–Defensive Backlash

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to Arorastone, paganontherock, Tajuca, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, TheEscapeFromReality, RosarioLily, msewester, InViSaBlE tEaRs, Rainy-Round, translucent steeds, Amwolf, kitskat, Hogwartgamesdawn, dobsokks, RionD, Chocolate-Tama, Kitkatrox, MistBlade8, Mediatrix, Scoutbabe, Iheartpercyjackson353, Robotdonkey, Nadeshiko Kimoto, SocietyKilledMe-WickedDaphne, Whats wrong with obsessions, onyxrose99, and angletricia,._**

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

**Chapter 71:**

**Self–Defensive Backlash**

A full week and a half had passed before she was permitted to even return to Hogwarts. Desperately and in vain Ariella tried ignore the stares and whispers that suddenly seemed to surround and overwhelm her. Even worse, Umbridge was keeping an even closer eye on her, both in and out of detention. Lucius had given her even more restrictive orders before she returned, and to be honest, Ariella was scared.

"Hey," a voice said, coming to sit by her.

"Hello Theo," she replied, her voice small.

"How are – "

"I don't know," she interrupted, cutting him off quickly. He just nodded.

"Are you afraid at all of what's going to happen?"

"Yes. I don't know what's going to happen to me. All I know is I have to watch out, and that's not exactly something new."

"I know it's not much of a consolation, but break is in a three weeks. Just hang in there."

Ariella nodded. "I'm nervous." She admitted, and Theo reached across to squeeze her hand. She flashed him a grateful but weak smile.

"Hey Nott, since she's technically Malfoy's, how did _you _get so close to her?" a now familiar voice asked cruelly.

"Why do you care?"

"I want a piece of Malfoy's whoring slave," he said, causing Theodore Nott to tense.

"It's okay," she said quietly, putting a hand on his.

"Oh look here boys. _She's _trying to protect _him_."

"Come one now. You don't want to cause trouble, do you?" Avery taunted, suddenly stepping forward and grabbing her arm, pulling her upwards.

"Get off of me!" she exclaimed, trying to push him off.

"We could just pass you around after all, like the slut you are. What do you think boys? Should we have some fun?" he chuckled darkly as Ariella continued to struggle, growing scared.

"Come now, don't you want to play? Avery continued, ignoring Nott as he stood, instead pulling Ariella towards the staircases.

"No, I don't. Leave me alone!" she shouted, finally giving up. She slapped him, hard, across the face with her free hand, before pulling free and glaring at him. Eyes suddenly widening at what she had done, she ran, before he had time to react.

Running, she was about to enter "her room," when Draco saw her and stopped her movement.

"What happened?" he asked immediately, seeing her expression. She looked upset and was breathing heavily.

"I – I just slapped Avery."

"Good for you," he replied sincerely, unsure why she would be upset. She just shook her head.

"It – it's against position. I'm your slave, therefore I'm not supposed to hurt someone who is above me," she explained. Draco's eyes widened as he realized she didn't care that she had actually slapped him, so much as she was afraid of what her punishment for the action would be.

"I suggest you get out of sight then. Rest, don't worry about it. Just try to be calm. I don't need you right now. You're more than free to hang in your room," he said, not realizing they were right by the entrance.

"But – "

"Ariella, do you need me to punish you?" he asked quietly, tentatively, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Let me know if you do, by whatever means necessary."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Draco nodded curtly, disliking this situation more and more. It made sense that she shouldn't be able to harm him or his parents, but _anyone _above her? That – that was practically _everyone_! And he – he was pleased she had slapped him, especially if Avery had been trying something again. Perhaps…perhaps he could change this, by allowing her to defend herself against those above her, unless his father, Death Eaters, or Umbridge were around. Yes…he could only hope that would work.

* * *

Ariella waited in her room for the panic to reset in, but it didn't come. She then thought over what Draco had said, and realized that he was unintentionally responsible for her current state. He had told her not to worry, to rest and be calm. Lying down, she decided to take his advised orders. For once, she was glad for his unintentional demands, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Avery!" he yelled, entering the Common Room. All heads turned towards the angry aristocrat. "What _exactly_ did you try to do?"

"Come on Malfoy. I just wanted to play."

"Keep your hands off her," Draco snarled.

"So is it true then? She's your servant?"

"It shouldn't matter what the truth is, you shouldn't be touching her no matter what. Don't you know when a girl says "no," they don't want you?"

"And what would you know about that? You're such a player, Malfoy. How many have _you_ had in your bed?"

"Leave her alone!" he repeated.

"What, do you want her for yourself? Is that it? Cause if it is, it's not right just to share her with Nott. Why not just pass her around?"

"She's not a toy, Avery."

"No, she's just a piece of property, isn't she?"

The next thing that was heard was a very large _THUMP_! All around, people gasped as Avery fell to the floor. Malfoy has not only stunned him, but tied him up as well.

"Leave her alone," he repeated, his tone deathly low, before striding out, more than ever representing a Malfoy, as he left the room once more.

* * *

Ariella awoke to a searing pain in her arm. She realized immediately what had happened; Draco's orders had taken precedence over her punishment, but now that Avery had probably told him what happened, it was looking to her to obtain punishment…or suffer through the bond.

She hissed, doubling over as it rapidly grew worse. Hating that she needed to call him, she reached towards his name, muffling a scream as her skin touched the already burning mark, requesting his presence.

Ariella fell from the bed, onto her knees as the requested favor went through, tears running down her face. She barely even noticed Draco answering her call, appearing suddenly in front of her.

"Ariella?" he said quietly, not wishing to scare her. However, she didn't even notice him.

Kneeling in front of her, he moved her hand away, putting his own hand quickly over his mark, forgiving her for summoning him, and quietly and quickly saying the permission he had thought up earlier. She gasped as her mark's burning flared, before quieting just a bit.

Looking up, she jolted, only just noticing her younger master.

"What do you need from me?" he asked, seeing her looking at him.

"What you thought – punishment for slapping Avery." She choked out, her voice heavy.

"How – how do I even…?"

"Whatever way you wish," she replied, bending over her arm again.

Frantically, Draco wracked his mind for a way that wouldn't truly harm her. He wasn't about to beat her, or deprive her of food. He wasn't sure what else to do, unless…he really didn't want to, but perhaps putting her under the Cruciatus, if only for a moment. She could tolerate it from him, especially if his heart wasn't into it.

Gulping and squaring his shoulder, jaw set, Draco stood. Taking a deep breath, he cast the curse. He was unprepared for her scream, but then, he supposed she was too far gone to properly defend herself. He only held it for a few seconds, before stopping, hoping it had been enough.

Ariella was panting, her breaths hard as she gulped for air. She was shaking, her arms wrapped around herself as she rocked back and forth. Slowly, she regained level breathing, noting only then that the pain had begun to subside. Looking up she saw Draco staring at the wall, his gaze hard.

"Thank you," she whispered hoarsely, her voice barely audible. He turned at the sound of her voice.

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but I wasn't sure how else to solve the – "

"No, it's fine. I – I'm sorry I put you in that position," she said, shocking him.

"Ariella, you didn't do anything wrong. I – I don't know if you heard, but I gave you permission in the future to be able to hurt those technically above you, so long as Umbridge, my father, or other Death Eaters aren't around."

Ariella's brown eyes widened. "Thank you."

Draco nodded curtly, and the two were silent.

"Draco, may I – may I ask you something? It – it questions your authority, so – "

"I don't mind. Ask whatever you want," he said, giving her the permission she needed.

"Would you – would you ever do what he wanted?"

"Ariella, what are you talking about?"

"Would you ever pass me around?"

Draco turned to look at her, not bothering to mask his emotions. "Do _you_ think I would?"

"I – I'd like to think you wouldn't, but you're allowed to, and if you give them permission, they can't get in trouble, and I – "

"Ariella, I _promise _you, I won't do that unless I'm forced to."

She nodded. "Thank you," she said, slight relief clear in her voice.

"Are you all right to stay here? You look exhausted."

She nodded once more. "I – the mark woke me up. Could – could I ask another favor of you?" she asked hesitantly.

Draco nodded, unsure of what he had agreed to.

"Would you – can you order me to sleep?"

"Pardon?"

"You can make me do anything. You control me entirely. If you order me to sleep, my body will comply, even if I don't want to. But right now – I'm afraid I won't be able to on my own. I – I'm sorry if this is asking too much, I just – "

"Ariella, it's fine," interrupted Draco, holding out his hand to her. She took it, and he helped her to the cot. "I hadn't realized I had that much control."

She nodded yet again in response.

"I don't mind this time. Just – let me know if I order you without realizing it."

"I – I will."

"And you may ask small favors of me," he added quickly, this time catching as gratefulness flashed in her eyes.

"Get some sleep," he ordered finally, and she lay down. Within seconds, her breathing evened out, her body following the command.

Sighing, Draco left the hidden room, noting that it was located by where she had run into him earlier.

Draco realized he disliked how much control he had over her. He also realized all those times he had told her to relax, she had, because he had said to. Leaning against the wall, he was hit with a sudden comprehension of just how reliant she really was on them.

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	72. Return to the Manor

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to panneler-san, BeautifulInsanity17, The Elo, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, TheEscapeFromReality, JanieNine, esran, xXEvie PotterXx, Invisi, translucent steeds, PercyxArtemis Forever96, SongBird1012, WindCrestTrails, I-Angel92, OhHiKiara, HikariAmuJackson, TheEvilPinkCupcake, LittleDreamer13, and I. am. ninja159._**

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

**Chapter 72:**

**Return to the Manor**

"Hello Ariella," Theodore Nott said, sitting across from his friend in a hidden corner of the library.

"You found me," she said quietly, ducking her head.

"Yes. How long have you been hiding? It's been two weeks, surely things have calmed down by now."

"Theo, you know the student body better than I do. But even I know that news travels very quickly. What's more, something like this won't just go away."

"I – I told Draco, and I'll tell you the same – I'm not going to stop being your friend, certainly not for something like this."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I – I'd better get to detention. I'll see you later," she continued, rising to her feet.

"If you need anything, just let me know. That's what I'm here for."

"Thank you," she repeated, her voice still quiet. Ducking her head, she began the trek to detention.

* * *

"Come in. You know the drill by now, don't you dear?" Umbridge asked as Ariella took a seat, bowing her head, allowing her long brown hair to shield her.

"Yes, Professor," she replied quietly.

"Good. Well then, get to it," the older woman said, clapping her hands as the servant girl picked up a fresh blood quill and began to write, wincing every now and then as the quill reopened her wounds, making them deeper.

Ariella gritted her teeth as she continued the task. The scars were getting deeper very quickly, considering how much detention she had. She couldn't heal them, but perhaps…no! She couldn't keep asking things of him. It wasn't right, nor was it particularly allowed. He was giving her more leeway then was usually permitted as is. She wouldn't take advantage of it.

Shaking her head, she tensed. She would deal with this on her own.

* * *

"Are you ready to return this weekend?" Draco asked, coming up to her, ignoring the whispers that still surrounded their situation.

Ariella jumped, not expecting him, before she took a calming breath and nodded, looking up as he leaned against the table, yet not quite meeting his gaze.

"I – I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Draco chuckled humorlessly. "No, I suppose you don't."

"Do you need me to do anything prior to us leaving?"

"Not as of now. I'll let you know if something comes up."

"Am I – may I sit separately on the train?" she asked hesitantly.

"You may sit wherever you wish, just so long as I can contact you."

"You can always contact me through the bond," she reminded him. Each time she said it, it was almost as if it got easier to say…to admit.

"Right…of course. Then yes, you may sit wherever you want."

"Th – "

"You don't need to thank me for everything, unless there's something I don't know about."

"I – sometimes I'm required. I'm not sure when, I just want to be careful. I – I don't want to be punished if I can do something to prevent it, especially when it's something so simple and easy. And I – do mean it, regardless of whether or not it's required."

"Makes sense; I understand now."

"If you need anything over break, within reason, don't be afraid to come to me."

She nodded, understanding.

"How are you holding up?" he asked then, growing a bit more serious as he turned to face her fully.

"I – I'll be better the sooner this gets resolved," she admitted.

"I'm not going to say I understand what you're going through. However, I can relate to the position you must be in. I'm under fire as well."

"I know what you're saying. Thank you."

"I have an essay to complete. I'll see you later."

She nodded, bowing her head a bit as he left, but not before catching the submissive gesture. Internally, Draco sighed. He wished she would stop doing that.

* * *

Ariella boarded the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty compartment, toting Draco's bag behind her.

"Ariella?" a voice said, and she whipped around to find Neville Longbottom looking at her.

"Would you like to sit with me?" he asked. Timidly, she nodded.

"How are you?" he questioned.

"All right. You?"

"All right. Sick of all the essays," he replied, and she gave him a weak smile and a small laugh.

"Ariella, why haven't you been in class much this year?"

She sighed, tensing at the same time, and looked out the window. After a few moments of silence, she replied.

"I was told I couldn't; that it wouldn't be right."

"What do you mean, "it wouldn't be right?" How – "

"Did you read Skeeter's article?"

Neville nodded.

"It wasn't entirely false," she confessed, and the Gryffindor's eyes widened.

"Are you really a slave to the Malfoy family then?"

Numbly, she nodded.

"Is that why he could use the Cruciatus on you and not be in trouble with the law?"

Again, she simply nodded.

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No one was supposed to. I – I told Harry because Professor Dumbledore thought we could help each other. Theodore Nott knows as well, due to a bit of confusion with Draco. However, I've since been ordered not to directly tell anyone unless given permission."

"I'm sorry. Though it does clear up a lot of things," he said.

"Thank you for not leaving," she whispered suddenly.

"Why – why would I leave?"

"You know the truth now."

"I can't say it changes who you are," Neville replied, causing her to smile at him.

"Thank you," she said softly, returning the smile.

"So what do you have planned for break?" she asked, beginning to make small talk with her year–mate.

* * *

"Have a good break," she said, parting ways with Neville.

"You too. Good luck," he replied simply.

Ariella then made her way to the front of the train.

"Ready?" a voice said suddenly from behind her. The witch turned sharply, causing her leg to bump into the baggage she carried. Stumbling, forward a bit, she caught herself…just as a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her forearms, steadying her. Looking up, she saw that Draco had partially caught her. So he had waited for her this time.

"Thank you," she mumbled, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"And I suppose so," she continued, lowering her eyes. Checking her once over quickly to make sure she was all right, Draco hardened his gaze and led their way from the train.

Her leg stung, but nothing too bad. However, as she trailed behind her younger master, she realized it might look better if she emphasized her slight limp. Sure enough, she seemed to be right, for Lucius smirked as he saw the young girl.

"Get in," he snarled, pushing her towards the fireplace. She stumbled out, the bag landing upon her already injured leg, and Ariella allowed herself to cry out.

"Put that in Draco's room and then prepare dinner. You're running behind as is, so be quick about it."

"Yes, sir," she replied, head bowed, as she went to obey his orders, eager not to get off to a bad start.

* * *

"Ariella," Draco called as he overheard and sensed his servant in the hallway. Sure enough, a moment later she appeared in his partially open doorway.

"Yes?"

"You can come in," he said, noticing she hadn't yet entered the actual room.

"Are you okay? You were limping earlier."

"I'm fine. It smarts, but nothing too bad. I just thought it would seem more real, that your father might like it if I appeared hurt. If he asks, we could say it was part of a punishment…sir," she said, adding the title at the end, since they were back at the Manor.

"Draco. No one's listening. I've put a silencing charm on the room. And that makes sense," she said thoughtfully, before rising standing straight, moving towards his bed.

"I believe I promised you these," he said, gesturing to a small pile of old robes.

Ariella's eyes widened, noticing the robes for the first time. "I – I couldn't."

"Do you need me to order you to take them?"

"No, I just…what if your father finds out?"

At once, Draco understood. "I'll pack them in my bag, and give them to you once we return to school."

"Thank you," she said quietly, still not meeting his gaze.

"Would you like me to order you to sleep?" he asked after a moment, noting how tired and out of it she looked.

"If – if you don't mind," she replied timidly.

"Ariella, if you need something like this, I don't – I don't want you to be afraid of asking me," he said, trying not to make it an order.

Yet she only nodded again in response, still silent, still refusing to look at him. Suddenly, Draco realized she was obeying previous orders he had given. She was acting more submissively now that they were back at the Manor. The young man sighed.

"Get some sleep, Ariella."

She bowed her head, whispering, "Thank you."

Ariella left quickly after he nodded, giving her consent for her to leave, and slowly made the long journey up to her room. Once there, she collapsed on her cot, quickly falling asleep thanks to her younger master's orders.

* * *

"Draco," his father said evenly, as the two Malfoy men sat across from each other in Lucius' study.

"Dolores tells me our _servant_ has become quieter since that absurd article."

"Yes, sir."

"But has she been obeying you?"

"Yes, Father. She has been since before that article even came out."

"Really?" Lucius replied, his voice indicating doubt.

"Yes. She hasn't disobeyed me in a long time. Certainly not since she saw you two times ago, just before she began detention."

"I see."

"Do you not trust me, Father?"

"Tell me, Draco. Have you been punishing her when she does break the bond rules?"

"Yes sir," he replied, not quite sure if he was glad or not to be able to answer truthfully.

"Her limp; is that your doing?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good," Lucius replied calculatingly. "I expect this to continue, do you understand me?"

Draco nodded curtly, not exactly sure of what he was promising.

_ If you would like a preview, let me know! Thanks!_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	73. Discovering the Pain

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Just a quick thanks to Iheartpercyjackson353, Allen Pitt, kim13796, TheEscapeFromReality, translucent steeds, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, meandthedoctor, DreamUnicorn247, Invisia, High Reacher, feminist4ever, slytheringirl22, hungergamespettalover, and Daciana Rose._**

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

**Chapter 73:**

**Discovering the Pain**

One week into their Easter break, Draco decided to pay his servant a visit. Having finally reached the top of the final staircase, he looked around hurriedly. Catching his breath, he made his way down the narrow hall towards his servant's room. How she made the journey to and from here several times a day he would never know.

Sighing, he paused, balancing the stack of books and food on one hand and knocked with the other. But when there was no response, he grew concerned. Opening the door, he glanced around the small room. His eyes finally landed on her – she was standing by her bed, back to him, and had clearly just returned from taking a shower; her hair was damp and she was only half dressed. But Draco just looked on, shocked – so much so that he let what he was holding drop, letting it shatter to the ground.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" he asked rhetorically. Ariella immediately spun around to find him gaping at her. Her eyes widened, and she quickly spun around again, trying to cover herself up, causing her mark to pulse and burn as she hid from her master.

Draco quickly strode over to where she was bent over the cot, shaking, clutching the thin sheet to her body. Standing over her, his eyes traced her body and he felt sick. Her entire back was covered with scars and welts.

"What happened to you?" he asked, this time wanting an answer. But she just shook her head rapidly.

"I – I can't tell you," she replied, quite obviously fighting the urge to weep. Draco stared at her once more, comprehension coming to him.

"Did my father do this to you?" he inquired, nervous of the answer he would receive.

"Yes," she answered, scared of what he would do.

Immediately Draco reacted. He backed up, heading for the door, his expression hard.

"Draco, please…don't tell anyone. It'll only make things worse." She begged, falling to her knees upon the floor. But he just shook his head.

"I'm telling my mother," he said firmly.

"Please, can't you just forget about it?" she pleaded still.

"FORGET ABOUT IT!" Draco roared, causing her to cringe and shrink away.

"I can't just forget that I saw that! No, I'm telling, end of discussion." He said, turning to leave. But her voice, small, almost weak, stopped him.

"Sir…sir, please," she begged, tears now freely falling down her face. He stared at her – never had she called him "sir" of her own free will. (The only time she _had_ was upon his father's orders – something both of the teens had detested.) She was supposed to of course, but for one reason or another, it had always been just "Draco." So for her to call him _sir_ – it meant that she really didn't want anyone to know…which was why he had to tell someone. Shaking his head, he left a broken Ariella on the floor. She turned, and, burying her face in the small, thin sheet, tried not to imagine how much trouble she was about to be in.

A little while later, she jolted out of her stupor to someone's hand upon her shoulder, shaking her gently, telling her quietly to wake up. She heard a gasp and her eyes flew open. Turning slightly, she saw that both Narcissa and Draco were present.

"Draco, heal her the best you can. It would seem that I need to have a word with your father," she said, her commanding voice sharp and cold.

"But Mother – "

"No buts, Draco," his mother said, cutting him off. Her son held the sharp gaze before nodding.

"Good," Narcissa declared, finalizing the deal before striding out of the room.

Sighing, Draco took out his wand and advanced on Ariella.

"Episky!" he shouted, pointing his wand at her back. She gasped as the spell hit her.

Slowly, the scars started to fade where the spell had hit. But the minute they finally disappeared, something else began to happen by itself – the scars were being re-cut and Ariella screamed; it was as if a knife were cutting deep within her skin.

When it finally ended, Ariella was hunched over, panting, trying to steady herself.

"I think they're cursed," she said in between staggered breaths. Draco just nodded, staying exactly where he was for the moment, trying to decide what he could do. But, looking on, he knew that he had to do _something_.

Going over to Ariella, he helped her to sit on the "bed".

"Do you trust me?" he asked. She turned her head to face him, but didn't meet his eye.

"I – I guess so," she replied uncertainly. Summoning a pail of water and some clean washcloths, Draco gently positioned her tense and shaking body so that she was facing him – for in that moment when she had turned to face him, surprised, he had noticed that she bore a scar across her chest. And by the looks of it, she had acquired this particular mark somewhat recently.

Sighing, he went to sit upon the cot – and immediately sprang back up again. It was hard and extremely uncomfortable. _She _slept_ on this?_

"Here," Ariella said suddenly, handing him a torn sweatshirt. Wincing, Draco sat down upon the cot again, the sweatshirt helping to cushion the spot a bit.

As Draco took the piece of clothing, he noticed that her left lower arm was still bandaged…as it had been for almost a year now. However, he knew not to question her about it. He also noticed that her hand was bandaged up once more. Later, once they had dealt with the more serious injuries, he would take a look at her hand. She had detention often enough that by now there would be a difference.

The young master tried to keep his eyes off of the mark that defined her as their servant…when he noticed it was pulsing, burning almost. Then he realized why: she had tried to cover up, tried to _hide_ her body from him – a perfectly normal reaction – that she was now being punished for. He put his hand to her arm, whispering pardon for the deed.

Dunking the first cloth in the water, he brought it up but, at the last minute, paused – he was slightly afraid of how she would react to being touched by him, even if it _was_ in order to help her.

"May I?" he asked, the words feeling strange upon his lips. She nodded and looked away, her cheeks burning from shame and embarrassment as she lowered the thin sheet she held in front of her, allowing it to puddle around her waist. As the cloth made contact with her skin, she flinched, but said nothing. Draco worked silently and when he finished as best he could treating her chest, she turned so that her back was now facing him. And he found that he couldn't help it; he grimaced at the sight of it. It was purely disgusting and he felt repulsed by the sight. Taking a deep breath, he wet a new cloth and touched it to her skin.

"You don't have to do this you know," she said quietly, moving her hair out of his way.

"My mother told me to. I'm not going to disobey her," he replied, pressing the wet washcloth to the newest cuts first – the ones he had caused only minutes earlier.

"But you don't _have_ to," she pressed on. Immediately, Draco saw was she was getting at. She was right. He _didn't_ have to help her. But that wasn't going to stop him…especially not since this was partly his fault.

"Why are you so against anyone helping you?" he asked.

"I – I'm not – "

"Don't even try to deny it, Ariella," he interrupted sharply, something he regretted almost at once, for she turned and shrank away from him.

"I'm afraid of being hurt even more," she whispered, afraid of what his response would be to her confession.

"Be – besides. You're not really supposed to be catering to my needs. I – I'm your servant."

"Yes, and I understand why I shouldn't cater to your needs according to the bond. Yet is it pushing for punishment for my care and treatment of you?"

"N – no, not yet," she replied.

"Let me know if it does and I'll take care of it. After all, isn't it technically _my_ job to make sure you are well?"

His servant just stayed silent, not quite knowing how to respond to his answer.

"Ariella, how long has my father been tormenting you?" he inquired after a moment of silence.

"Which way?" she questioned back.

"How long as this been going on?" he clarified, quite obviously referring to the beatings while he tried to figure out what other ways she would have been tortured.

"Summer after second year." Draco's expression hardened.

"What else?" he demanded to know.

"The Cru – " she started to say, but stopped as she hissed in pain, grabbing her arm, and Draco realized that she couldn't tell him what Lucius had done to her directly, but she could confirm it.

"Has he used the Cruciatus Curse on you?" he asked next, noticing that she had started to say something along the lines of it, not to mention she _had _stood up to him earlier that year against it.

"Yes, numerous times," she answered.

"Since when?"

"Summer after first year," she replied.

"Is that it?" he inquired…he needed to know just how bad it really was for her.

"No…there's one more thing you've forgotten," she said.

"Can you tell me?" he wanted to know. She shook her head.

"Not directly. But Draco…your father got someone like me purposely," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, pressing the cloth to her skin once more, causing her to wince.

"I'm a girl for a reason, Draco. Think about what Avery wanted," she explained, looking down at her lap, humiliated. As Draco realized what she meant, he paled.

"Has he…?" but he couldn't even bring himself to finish the question.

"No. but he's threatened to many times," she clarified, lowering her head, the picture of defeat. But Draco sighed with relief – she was untouched. But the fact that his father wanted _that_ from her was repulsive.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get that one on your own," she muttered.

"What? Why would I have thought – "

"Draco, please. You're a teenage guy. And I've heard the rumours. Are you really going to tell me you've never thought about _that_?" she said, disdain in her voice.

"Not with you, no," he replied quietly, his task now abandoned. _But that would explain why she looked so scared while I was touching her, even if it _was_ with a cloth._

"Oh…sorry," she said, her voice dull.

"Did you really think that I would do something like that to you? That I would force you into _anything_ painful and humiliating, on my own terms, let alone _that_?"

Ariella was silent for a moment before replying.

"Overall, no – especially not lately. But there have been moments when I thought you were going to hurt me…badly. You just – you looked so much like your father…"

"I've seen it – there would be times where you would look scared of me. Of _me_! I never wanted you to hate me," she said, affirming what she said and believed.

"I know," she whispered softly. The two stayed in silence for a moment, before Draco got up, grimacing, wondering not for the first time how she had survived for all these years.

"Get dressed and then try to get some sleep," he ordered, straightening out his shirt.

"What? Draco, – " she started to protest, but her mark began to burn. But she decided to ignore it. Clutching her upper arm in pain, she continued.

"Draco, if I don't follow orders, your father won't be happy. You – "

But she found she couldn't continue – the pain too great. Draco, who hadn't quite realized how serious it was until now, removed her hand from her arm and placed his upon it instead. Immediately, the pain increased, but Draco just tightened his grip, not letting her pull away from his touch.

"At your leisure within the hour, obey the previous orders," he said, his voice hard. Ariella felt the pain starting to subside. A moment later, she nodded, and Draco removed his hand – both were glad that it had worked. He realized then that his previous order about contradicting him didn't apply while they were at the Manor, just as he had specified. Not to mention she had just tried to contradict a direct order.

"Now…what was it that you were going to say?" he inquired of her. Ariella looked down as she replied.

"You know now why I'm so scared of disobeying your father – it only makes things worse. If I were to follow your orders, it would anger him. But I – but I also know that you…that you can – "

"That I can what? Ariella, tell me!" he demanded when she shook her head.

"That you can punish me any way you want as well." Draco just stared at her before putting two fingers under her chin and tilted it upward so that her brown eyes met his grey ones.

"Why would I punish you? I just said I don't want you to hate me, so why would I do something to hurt you, especially that severely?"

"Because it's within your rights," she replied, her voice faint.

"Go on," Draco said, crossing his arms, leaning back against the wall, intrigued.

"So long as you don't kill me directly, the owning family can treat their servant however they like. In that way, I guess I'm lucky," she said.

"_LUCKY!_" he exclaimed incredulously. "Have you _looked_ at yourself lately? You've been beaten and tortured innumerable times. You're thin from lack of food. You live up here, in a space not even worth using for storage. Your bed is a rickety old cot and you wear clothes that probably fit you back in first year. Hell, look at the main reason you're here…you're a _slave_! And you're saying you're _lucky_?" Draco finished his rant, breathing hard, staring at her, both amazement and scorn in his eyes and expression.

"Yes. Because it could and _should_ have been much worse. The beatings each time could have been more brutal, the Cruciatus held longer. Your father could have taken me before, but he hasn't yet – I'm still innocent, in that respect at least. I'm lucky because I have my own room, because I can go to school. I _have_ a wand, even if I can't use it while here. But most of all, I'm lucky because of you." She finished quietly, her voice lowering in volume throughout the whole thing.

"Me? What have I done?" Draco asked, surprised at her response.

"You could have been so cruel to me. You emulate your father quite a lot. But instead of treating me the way your father does, you took interest in me, tried to find out what was really going on. You've tried to help me. I can't tell you how grateful I am for that. Your mother, she could have been a cruel mistress, but she's not. So yes Draco, I'm lucky."

She finished her explanation and he turned away from her. She took the opportunity to grab an old shirt and pull it on, glad to finally be fully covered again…without having to hold up [the sheet] to do so. However, this caused her mark to begin the burning pulse again. Draco's brow furrowed, and he turned to see what was wrong this time. His eyes widened as he realized she was in trouble just for putting on a shirt. Once again, he put his hand on her mark, pardoning her.

"Draco, please don't make me miss my work." Her master just sighed, trying to figure out what to do. Standing up straight and turning around so he couldn't meet her eye, he spoke.

"Wash up, get dressed, and come downstairs to my room. Previous orders are cancelled." He ordered and before she could protest further, he left. Sighing, Ariella did as she was told.

However, on her way down to Draco's room, she ran into a complication…a complication by the name of Lucius Malfoy.

_If you would like a preview, let me know! Thanks!_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	74. Confronting the Liable Role-Model

_**I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**_

**_Just a quick thanks to Apocolips, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, TheEscapeFromReality, AngelsWisper, Allen Pitt, Scoutbabe, SocietyKilledMe-WickedDaphne, Pure Yet Dark, PercyPotter36, AnImEfReAk4994, translucent steeds, Invisia, High Reacher, GreekPrincess143, RandomPerson3. 14, PercyPotter36, kitty-earsxx, smokingwinds, Scoutbabe, and Rin-chan Desu._**

_AnImEfReAk4994: Thank you again for the lovely review. I hear what you're saying, but I'm also glad you're choosing to respect my opinion. Like I've stated, I don't plan for there to be any romance per say between them, but they will become close._

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

_By the way - Narcissa hasn't yet spoken to Lucius._

**Chapter 74:**

**Confronting the Liable Role-Model**

"Well, what do we have here?" the man sneered, taking in her disheveled appearance.

"S – sir. I – I was – was just – " she stuttered, unable to make out a coherent sentence.

"You were just _what_? I thought I had told you to get all your work done," he said, his voice harsh, his mouth turning up in a sneer as she tried backing up. Quick as lightening, he grabbed her arm, holding tightly to it, watching her as she gasped in pain.

"You – you did, sir, but – but you see, your son came and told me to come to his room. I – you didn't tell me a time frame while he ordered me to come immediately," she explained hurriedly.

"So you were obeying one master by disobeying another? You _do_ know by now that my orders are above anyone else's, am I correct?"

"Ye – yes, sir," she answered dejectedly.

"Then get to it!" he snarled, pushing her roughly to the ground, a purpling handprint forming on her upper right arm. However, as she began to walk away, her bond-mark burned, and she found she couldn't continue.

"Sir, _please_, I promise I'll complete my chores, just allow me to go to your son," she pleaded. However Lucius simply chuckled darkly.

"You must be joking if you think I'll listen to the likes of _you_. Besides, you need to learn your lesson," he declared.

"Please, I – ahh!" she cried, as Lucius hit her with his walking staff.

"Sir, Draco ordered me – "

"_Draco_? What have I said about addressing my son so trivially?" he asked, wrapping his stick against her stomach, making her cry out again.

"Father, what's going on here?" a new voice interrupted as Draco surveyed the scene. He had sensed it the minute Ariella decided to stop coming to him, and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Not now, Draco. Our little pet must be taught obedience. It seems you were wrong," he said haughtily. But Draco took a step forward.

"I know what you've been doing to her. I know about it _all_. This _can't_ continue. You'll kill her!" stated Draco boldly.

"Then would _you_ like to take over the job of punishing her?" his father replied, secretly surprised at his son's sudden boldness. Draco recoiled, just barely containing his full reaction.

"She's _scared_ of you."

"As it should be. Draco, she is our _slave_, nothing more. She has had years to learn her place. Perhaps I was too soft on her in the beginning…or not harsh enough with you, if you see her as more?"

"I don't see her that way, but she _is_ a human. Father, _I _ordered her to come."

"And _I_ ordered her to perform her chores. _My_ orders usurp yours, as _I_ am the _head_ of this family," Lucius replied, taking a menacing step towards his son.

"I am aware of that. But you did not give her a deadline. I told her _immediately_, therefore _my_ order takes precedence! She was obeying orders, nothing more."

"Enough!" Lucius roared harshly, backhanding his son across the face. Draco stumbled, holding a hand to his face, looking at the man he emulated with shock and disgust as he quickly straightened, determined not to be _weak_. Lucius just stared at his son, before bringing his cane down once more directly in front of his servant's face and bending down.

"Disobey either of us one more time, and I guarantee it will be your last. You _will _learn your lesson one way or another and I will _not_ tolerate you ripping apart my family," he hissed, his voice low, before striding proudly out of the room.

"Draco, I – I am _so_ sorry. I never meant for this to happen to you," Ariella said, her voice full of emotion as she sat back on her heals, struggling all the way.

"ME? You're sorry – " he trailed off, taking in a slow breath as his mask fell back in place. Going over what she had told him upstairs, he suddenly realized at least one aspect of why she was always apologizing to him, even when she had gotten hurt worse. She was terrified that he would revert to his "other self," and go back to being cruel to her – and it not be an act.

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked, coming over to where she knelt, offering her a hand.

"I – I'll be fine," she replied, taking his hand and standing up, her grimace and hiss of pain not escaping the now insightful grey eyes of her younger master.

"I'll be fine," she repeated.

"Come; we'll go to my room as planned," he said simply, gently bringing an arm around her so that she wouldn't fall. As he did so, he noticed her mark burning. Shifting his hand slightly so it touched his diamond, he whispered, "You are forgiven for not coming directly to me. No punishment is necessary." What Draco missed directly afterward, however, was the flash of thanks and gratefulness that his servant gave him.

Slowly, the students made their way down the winding hallways and stairwells to his room. Once there, Draco led her over to his bed, gently letting her down before standing to his full height.

Examining his reflection, he numbly brought a hand to touch the reddening mark upon his pale face.

"Do you wish me to heal that for you?" she offered softly.

"You can?"

She nodded. "Either by magic, or just by salve."

"Salve is fine."

"Would you – can you summon it? It's in my room," she asked, suddenly timid again at having to ask another favor. But he simply did as he was told, catching the jar a minute later firmly in his hand.

He sat down next to her upon his bed as she opened the jar, taking out a small amount.

"Can you close your eyes, just in case?" Draco did as he was told. Moments after, he heard her take a deep breath, and felt a cool, callused hand gently touch his cheek. She was moving slowly, making sure to cover all parts of the bruise and then some, for she knew the bruise would swell.

"There; I – I can apply more tomorrow, if you want me to," she offered, letting him know she was finished for the time being.

"Th – thank you," he whispered, shocking both of them as he opened his eyes.

"What did you make this for originally?" he asked, taking the jar from her shaking hands and screwing the lid on tightly.

"My **– **my scars, but I stopped applying it after the second time. Your – your father wouldn't be happy if he knew I was being healed, and I'd probably end up more hurt in the end." She explained.

"Would you like me to apply it to your back? Or your hand at least?" he offered, surprising them both once more. She bowed her head, taking the now closed jar from his hands.

"No, tha – that's all right, but thank you, Dr – sir," the servant amended quickly, the bond beginning to punish her.

"Draco is fine, my father isn't present." He told her quietly. This calmed the bond's punishment, though Draco never even realized what had happened.

"Now, how are you feeling after what just happened?" he asked, moving to touch the handprint bruise, but at the last second, pulling away.

However, she simply shrugged, unnerving him. "I – I'll be fine, it's nothing new," she replied, rising slowly to her feet.

"Thank you," she whispered. When the boy's eyebrows scrunched together, showing confusion, she explained: "for coming after me and for wanting to help me."

Draco's expression softened, and he stood up, coming over to where she stood, placing one hand gently on her shoulder, the other coming under her chin, tilting it upward so that her brown eyes would meet his grey ones.

"You're welcome."

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


End file.
